Anioł stróż
by Inveleth
Summary: Nić wiążąca Hawek i Fenirsa przetrwała mimo burzliwych losów obojga, strachu, gniewu i nieufności. Ale czy miłość wystarczy by ze sobą być, tak naprawdę? Skomplikowany trójkąt uczuciowy, w tle cała plejada postaci DAII i DAO. Nie zawsze zgodnie z kanonem. Ze szczyptą erotyzmu, humoru i horroru. Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.
1. Chapter 1

~~o~~

To miała być rutynowa rundka ulicami Dolnego Miasta, tak przynajmniej twierdziła Aveline. Straż Miejska miała niedobory kadrowe, z tego tytułu Hawke i jej drużyna miała „przespacerować się" po Kirkwall nocą.

- Mieszkańcy Dzielnicy Kupieckiej skarżyli się na dziwne odgłosy - stwierdziła pani kapitan – Mamy za mało ludzi żeby sprawdzać każdy zakamarek, gdybyś mogła….

- Oczywiście rozejrzę się jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi.

W planach Hawke była „czteroosobowa grupa uderzeniowa" – jak ją nazywał Varric. W praktyce wyszło nieco inaczej. Aveline zobowiązała się stawić o zmroku w tawernie „Pod Wisielcem". Okazało się jednak, że otrzymała jakieś pilne zadanie, i posłała służącego z wieścią, że niestety nie przyjdzie. Varric miał do załatwienia sprawy poza Kirkwall i nie zastali go w jego „apartamentach".

Izabela o zmroku była już kompletnie pijana. Spacerowanie z nią w takim stanie, po uliczkach Dolnego Miasta gwarantowało bójkę w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Z Sebastianem nie udało się skontaktować na czas a Merill była tak pochłonięta pracą przy lustrze, że nawet nie słuchała co czarodziejka do niej mówi.

Hawke pomyślała, że dobrze by było wyciągnąć na powierzchnię Andersa. Ostatnio bardzo rzadko opuszczał klinikę, częściowo z powodu panującej grypy wśród mieszkańców Mrokowiska, częściowo z obawy przed templariuszami. Reiven namówiła go żeby odbył z nią „miły spacerek w blasku gwiazd", prośbę skwitowała filuternym uśmiechem. Anders nie mógł się nie skusić.

Tak oto zostali we dwoje. Oczywiście mogła jeszcze poprosić Fenrisa ale jakoś nie umiała się na to zdobyć. Po pierwsze jego ponura twarz i lodowate spojrzenie z pewnością skutecznie zepsuły by jej humor w ten piękny, wiosenny wieczór. Po drugie jego złośliwe uwagi względem „plugawca" – jak miał w zwyczaju nazywać Andersa, doprowadziły by niechybnie do ostrej wymiany zdań i kolejnego fermentu w drużynie. Po trzecie, i chyba najważniejsze, Fenris ciągle zaprzątał jej myśli, z trudem znosiła jego obojętność i o ile to było możliwe starała się nie wspominać tej nieszczęsnej, płomiennej nocy. Po co zadawać sobie dodatkowe cierpienia, po co stawiać sobie przed oczy kogoś, do kogo nie powinno się żywić żadnych uczuć, żadnych złudzeń.

Tak więc w końcowym rozliczeniu z Pod Wisielca wyruszyła „dwuosobowa grupa magiczna" wielce zadowolona ze swego towarzystwa.

Wieczór zapadał szybko w uliczkach wokół targowiska, w niższy partiach miasta było już całkiem ciemno. Wiatr wiał od morza, niebo było bezchmurne, gwiazdy migały na granatowym firmamencie. Poruszali się dość szybko między znajomymi slumsami. Zajęci rozmową, niezbyt zwracali uwagę na otoczenie. O zmroku Dolne Miasto wyludniało się, mieszkańcy zamykali się we własnych domach. Na zaśmieconych uliczkach pozostawały jedynie bezpańskie psy, strażnicy, jeśli akurat odbębniali tu patrol i najliczniejsza grupa – wszelkiej maści ciemne typy, oprychy i rzezimieszki.

Hawke dobrze pamiętano z poprzednich lat, gdy pracowała jako najemniczka w tej okolicy. Nikt kto ją znał - a łatwo zapadała w pamięć – nie zaczepił by jej. Dzięki układom Varrica miała też spokój z koterią. Dlatego uważała, że spacer po tej dzielnicy jest zwykłą formalnością i w zasadzie nic nieprzewidzianego nie może się zdarzyć.

Tymczasem gdzieś około północy wracając z nad doków Hawke posłyszała dość specyficzny skowyt, gdzieś w dzielnicy kowali. Oboje zatrzymali się nasłuchując. Zew się powtórzył. Reiven dobyła swojego kostura, metalowa włócznia zatknięta na szczycie zabłysła zimnym blaskiem. Czarodziejka wskazała wąską uliczkę kierując się ku odgłosom.

- A już myślałam, że się zanudzimy – mruknęła.

- Aż tak nudzi cię moje towarzystwo – żachną się Anders.

- Czy cię zaskoczę mówiąc, że miałam nadzieję na coś więcej niż tylko rozmowę.

Posłała mu uwodzicielski uśmieszek, po czym parsknęła śmiechem patrząc na jego niepewną minę.

- To się dla ciebie kiedyś źle skończy – szepną ściągając brwi w udawanej pozie gniewu.

- Co?

- Drażnienie mnie.

- Czekam z utęsknieniem na ten dzień.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Chciałabym wiedzieć co mi zrobisz…

W uliczce znajdującej się o przecznicę od Targu znaleźli kilka zwierzęcych trupów. Hawke przyjrzała się im z niesmakiem. Jeden z kundli dogorywał cicho skamląc. Kobieta uklękła nad zwierzęciem. Zdarzało się jej żałować umierających ludzi, ale zawsze szkoda jej było zwierząt, ona najmniej były winne losowi jaki je spotykał. Jeden niewielki impuls elektryczny oszczędził zwierzęciu długich chwil konania. Anders przyjrzał się uważnie ofiarom. Cmoknął niezadowolony.

- Spuszczone z krwi.

- Czy krew zwierzęca może służyć magom podobnie jak ludzka? – Hawke podniosła się z bruku.

- Krew to krew – zawyrokował czarodziej – zwierzęca nie ma pewnie takiej mocy jak ludzka ale zawsze….

Znowu skowyt.

- To gdzieś za rogiem – mruknęła Reiven kierując się w tamtą stronę, Anders pośpieszył za nią. Na niewielkim placu pośród rozrzuconych zwierzęcych zwłok, pochylał się jakiś człowiek. Uniósł oczy na przybyłych i zawył dziko. Ręce miał poplamione posoką, wynędzniałe szaty ledwie skrywały równie nędzne ciało. Twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jedynie oczy, wypełnione obłędem, należały do szalonej istoty.

- Mag krwi – szepną Anders.

- Albo to co z niego zostało – mruknęła Reiven zwracając wzrok na nagie ciało, wyzierające z pod łachmanów, poznaczone plamami zgnilizny.

Anders przymkną na moment oczy i Hawke poczuła obecność Justyniana. Aura otaczająca towarzysza znikła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

- Plugawiec, najpewniej demon gnuśności – zawyrokował mag.

Tymczasem istota uniosła się z ziemi, powoli zaczęła się cofać w przeciwległą stronę placu.

- Odeślijmy to cholerstwo tam gdzie jego miejsce.

Postąpili do przodu i plugawiec rozumiejąc, że nie zdoła uciec, zawył przeciągle i ruszył do ataku. Wzmocniony świeżą krwią był w stanie opierać się zaklęciom Andersa. Pierwsza kula elektryczna nie przebiła się przez bezkształtną tarczę potwora. Opętany odbił zaklęci i oboje zostali zmuszeni do odskoczenia na boki. Reiven użyła kostura, lodowe pociski zalśniły mroźnymi soplami i przebiły się przez zasłonę. Anders zdołał w tym czasie skupić się na tyle by posłać w wroga ognisty podmuch. Po chwili niematerialna tarcza rozprysła się zostawiając plugawca bez ochrony. Gdy Reiven skupiła już w sobie dość energii by posłać mu ostateczny cios, nagle opętany zachwiał się a potem padł przed nimi na twarz.

Czarodziejka wstrzymała się z atakiem, płomienna kula zadrgała w jej dłoni i zgasła. Oboje w jednym momencie dostrzegli opancerzonego mężczyznę wyszarpującego z ciała długi, półtoraręczny miecz.

- Templariusze – szepną Anders pobladłymi wargami, a w jego oczy zamigotały niebieskim płomieniem – objaw obecności Justyniana. Reiven przyjrzała się dokładnie obcemu. Nosił na zbroi godło templariuszy, ale puklerz był inny niż te jakie zakładali podkomendni Meredith.

Rycerz otarł miecz o ścierwo u jego stup, po czym spluną z pogardą na zabitego.

- Sądziłem, że jest tu tylko jedno paskudztwo, tymczasem natknąłem się na trzy – powoli podchodził do nich nie chowając miecza.

- Ostatnio gdy patrzała w lustro nie było tak źle – odparła Reiven ironicznie, wbijając lodowate spojrzenie w przybysza. Dyskretnie zerknęła za siebie. Z zaułku za nimi wyłoniły się trzy opancerzone sylwetki. Zastanawiała się ilu gotowych do walki rycerzy czai się w pobliżu.

- Nie jesteśmy plugawcami – Anders zacisną mocniej dłonie na kosturze. Ironiczny uśmieszek jaki wykwitł na twarzy templariusza nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Magowie, apostaci, wszyscy kończą tak samo.

- I pewnie dlatego tępisz ich wszystkich bez różnicy.

Templariusz zaśmiał się zgrzytliwie.

- Cóż my nie damy się tępić - zwróciła się do Andersa, ten jedynie kiwną głową.

- Dobry mag to martwy mag – mrukną do siebie przybyły i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Reiven, podobnie uczynili stojący za nimi templariusze.

Kobieta odskoczyła, miecz musną jedynie kraj jej rękawa, od razu wzniosła wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Miecz obcego zazgrzytał o niewidzialną zaporę i czarodziejka miała chwilę na uderzenie. Magiczny kostur w jej dłoniach zawibrował, a potem z jego końca posypały się skry. Elektryczny pocisk odrzucił templariusza w bok, ale Reiven miała już na karku dwóch innych, którzy właśnie wyłonili się z przeciwległej ulicy. Kątem oka dostrzegła Andersa parującego kosturem ciosy, trzech innych.

W normalnych okolicznościach sześciu templariuszy nie stanowiło by dla nich żadnego zagrożenia. Reiven klęła w myślach. Gdyby nie jej dziecinne sentymenty, Fenris byłby tu z nimi i żadna z tych blaszanych puszek nie podeszła by do nich na wyciągnięcie ręki, akurat na taką odległości jaka wystarczy by rzucić zaklęcie pożogi i usmażyć te zakute łby.

Hawke odskoczyła na bok celując lodowym pociskiem w jednego z tych, którzy atakowali Andersa. Zaklęcie tymczasowo unieruchomiło wroga, być może nie sięgnęła ciała, ale zmrożone na kość części zbroi blokowały na razie jego ruchy. Szybko zaczerpnęła wewnętrznego żaru i posłała go do wolnej dłoni. Czuła już jak energia żywiołu pełza po jej żyłach. Ogień tętnił w jej arteriach. Nie miała jednak czasu by zebrać go jak należy, w idealnie kulisty pocisk. Przywódca templariuszy rozproszył jej barierę i nim cisnęła w niego potężną kulą ognia wyssał z niej większość many. W efekcie zaklęcie posypało się a płomienie uderzyły w wroga z mniejszą siłą.

Mężczyzna nie zwolnił nawet na chwilę, osłonięty żelazną maską nie poczuł nawet żaru. Zadał serię krótkich ciosów, które Howk musiała parować a na koniec blokując jej kostur zdzielił ją w głowę pięścią w stalowej rękawicy. Zatoczyła się od uderzenia, desperacko próbują postawić przed sobą energetyczną zaporę. I wtedy znów to poczuła. Coś co w jej przeświadczeniu było aurą gniewu, żądzą mordu, impulsami płynącą od Andersa. Kątem oka dostrzegła lekką poświatę bijącą z jego ciała. Jęknęła. Oczywiście Justynian nie mógł znieść bezczynności, gdy w koło było tylu templariuszy do zabicia i teraz powoli przejmował kontrolę.

W jednej chwili ogromna masa energii skondensowała się w jednym punkcie, w ciele Andersa a potem zwalająca z nóg fala poderwała Reiven w górę. Przez moment wszystko wirowało przed jej oczami. Pył z ziemi, krew templariuszy stojących najbliżej Andersa, ich miecze wyrwane z bezwładnych rąk, tarcze i hełmy, i oni sami. Wszystko uniosło się i uderzyło o kamienne ściany ze strasznym łoskotem. Czarodziejka i dowódcą templariuszy stali w znacznej odległości od wściekłego ducha pustki, ale nawet oni zostali poderwani potężnym podmuchem. Potem uderzenie o kamienną kolumnę wyrwało z jej płuc głuchy jęk, poczuła tępy bul w czaszce i świat rozmazał się jej przed oczami. Straciła przytomność. Nie widziała już jak wróg z groteskowo wykręconą nogą próbuje się do niej podczołgać, jak próbuje sięgnąć ją mieczem, i jak srebrzyste ostrze dwuręcznego miecza skraca go o głowę.

Anders ze zdziwieniem patrzał na zniszczenia jakich dokonał. Trzech wrogów stojących najbliżej niego leżało bezładnie przy najbliższej mu ścianie. Żaden się nie poruszył. Dwaj stojący najdalej leżeli w kałuży własnej krwi, głowa ich komendanta stoczyła się w duł stromej uliczki, zerwana z karku potężnym cięciem Fenrisowego miecza.

Mag oprzytomniał. Po drugiej stronie placu, w samym kącie leżała Reiven, ciśnięta przez siłę wybuchu kinetycznego niczym szmaciana lalka. Nim do niej podbiegł, Fenris już przy niej klęczał. Osłuchał ją i obmacał jej głowę. Na jego palcach została krew.

- Reiven? Venhedis! – zaklął pod nosem.

Otworzyła oczy. Tuż nad sobą miała twarz Fenrisa. Jego kocie, zielonkawe oczy drgające płomykami, tatuaże na szyi pulsujące niebieskawym światłem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Cóż za głupi, absurdalnie głupi sen. Fenris, tak blisko niej, tak jak tamtej nocy. Tylko, że nawet wtedy nie wymówił jej imienia - „Reiven" – z taką szczególną nutą czułości i niepewności, tak miękko…. Cóż za absurdalny sen.

- Reiven, nic ci nie jest? - Potrzasną nią delikatnie nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi. Kobieta wpatrywała się intensywnie w jego oczy przez moment a potem zatrzepotała rzęsami i straciła przytomność.

Z łatwością uniósł ją na rękach, obrócił się zdecydowany jak najszybciej zanieść ją do najbliższego bezpiecznego miejsca. Miał do wyboru dom Merill lub tawernę Verrica.

Anders podszedł do niego, ale elf warkną na niego groźnie. Jego tatuaże zamigotały mocniej, a oczy błysnęły furią.

- Zostaw ją plugawcu.

- Chcę tylko pomóc – szepną Anders zbielałymi ustami.

- Prawie ją zabiłeś – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby elf, po czym odwrócił się od maga i szybkim krokiem oddalił się w stronę tawerny.

* * *

><p>~~o~~<p>

Wracając do przytomności słyszała wiele stłumionych głosów. Musiały dochodzić gdzieś zza ściany, lub z piętra niżej. Poczuła też znajomy zapach. Specyficzną mieszaninę dymu z paleniska, zapachu pieczonego mięsa, piwa i pergaminu.

Jestem u Varrica – pomyślała. Niepokoiło ją to, że nie może przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazła. Czyżby był to jeden z tych bardzo realistycznych snów i zaraz otworzy oczy budząc się w pustce? Nie. Pamiętała dobrze nauki ojca. W pustce wszystko może wyglądać realnie, realniej nawet niż w rzeczywistości ale żaden demon nie potrafi „podrobić" zapachu. Dlatego śniąc nigdy nie poczujesz zapachu kwiatów, potraw, miejsc. Reiven uspokoiła się.

Uniosła oczy, rozejrzała się po komnacie. Tak jak myślała, spoczywała na łóżku Varrica, w jego „apartamentach". Ich właściciel siedział za olbrzymim, mahoniowym biurkiem, w blasku kilku świec dopalających się w lichtarzu, gryzmolił coś na pergaminie. Uniosła się, czując zawroty głowy.

- Co tym razem piszesz? – spytała cicho. Rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Opisuję scenę miłosną. Noc, którą bohaterka Kirkwall spędziła w moim łóżku.

- Obawiam się, że się nie postarałeś, nic nie pamiętam – mruknęła gramoląc się z posłania. Varric wskazał jej kubek wody, leżący na stoliku obok, skwapliwie przyjęła poczęstunek.

- A możesz mi przypomnieć jak się tu znalazłam.

- Nasz Ponurak cię tu przyniósł.

Coś w niej drgnęła. Jakieś strzępki wspomnienia. Obudziła się w jego ramionach, przerażona, że to kolejna wizja z pustki. Ale nie, czuła jego niepowtarzalny zapach. Niósł ją. Wszystko w koło spowijała jakaś dziwna mgła. Nawet jego twarz, nie mogła podnieść oczu by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Opierała głowę o jego ramię, z tej perspektywy dostrzegała jedynie zarys jego ust i linie lyrium na jego szyi pulsujące lekkim światłem w takt bicia jego serca. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy byli razem. Dziwnie osłabiona uderzeniem, a może jego obecnością, wtuliła się w niego mocniej, i czy może jej się to wydawało, on też przycisną ją do siebie mocniej. Zapadając w sen głęboko wdychała jego zapach, ponad wszystko pragnęła żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

- Fenris? – udała zdziwienie.

- Wpadł tu niosąc cię na rękach. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś miny oberżysty. Goście obserwowali was z rozdziawionymi ustami. Fenris bardzo przytomnie zaprzeczył jakobyś zeszła. Z rozbrajającą prostotą objaśnił, że się tylko spiłaś i zasnęłaś mu na rękach, poczym przyniósł cię tutaj.

- Niewiarygodne!

- Prawda? Jutro pół miasta będzie szeptać o twoim romansie z elfem. – Varik dopisał kilka słów i odłożył gęsie piór.

- A potem wydarł się na mnie, że pozwoliłem ci włóczyć się z blondasem nocą po mieście.

Hawke parsknęła śmiechem ale zaraz skrzywiła się czując nieprzyjemne pulsowanie pod czaszką.

- To był mag krwi, i sześciu templariuszy, ale chyba nie pochodzili z Kirkwall.

- Zapewne renegaci z Starkheven. Słyszałem coś o tym ostatnimi czasy.

- A więc łowcy magów?

- Nimi już się nie przejmuj, to co pozostawił nasz drogi Justynian, wpadło pod kosę rozwścieczonego elfa.

Reiven pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i od razu tego pożałowała. Zawroty powróciły i poczuła jak zbiera jej się na wymioty.

- Wiesz co? – Jęknęła. – Ty sobie tu pisz a ja jeszcze trochę poleżę.

- To najrozsądniejsza rzecz jaką ostatnio od ciebie słyszałem.

* * *

><p>~~o~~<p>

Dom tonął w ciszy, robotnicy zakończyli prace we wschodnim skrzydle, służba przestała krzątać się po pokojach na dole. Komnaty zalewało mdłe światło sączące się z latarni ulicznych. Reiven siedziała w bibliotece przeglądając ostatnie rachunki. Cały plik papierów zapisany cienkim, pochyłym pismem Bodahna, rachunki za zamówione mikstury i runy. Kobieta zgarnęła je wszystkie w jeden stosik i wrzuciła do drewnianej kasetki stojącej obok kałamarza. Zamyśliła się spoglądając, w płomień świec palących się w lichtarzu. Nie lubiła domowych rachunków. Tym zawsze zajmowała się matka, tak w Lothering, gdy skrupulatnie oszczędzali na wszystkim, jak i tu, gdy remont posiadłości pochłaniał olbrzymie kwoty. To było zajęcie Leandry i Reiven miała wrażenie, że matka je lubi. Parsknęła kręcąc głową i od razu skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Głowa nadal pulsowała nieprzyjemnie. Musiała mocno gwizdnąć o mur. Pierwszego dnia nie była nawet w stanie chodzić. Varric w końcu posłał po jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, ale tamten nie umywał się do Andersa. Leki i zaklęcia złagodziły nieco ból, ale i tak odczuwała ciągle pewien dyskomfort. W zasadzie – pomyślała – powinna zrobić awanturę Andersowi, to on powinien leczyć to co popsuł.

Z mocnym postanowieniem, że jutro zajmie się rachunkami, zamknęła kasetkę i wstała zza biurka. Zarzucając na siebie cieplejszy płaszcz, zastanawiała się czemu wcześniej nie przyszło jej na myśl odwiedzić Andersa. To jasne, że on się tu nie pokaże, pewnie mu głupio i nie wiadomo co naburmuszony elf mu nagadał.

Wyciągnęła z szafy swój kostur i wyszła do wąskiego korytarzu przy kuchni, gdzie zamykane na klucz drzwi wiodły do podziemnego przejścia do Mrokowiska. Nim jednak zdążyła przekręcić kluczyk w dziurce, usłyszała za sobą ciche skrzypienie drewnianego parkietu. Doskonale znała te odgłosy kocich kroków.

Obróciła się powoli spoglądając w twarz Fenrisa.

Elf skinął jej głową na co odpowiedziała uśmiechem. A więc będę musiała odłożyć odwiedziny u Andersa, pomyślała, spoglądając na klucz w zamku. Fenris podążył za nią wzrokiem, dostrzegła jak marszczy brwi.

- Jak głowa?

- Trochę boli, ale przynajmniej czuję, że takową posiadam.

Parskną z dezaprobatą.

- Ciekawe gdzie ją miałaś wybierając się na rajd po Dolnym Mieście z plugawcem na karku.

Reiven westchnęła. Stwórco, czy on przyszedł się kłócić?

Kryjąc irytację poprowadziła gościa do głównego holu. Nalała sobie wina z karafki stojącej na solidnej komodzie.

- Napijesz się?

Fenris pokręcił głową, przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w ogień trzaskający w kominku. W słabym świetle dobywającym się z paleniska ledwie było go widać. Jego twarz skrywał głęboki cień, tylko oczy lśniły. Przez moment przyglądała mu się. Coś w jego obliczu zmieniło się, nie potrafiła tego dokładnie opisać, ale… jakieś nieokreślone uczucie przebijało przez maskę jaką zazwyczaj nosił.

Milczenie przedłużało się. Elf najwyraźniej nie śpieszył się z tym, z czym przyszedł. Wreszcie uniósł na nią swe oczy i Reiven dostrzegła w nich niepewność.

- Przechodziłem obok - oznajmił.

Skinęła głową, zastanawiając się, jaki jest prawdziwy cel tej wizyty.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli miałabyś jakąś robotę dla mnie… ostatnio nie mam za dużo zleceń.

A więc o to chodzi? Czy chcesz mieć pewność, że nie muszę się włóczyć sama po mieście, z Andersem. Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? A może…. może jesteś zazdrosny, może jednak ci zależy? Oczywiście nie miała odwagi powiedzieć mu tego wszystkiego, pytania kłębiły się jej w głowie, i tam miały pozostać, bez odpowiedzi.

- Będę o tym pamiętać.

Znów zapadła cisza.

- Muszę już iść – mruknął, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

- Fenris?

Zatrzymał się. Sposób w jaki wymówiła jego imię był miękki, szczery, tak jak tamtej nocy. Zacisną pięść na samo wspomnienie.

- Nie podziękowałam ci za pomoc.

- Nie ma za co.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Mimo to, dziękuję.

Odstawiła na stół pusty kielich. Elf kątem oka rejestrował jej postać, gdy stała odwrócona do niego tyłem. Sama, w tym wielkim domu, na tle surowych kamiennych ścian, wydawała się taka krucha.

I była – przypomniał sobie chwilę, gdy niósł ją w ramionach ulicami Dolnego Miasta. Była taka krucha i bezbronna. Ktoś musiał mieć na nią oko. Ktoś, kto zdawał sobie sprawę, że pod tą kamienną, niezniszczalną fasadą Czempiona skrywa się delikatny kwiat.

Opuścił jej rezydencję, zanurzając się w mroku nocy. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł ulicę i skręcił w prawo. Zatrzymał się w zaułki, który prowadził na tyły posiadłości Amellów. Staną pod starym platanem spoglądając w okna jej kuchni.

W myślach obracał wszystko to, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

Nie było nikogo innego, kto by miał pojęcie jak bardzo Reiven jest delikatna, a jednocześnie nikt bardziej niż on nie powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka. Zranił ją, był tego boleśnie świadom, i nie mógł sobie sam tego wybaczyć. Z drugiej strony wiedziała w co się pakuje, postawił sprawę jasną, nie mógł być z nią, nie potrafił. I nie potrafił trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Na samą myśl o tym co mogło się stać wtedy, tam, w Dolnym Mieście, cierpła mu skóra. Gdy myślał, że ona tak otwarcie okazuje względy temu plugawcowi, dyszał żądzą zemsty.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, wpatrując w nikłe światło płynące z okien jej domu.

Gdyby nie długi język Izabeli, która w pijackim słowotoku przyznała, że Reiven „wyfrunęła" z Andersem na miasto, nie wiadomo co mogło by się stać.

Zły, niespokojny wyszedł z domu z zamiarem… no właśnie z jakim zamiarem?

Szybko ich odnalazł, hałasowali aż nadto. Zupełnie nie dbając o to, kto i co mogło ich słuchać, on ich słyszał. Zazgrzytał metal gdy elf zacisną pięść na to wspomnienie. Nie pojmowała czemu w obecności Andersa Hawke była taka rozluźniona, taka wesoła. Nie dostrzegała w nim opętanego potwora, słabego człowieka, nieudacznika.

Zauważył błysk światła w oknie. Elf dostrzegł postać opatuloną w ciemny płaszcz ze świecą w ręku. Hawke stała przy drzwiach do piwnicy. Mimo odległości i cienia widział jak przekręca klucz w zamku.

Fenris zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Idzie do niego – pomyślał z goryczą - prawie ją zabił, a ona idzie do niego.

* * *

><p>~~o~~<p>

Stojąc przed drzwiami kliniki, zgasiła pulsar unoszący się nad jej głową. Zapukała do drzwi i nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Zapukała znowu i nie czekając na zaproszenie weszła do środka. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, paliło się kilka świec w kącie pomieszczenia. W powietrzu czuła zapach ziół i magii. Wyczuwała delikatne jej impulsy. Anders gdzieś tu był.

Odnalazła go, śpiącego na jednym ze stołów. Okryty pledem, wydawał się taki spokojny. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy wygładziły się, włosy w nieładzie opadały na czoło złotymi pasmami. Tknięta impulsem odgarnęła je.

Przebudził się. Spojrzał na nią zaspanym wzrokiem, uśmiechną się, jakby była snem nie rzeczywistością.

- Nie chciałam cię obudzić – szepnęła.

Przymkną oczy a potem znów je otworzył.

- Nie jesteś snem?

- Nie – Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła przed nim.

Anders uniósł się z posłania, na jego twarzy malował się wyraz niepewności i zażenowania.

- Słuchaj, ja przepraszam, zrobiłem ci krzywdę chociaż jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą pragnąłbym skrzywdzić.

- Wiem.

- Ja nie panuję nas sobą – szepną, patrząc na swoje dłonie - zatracam się.

Przysunęła się do niego, ujmując jego ręce.

- Nie pozwolimy na to Anders. Ja na to nie pozwolę.

Uniósł na nią oczy, uśmiech na jej twarzy był szczery, pewność w jej słowach dodawała otuchy.

- Przepraszam.

- Zapomnimy o tym, ale najpierw mógłbyś wysondować mi głowę?

Skwapliwie na to przystał. Uniósł dłonie dotykając jej czoła. Poczuła ciepłe mrowienie, a potem delikatne impulsy przenikającej jej czaszkę. Wraz z nimi przepływały inne, łagodzące, leczące, uspakajające. Ogarnęła ją ciepła aura spokoju. Anders był naprawdę mistrzem leczenia.

- Wiesz, że zrobiłbym to wcześniej…. ale elf… i … było mi wstyd.

- Niepotrzebnie.

- Zrobiłbym to tam, na miejscu, ale ten cholerny elf… gdybym się zbliżył zatłukł by mnie.

Hawke mruknęła jedynie, czując jak głowa robi jej się coraz cięższa. Zaklęcia regeneracyjne zawsze tak na nią działały.

- Przesadzasz - ziewnęła szeroko.

Anders zakończył swe dzieło. Czuł wyraźną ulgę, samemu przekonując się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Przez te wszystkie dni myślał o tym ze wstydem. Może elf miał rację, może faktycznie jest za słaby. Reiven jeszcze raz ziewnęła i wpadła mu w ramiona.

- Chyba trochę przesadziłeś z tymi zaklęciami – mruknęła, chowają twarz w fałdach jego płaszcza.

To był dziwne uczucie, gorycz i słodycz za razem, gdy opierała głowę na jego piersi, zapadając w półsen. Ufała mu, wybaczyła, czy to nie dowodziło czegoś. Podniósł ją i delikatnie położył na stole. Okrył pledem i usiadł na krześle wpatrując się w jej twarz. Może była jeszcze nadzieja.

Gdzieś głęboko w jego głowie odezwał się karcący głos. Nie powinien tego czuć, był tu dla znacznie ważniejszych celów, w jego życiu nie było miejsca na szczęście osobiste. Westchną ciężko, zgadzając się z Justynianem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kolejna odsłona czegoś, co miało być jedynie krótką historyjką a zmieniło się w przydługie opowiadanie. Pisałam to dla przyjemności, żeby nabrać trochę wprawy, więc wybaczcie błędy i niedociągnięcia. **

* * *

><p>Z dołu, jak zwykle o tej porze, dobiegały odgłosy totalnej pijatyki, nie to żeby na pierwszym piętrze było spokojniej. Ktoś w „apartamentach" obok urządzał huczną imprezę. Varric zapatrzył się na karty trzymane w dłoni. Dzisiaj miał wyjątkowe szczęście, spora kupka suwerenów leżąca na środku blatu, uśmiechała się do niego. Z takimi kartami był pewien wygranej. O ile piratka nie zacznie oszukiwać. Przynajmniej bardziej niż zwykle. Podniósł oczy z nad stołu mierząc wzrokiem skąpo odzianą kobietę, siedzącą naprzeciwko niego. Gdy sięgnęła dłonią do głowy, by poprawić przekrzywioną chustkę, krasnolud chrząknął, patrząc na nią z pod krzaczastych brwi. Isabela uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś wymyślne rivaińskie przekleństwo.<p>

Aveline siedziała po jego prawej stronie. Karty jej dzisiaj nie szły i nie potrafiła ukryć swojej frustracji, co znaczyło, że ktoś z dolnej izby wyląduje dzisiaj w lochach zaciągnięty tam przez rozjuszoną do czerwoności panią kapitan.

Po lewej Anders wiercił się na swoim miejscu, co chwila zerkając na puste krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedziała Hawke. Sporadycznie odwracał się do tyłu wyglądając przez uchylone drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz. Uzdrowiciel cały wieczór był tak pochłonięty flirtowaniem z czarodziejką, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, ile już przegrał.

- Więc, zapoznaliście się już z moim najnowszym, wiekopomnym dziełem? – Spytał Varric przekładając karty.

Aveline zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jeśli to kolejna opowieść o skorumpowanych gwardzistach i antivańskich prostytutkach…

- Nie, nie, tym razem to coś o miłości…

Isabela parsknęła z nad kart.

- „Różnili się jak ogień i woda, jak dzień i noc…"… jak to szło dalej?

- „ jak dobro i zło. Wszystko ich dzieliło a jednak jedno bez drogiego nie mogło istnieć…" - zacytował krasnolud.

- Patetyczne, strasznie napuszone – rzucił Andres, przenosząc uwagę z drzwi na towarzystwo siedzące przy stole.

- Więc o czym to będzie? - Aveline dobrała kartę, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie, nie wiadomo czy z powodu karty czy może słów Varric.

- Kilkunastoodcinkowe opowiadanie o pięknej apostatce, ciągle uciekającej przed templariuszami…

Te słowa przykuły uwagę uzdrowiciela.

- … i zgorzkniałym łowcy magów, byłym niewolniku o niezwykłych zdolnościach bojowych.

Pani kapitan rzuciła karty na stół z pomrukiem niezadowolenia.

- Pasuję – oświadczyła, a potem spojrzała na Varrica – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później Hawke się o tym dowie i usmaży ci tyłek…

- Albo nasz „Ponurak" obedrze cię ze skóry – dodała Isabela.

Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.

- Ryzyko zawodowe. Podnoszę stawkę – dorzucił do sterty monet jeszcze trzy suwereny.

- Ależ ty dzisiaj wysoko pogrywasz – westchnęła Rivainka – a jak się skończy ta twoja opowieść?

Varric odchylił się na krześle z jowialnym uśmiechem śledząc piratkę, gdy dorzuciła do stawki monety ze swojej sakiewki.

- W końcu zrozumieją, że nie mogą bez siebie żyć, jak mogłoby być inaczej?

Anders z groźnym pomrukiem odrzucił karty.

- Dla mnie za wysokie progi – mruknął – pójdę zobaczyć, gdzie podziewa się Reiven z naszym piwem.

Gdy zniknął za drzwiami krasnolud pokręcił jedynie głową, uśmiechając się szeroko do Rivainki.

- I co narobiłeś? Zdenerwowałeś pana „rozdwojenie jaźni."

- To mi się nie podoba – odezwała się Aveline.

- Gra?

- Nie. To – wskazała wzrokiem miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedział Anders. – On jest… niepewny, nie powinien się kręcić w koło Reiven.

- Hawke jest dużą dziewczynką, poradzi sobie.

- Dlatego przy każdej okazji próbujesz ją z nim zeswatać – frustracja Aveline rosła z minuty na minutę.

Isabela westchnęła teatralnie, jednocześnie chowając lewą rękę pod stół.

- Szukasz tam czegoś? – Krzywy uśmieszek Varrica nie pozostawił jej cienia wątpliwości, kto tym razem zgarnie całą wygraną.

- Ja próbuję tylko zmusić Fenrisa do działania – oświadczył pisarz.

- Nie rozumiem – szepnęła niepewnie Aveline.

- Czasem jesteś gorsza niż Merril, wiesz?

- Zamknij się pirackie nasienie…

- Chodzi o to… może widok Andersa kręcącego się koło Hawke zmobilizuje Ponuraka do działania – wyjaśnił Varric.

- Myślę, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze – dodała Isabela uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Ach więc wcale nie byłaś taka pijana – mruknął krasnolud spoglądając na karty trzymane w dłoni.

- Oczywiście, że nie ale jak inaczej miałam wprosić się do rudery Fenrisa, powiedzieć, że jego czarodziejka poszła na „randkę" z plugawcem i uniknąć wyrwania serca.

- Wcale mi się to nie podoba – mruknęła Avelina – wcale….

* * *

><p>Wędrowali zaułkami Dolnego Miasta we dwójkę, Reiven pomyślała, że ostatnimi czasy często bywali „we dwójkę". Noc była wyjątkowo ciepła i niemal bezwietrzna. W dole za nimi jasne snopy światła wypływały z okien karczmy Pod Wisielcem. Gra w karty zakończyła się zupełnym zwycięstwem Varricka, a raczej zakończyłaby się, gdyby Hawke nie szepnęła mu kilka słówek. Anders przegrał nielichą sumkę i gdyby nie interweniowała, musiałby zastawić ostatnią koszulę, żeby spłacić rezolutnego krasnoluda. Na szczęście Reiven nad wszystkim czuwała i nie pozwoliła całkiem oskubać przyjaciela.<p>

Przyjaciela – pomyślała spoglądając na jego profil, oświetlony słabym blaskiem latarni ulicznych. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Anders był niezwykle atrakcyjnym „przyjacielem". Czasem coś bardzo ją korciło żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo mag jest przyjacielski w stosunku do niej. Miło by było wtulić się w to silne, ciepłe ciało, odgarnąć jasne pasma włosów z jego szerokiego czoła, sprawdzić czy jego usta są tak miękkie….

Hawke przestań! Natychmiast! - Nakazała sobie w myślach. Nie trzeba było pić tyle piwa, nie w jego towarzystwie, nie kiedy widziała, że ma zamiar odprowadzić ją do domu, tak dla bezpieczeństwa, jak sam to określił.

„Bezpieczeństwa", kto odważyłby się atakować lady Hawke, która pokotem kładła setki hurloków i jednym ciosem powaliła smoka? – Westchnęła.

- Kobieto za dużo czasu spędzasz z tym wyszczekanym krasnoludem, niewiele brakuje i zaczniesz wierzyć w te jego banialuki – pomyślała.

Fakt pozostawał faktem, po bardzo udanym wieczorze, spędzonym w gronie przyjaciół, wracała do domu w towarzystwie przystojnego apostaty. Była lekko wstawiona i przez cały ten czas nie pomyślała ani razu o….

Stop! Tylko nie to, nie myśl o nim, nie myśl o nim, nie myśl…

Reiven miała problemy z podzielnością uwagi, w końcu swój wewnętrzny monolog zastąpiła paplaniną nieco podchmielonego Andersa. Mag najwyraźniej rozluźniony bardziej niż zazwyczaj, opowiadał historie z życia Szarych Strażników w Amaranthcie. Hawke miała pewne personalne powody aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Komendantce Szarych z Fereldenu, w końcu od ponad roku pod jej rozkazami służył jej brat. Hawke ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że Lady Cousland z opowiadań Andersa wcale nie przypominała tej niesamowitej wojowniczki o jakiej krążyły legendy.

-…i wtedy pan Skoczysła dostał ataku histerii i zaczął biegać po całym pokoju, jakby goniło go stado rozszalałych hurloków. Porozbijał wazony stojące na szafkach, porozrzucał wszystkie dokumenty leżące na biurku, wdrapał się na nowiuteńkie zasłony z czerwonego jedwabiu i porozdzierał je dokumentnie, a na koniec wskoczył na głowę naszej Pani Komendant i podrapał jej czoło, gdy próbowałem go z niej ściągnąć… - zakończył Anders.

Reiven trzęsła się ze śmiechu.

- Pewnie kazała was obu obedrzeć ze skóry - wykrztusiła zatykając sobie usta dłonią.

- Musiałem posprzątać po tym wstrętnym kocurze i odkupić te cholerne zasłony, z własnych pieniędzy.

- Tylko tyle, nie sądziłam, że pogromczyni Arcydemona będzie taka wyrozumiała.

Anders zapatrzył się na niebo nad nimi. Mgła znad miasta przesunęła się w dół ku zatoce i nad ich głowami migały teraz miliony srebrnych gwiazd.

- Ja też nie sądziłem – odparł już poważniej.

- Lisse to niezwykła kobieta, doświadczyła w życiu wiele złego, przeszła więcej niż nie jeden, a mimo to los jej nie złamał. Nigdy nie widziałem tak silnej i zawziętej kobiety, i mimo całego jej „majestatu", tych wszystkich tytułów, nie widziałem by kogokolwiek traktowała z góry.

W jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie sprzed kilku lat. Rudowłosa, niemiłosiernie potargana, istotka, o wielkich zielonych oczach i piegach na zgrabnym nosku, w mocno zabłoconej, lekkiej, skurzanej zbroi, z dwoma zakrwawionymi sztyletami w dłoniach.

- Gdy mi się przedstawiła, pomyślałem „Na Stwórcę, jak to słodkie, niewinne stworzenie mogło zaszlachtować całą hordę pomiotów?" Wydawała się tak delikatna i bezbronna a w następnej chwili szarżowała z przerażającym okrzykiem na tuzin genloków.

- Oho. Ktoś tu się chyba podkochiwał w Bohaterce Fereldenu – powiedziała Reiven z rozbawieniem obserwując zażenowaną minę maga.

- No cóż, nie powiem żebym o tym czasem nie myślał…

Czarodziejka parsknęła śmiechem.

-…szybko sobie zdałem sprawę, że nie mam szans, słyszałaś balladę o Szarych Strażnikach?

Reiven przytaknęła.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to prawda co śpiewają?

Mag pokiwał głową i wskazał wąski przesmyk pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi kamienicami, prowadzący skrótem z targu do Górnego Miasta. Opustoszałe ulice odbijały echem ich kroki. Przez moment szli w milczeniu, kierując się w stronę posiadłości Amellów, oboje nucąc pod nosem balladę, o której przed chwilą wspomnieli.

- Zaraz – urwała Reiven. – Słyszałam dwie wersje tej piosenki.

- Mhuuu.

- Jedna jest o Bohaterce i królu Alistairze, druga o Strażniczce i jej elfickim kochanku.

- No tak.

- To która jest prawdziwa?

- Zbadałem sprawę i doszedłem do wniosku, że… obie.

Reiven spojrzała na Andersa i zachichotała.

- Powinnam się domyśleć, że tak niezwykła kobieta będzie miała niezwykle wybujałe życie erotyczne.

- Niezwykłe kobiety miewają „niezwykłe" życie erotyczne – tu Andres wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu. – Co rodzi zasadnicze pytanie, czemu ta piękna, inteligentna i niewątpliwie niezwykła Lady Hawke nadal jest samotna? – Jego ciepłe miodowe oczy patrzyły na nią intensywnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Czarodziejka poczuła jak rumieniec wykwita na jej policzkach i w myślach pobłogosławiła mrok, który ją skrywał. Tylko tego brakowało żeby rumieniła się jak jakaś nastolatka.

- Mam nadzieję, że… że Carver nie padnie kolejnym łupem niezwykłej lady Cousland – wykrztusiła po chwili milczenia.

- Jeśli już nie padł.

- To straszne, z cienia jednej nieznośnej harpii, pod obcas kolejnej, on mi tego nie daruje – mruknęła. Przystanęła nagle w pół kroku, zwiesiła smutnie głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście tak właśnie mogło być. Gdyby zostawiła Carvera w domu… Wpakowała go w tarapaty. Jeśli ktoś miał płacić za jej bezmyślność, czemu to nie mogła być ona…

Ciepła ręka Andersa uchwyciła jej lodowatą dłoń i lekko ścisnęła.

- Jestem przekonany, że Carver nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. To, co się stało nie było twoją winą. Zresztą twój brat sam kiedyś mówił, że musi znaleźć własną drogę, może właśnie to jest jego szansa?

Reiven podniosła wzrok na maga. Ciepłe oczy Andersa były wypełnione szczerością i czymś jeszcze czego nie mogła, nie chciała nazwać. Uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie i ruszyli dalej szerokimi alejami Górnego Miasta.

Za kolejnym skrzyżowaniem czekała mała niespodzianka. Zupełnie nieświadomi w jaki opałach się znajdują, pospolici rabusiów zaszli drogę wracającej z karczmy, lekko podchmielonej, dwójce apostatów.

Hawke niezrażona grubiańskim tonem i dość niecenzuralnymi żartami łotrów obejrzała ich sobie od stóp do głów. Czwórka stojąca z przodu wyglądała jeszcze jako tako, chociaż ich rynsztunek był niekompletny, a sposób w jaki trzymali sztylety wskazywała, na to, że nie często mieli z nimi do czynienia. Dwójka, która „cichaczem" miała zajść ich od tyłu, była jeszcze mniej reprezentacyjna. Zapewne dlatego pozostawali w cieniu.

- Gdybyście byli w tym mieście dłużej niż parę godzin, wiedzielibyście kogo lepiej nie zaczepiać, nędzne namiastki łotrzyków – Hawke przerwała monolog herszta, w mgnieniu oka chwytając za kostur.

- Gdybyś wiedziała z kim masz do czynienia ugryzłabyś się w język parszywa raszplo – odgryzła się kobieta stojąca naprzeciw Reiven.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że ona jest głupsza niż na to wygląda – Anders wyszczerzył się do towarzyszki.

Zanim którykolwiek z opryszków zdołał wymyślić jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę, Hawke poczęstowała ich soplami lodu. Zaklęła przez zęby, zaklęcie powinno być silniejsze, ale jakoś ciężko było jej się skupić, gdy alkohol buzował pod czaszką. W skutek jej niechlujstwa, trójka stojąca najbliżej została przymrożona do podłoża, i unieruchomiona do wysokości pasa, co uniemożliwiło im zrobienie użytku ze sztyletów. Dwójka podchodząca z tyłu, z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na odległej o parę metrów ścianie, poczęstowana wybuchem telekinetycznym Andersa. Herszt bandy, nie bardzo wiedzący, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, uskoczył przed soplami i zdołał uchylić się przed niewielką kulą ognia, szybko przyskoczył do Reiven licząc na to, że kobietę łatwiej będzie powalić. Spotkał się z niemiła niespodzianką, jego ciosy zostały sparowane, potem oberwał kosturem po karku, na koniec padł na ziemie dygocząc, gdy błyskawica w wydaniu Andersa rozpełzła się po jego ciele.

- A teraz powinniście przeprosić panią – wycedził przez zęby mag.

- Och darujmy sobie przeprosiny, po prostu ich usmażmy – rzuciła Hawke unosząc przed siebie dłoń, pomiędzy zaciśniętymi w pięść palcami zaczęło przeświecać czerwonawe światło. Zanim jednak sformowała zaklęcie w przyzwoitą kulę ognia zza rogu wybiegł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Tym razem w pełniej skórzanej zbroi, całkiem przyzwoitej jakości.

- Jeszcze jeden? – Czarodziejka uniosła brew, szczerząc zęby w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- Proszę o wybaczenie serah Hawke… – zaczął mężczyzna.

- Musi być jakiś tutejszy… – mruknęła Reiven gasząc płomienie w jej dłoni.

- Ci głupcy dopiero co się zaciągnęli w nasze szeregi – objaśnił przybyły. Po kolorach jakie nosił poznała jednego z niższych stopniem członków kartelu.

- Doprawdy, kartel schodzi na psy jeśli przyjmujecie takie beztalencia?

- Zawsze się przyda mięso armatnie.

Reiven zerknęła na Andersa i teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

- Obiecuję, że już więcej nie będą Cię pani kłopotać.

- Ani mojego towarzysza.

- Dopilnuję tego osobiście.

- Dopilnuj, w przeciwnym razie następnym razem usmażę ich na wióry.

- Banda oszołomów – skwitowała przewieszając kostur za plecami, gdy niedoszli rabusie ewakuowali się z ich pola widzenia, jęcząc i sapiąc.

- Najwyraźniej – przytaknął Anders i po chwili wahania chwycił Hawke za rękę. Czarodziejka spojrzała na ich splecione dłonie, potem na maga, ofiarowała mu ciepły uśmiech i pociągnęła go w kierunku jej rezydencji.

- Wiesz, takie mam wrażenie, że to ja powinnam odprowadzić ciebie.

Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

- Naprawdę moja droga, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Tak wiem, ale sam widzisz, mnie na tych ulicach nic nie grozi, a ty będziesz musiał przewędrować pół Mrokowiska, żeby dostać się do swojej kliniki.

- Jestem tam równie bezpieczny co ty tutaj.

Spojrzała na niego z pod przymrożonych powiek. Jego długie włosy wysunęły się z luźnego kucyka i opadały mu na twarz zasłaniając oczy. W słabym świetle latarni, jego zmarszczki na czole i wokół oczu były niewidoczne, i w tej chwili Anders mógł uchodzić za dwudziestoletniego młodzieńca. Kobieta oblizała dolną wargę, w tym świetle ona mogła wyglądać jak podlotek i tak też się czuła. Uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie ciesząc się z dotyku jego ciepłej dłoni.

- Nie mniej jednak… – zaczęła po chwili milczenia – byłoby lepiej gdybyś poszedł ze mną do mojego domu.

Anders spojrzał na nią z niemałym zdziwieniem. Myśl o tym, że Hawke zaprasza go do jej domu, o tak późnej porze, gdy wracają ze wspólnie spędzonego wieczoru, trzymając się za ręce… Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby… że mogliby…

- Anders?

Otrząsnął się z nieprzyzwoitych marzeń.

- Wyjście z mojej piwnicy jest o krok od drzwi twojej kliniki – dodała spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

- To takie nieprzyzwoite, zapraszać mężczyznę tak późną nocą do domu. Co ludzie powiedzą?

Zachichotała.

- Czy widziałeś żebym kiedykolwiek przejmowała się tym co ludzie powiedzą.

Udawał, że się zastanawia.

- Nie, ale twoja matka się przejmuje.

Stanęli przed okazałą posiadłością Amellów. Hawke wspięła się na pierwszy schodek, odwracając się do towarzysza. Obejrzała się za siebie. W oknach panował zupełny mrok.

- Matka śpi. A czego oczy nie widzą…

- Tego sercu nie żal – dokończył puszczając do niej oczko.

- No więc idziesz?

Dała krok do tyłu pamiętając, że na kolejnym schodku obluzował się kamień. Niestety umysł lekko oszołomiony alkoholem płata rożne figle. Pomyliła schodki, postawiła nogę na obluzowanym stopniu, zachwiała się i z impetem wpadła w ramiona Andersa.

- Czasem zastanawiam się po co w ogóle tracić pieniądze na wynajmowanie skrytobójców, wystarczyłoby zostawić cię w spokoju – mruknął mag, wdmuchując ciepłe powietrze wprost w jej ucho.

Jeszcze przed chwilą całkiem rozluźniona, nagle stężała, absolutnie świadoma ciepła jego ciała, silnych ramion opasujących ją w tali, klatki piersiowej unoszącej się w rytmie spokojnego oddechu, to w jaki sposób jej piersi ocierają się o jego tors, jak jej ręce spoczywające wokół jego szyi, bezwiednie bawiąc się luźnymi pasmami jego włosów.

- To co? – Spytała zduszonym szeptem, nie mając pojęcia, że jej oddech na skórze jego szyi przyprawia go o zawrót głowy – wchodzisz, czy zostajesz?

- Nie śmiem odrzucić zaproszenia – szepnął.

Czuła się bardzo dziwnie wtulając się w niego, tak jakby to była zupełnie naturalna rzecz. Uniosła nieśmiało głowę by muc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz niepewności i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak jego ręce zaciskają się mocniej wokół jej szczupłej tali. Wystarczyło wspiąć się na palcach by sięgnąć jego ust. Przymknęła oczy pozostawiając tą decyzje jemu. I wtedy właśnie w jej umysł wdarł się szturmem obraz, zielonych źrenic wypełnionych po brzegi bólem. Ten widok był tak realny, że niemal zaparło jej dech w piersiach.

- Hawke? – Pytanie w głosie Andersa skłoniło ją do otwarcia oczu.

Na Stwórcę, on naprawdę chciał ją pocałować. Pochylił się nad nią, ciągle oczekując jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Gdzieś z sąsiedniej ulicy doszły ich głosy bijatyki, gniewne okrzyki, szczęk broni a potem zaległa cisza.

- Wygląda na to, że nasi amatorzy nocnych rozbojów napotkali kolejnych przechodniów – mruknęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Chyba będzie lepiej jak wejdziemy do środka – szepnął Anders.

Rozdzielili się ale nie wcześniej, niż gdy Anders pocałował jej gładkie czoło, marząc by równie chętnie ofiarowała mu swoje usta.

Z lekko zmieszaną miną przepuściła go w progu, rozejrzawszy się po pustym placu przed jej domem, zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

* * *

><p>Nie miał cierpliwości do tych łapserdaków. Szóstka kretynów, która nie potrafiła realnie ocenić swoich możliwości. Fenris dał krok ponad mężczyzną leżącym na ziemi z otwartą raną brzucha. Nieco dalej kobieta próbowała zatamować krwotok z rozcięcia pod udem. Za nią w kałuży własnej krwi dusił się jej towarzysz z rozciętym gardłem. Reszta zwiała jak tylko Fenris do nich podszedł. Miał ochotę ich poćwiartować, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.<p>

Widok Reiven trzymającej się za ręce z tym nędznym plugawcem rozpalał jego krew i napędzał spiralę gniewu. Zaciskał pięści, oby tylko nie zacząć świecić w całej okazałości. Ta krótka potyczka była jak wybawienie, pozwalając mu wyładować na kimś całą frustrację. Atakując kobietę, miał wrażenie, że z łatwością mógłby to samo zrobić Reiven. Zazdrość – ot co. To była czysta, niepohamowana zazdrość. Nie mógł się dłużej oszukiwać. Był osłem. Doskonale to wiedział. Sam zrezygnował z wszelkich praw, roszczeń do Hawke, czemu więc nie mógł znieść łap tego plugawca, tego słabeusza na Reiven, na jego Reiven.

Gdyby przynajmniej miał dość siły by odejść, rzucić to wszystko, zapomnieć. Na to jednak było już o wiele za późno. Przestępując ponad umierającym człowiekiem śpieszył w kierunku domu Amellów. Poruszając się w cieniu, zwinnie jak pantera, niezauważalny dla niczyich oczu zatrzymał się u wylotu plac, przy którym stała rezydencja Hawke.

Omal nie połamał sobie zębów zaciskając szczękę, gdy w czerwonawym świetle latarni oświetlających frontowe wejście okazałej posiadłości dostrzegł sylwetkę jego czarodziejki w objęciach plugawca. Powstrzymał odruch by zaszarżować na nich i skrócić Andersa o głowę.

Ona miała do tego prawo, była wolna, była przekonana, że Fenris nie chce z nią być. I to akurat była prawda, tyle, że po pewnym czasie elf zrozumiał, że czasem chcieć i móc to dwie różne sprawy. Otóż, on nie chciał z nią być, i nie mógł być bez niej.

Stali do niego tyłem, nie widział dokładnie, ale było jasne, że się całowali.

Po co tu w ogóle przyszedłeś? – Mruczał do siebie.- Ty głupi, beznadziejnie głupi elfie, lubisz zadawać sobie ból? I mimo tego nadal stał w cieniu, patrząc jak kobieta, którą kocha tuli się do innego mężczyzny.

Jakby tego było mało, Hawke otworzyła drzwi i ku całkowitemu zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu Fenrisa, Anders podążył za nią, minął ją w progu i zniknął w ciemnym wnętrzu. Elf dostrzegł jej jasną twarz, gdy rozejrzała się po placu i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

To było za wiele na jego nerwy. Wycofał się z placu, kierując w stronę swojej rudery, ale stojąc przed wejściem uznał, że nie ma ochoty siedzieć tam sam i zastanawiać się co oni robią we dwoje. No tak, lepiej myśleć o tym przemierzając puste ulice, pomyślał kwaśno. Puścił się niemal biegiem w dół ku Dolnemu Miastu. Jeśli myślał, że wcześniej się w nim gotuje, teraz niemal czuł jak żar rozsadza go od środka. Gniew i poczucie winy mieszały się z goryczą.

Nie miał pojęcia, że to zaszło tak daleko. Był pewien, że po ostatnich wydarzenia w roli głównej z Justynianem, Reiven spojrzy na Andersa inaczej, zdystansuje się, lub przynajmniej rozważy jego rady. Ale oczywiście czemu miałaby to robić. Kim on był żeby miała go słuchać? Potężna apostata, błyskotliwa potomkini rodu Amell, i ona miałaby brać pod uwagę głupiego elfa, byłego niewolnika, zamieszkującego w rozpadającej się norze, który posiada tylko to, co nosi na własnym grzbiecie?

Cichy głos gdzieś z tyłu czaszki powtarzał mu, że to nie tak, że Hawke taka nie jest. Nigdy, ani przez chwilę nie dała mu odczuć, że jest gorszy, że jest niczym. Wprost przeciwnie zawsze darzyła go szacunkiem, respektowała jego niezależność, popierała jego decyzję, cokolwiek by nie robił zawsze stała za nim murem. Mimo usilnych prób nie był w stanie zdusić tego wewnętrznego głosu. Gniew byłby dużo lepszy od tego co zaczęło pożerać go od środka. Z minuty na minutę odkrywał kolejne dno rozpaczy, niepewności i samotności. Tak nie dało się żyć, po prostu nie dało.

Nieświadomie, jak to bywało wiele razy, zatoczył krąg ulicami miasta i znalazł się na powrót przed rezydencją Amellów. Zaciskając mocno zęby, spojrzał w okno komnaty Hawke. W środku panował mrok. Czy ona była tam z nim? Czy spała w objęciach plugawca? A może byli w trakcie? Na samą myśl miał ochotę wyważyć drzwi, wpaść do środka i wyrwać obojgu serca.

Warknął sam na siebie. Cokolwiek tam się działo, musiał to zobaczyć na własne oczy, może wtedy uwolni się od niej, raz na zawsze.

Zwinnie niczym kot wdrapał się na balkon na pierwszym piętrze. Ostrożnie zajrzał przez okno. Story nie zostały zaciągnięte i przy słabym świetle gwiazd dostrzegał kontury mebli w jej pokoju. Szerokie łoże z baldachimem tonęło jednak w cieniu. Niemal przytulając się do szyby starał się dosłyszeć cokolwiek. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Jeśli tam byli, poszli już spać. Nim zorientował się co robi, jego dłoń spoczęła na klamce u drzwi balkonowych. Ostrożnie przekręcił gałkę i wsunął się w mrok panujący wewnątrz. W powietrzu czuł zapach wanilii i jaśminu, upojną woń jej ciała. Kolejny raz powtórzył sobie w duchu jakim głupcem był porzucając ją, i jakim jest teraz. Słysząc jak krew przyśpiesza w jego żyłach postąpił krok do przodu. Łoże było zaścielone, tyle mógł stwierdzić. Widok ten nie przyniósł mu jednak żadnych odpowiedzi. W jej domu było wiele pustych komnat i wiele łóżek, równie dobrze mogli robić to na miękkim orlaisiańskim dywanie w jej bibliotece, przed kominkiem…

Wzdrygnął się. Na karku poczuł zimny metal. Odruchowo sięgnął za siebie, do rękojeści miecza zawieszonego na plecach, ale nim zdołał go wydostać, żelazo naparło na jego odsłoniętą skórę szyi. Nad jego głową rozbłysnął jasnoniebieski ognik zlewający się teraz idealnie z pulsującymi niebieskawym światłem znakami na jego ramionach i szyi.

- Fenris? – Cichy szept przebił się przez kakofonię huczącego w jego głowie tętna.

- Na Stwórcę co robisz w mojej sypialni w środku nocy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzeci rozdział jest nieco krótszy i trochę bardziej mroczny. Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana. Dajcie znać, że nie pisze tego na darmo i ktoś to czyta.**

* * *

><p>- Mówię ci, na pewno do siebie wrócą, oni nie mogą bez siebie żyć.<p>

- Taaa, i dla tego kłócą się na każdym kroku?

- On po prostu jest zazdrosny – stwierdziła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna nachylając się nad książką.

Reiven stała tuż obok, zupełnie przypadkowo łowiąc uchem rozmowę tocząca się miedzy dwoma wysoko urodzonymi damami. Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewała się takiej klienteli w niewielkiej, zawalonej tomiskami księgarni, w której od dawna zaopatrywała się w niecodzienne i niekoniecznie legalne tevinterskie książki. Czekając aż rozszczebiotane dziewczęta opuszczą lokal i będzie mogła obejrzeć najnowsze towary z „pod lady", przeglądała kolorowo ilustrowane książki przygodowe.

- Zastanów się nad tym – rzuciła z irytacją ta, odziana w jaskrawożółte jedwabie – ona pochodzi z przyzwoitego domu i jest apostatą, a on jest zbiegiem z Tewinterskiego więzienia i nienawidzi magów.

To zdanie przykuło uwagę Reiven.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że wolisz Szarego Strażnika.

- Oczywiście, on jest bardziej… romantyczny, taki tajemniczy i dowcipny, nie to, co ten wiecznie nadąsany elf.

Oczy nasłuchującej w skupieniu Hawke zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Sytuacja o której rozmawiały kobiety była przerażająco znajoma. A potem nagle przyszło wyjaśnienie.

- To okropne, że na następny rozdział musimy czekać do przyszłego miesiąca – stwierdziła jedna. Druga pokiwała ze smutkiem głową.

- Do tego czasu zdążę przeczytać trzy poprzednie rozdziały z tysiąc razy. Czemu ten pan Hairchest nie pośpieszy się bardziej z pisaniem?

Kobiety ponarzekały jeszcze przez moment na leniwego autora, po czym opuściły księgarnie ze świeżo zakupionymi egzemplarzami „Meandrów namiętności" pióra Vedrika Hairchest`a

Reiven za przykładem poprzednich klientek podała księgarzowi wszystkie trzy części tegoż dzieła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę Hawke, masz zamiar to czytać?

Uniosła pytająco brew podając mu zapłatę.

- Jest aż tak źle, jak wskazuje na to rysunek na okładce?

Zerknęła na kolorowy wizerunek długowłosej piękności w mocno wydekoltowanej, kriwsot czerwonej sukni, próbującej najwyraźniej wyrwać się z objęć odzianego w czarną zbroję elfa o dzikim spojrzeniu.

- Gorzej, ten Hairchest ma wybujałą fantazję, tak absurdalnego romansidła chyba jeszcze nie czytałem, ale jakimś cudem sprzedaje się jak świeże bułeczki.

Nim jeszcze opuściła księgarnię przekartkowała pierwszy tom. Zaraz na początku drugiego rozdziału znalazła coś co potwierdziło jej obawy.

„ _Stał tuż przy drzwiach, oparty o ścianę rezydencji. Na tle bluszczu opadającego kaskadami jego wyprężona sylwetka przykuwała uwagę, proporcjonalną, muskularną budową. Zbroja ze srebrnorytu połyskiwała w bladym świetle wstającego dnia. Oczy Irvinii prześliznęły się po jego umięśnionym ciele, i gdy zatrzymały się na jego oczach, głębokich i zielonych niczym Tanterwelskie szmaragdy, wypełnionych po brzegi żądzą zemsty, kobietę przeszył dreszcz._

_Sama nie wiedziała czemu nagle zaschło jej w gardle a jej serce zaczęło łomotać w piersi niczym ptak na uwięzi. Nieświadomie zwilżyła usta._

_- Zapewne będzie chciał mnie dopaść żywcem i własnoręcznie obedrzeć ze skóry – oświadczył zimnym tonem Felenrin. _

_- Cóż, byłoby to marnotrawstwo całkiem przystojnego elfa – wyrwało jej się, nim zdołała ugryźć się w język…"_

Pąsowy rumieniec wykwitł na policzkach czarodziejki. Mrucząc z cicha przekleństwa wysunęła się z księgarni. Postanowiła zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie, najlepiej w Świątyni ( bo kto by szukał apostatki w świątyni) i przeczytać to co zapewne stanie się przyczyną zagłady włosów na klacie imć Hairchesta.

* * *

><p>Opuszczając rozsypującą się rezydencję po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, zmrużył oczy, ochraniając je przed ostrym słońcem, zalewającym place Górnego Miasta. Bolesne pulsowanie w czaszce wcale nie polepszało jego samopoczucia. Wszystko na zewnątrz drażniło go, ale przecież nie mógł siedzieć w tej zatęchłej noże całymi dniami.<p>

Wystarczy, że nie pokazywał się w okolicy przez tydzień i do jego domu zaczynała dobijać się procesja zaniepokojonych znajomych.

Najpierw pojawiła się Avelina z ostrzeżeniem, że w najbliższym czasie powinien spodziewać się odwiedzin poborcy podatkowego. Fenris zignorował ją i poborcę. Potem pojawiła się Isabela i jej piersi, „wyeksponowane" to za mało powiedziane – pomyślał z niesmakiem. Zignorował ją i jej piersi oczywiście też. Zajrzał także Donic wraz z Varriciem starając się namówić go na grę w karty. Uprzejmie lecz stanowczo ich odprawił. Potem ku jego zdumieniu zobaczył Merril plączącą się koło rezydencji. Nie trudził się nawet by otworzyć jej drzwi. Nawet Sebastian jakimś cudem znalazł trochę czasu, pomiędzy podróżami do Tentarvel i Oswin aby z nim porozmawiać ( szkoda, że akurat wtedy Fenris był pijany w sztok i nie wiele pamiętał z całego spotkania) Nawiasem mówiąc wszyscy go odwiedzali, prócz Reiven i jej abominacji. Ale oczywiście oni musieli być bardzo zajęci sobą – pomyślał elf krzywiąc usta w złośliwym uśmieszku.

Wreszcie postanowił wyczołgać się ze swej nory i tak oto znalazł się na drodze prowadzącej do gospody „Pod Wisielcem" Po drodze rozmyślał nad tym co nie dawało mu spokoju od kilku tygodni. Jak zwykle jego zmartwienia związane były z magami, konkretnie z dwójką, będącą ze sobą w dość bliskich stosunkach. Nie mógł wymazać z pamięci obrazu Andersa tulącego Hawke. Na samo wspomnienie, miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Powtarzanie sobie, że ona ma prawo robić co jej się podoba, a jego nie powinno to interesować wcale nie pomagało.

Nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że w środku nocy włamał się do jej rezydencji, tylko po to żeby… - potrząsną głową pragnąc przestać o tym myśleć.

„ _Fenris? Na Stwórcę co robisz w środku nocy, w mojej sypialni? „_

Jakim cudem zdołała podejść do niego od tyłu? Gdyby to był ktoś inny, gdyby to byli ludzie Danariusa, zapewne leżałby teraz gdzieś w rynsztokach Mrokowiska, martwy, obdarty ze skóry. W momencie, gdy jego znaki zaczęły niebiesko połyskiwać, opuściła nuż. Patrzała na niego mocno zdziwiona, a może rozdrażniona? Przyszło mu na myśl, że może jej przeszkodził, zapewne nie chciała go widzieć, nie w sypialni, nie w miejscu gdzie razem….

Znów potrząsną głową. Ta kobieta sprowadzi na niego katastrofę. Przez nią stał się nieostrożny, roztargniony, rozdrażniony. Parsknął, no może rozdrażniony bardziej niż zwykle.

Była tak blisko niego, patrzała tymi swoimi świetlistymi oczami, jej usta, jej zapach…

Był w stanie wybełkotać kilka niewyraźnych słów, starając się z całej siły by nie chwycić jej w ramiona i nie zażądać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie, a potem… zerwać z niej ubrania, rzucić na łóżko… - z rozmachem kopnął dziurawy kocioł leżący przy ścianie.

A potem pojawił się ten potwór w sukience, ten jadowity padalec… ten… Venchedis!

W porę pojął, że zaczyna na nowo świecić i ludzie w koło patrzą na niego bardzo dziwnie. Był już w Dolnym Mieście, nieopodal gospody i śmieci zalegały po bokach bocznej alejki, którą się poruszał co umożliwiało mu rozładowanie napięcia na różnych, nikomu niepotrzebnych przedmiotach.

Z rozmachem pchnął dębowe drzwi prowadzące do pierwszej sali. W tak skwarne popołudnie spodziewał się zastać tu przynajmniej kilku stałych bywalców. Powitała go jednak dziwna cisza. Barman stał przy stole z szerokim uśmiechem, podrzucając wypchaną sakiewkę. Nora, ustawiała porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu krzesła, zbierała potłuczone dzbanki i kufle. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny. Musiała być niezła burda - pomyślał wojownik mijając kontuar - i ktoś najwyraźniej zapłacił za szkody.

Elf rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, trzymając miecz w pogotowiu. W powietrzu nadal wyczuwał delikatne impulsy many. Ktoś rzucał tu zaklęcia i to wcale nie byle jakie. Z rosnącym niepokojem pośpieszył na pierwsze piętro. Wraz ze zbliżaniem się do pokoi krasnoluda dostrzegał więcej oznak zniszczenia.

Wchodzącego do kwatery Varrica elfa powitał dość niecodzienny widok. Wszystkie okna były otworzone na oścież. Po pokoju walały się porozbijane naczynie, gęsie pióra, kartki papieru, puste i zapisane, księgi, poduszki, części garderoby począwszy od skórzanych kaftanów, skończywszy na kwiaciastych gatkach. Ściany z jednej strony upiększały wielkie czarne kleksy, kałamarz leżał rozbity na podłodze. Na przeciwległej ścianie wielka wypalona dziura świadczyła o tym, że ktoś konkretnie „podgrzał" atmosferę.

Varric siedział przy biurku, z ręką położoną na Biance. Na jego torsie spoczywał mokry gałgan. Isabela siedziała na blacie, tyłem do wejścia. Dłonie zanurzała w misce wypełnionej wodą. Jej ciemne dłonie wyżymały wilgotną szmatkę. Gdy elf przekroczył próg, piratka zmieniała właśnie okład na klacie krasnoluda.

Fenris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Czyżby Hawke miała słabszy dzień? – Zapytał, przeskakując nad kupką nadpalonych książek. Isabela zachichotała odkładając zużyty kompres do miski. Varric syknął spoglądając na zaczerwienienia na muskularnej klatce piersiowej.

Widok zupełnie nagiej skóry krasnoluda sprawił, że elf prychnął ( co w jego przypadku oznaczało, że był setnie ubawiony)

- Nie masz zielonego pojęcia co tu się działo – oświadczyła Rivanka, zsuwając się z biurka. Z gracją kocicy przeskoczyła nad kałużą rozlanego atramentu – Najpierw drzwi i okna wyleciały z hukiem, potem wszystko w środku zaczęło latać, łącznie z moim zgrabnym tyłkiem usadzonym na krześle. A potem było sporo błyskawic, kula ognia, mnóstwo dymu i straszny swąd.

- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć czym ją tak wkurzyłeś – stwierdził elf, podnosząc przewrócone krzesło i sadowiąc się naprzeciwko biurka.

- I dobrze – mruknął Varric. – No więc zdecydowałeś się wypełznąć w końcu z tej nory?

Elf rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Nory? Tylko popatrz na ten chlew, u miej jest dużo czyściej.

- Niesamowite – mruknął krasnolud – zawsze myślałem, że w dniu, w którym Fenris powie coś śmiesznego nadejdzie koniec świata.

- A tak poważnie, co się stało?

- Jakiś idiota naskrobał jakąś tam historie i ona sądzi, że to ja wzorowałem się na jej doświadczeniach – wyjaśnił sfrustrowany pisarz.

- Ta historyjka ma wiele punktów zbieżnych z jej życiem – przyznała Isabela trącając nogą nadpaloną książkę.

- Jak wiele?

- Naprawdę wiele.

Krasnolud uniósł dłonie w geście rezygnacji.

- Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje – stwierdził, poważnym tonem. – Ostatnio stała się taka impulsywna...

Elf zmarszczył brwi. Przypuszczał, że to towarzystwo opętanego uzdrowiciela mogło mieć na to jakiś wpływ.

Isabela uśmiechnęła się krzywo przyglądając się wojownikowi. Oczywiście nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógł to spowodować pewien ponury elf, który zdobył szturmem serce Reiven po to, by je złamać, przespał się z nią i potem stwierdził, że to niczego nie zmienia, i to wszystko zupełnie "nieświadomie". No i jeszcze nazwał ją potencjalnym plugawcem. To by było na tyle, więc czemu Hawke miała by być poirytowana? Nie, Fenris nie wiedział, wcale. Cóż elf, nie elf, to tylko mężczyzna, nie możnabylo się spodziewać po nim niczego innego.

- Może ma kłopoty z Andersem? – Zastanawiał się pisarz, spoglądając bacznie na eksniewolnika.

- Po prostu jest sfrustrowana bo się jeszcze z nim nie przespała – objaśniła Isabela – użyje sobie i wszystko wróci do normy.

Fenris spiął się w swoim krześle. Poczuł jak w jego gardle narasta zimna gula, jak spływa mu do gardła i powoli sięga serca.

- Może po prostu jest poirytowana bo jej matka koniecznie chce wydać ją za mąż, Leandrze marzą się wnuki – nie przestawała paplać piratka. – Gdyby Hawke dobrze pomyślała, mogłaby usmażyć dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

Tego już było za wiele. Elf zerwał się jak oparzony. Krzesło, gwałtownie odsunięte, przewróciło się z głośnym hukiem. Przez moment jego twarz skrzywiła się w grymasie gniewu, oczom Varrica nie umknęły też mocno zaciśnięte pięści elfa.

Głucha cisza zaległa pokój. Wreszcie Fenris odkaszlnął a jego twarz przyjęła zwykłą sobie obojętną maskę.

- Muszę już iść – oznajmił sztywno. – Daj mi znać jeśli znajdziesz dla mnie jakąś robotę.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela opuścił zaśmiecony pokój.

- Nie uważasz, że byłaś nieco okrutna? – Szepnął krasnolud.

- Należało mu się, po ostatniej awanturze…

Varric uniósł na nią oczy. Rivanka rzuciła mu uśmieszek z serii „wiem ale nie powiem, a przynajmniej nie za darmo". Z pomrukiem rezygnacji, wyciągnął z bocznej szuflady biurka naszyjnik z pojedynczym klejnotem. Rzucił go piracce a ta z szerokim uśmiechem przyjrzała się perle dyndającej na złotej nitce.

- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli to opiszesz w tej swojej noweli, tym razem Reiven usmaży cię całego?

* * *

><p>- Wicehrabia będzie zdruzgotany – oświadczyła ponuro Avelina.<p>

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że siostra zakonna będzie w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Nie tego oczekuje po nas Stwórca – Sebastian rozmasowywał obolałe ramię.

To był niezwykle pracowity dzień. Hawke została poproszona o odnalezienie zaginionego patrolu Qunari, wywiązała się z tego niezgorsza awantura.

Fanatycy roznieśli na strzępy bezbronnych żołnierzy Arishoka, nim Reiven zdążyła się do nich przebić. Rozpętała się krwawa jatka. Po tym jak na miejsce przybyła Straż Miejska, sam Wicehrabia pofatygował się by obejrzeć z bliska rozmiar rzeźni.

Hawke wściekła na matkę Patrice pośpieszyła do Świątyni, gdzie znaleźli martwego Saemusa Dumara – kolejny cios na głowę bezsilnego wicehrabiego.

- Na Stwórcę, nigdy nie widziałem żeby Reiven rozpętała takie piekło, to było gorsze niż Armagedon – mruknął Varric.

- Martwię się o nią – Avelina wydawała się równie zmęczona co reszta, na jej twarzy kilka siniaków, które otrzymała podczas potyczki, przybrało brzydki odcień granatu.

Wszyscy troje weszli do Wisielca, siedząc przy stole bez słowa, czekali aż Nora przyniesie im piwo.

- Czy jej rozdrażnienie może mieć jakiś związek z Fenrisem? – Zapytał naiwnie Sebastian. Nie było go przez kilka miesięcy w Kirkwall i nie bardzo nadążał za strumieniem wydarzeń.

Reszta towarzyszy rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenia.

- Odwiedziłem go ostatnio, był… pijany… w sztok… mruczał coś w Arkanum, zrozumiałem tylko „Reiven", „Abominacja" i „przeklęci magowie"

Avelina pokręciła głową.

- Na pewno nie pomaga napięta sytuacja w mieście, wszyscy coś od niej chcą, oczekują, że jakoś pomoże, Qunari, Wicehrabia, Zakon, Krąg Magów. Mi się wydaje, że ona jest po prostu zmęczona...

- I jeszcze Leandra na siłę próbuje ją wyswatać z jakimś fircykiem – dorzuciła Isabela wysuwając się z cienia przy ścianie. Avelina rzuciła jej groźne spojrzenie. Jeśli piratka wiedziała coś istotnego, oznaczało to najpewniej, że znów podsłuchiwała.

Rivanka przysiadła się do nich rzucając pani kapitan rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Daj spokój, chciałam pożyczyć jedną z tych cudownych kiecek, w których Reiven w ogóle nie chodzi, usłyszałam przypadkiem.

- Tak jak tą awanturę z Fenrisem – mruknął krasnolud.

- Wtedy byłam ją odnieść.

- Mam takie dziwne przeczucie, – Sebastian potarł ręką rozcięte czoło - że wszystko wisi na włosku.

Varric zapatrzył się w swoje piwo.

- Nie tylko ty chłoptasiu, nie tylko ty…

* * *

><p>Biegła wąskimi tunelami Mrokowiska. Nie było to całkiem bezpieczne, sama, po zmroku, między zdesperowanymi mieszkańcami slumsów ale było jej wszystko jedno. Poruszała się szybko, kierując ku świecącej w oddali latarni. Gdyby ktoś odważył się ją zaatakować… nie ręczyła za siebie. Nie dzisiaj, nie po tym czego doświadczyła. Czuła jak wokół niej unoszą się drobne przedmioty, pył, kamienie. Magia wyciekała z niej, a ona nie robiła nic by ją pochwycić i opanować. To było dziwne, rzuciła dzisiaj z tuzin czarów, potężnych zaklęć mocy, zdolnych unieść w powietrzu grupę dorosłych mężczyzn, rzucić ich o ziemię, zgnieść ich jak szmaciane lalki. A mimo to straciła bardzo niewiele many. Te nowe tevinterskie zaklęcia, zaczerpnięte z zakazanych ksiąg, były naprawdę potężne. Co powiedziałby na to Fenris? Dla niego była kolejnym magistrem. Przypomniała sobie niedawną kłótnie.<p>

_- Jesteś taka jak wszyscy – wykrzyczał na całe gardło – nim się obejrzysz, skończysz tak jak każdy mag, jako plugawiec, ohydny, powykręcany, skąpany w krwi niewinnych, z mieczem templariusza w plecach._

_- Nie jestem słaba i bezbronna, nie pozwolę się opętać – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby._

Czasem, tylko czasem, gdy było szczególnie źle, myślała, że może jednak on ma rację.

Dzisiaj jednym ruchem zabijała kolejne istnienia i z przerażeniem pojęła, że podobało jej się to. Była w takim amoku, że nie potrafiła należycie skupić się na zaklęciach uzdrawiających. Całą moc koncentrowała by miażdżyć i zgniatać.

Jej oczy zaszły łzami. Wszystko jej się wymykało z rąk. Wymykała się jej magia, wymykał mężczyzna, którego kochała, wymykały setki istnień, którym powinna nieść pomoc. Nie ocaliła tych nieszczęśników w zaułkach Dolnego Miasta, którzy ginęli od trujących wyziewów. Nie uratowała bezbronnych Qunari, nie uratowała Saemusa.

Wszyscy od niej czegoś chcieli, oczekiwali, nawet matka. Przez jej rozgorączkowany umysł przebiegła kłótnia z przed kilku dni.

_- Zobacz jakimi przyjaciółmi się otaczasz? Nic dziwnego, że nie możesz znaleźć męża. Reiven, elf i były niewolnik, krasnolud ze śmierdzącej tawerny, niezdecydowany brat zakonny i mag apostata – jej matka podniosła głos. _

_- Jesteś ostatnią z Amellów, masz obowiązek wobec rodu, wobec mnie. Gdyby chociaż Bethany żyła…._

Dopadła drzwi kliniki Andersa licząc na to, że przynajmniej on zrozumie, że tutaj będzie mogła znaleźć spokój.

Pomieszczenie tonęło w półmroku. Pacjenci zostali odesłani już do domów, wokoło roztaczała się uzdrowicielska aura tego miejsca. Pachniało ziołami, miodem i lyrium, coś co nieodzownie kojarzyło się z jej przyjacielem. Na stole paliła się jedna lampa. Anders siedział pochylony nad blatem, z głową opartą na jednej ręce, w drugiej trzymał pióro. Ciepły blask płomieni wyzłacał jego rozpuszczone włosy, które prostymi pasmami opadały na ramiona.

Patrzała na niego czując jak wypełnia ją ciepło. Wreszcie uzdrowiciel uniósł głowę i zapatrzył się na czarodziejkę. Na jego ustach wykwitł szczery uśmiech a oczy zalśniły radosnymi iskrami.

- Reiven? Dobrze, że jesteś, chciałbym żebyś przeczytała mój ma…

Wszystko wokół niej zaczęło się trząść i podskakiwać. Nie trudziła się nawet by opanować moc wypływającą przez każdy milimetr z jej ciała. On, on też coś od niej chciał, nie ma spokoju, nie ma… Stołki, krzesła, stoły, wszystko zaczęło szurać po podłodze. A potem wszystko utonęło w bezbrzeżnej ciszy, gdy Anders podbiegł do niej, obiema rękami ujmując jej policzki.

Zapatrzyła się w jego rozumiejące oczy, zapadła w ciepło jego dłonie.

- Reiven co się dzieje? – Szepnął niskim, zmysłowym głosem, słychać w nim było troskę, obawę, czułość.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co właściwie robi, chwyciła dłońmi kołnierz jego koszuli, zmuszając by się ku niej nachylił. Z dziką satysfakcją przycisnęła usta do jego ciepłych warg i poddała się impulsowi przeszywającemu całe jej ciało.

Oderwał się od niej po chwili z największym trudem.

- Nie możesz przychodzić tu i tak po prostu się ze mną drażnić – wysapał odsuwając usta zaledwie o milimetr. Spojrzał z błaganiem w jej lekko przymrużone oczy.

- Jestem tylko mężczyzną, nie zdołam wiecznie się opierać.

Zagryzła dolną wargę, spoglądając to w jego oczy, to na jego usta.

- Nie opieraj się – wyszeptała w końcu, kolejny raz przyciągając go do siebie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kolejny rozdział, z racji bliskości finału drugiego aktu, bardziej dramatyczny niż zamierzałam. Obawiam się, że nieco „popłynęłam" z emocjami i wyszło patetycznie. Zmyjcie mi za to głowę jeśli uznacie za stosowne. **

Zamknął oczy, jedyne co widział pod powiekami, jej twarz, jej bladoniebieskie oczy lśniące tajemniczym blaskiem, jej koralowe usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu, czarne włosy opadające na porcelanowo białe czoło.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca i powoli wypuścił jej przez nos, starając się wypędzić obraz z pamięci. Bezskutecznie.

Siedząc w jednej z bocznych ław w Świątyni, schowany w cieniu za ostatnim z masywnych filarów, starał się pozbierać wszystkie myśli i uczucia.

Przebywanie tutaj zawsze pomagało mu się uspokoić, wyciszyć. Chociaż nie był wierzący, nie w tym sensie co Sebastian, spokój tu panujący, zapach kadzideł, miękkie cienie kryjące się po kontach olbrzymiego gmachu, zawsze przynosiły ukojenie.

Tym razem było inaczej, siedząc niezauważany przez nikogo, śledził kapłanki czytające kolejno wersety Pieśni Światła. Przyglądał się ludziom, którzy tu przychodzili, klękali przed posągiem Andrasty i bezgłośnie szeptali modlitwy. Czasem, gdy już kończyli i kierowali się ku wyjściu, Fenris dostrzegał na ich twarzach autentyczną ulgę.

Bardzo pragnął odnaleźć ukojenie, ale wiedział, że modlitwa po prostu mu nie pomoże. Jedyne co mogłoby mu pomóc, w jego całym popapranym życiu, właśnie mu się wyślizgiwało, krok po kroku.

Elf pochylił głowę patrząc na swoje nagie stopy, spoczywające na kamiennej posadzce.

Sam już nie wiedział czego tak naprawdę chce. Pragnął wolności, spokoju i… Hawke.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie stawało się jasne to, co budziło gwałtowny sprzeciw każdej cząstki jego jestestwa. Dzień za dniem widział, jak Reiven dryfuje w stronę plugawca. Najpierw nieświadomie, szukając u niego pociechy, rady i wsparcia, teraz zupełnie otwarcie, dotykając go, niby przypadkiem, szepcząc mu coś na ucho, patrząc na niego w ten szczególny sposób.

Fenris to wszystko znał, najdrobniejszy gesty, lekkie muśnięcie jej dłoni, gdy podawała mu kufel piwa, delikatny uśmiech, biorący początek w jej oczach i rozpromieniający całą twarz, spojrzenia pełne głodu. Każda najdrobniejszą rzecz, którą ofiarowywała Andersowi ranił go jak ostrze wbijane prosto w serce.

Najpierw czuł obrzydzenie. Jak mogła darzyć jakimikolwiek względami tego nędznego maga, tchórza, słabeusza? Potem był gniew i gorycz, wypalające go od środka. Nie powinien się dziwić, oboje byli magami, ta sama skaza sprawiała, że byli do siebie podobnie, byli sobie bliscy. Wreszcie nie zostało w nim nic prócz pustki. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wiedział czym jest samotność. Tym bardziej, że całe jego nieszczęście wynikało z jego postępowania, z decyzji, które podjął sam, nieprzymuszony wolą żadnego magistra.

Podniósł głowę patrząc na grę światłocieni na kamiennym obliczu prorokini, jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jakby prośby i modły wiernych nic ją nie obchodziły. Pewnie właśnie tak było – pomyślał z goryczą.

Jego wzrok przykuł ruch w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. Sebastian, podzwaniając swoją lśniącą zbroją, wyglądając w niej tak nie na miejscu w tym azylu spokoju, kierował się w jego stronę.

Jeden rzut okiem na siedzącego w cieniu elfa wystarczył, by jego przyjaciel wiedział co go gryzie.

- Spędzasz tu coraz więcej czasu - powiedział mu, siadając obok w ławce. – Może wolałbyś się tu przenieść, jestem pewny, że znalazłoby się miejsce dla jeszcze jednej zbłąkanej owieczki.

Fenris potrząsną głową, obdarzając księcia krzywym uśmiechem, który zgasł zaraz na jego ustach.

- Nie sądzę żeby to było odpowiednie miejsce dla kogoś takiego jak ja.

- Stwórca otwiera swe podwoje dla każdego, kto zechce kroczyć jego ścieżką.

Były niewolnik prychną.

- Nie dla kogoś takiego jak ja – mrukną poirytowany.

- I tu leży twój problem, nie doceniasz swojej wartości – Sebastian udawał, że nie rozpoznaje cierpkiej nuty w głosie przyjaciela.

- Odkąd pamiętam wmawiano mi, że jestem niczym więcej jak tylko bronią w ręku mego pana.

- Nie jesteś już niewolnikiem Fenris, chociaż czasem mam wrażenie że nadal się tak czujesz – popatrzał na niego ze współczuciem i niepokojem.

- Naprawdę, nie jestem? – Gorycz w glosie elfa była niemal namacalna – co dzień jestem zmuszony patrzeć na coś czego nie mogę znieść i nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.

- Mówisz o Reiven i Andersie?

Fenris nie odpowiedział, pochylił się do przodu, pozwalając by grzywa białych włosów opadła na jego twarz, kryjące jego oczy.

- Co mam robić? – Wyszeptał patrząc w posadzkę.

- Pytasz mnie jako spowiednika czy przyjaciela?

- Wiesz, że nie jestem gorliwym wyznawcą Andrastym, nie na tyle żeby wierzyć, że spowiedź w czymś pomaga. Natomiast przyjacielska rada… byłaby mile widziana.

Sebastian obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem a potem zapatrzył się przed siebie. Jego wzrok prześliznął się po rzędzie dębowych ławek, po pochylonych wiernych, w ciszy szepczących modlitwy, po ścianach ozdobionych płaskorzeźbami.

- Nie wiem, i nie chcę dociekać co was poróżniło – powiedział wreszcie – widzę jednak, że oboje cierpicie. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem jest rozmowa, tylko jeśli będziecie ze sobą absolutnie szczerzy, będziecie w stanie zrozumieć się nawzajem i może okaże się, że różnice jakie was dzielą nie są nie do pokonania.

Fenris westchną ciężko. Myślał już o tym, chciał być z nią szczery, ale strach przed… odrzuceniem, zranieniem, wyśmianiem był obezwładniający.

- Anders… - wymamrotał wreszcie. Na dźwięk jego imienia Sebastian wyprostował się i zmarszczył brwi.

- On wykorzystuje jej słabość, to samolubny egocentryk, jest niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny…

- Nie odstępuje jej na krok – mruknął Fenris.

- Wiem, i z każdym dniem jest gorzej. Jeśli chcesz to wszystko naprawić, musisz z nią porozmawiać, za nim będzie dla niej za późno.

* * *

><p>Cały jej świat zawęził się do postaci, która spoczywała w jej ramionach. Wszystko wkoło przyblakło i spłowiało. Odgłosy dochodziły do niej stłumione. Głuche dudnienie jej serca zagłuszało słowa przyjaciół stojących tuż za nią. Niemal nieświadoma otoczenia skupiała się na zaklęciach. Jasno niebieskie światło wypryskiwało z jej dłoni pulsującymi snopami, wsiąkało powoli w stygnące ciało, leżące na jej kolanach. Czuła pustkę na skraju świadomości, tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czuła jak energia przepływa przez nią, sprawiając, że każda molekuła w niej wibruje. Ciepło i światło sączyło się z niej nieprzerwanym strumienie. Próbowała wyczuć puls pod palcami, próbowała rozgrzać chłodną skórę, rozetrzeć zesztywniałe dłonie, które tyle razy czesały jej włosy, gdy była małą dziewczynką.<p>

Wszystko na nic. Czuła to, ale nie chciała się przyznać. Patrzyła w zaszłe mgłą oczy matki nie pozwalając sobie zwątpić we własne umiejętności. Przecież mogła to zrobi, musiała to zrobić.

- Anders, pomóż mi – wychrypiała, sapiąc z wysiłku.

- Reiven – jego głos był miękki i zatroskany. Mag klękną przy niej. Jego oczy były pełne smutku.

- Reiven, tak mi przykro.

Odwróciła od niego wzrok, wściekłości brała górę nad rozsądkiem.

- Jestem Hawke, nigdy się nie poddaję – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mana powoli wyczerpywała się, granica pustki oddalała się pozostawiając ją niemal bezsilną, wycieńczoną. W koło leżały puste fiolki po lyrium. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy wyciągała następną. Nie powinna tyle tego pić. Nie w takich dawkach, nie w tak krótkim czasie. Anders chwycił jej dłoń

- To nic nie da – znów ten smutek w głosie. Jego ciepła dłoń dotknęła jej ramienia. Wyrwała się z uścisku, nie chcąc litości. Litość oznaczała że jej się nie udało, a jej musiało się udać, musiało…

To nic nie da, wiedziała o tym, nie chodziło o energię, tylko o sposób w jaki próbowała uzdrowić umierającą. To zaklęcia były nieskuteczne, tylko czar tak potężny jak ten, który wiązał jej matkę, mógłby sprawić, że wróciłaby do życia. Reiven myślała gorączkowo. Uniosła się z klęczek, składając ostrożnie ciało matki na posadzce. Okryła je troskliwie własnym płaszczem. Przez chwilę patrzała na poszarzałą twarz Leandry. Potem obróciła się na pięcie i puściła biegiem przez zawilgłe korytarze. Za sobą słyszała zatroskany głos Varicka, Anders wołał ją po imieniu, Sebastian mruczał pod nosem wersety Pieśni Światła.

Niepotrzebnie, ona ją uzdrowi, ona może ją uzdrowić.

Pędząc w stronę kliniki, tak mogła najszybciej dostać się do domu, powtarzała sobie, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Nie może być za późno. Gdzieś w tych cholernych tewinterskich księgach znajdzie jakieś zaklęcie, jakąś miksturę, musi ją znaleźć, musi uratować matkę, nie może jej stracie… nie może zostać sama…

Gdzieś w połowie drogi ze zdziwieniem dotknęła swojej twarzy i stwierdziła, że mam mokre policzki. Łzy same spływały z oczu, chociaż zagryzała wargi. Nie powinna płakać. Łzy oznaczały, że się poddaje, a ona się nie poddaje, nigdy, nigdy…

Nim dopadła do drzwi swojego gabinetu, cichy głos gdzieś głęboko w jej głowie, zaczął ją alarmować, że popada w obłęd. Mówił, że nic już nie jest w stanie zrobić. Jej matka odeszła. Zawyła sfrustrowana pragnąc by ten cholerny głos się zamknął. Z furią otwarła drzwi i równie gwałtownie je zatrzasnęła za sobą. Przypadła do zamykanej na zamek szafki, w której trzymała dzieła tewinterskich magistrów. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzyła skomplikowany zatrzask i zaczęła wyciągać z wnętrza oprawione w skórę i żelazo ciężkie tomiszcza.

- Jestem Hawke, nie poddam się… – wymruczała ocierając oczy rękawem.

* * *

><p>Wilgotne i zimne powietrze sprawiło, że przeszył go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ulice Górnego Miasta były opustoszałe. Jedynymi przechodniami byli gwardziści, którzy zignorowali siwowłosego elfa wychodzącego głównym wyjściem rozpadającej się rezydencji. Była późno, za późno na odwiedziny. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę ale wiedział też, że jeśli dzisiaj tego nie zrobi, jutro na pewno braknie mu odwagi.<p>

Przeskakując pomiędzy kałużami jakie powstały po popołudniowej ulewie układał sobie w głowie scenariusz mającej nastąpić za chwilę rozmowy.

Z każdym krokiem przybliżał się do posiadłości Amellów i czuł jak serce bije mu w piersi coraz szybciej, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie skręca się ze zdenerwowania.

-To strasznie głupie – pomyślał – stając do walki z tuzinem opancerzonych zbirów nie był w połowie tak zdenerwowany, jak teraz, idąc porozmawiać z Hawke.

Jeszcze raz wszystko sobie powtórzył.

Musiał jej wytłumaczyć czemu ją zostawił tamtej nocy. Powiedzieć o tym, że nie czuł się jej godny, że bał się, że ją skrzywdzi, że bał się, że Danarius ją skrzywdzi. Musiał powiedzieć jej o tym jak obawiał się utraty swobody, wolności którą sobie wywalczył. Musiał wyznać, że nie jest w stanie trzymać się od niej z daleka, mimo wszystkiego co próbował sobie wmówić. Powinien wspomnieć, że gdy widzi ją z abominacją jest gotów wydrzeć mu serce z piersi.

Musi jej powiedzieć o tym, że każdej nocy śni o niej, że gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu czuje niemal fizyczny ból. Winien też wspomnieć, że pomimo wszystkich złych doświadczeń, to że jest czarodziejką nie zdołało go zniechęcić, po prostu ją kocha, taką jaka jest.

Zatrzymał się nagle uderzony myślą, która właśnie wpadła mu do głowy. Tak po prostu przyznać się do tej miłości, przed nią i samym sobą.

Ruszył dalej zaciskając usta w wąską linię. A co jeśli okaże się, że jest z nią Anders. Tym razem jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Chwila wahania, gdy staną przed jej rezydencją. Większa część domu tonęła w mroku, dostrzegł jednak światło bijące z okien biblioteki. Kto inny, jak nie Reiven mogła ślęczeć nad książkami o tej porze? Zapukał, czekając aż któryś z krasnoludów otworzy mu drzwi. Nie doczekał się. Pchną drzwi i zawołał Bodhana. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Może wszyscy już spali? Niczym cień przemknął przez ciemny hol, kierując się do biblioteki.

Siedziała na podłodze, z jedną świecą stojącą na niewielkim stołku. Wkoło piętrzyły się książki, porozrzucane wkoło niej bezładnie. Reiven nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na przybyłego, gwałtownymi ruchami przerzucając kolejne kartki książki leżącej przed nią. Obok leżał jej kostur i jej podręczny sztylet, ociekający posoką. I dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, że coś jest bardzo nie tak.

Reiven była potargana, bardziej niż zwykle, jej dłonie, szata, kostur umazane krwią. W powietrzu czuć było zapach posoki, pergaminu i lyrium.

- Hawke – szepnął na wypadek, gdyby go nie usłyszała, nie chciał jej wystraszyć.

Kobieta nie podniosła głowy, nie przerwała też przeglądać księgi. Przekartkowała ostatnie strony, zamknęła ją z trzaskiem i odrzuciła wprost pod nogi elfa, dobywając z półki kolejną.

- Coś się sta…

Urwał wpół, szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrząc na okładkę tomu leżącego tuż przed nim. To była znajoma książka, doskonale ją pamiętał. Zajmowała zaszczytne miejsce w bibliotece Danariusa. Fenris nie był w stanie zliczyć ile razy był zmuszony do uczestniczenia w rytuałach zaczerpniętych z tej właśnie książki.

Podniósł oczy na Reiven, szeroko rozwarte w szoku. Czy to możliwe? Jego wzrok przesunął się po jej postaci. Krew, miała krew na rękach. To przecież nie możliwe…

- Reiven… – jego głos bardziej przypominał teraz warczenie.

- Nie teraz – mruknęła machając na niego ręką, tak jakby chciała go odpędzić, jak natrętną muchę. Przyjrzał się innym książkom leżącym wkoło niej. Wszystkie tewinterskie, pisane arkanum.

- Powiedz mi, że to nie jest magia krwi – wysyczał, zaciskając pięści.

- Nie teraz – jej głos był twardy i stanowczy, a jednak jakaś nuta w nim zawarta przykuła jego uwagę.

- Skąd się wzięło tyle krwi?

Wreszcie poniosła na niego twarz, jej oczy duże i błyszczące nienaturalnie, blada twarz, niemal sine usta, głębokie cienie pod oczami, to wszystko sprawiło że poczuł jak ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach.

- Muszę znaleźć… - wymruczała patrząc na elfa, a potem wróciła do wykonywanej czynności.

- To zaklęcia krwi, nie pozwolę ci ich użyć.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Dostrzegł w nim szczyptę szaleństwa, gdzieś w głębi jej źrenicach. Niemal wzdrygnął się słysząc jej zimny głos, tak niepodobny do niej.

- Nie powstrzymasz mnie. Muszę…. – ale nic więcej nie przeszło jej przez gardło, nie mogła teraz tego tłumaczyć, przyznać, że zawiodła matkę, nie teraz…

Zagotowało się w nim. Nigdy nie uwierzyłby, gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy.

- Plugastwo – wymruczał sięgając dłonią do miecza zawieszonego na plecach.

Jej usta skrzywiły się w grymasie. Poczuł jak wkoło zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się energia. Jego skóra swędziała, znaki lyrium zaczęły połyskiwać chłodno. W koło niej drobne przedmioty zaczęły drgać i podskakiwać.

- Wyjdź stąd – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Venhedis vasta avarum! – Zaklął cofając się z pokoju. Miała tevinterskie książki, wszędzie było pełno krwi i to szaleństwo w jej oczach... Przez moment odległe wspomnienie zadrgało w jego umyśle. Danarius z zakrwawionym sztyletem w ręce, w koło ciała zaszlachtowanych niewolników, i to szaleństwo w oczach magistra... Jak to możliwe, że tego nie widział? Abominacja wreszcie dopięła swego, pociągnęła ją na dno. Magia krwi, a on głupi myślał…

Niemal wybiegł z rezydencji, pragnąc jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić, wymazać obraz czarodziejki z zakrwawionymi dłońmi, czarodziejki, którą kochał a która, na co wszystko wskazywało, okazała się magiem krwi.

Fasta vass – wysyczał kierując się do swojej posiadłości. Jak mógł być taki naiwny? Powinien skrócić jej życie, tam na miejscy. Oddałby przysługę całemu światu, a jednak nie był w stanie.

Głupiec – mruknął.

* * *

><p>Niemal zderzył się z Varricem śpieszącym w jego stronę.<p>

- Ponurak, szukałem cię – rzucił zasapany pisarz, spoglądają na elfa – chodź ze mną do Hawke, możesz być potrzebny...

Szyderczy śmiech jakim wybuchnął elf wprawił kupca w zdumienie.

- Po co, żeby mogła mnie osuszyć, tak jak pewnie zrobiła to ze swoimi służącymi?

Varrik podszedł do niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

- Co ty mówisz?

- Byłem tam, widziałem, siedziała cała we krwi, te księgi, magia krwi - ortrząsnął głową pragnąc wymazać ten obraz z pamięci - powinienem ją zabić, i nie mogłem – jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

Nim pisarz zdołał coś powiedzieć, na krańcu ulicy pojawił się Bothan wraz z Oraną.

- Nie znaleźliśmy nigdzie serah Hawke – oświadczył służący podchodząc do nich.

- Hawke jest w domu – oświadczył Fenris, zastanawiając się czy ofiarą Reiven padł biedny Sandal.

- Szukaliśmy pani Leandry – wyszeptała wystraszonym głosem Orana.

- Może Hawke wie, co się z nią stało – mruknął elf spoglądają w zasępioną twarz Varrica.

- To pewnie krew jej matki tak ładnie zabrudziła jej ręce…

- Leandra nie żyje, znaleźliśmy ją w Mrokowisku...

Fenris zagapił się na krasnoluda. Nagle dziwne zachowanie Hawke nie było już takie dziwne.

-... to był ten seryjny morderca, ten od białych lilii – ciągną kupiec – nie mogliśmy nić dla niej zrobić, było tyle plugawców, Reiven własnoręcznie zabiła maga… a potem jej matka… po prostu umarła na jej rękach. Hawke uciekła, chyba była w szoku, Sebastian zabrał zwłoki Leandry do Zakonu…

Zapadło głuche milczenie. Serce w piersi Fenrisa omal nie wyskoczyło na zewnątrz. Wszystko układało się w całość, przerażającą i mroczną ale nie taką jak jeszcze przed chwilą zakładał. Znów w nią zwątpił…

- Na Stwórcę – mruknął Bothan – jeśli serah Hawke jest sama w domu, lepiej tam chodźmy. Musi być w szoku.

Obawa nagle ścisnęła serce elfa. Widział szaleństwo czające się w zakamarkach jej oczy, widział determinację z jaką szukała zaklęcia. Obok na podłodze leżał nuż. Jeśli zamierzała użyć magii krwi, to znaczy… to znaczy, że mogła teraz wykrwawiać się na śmierć w swojej bibliotece. Wiedziony nagłym impulsem ruszył na przód, za nim reszta kompanii.

* * *

><p>Nie potrzebnie zwlekał, od razu powinien pobiec za nią, zatrzymać, nim zrobi coś głupiego.<p>

Wchodząc krętymi schodami prowadzącymi z piwnic na parter zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien jej szukać, jeśli nie będzie jej w domu.

Wewnątrz pustej rezydencji panowała przytłaczająca cisza, mrok spowijał większość pomieszczeń i mag musiał użyć niewielkiego ognika aby oświetlić sobie drogę. Dopiero stojąc nieopodal schodów na pierwsze piętro usłyszał jakieś odgłosy dobiegające z biblioteki. Nie zastanawiając się długo pośpieszył w tamtym kierunku.

Znalazł ją leżącą na podłodze, zwinięta w kłębek. Jej szloch niósł się echem po wysoko sklepionej komnacie. Jedna świeca rzucała chybotliwy blask na skuloną postać czarodziejki. Drżące cienie tańczyły na zapłakanej twarzy.

Przykląkł przy niej, odsuwając na bok książki porozrzucane wkoło. Delikatnie podniósł ją i przycisną do piersi. Kobieta wtuliła się w niego, wczepiając palce w pióra jego peleryny. Cała drżała, zanosiła się płaczem i nie była w stanie wyjęczeć chodźmy słowa.

Pozwolił jej płakać do woli. Wiedział doskonale jak boli strata bliskiej osoby, żadne słowa nie były w stanie pocieszyć go po śmierci Karla, który przez większą część życia zastępował mu starszego brata.

Gdy wreszcie kobieta w jego objęciach ucichła uniósł ją z ziemi. Kątem oka zarejestrował tytuły książek leżących w koło. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości pojawił się Justynian, niezadowolony z tego co widział. Anders odepchnął go jednak, nakazując by milczał i tym razem duch sprawiedliwości go usłuchał.

Niósł ją do jej pokoju. Gdy przechodzili obok drzwi do sypialni jej matki Reiven jęknęła cicho, przywierając mocno, mokrym policzkiem do jego szyi. Gdyby miała choć odrobinę siły, pewnie zaczęłaby wyć w agonii, jednak całodzienny patrol po wybrzeżu, wieczorne poszukiwania i walka z plugawcami wyczerpały ją.

Anders niczego więcej nie pragną jak zostać przy niej i ulżyć jej cierpieniu. Wszedł do jej pokoju i ułożył ją na posłaniu. Jednym gestem dłoni rozniecił ogień w kominku, przepędzając mrok z jej sypialni. Odrobina many i woda w wannie ukrytej za parawanem została podgrzana.

- Reiven?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, jej potargane włosy opadały na jej zakrwawioną czoło. Uniósł jej twarz w swoich rękach, spoglądając ze współczuciem w jej bladą, umorusaną twarz.

- Powinnaś się ogarnąć – szepnął miękko, śledząc nienaturalnie fioletowe cienie pod jej oczami. Nie był pewny czy Hawke nadal jest w szoku i co tak właściwie robiła w bibliotece, leżąc na stercie książek. Nie chciał jednak pytać. Jeśli zeche sama mu o tym powie.

- Zagrzałem wodę, musisz to z siebie zmyć – dorzucił, spoglądając na jej szaty.

Czarodziejka przytaknęła. Niemal mechanicznie, bezmyślnie zaczęła rozpinać niewielkie guziki jej sukienki i wzrok uzdrowiciela spoczął na odsłaniającej się za każdym ruchem jej rąk, delikatnej skórze dekoltu. Skarcił się w myślach, to nie był odpowiedni czas na myślenie o niej w ten sposób. Zamiast przyglądać się jej szczupłemu ciału, ukląkł przy niej i zaczął rozsznurowywać jej buty. Postawił ją na nogi i pomógł rozpiąć klamrę paska.

Jego ciepłe ręce muskały delikatnie jej ramiona, gdy zsunął z niej całkiem zniszczoną szatę.

I oto stała przed nim w samej bieliźnie, całkiem odsłonięta i tak bardzo bezbronna. Płomień świec przydawał jej satynowej skórze ciepłego blasku i Anders nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Czuł jaj tętno mu przyśpiesza a cała krew spływa poniżej pasa.

Usłyszał szczęk otwieranych drzwi i kilka głosów wołających Hawke, potem kroki rozbrzmiały w głównym holu. Patrzył to na drzwi to na półnagą kobietę, stojącą przed nim i nie był pewny co ma zrobić.

Hawke jakby na dźwięki dochodzące z poza jej pokoju przebudziła się. Zwiesiła głowę spoglądając na swoje bose stopy.

- Powiedź im że… chcę zostać sama – szepnęła idąc w stronę wanny.

Anders skinął, z ulga rejestrując, że mimo chrypy brzmi całkiem normalnie.

- Anders? – Jej głos dobiegł zza parawanu.

- Zostaniesz ze mną?

Jej głos był ledwie szeptem, cichy chlupot wody niemal całkiem go zagłuszył, ale dla maga był równie wyraźny co krzyk. Jej słowa odbijały się stukrotnym echem w jego sercu i nawet pomruk niezadowolenia Justyniana nie był w stanie go zagłuszyć.

* * *

><p>Było dobrze po północy. Ogień w kominku wygasł niemal całkowicie, kilka węgli zażyło się jeszcze, emanując ciepłym czerwonym blaskiem. Mrok zalegał w cichej rezydencji. Księżyc zaglądał przez wysokie okno do pokoju, rzucając srebrne smugi w poprzek marmurowej posadzki.<p>

Leżała z otwartymi oczami, wczepiona palcami w miękkie pasma włosów Andersa, rozsypanych na poduszce wokół jego głowy. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się stałym rytmem, twarz promieniowała błogością.

Hawke przesunęła dłonią po jego nagich ramionach, kierując się ku szyi, potem palcami musnęła jego policzek, obrysowała kontur ust, dotknęła nosa i czoła. Wreszcie obróciła się do niego plecami i naciągnęła na siebie koc.

Jej myśli były nadal poplątane, emocje wciąż wibrowały niespokojnie, ból był ciągle obecny.

Była wdzięczna za otępienie jakie spłynęło na nią tej pierwszej nocy po śmierci matki. W tamtych strasznych godzinach, w mroku, gdy leżała w bibliotece, skulona na stosie bezużytecznych książek, pozwalała łzom spływać swobodnie. Płakała z rozpaczy za straconą rodziną, za wszystkimi, których miała już nigdy nie zobaczyć, za tymi, których w jej mniemaniu zawiodła. Zaciskała mocno zęby i wyła, na wspomnienie kłótni, które ostatnio prowadziła z matką. Była dla niej niesprawiedliwa, udawała, że nie widzi jaka jest samotna w tym wielkim domu, z córką, która więcej czasu spędza w Pod Wisielcem, niż z rodzoną matką.

Gdyby tylko wiedział… gdyby tylko przypuszczała jak niewiele czasu im zostało.

Był też gniew na cały świat, że tak okrutnie się na niej mścił za każdy dobry uczynek, który zrobiła. Była złość na Stwórcę za to, że pozwolił na taką niesprawiedliwość.

Gdzieś obok, równolegle dławiło poczucie osamotnienia, wielki zawód. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała oczy Fenrisa płonące gniewem, jego usta wykrzywione w grymasie obrzydzenia. Pogardzał nią. Czy to było takie dziwne, że oddałaby ostatnią kroplę krwi, byle tylko odzyskać matkę? Czy to ją czyniło potworem, plugawcem jak ją nazwał? Cała nadzieja jaką wówczas jeszcze żywiła w sercu, zgasła.

Ogarnęło ją błogosławione otępienie. A potem przyszedł Anders. Tulił ją tak jakby chciał ją osłonić przed całym cierpieniem tego świata. Dał jej swoją siłę, swoją wiarę i... namiętność.

Gdy w skotłowanej pościeli, kochali się z dzika pasją, wiła się pod nim, krzycząc jego imię i jej głos nie brzmiał tak fałszywie. Gdy orgazm eksplodował w niej falą niepowstrzymanej energii, cały ból, samotność i zwątpienie na chwilę zniknęły. Leżąc pod nim płakała bezgłośnie, powtarzając sobie w myśli jej mantrę.

- Ból minie, samotność można wytrzymać, nic mi nie będzie, nic mnie nie załamie, zniosę wszystko bo jestem Hawke, a Hawke nigdy się nie poddaje.


	5. Chapter 5

W przeciągu miesiąca widział ją tylko raz, na pogrzebie jej matki. Hawke siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie, obok niej Gamlen, z drugiej strony Anders. Dziwne, że abominacja zdecydowała się tak otwarcie, w biały dzień wejść do świątyni.

Na nabożeństwo żałobne przyszły tłumy. Każda licząca się rodzina szlachecka przysłała swego przedstawiciela. Było też liczne grono mieszkańców Dolnego Miasta, którzy przez długie lata korzystali z dobroci i wsparcia Leandry. Odrębną grupę stanowili wszyscy ci, z którymi Hawke prowadziła interesy. Za dostojnymi przedstawicielami gildii kupieckiej, można było dostrzec kilku templariuszy, w tym Trasca, Karona i Cullena. Modlitwy odprawiła sama Elthina, asystował jej Sebastian.

Fenris wątpił czy coś z całego tego zamieszania trafiło do Hawke. Reiven szklanymi oczami patrzyła przed siebie, na ciało matki i elf był zszokowany z jaką siłą jej cierpienie przemawiało do niego. Jej blada twarz, mocno zaciśnięte usta, łzy niczym diamenty wiszące na ciemnych rzęsach, cała jej postać przygarbiona, zdruzgotana, wszystko to sprawiało, że miał ochotę podbiec do niej, chwycić ją w ramiona i nigdy, przenigdy nie puścić.

Ceremonia pogrzebowa przeniosła się na tylny dziedziniec świątyni, gdzie przeniesiono ciało zmarłej, ułożono na stosie całopalnym i umajono powodzią kwiatów, które przynieśli żałobnicy. Sebastian podał Hawke pochodnię, ale to Anders podszedł wraz z nią do stosu pogrzebowego, to Anders trzymał ją za rękę, gdy podkładała ogień pod stertę wyschniętych szczepek, to on tulił ją w ramionach, gdy Reiven zaniosła się płaczem chwilę po tym jak cały stos zapłonął jasnym płomieniem.

Fenris stał ukryty w cieniu jednego z filarów, jedynie Varric dostrzegł jego obecność. Reiven z pewnością go nie zauważyła. W zasadzie od chwili, gdy abominacja chwyciła ją w swe ramiona, z twarzą ukrytą w piórach jego płaszcza, nie była w stanie widzieć nić więcej. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, płomień powoli przygasał i na placu pozostali tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele. Anders dostrzegł elfa i jedynie zmarszczył czoło. Od tamtej feralnej nocy przeklęty uzdrowiciel warował przy boku czarodziejki nie pozwalając Fenrisowi zbliżyć się do niej na krok. Teraz zapewne też by nie pozwolił i wojownik wycofał się, nie chcąc wszczynać awantury zaraz po pogrzebie, czy narzucać się Reiven w jej obecnym stanie emocjonym.

Wracając do swojej rozpadającej się rezydencji, starał się przekonać sam siebie, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Sam nie pojmował jak mógł oskarżyć Hawke o coś takiego, _magie krwi_ – coś czym od zawsze pogardzała? Jego doświadczenia z Danariusem zwichnęły mu psychikę i to tak bardzo, że na pierwszy rzut oka na księgę w ręku Hawke przyszło mu na myśl tylko jedno. Gdyby nie dał się ponieść emocjom, to on byłby teraz jej opoką, jej pocieszeniem. Cichy głos w jego głowie twierdził, że to tylko kolejna przesłanka żeby trzymać się z dala od Reiven. Jego strach i gniew sprawiały, że przestawał myśleć logicznie. Ze wstydem przypomniał sobie co przyszło mu na myśli, gdy znalazł ją w jej bibliotece, siedzącą pośród rytualnych tevinterskich książek, umazaną we krwi. Dzięki niech będzie Stwórcy, że nie mógł zmusić się do zabicia jej…gdyby to uczynił... gdyby... Elf potrząsnął głową. Kolejny dowód na to, że powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka, inaczej może ją skrzywdzić. Nie był dla niej bezpiecznym towarzystwem.

- Jakby abominacja była – parsknął z ironią.

* * *

><p>W ciągu kolejnego miesiąca próbował się z nią zobaczyć. Dwa razy przyszedł i został odprawiony. Raz odprawił go Anders, który jak się okazało zaniedbywał klinikę po to, by wspierać Reiven „dniem i nocą", jak sam oświadczył. Raz Orana poinformowała go, że Lady Hawke zasnęła i lepiej jej nie przeszkadzać. Od usłużnej elfki dowiedział się, że jej pani prawie nic nie je i ma kłopoty z zasypianiem.<p>

- Prawie się nie odzywa – wymruczała zmartwiona służka.

- Od pogrzebu nie wytknęła nosa z domu, nikogo nie przyjmuje, dobrze, że panicz Anders jest taki troskliwy…

I znowu to okropne uczucie, skręcająca wnętrzności zazdrość, gniew i poczucie winy. Powinien przy niej być, powinien błagać ją o wybaczenie.

Za trzecim razem otworzył mu drzwi Sandale. Chłopak zawołał wesoło to co zazwyczaj wołał. „Zaaaaklęcie!" Po czym na pytanie, czy Hawke jest w domu, niezwykle energicznie przytaknął głową i podreptał do swoich zajęci, mrucząc co? Oczywiście. "ZAKLĘCIE", Z nisko opuszczonego mosiężnego żyrandola i porozkładanych w koło ścierek i szczotek elf wywnioskował, że Sandale polerowania olbrzymich rozmiarów kinkiet (prawdę mówiąc Fenris miał dziwne przeczucie, że chłopak nie tylko go pucuje, żyrandol dość podejrzanie się kołysał).

Elf dosłyszał odgłosy dobiegające z wewnętrznego dziedzińca. Hawke najwidoczniej postanowiła zaczerpnąć powietrza, możliwe, że spędzała czas w ogrodzie, który do tej pory był oczkiem w głowie Leandry.

Wszedł do korytarza, kierując się na tyły domu. Skręcił w wąskie przejście prowadzące do kuchni, a z tamtąd bocznym wejściem na brukowany dziedziniec. Nim jeszcze zdołał wyjść na zalany słońcem plac, poczuł jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. Jego dłoń od razu powędrowała za głowę, gdzie spoczywał jego miecz. W powietrzu czuł magię.

Mimo obaw jakie zalęgły się w jego umyśle, zachował ostrożność. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebował to brawura, byłoby bardzo głupio wpaść w sam środek ognistej pożogi, burzy śnieżnej lub innego paskudztwa. Nim wychylił się zza framugi drzwi, posłyszał głośny łoskot. Na przeciwległej ścianie rozprysła się niewielka kula ognia. Teraz było dobry moment, zanim mag przygotuje następne zaklęcie zdoła go podejść i …

- Hej, osmoliłaś mi włosy – usłyszał głos abominacji.

- Mówiłam przecież, żadnej taryfy ulgowej – dobiegł go dźwięczny głos Hawke i Fenris był pewien, że w tej właśnie chwili kobieta marszczy brwi i uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Skoro tak… - Anders przycichł i po chwili elf dosłyszał głośny trzask. To musiało być wyładowanie atmosferyczne.

- I znowu pudło!

Ostrożnie wysunął się zza drzwi i przycupnął obok jednego z filarów wspierających krużganek, opasujący dziedziniec z trzech stron.

Na pierwszym planie dostrzegł Andersa otoczonego świetlistą barierą ochronną. W przeciwległym końcu placu stała Reiven. Jej sylwetkę spowijały wirujące spirale energii.

Fenris patrzał jak zahipnotyzowany na jej bladą twarz, kąciki ust lekko uniesione w pół uśmiechu, oczy odbijające nienaturalny niebieski blask bariery, włosy unoszone delikatnym powiewem. Nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo tęsknił za tym widokiem, dopóki nie zobaczyły jej znowu.

- Naprawdę, masz problem z trafieniem w określony punkt – rzuciła wesoło, chowając dłoń za siebie. Fenris doskonale znał ten złośliwy błysk w jej oku. To zaklęcie, było niemal niezauważalne, bowiem jego głównym elementem była skondensowana moc, sztuka, w której Hawke była mistrzynią.

Gdy wokół jej dłoni począł unosić się pył, wiedział, że lada chwila Anders będzie musiał się zmierzyć z Pięścią Stwórcy – jak potocznie nazywano ten czar. Elf nie mógł się doczekać tego widoku, gdy przeklęta abominacja gruchnie z całych sił o ziemię. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jedynie sparing ale w duchu modlił się żeby ten jeden raz Reiven straciła kontrolę nad zaklęciem i rzuciła Andersem o kamienie z całych sił. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia pogruchota sobie ten ohydny czerep albo złamie kręgosłup…

Tymczasem Anders nie dał się zaskoczyć, jego tarcza energetyczna zatrzeszczała pod naporem zaklęcia i na ustach maga pojawił się tryumfalny uśmiech. Uzdrowiciel zdawał się tak z siebie zadowolony, że nie zauważył tego co dla Fenrisa było oczywiste.

Zaklęcie nie rozproszyło się po starciu z ochronną barierą. Elf pierwszy raz widział coś takiego, a widział już wiele. Pięść Stwórcy odbiła się od zapory, i pomknęła w bok. Jedynie ciche skrzypnięcia i pył unoszący się ze ścian, świadczył o tym, w którym miejscu uderzenie się odbiło. W następnej chwili Anders został uniesiony do góry i z głośnym hukiem upadł na twarz, zaledwie o parę korków od Reiven. Najwyraźniej czar ugodził maga prosto w nieosłonięte plecy.

Fenris poczuł jak usta same układają mu się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

* * *

><p>- Na Stwórcę! Anders! - Była przy nim w trzech susach. Mag leżał bez ruchy, jego kostur o parę centymetrów od jego nieruchomej ręki.<p>

- Anders! Przepraszam, nie chciałam…. Słyszysz mnie? Anders…

Jej twarz wyrażała całą gamę emocji od niedowierzania po przerażenie. Najdelikatniej jak mogła obróciła go na plecy. Jej dłonie rozjarzyły się delikatnym, złotawym światłem, gdy chciała sprawdzić czy doznał poważnych obrazem. Zanim jednak jej magia wniknęła w jego ciało, mag odzyskał przytomność. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i jęknął przeciągle.

- Na płonące gacie Andrasty, jak to zrobiłaś…

- Nie mam pojęcia – wyznała pochylając się nad nim. – Nic ci nie jest, nie chciałam tak mocno…

- Reiven, słabo cię widzę, mogłabyś…

Zanim dokończył jej dłonie już dotykały jego twarzy, smukłe palce odgarniały włosy z jego czoła.

- Coś z oczami? - W jej głosie pobrzmiewała autentyczna troska. Anders spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i na jego ustach wykwitł tryumfalny uśmiech. Za późno go dostrzegła. W jednej chwili pochylała się nad nim, w następnej, leżała pod nim, jej ręce uwięzione ponad jej głową w jego uścisku.

- Dałaś się podejść – mruknął pochylając się nad nią, jego ciało przyciśnięte do niej.

- Oszukujesz – wymruczała, starając się jednocześnie poruszyć nogami, wysunąć się lub obrócić. Efekt był taki, że leżała teraz przygwożdżona do bruku, jego nogi między jej udami.

Anders zmrużył oczy, zanurzył nos w jej falowanych włosach. Jedną dłonią nadal ją przytrzymywał, drugą przesuną po jej gładkim policzku, łabędziej szyi, ramieniu.

- Mówiłaś coś o trafianiu w określony punkt – wymruczał jej do ucha. Ciepło jego oddechy sprawiło, że całe jej ciało przeszyła fala dreszczy. Cichy zmysłowy głos, bliskość jego ciała, działało na nią odurzająco. Gdy jego dłoń zsunęła się niżej po jej biodrze i zewnętrznej stronie uda, zagryzła wargę by nie jęknąć. Mag złapał za cienki materiał jej szaty unosząc go tak, by dłonią dotknąć nagiej skóry.

- Jak myślisz, trafię w TEN punkt? – Wyszeptał chwytając jej usta swoimi. W tej samej chwili przywołał najlżejsze z fal elektrycznych do dłoni i zaczął przesuwać nią po jej odsłoniętej nodze. Kobieta pod nim jęknęła a jej kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk.

- Anders… Proszę… Sandale jest w domu…

Mag przeniósł usta z jej twarzy, poniżej linii szczęki, na zmianę ssąc i kąsając aksamitnie miękkie ciało.

- Sandale jest zajęty…

Kolejny zduszony jęk, gdy dłoń maga powędrowała do wewnętrznej strony uda, gdzieś w połowie jego wysokości. Jego palce i delikatne drgania wywołane prądem przepływającym od niego do niej sprawiły, że zaczęła tracić zmysły.

_Na Stwórcę, jeszcze chwila i zedrze z niego szaty, tutaj na środku dziedzińca…_

Oboje znieruchomieli słysząc głuchy huk.

- Pewnie Sandale spadł z żyrandola – mruknął czarodziej.

- Powinniśmy sprawdzić czy nic mu się nie stało – zaproponowała słabo Hawke, w jej głosie słychać było nutę zawodu.

- Tylko jeśli potem zechcesz przenieś się z naszym „sparingiem" do sypialni…

* * *

><p>Wybiegł z jej domu, trzaskając przy tym frontowymi drzwiami, tak mocno, że szyby w oknach zadzwoniły.<p>

_Ależ ze mnie głupiec, co za głupiec… co za** GŁUPIEC**!_ Znaki na jego ramionach pulsowały i świat w koło zmienił się w rozmazane barwy i kształty, jak zazwyczaj bywało, gdy wpadał w bojowy szał i stawał się w pulsującą lyrium kulą energii.

Jedyne czego pragną to chwycić tego przeklętego maga, tego potwora, za kołnierz, zerwać go z niej, zgnieść jego szyję w swoich szponach, wyrwać mu serce, podeptać je… Zetrzeć jego osobę z oblicza ziemi, wymazać go z jej pamięci… z jej ciała… z jej serca…

Wpadł do swojego domu nie kłopocząc się z otwieraniem drzwi, po prostu je wyważył jednym, potężnym kopnięciem. Wbiegł do środka przewracając wszystko co stanęło mu na drodze.

Dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy w koło nie było już ani jednego całego mebla a wazy i butelki leżały roztrzaskane po kontach, gdy cierpkie wino sprawiło, że jego serce zwolniło, dopiero wtedy usiadł na podłodze przed kominkiem. Wiedział co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że powinien zrobić to już dawno, przed dwoma laty, gdy zostawił Hawke samą, po upojnej nocy spędzonej w jej ramionach.

Trzeba było zebrać wszystkie manatki i iść, gdzie go oczy poniosą, byle dalej od niej…

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. W kącie leżało posłanie, obok osełka, którą ostrzył swój miecz, olej do polerowania zbroi, płyn do natłuszczania skórzanych części pancerza. Wyszczerbiony sztylet, niewielka skórzana torba, przybory do pisania i książka, którą dostał od Reiven.

Książki nie wezmę ze sobą – ale zaraz odrzucił tą myśl. Weźmie ją ze sobą, podobnie jak czerwoną chusteczkę, którą mu podarowała. Będzie mu przypominać, że kiedyś, przez jedno mgnienie oka był szczęśliwy.

Z tą myślą poszedł do piwnicy w poszukiwaniu czegoś mocniejszego niż wino. Miał nadzieję, że trunek chociaż na chwilę pozwoli mu przestać myśleć, czuć, pamiętać.

* * *

><p>Leżał obok niej, w skotłowanej pościeli, zanurzony w błogostanie jaki zazwyczaj spływa, gdy żądza zasypia zaspokojona. Pokój toną w ciszy, tak kontrastującej z przeciągłymi jękami, gdy mag wchodził w nią raz za razem, krzykiem rozkoszy, gdy ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej brutalne, pieśnią jej imienia, gdy sięgał jej dna u szczytu ekstazy.<p>

Jak najdelikatniej starała się wyplątać z objęć kochanka, nie budząc go przy tym. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, naciągając na nagie ciało cienkie prześcieradło. Jej skóra stygła i czuła jak przechodzą ją dreszcze. Zawsze tak było po, choć niejasno przeczuwała, że to miało związek raczej z jej psychiką, a nie chłodem panującym w grubych murach jej domu. Popełniła niewybaczalny błąd ulegając Andersowi w chwili słabości. Czuła się samotna, zrozpaczona i niechciana. Śmierć matki była gwoździem do trumny jej serca. _„ Plugawiec, mag krwi"_- usłyszała w głowie słowa, wypowiedziane głosem przypominającym raczej warknięcie rannej bestii niż jego zwykły, aksamitny tembr. Stwórco, nawet po namiętnym stosunku z czarodziejem nie była w stanie przestać myśleć o Fenrisie. Westchnęła cicho. Krzywdziła Andersa, doskonale wiedziała, że kiedyś się to na niej zemści.

_- Jesteś wyjątkową suką –_ mruczał głos w jej głowie, bardzo przypominający głos jej brata. _- Dałaś się złamać, wpuściłaś do łóżka faceta, którego nie kochasz. Na dodatek jesteś tchórzem, boisz się do tego przyznać. Dobrze, że matka tego nie doczekała…_

Zagryzła wargi czując jak łzy formują się pod jej powiekami.

- _Do cholery, czy ja nie mam prawa zaznać odrobiny szczęścia? Naprawdę nie zasługuję na to żeby ktoś o mnie dbał, ktoś mnie kochał? Doskonale wiem, że Fenris nigdy nie spojrzy w moją stronę, dla niego jestem potworem, ale chyba zasługuję na odrobinę spokoju, odrobinę miłości…_

_- Z pewnością znajdziesz to wszystko w objęciach czarodzieja-rewolucjonisty z nietypowym pasażerem na gapę_ – szydził głos w jej głowie.

- Nie śpisz? – Jej wewnętrzny monolog przerwał cichy głos Andersa, jego ramię przygarnęło ją do jego szerokiej piersi.

- Nie – odparła starając się uspokoić głos.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i Reiven naprawdę miała nadzieję, że mag znowu zasnął.

- Dokąd to wszystko zmierza?

Zacisnęła mocno powieki. _Niech to nie będzie to, o czym myślę, niech to nie będzie to, o czym myślę, niech to nie będzie…_

- Chodzi mi o nas…

Wiedziała, że pewnego dnia będą musieli odbyć tą rozmowę. Tysiąc razy układała sobie w głowie scenariusz. Teraz, gdy do tego doszło, brakowało jej słów. Co mogła mu powiedzieć?

_- Prawdę, on na to zasługuje, powiem mu prawdę, zapewne to będzie bolało ale jestem mu to winna_ – odezwała się w niej jej jaśniejsza strona.

_- Pieprzyć to wszystko! Skłam! Powiedź to co chce usłyszeć, Fenris i tak nigdy do ciebie nie wróci. To na Andersa możesz zawsze liczyć, zatrzymaj go póki nie pozbierasz się do kupy–_ głos jej brata był o wiele donośniejszy.

_- Nie powinnam go wykorzystywać w ten sposób… powiem prawdę, to będzie bolało ale…_

_- Nie musisz tego mówić teraz… daj sobie trochę czasu… _

_- Nie powinnam…_

- Hawke?

Odwróciła się do niego. Patrzył na nią z pod przymrużonych powiek, dłonią sięgną do jej policzka, odgarniając ciemne fale włosów okalające jej twarz.

- Co jest między nami?

Przez długą chwilę patrzyła w jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… - zaczęła z wahaniem. Mag parsknął z irytacją.

- Jesteśmy czymś więcej… ja… - nie potrafiła skłamać, nie, gdy patrzał na nią z taką nadzieją, oddaniem, czułością.

-… naprawdę nie wiem Anders, co chciałbyś żebym ci powiedziała?

- Prawdę – odparł wyraźnie poirytowany, odwrócił od niej twarz, patrząc na sufit.

- To wszystko co się dzieje w koło… jestem… zdezorientowana i samotna, wiem, że cię potrzebuję, i że przy tobie czuję się bezpieczna – sięgnęła dłonią do jego twarzy, zmuszając go by na powrót na nią spojrzał.

- Zależy mi na tobie.

Jego oczy złagodniały a usta ułożyły się w nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Wierz, że cię kocham Hawek, od zawsze. Tylko ty utrzymujesz mnie na powierzchni.

Przysunął się do niej, składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

* * *

><p>Wymknął się z jej sypialni na kilka godzin przed świtem. Był umówiony z kilkoma apostatami w klinice. Ruch oporu nawiązał kontakt z Fereldeńskim kręgiem i Anders był bardzo ciekawy usłyszeć z pierwszej ręki, jak reformy wprowadzone przez króla Alistaira wpłynęły na samopoczucie magów z jeziora Kalenah. Idąc wąskim przejściem prowadzącym z piwnicy Amellów do Mrokowiska, słyszał niezadowolone pomrukiwania Justyniana.<p>

- _Co za strata czasu, co za nieodpowiedzialność, zaniedbujesz klinikę, zaniedbujesz naszą SPRAWĘ!_

_- Jesteś zazdrosny_ – opowiadał w myślach duchowi.

- _Duchy sprawiedliwości nie znają zazdrości _– oburzył się Justynian. – _Martwię się o ciebie, wież, że ona cię nie kocha._

_- Tego nie możesz wiedzieć._

_- Nie oszukuj się Anders, widziałeś jak patrzyła na elfa, czy kiedykolwiek obdarzyła cię takim spojrzeniem?_

_- Przestań…_

_-… ale nie to mnie niepokoi. Złamie ci serce, ale to twoja sprawa._

_- Więc co tym razem ci przeszkadza?_

_- Widziałeś te księgi, magia krwi… _

_- Justynian, ona nie jest magiem krwi…_

_- Sama ci powiedziała że…_

_- Ona nigdy… ona z pewnością nie użyłaby magii krwi._

_- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien._

_- Jej matka zmarła na jej rękach, była załamana, wstrząśnięta, przerażona..._

_- Łatwy łup dla demona._

- Przestań!

Duch przycichł tylko po to, by na nowo zacząć powtarzać po chwili.

_- Między innymi przez magię krwi czarodzieje są prześladowani…_

- Są prześladowani bo są magami – mruknął Anders zamykając za sobą drzwi piwnicy. Rozejrzał się wkoło, w mętnym świetle latarni świecącej na przeciwległej ścianie dostrzegł dwie postacie rozglądające się nerwowo na boki.

- _Tak, a ty przysiągłeś, że skończysz z tą niesprawiedliwością_ – posłyszał szept w swojej głowie. – _Zamiast zająć się tym co naprawdę ważne trwonisz swój cenny czas na przyjemności…_

_- Daj mi już spokój._

_- … a ona nawet palcem nie kiwnie, ma swój tytuł, rezydencje i pieniądze, nie obchodzą ją inni…_

- Justynian zapominasz się – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

_- Przekonasz się, że mam rację, przekonasz się i to boleśnie…_

- Milcz!

* * *

><p>Nie zdążyła dokończyć śniadania, gdy do jej pokoju wpadła podekscytowana Isabela. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było poznać, że coś się święci.<p>

- Musisz iść ze mną – zawołała, wyciągając Hawke zza stołu i popychając ją w kierunku schodów prowadzących na parter.

- Isabela, na krew Andrasty, dasz mi skończyć śniadanie.

Piratka podała jej kostur, stojący przy drzwiach.

- Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź, gdy ciemnoskóra kobieta chwyciła torbę podręczną z pobliskiego biurka.

- Pali się czy co?

- Lepiej, nareszcie ją znalazłam…

Stały już w holu na dole, gdzie Hawke pospiesznie zakładała buty.

- Co znowu znalazłaś?

- Relikwie – wymruczała piratka.

- Is, przerabialiśmy to już milion razy… kolejny fałszywy trop…

- Tym razem to na pewno to Hawke, czuję to – zapewniła dotykając dłonią rękojeści swoich sztyletów.

- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak ta relikwia wygląda? – Naburmuszyła się czarodziejka, spoglądając na rozgorączkowaną Rivankę. Coś jakby cień przebiegł przez gładką twarz Isabeli, kobieta odwróciła głowę rozglądając się po holu.

- Musisz iść ze mną… -

- Nic z tego, potrzebuję Hawke i to w tej chwili – doleciał je stanowczy głos Aveline. Rudowłosa kobieta weszła do środka w pełnym rynsztunku, na jej twarzy malowała się determinacja.

- Ja byłam pierwsza…

- Ta sprawa dotyczy Qunnari, mamy problem w dokach - ciągnęła Aveline umyślnie ignorując piratkę. Rudowłosa pani kapitan podeszła do czarodziejki i obdarzyła ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Z zadowoleniem zaobserwowała w poprawę w jej wyglądzie, cienie pod oczami zniknęły, policzki nabrały koloru.

- Moja sprawa jest ważniejsza…

- Czyżbyś złapała jakieś choróbsko, znowu – wymruczała pani kapitan.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o łapaniu, nawet męża nie potrafiłaś złapać...

- Ani słowa o Donicku zdziro…

Reiven złapała się za głowę.

- O słodki Stwórco, jak dzieci w piaskownicy… to moja łopatka, nie to moja łopatka, oddaj to ty zdziro! Nie oddam marchewo!

Isabela i Avelina zamilkły patrząc ze zdziwieniem na czarodziejkę kończącą zawiązywać drugiego buta.

- Jesteście nieznośne. Na wypadek gdyby żadna z was nie zauważyła, nie jestem jakimś narzędziem, które można sobie pożyczać, gdy jest potrzebne. Trzeba przepędzić śmierdzącego smoka, weź Hawke. Trzeba znaleźć zakichaną relikwię, weź Hawke. Trzeba dokopać paru Qunarii, weź Hawek. Zabić magów krwi - Hawke! Zabić templariuszy -a no tak, Hawke! Horda pomiotów - zawołajmy Hawke! – Reiven podniosła się z ławy, przewiesiła przez ramię torbę i chwyciwszy kostur minęła oniemiałe kobiety.

- Idziecie? – Zawołała zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Na jej ustach igrał krzywy uśmieszek.

- Ktoś tu chyba miał pracowitą nockę – mruknęła Isabela, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak okropnego kaca. Zastanawiając się czy wypił wszystko co było w piwnicy? Spojrzał w oko, słońce było już wysoko. W koło leżały butelki, w różnym stadium napełnienia lub też opróżnienia. Znalazł jedną, gdzie było więcej niż ćwierć flaszki wina. Zimny, słodkawy płyn złagodził jego obolałe gardło. Niejasno przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj krzyczał. Krzyczał i płakał, z gniewu i bólu. Na trzeźwo ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać.<p>

Z rezygnacją zwinął swoje posłanie, spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Nie oglądając się za siebie, zbiegł po schodach do holu. Otworzył drzwi, wahając się zrobić jeszcze jeden krok. Jeden krok i na zawsze pożegna sześć lat spędzonych w Kirkwall, sześć lat u boku Hawke, JEGO Reiven, najdroższej, jedynej… W jego głowie zmaterializował się obraz Andersa całującego czarodziejkę.

Wziął głęboki wdech, gotowy do drogi… żadnych pożegnań, żadnych wyjaśnień.

Zanim jednak zdołał przestąpić próg do jego uszu dobiegł hałaśliwy jazgot. Nagle tuż przed nim, na zupełnie pustym placu rozprysła się płonąca beczka smoły. Potem druga i trzecia. Ogniste pociski spadały na kamienice i rezydencje. Ogień zaczął trawić wszystko co nie było z kamienia. Żarłoczne płomienie pochłaniały stragany, stoiska, drzewa rosnące po obu stronach Traktu Wicehrabiego. Dym unosił się ciemną, gryzącą chmurą zasnuwając uliczki. Gdzieś od strony doków dobiegały dźwięki rogów bojowych.

Fenris mocno zdezorientowany porzucił swój tobołek pod progiem i wybiegł na ulicę. Gdzieś zza rogu dobiegł go pisk i krzyki ludzi. Po w chwili cała gromada mocno wystraszonych mieszkańców Kirkwall wlała się wąską uliczką. Kobiety, mężczyźni i dzieci. Wszyscy gnali na oślep, w stronę Twierdzy, starając się uciec przed spadającymi w koło pociskami.

Elf wyciągnął miecz. W powietrzu czuł zapach dymu, smoły i… krwi.

Czyżby przespał jakieś oblężenie, wybuchła wojna, magowie w końcu się zbuntowali?

Zza grupy uciekinierów dostrzegł masywne sylwetki Qnari. Ich ciała wymalowane czerwonym barwnikiem, w dłoniach miecze i piki. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. I w tej właśnie chwili jedno zasadnicze pytanie wypełniło całą jego duszę. „GDZIE JEST HAWKE?"

* * *

><p><strong>I tak oto dobrnęliśmy do finału drugiego aktu. Starałam się żeby było jak najmniej ponuractwa i choć odrobinę humoru. Pilnuję się żeby było zgodnie z kanonem, a jednak trochę inaczej, trochę bardziej „po mojemu". Ostatecznie jest pełno opowiadań typu „Hawke-nie-wiem-którego-wybrać". Nie chciałabym żeby było to opowiadanie jakich wiele, jeśli macie pomysł jak tego uniknąć zachęcam do wypowiedzi. Wszelkie wiadomości zwrotne będą mnie motywować do dalszej pracy, więc jeśli chcecie dostać kolejny rozdział, wiecie co macie robić :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, ale była zdeterminowana, nawet jeśli wykrwawi się na śmierć, nawet jeśli stanie się tym, czym on najbardziej pogardza, nie pozwoli mu umrzeć…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sześć godzin wcześniej<strong>_

-Aveline, dość – głos Hawke dźwięczał irytacją, chociaż Varrikowi wydawało się, że gdzieś pod gniewem skrywa się również żali i poczucie zdrady. Krasnolud nigdy nie sądził, że piratka tak po prostu wystawi ich do wiatru. Na dodatek wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej relikwia miała bardzo dużo wspólnego z aktualnym atakiem Qunari na miasto.

Aveline zaciskała mocno dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Gdyby wiedzieli wcześnie dałoby się tego uniknąć. Teraz było już za późno. Poruszając się szybko w górę miasta, mijali palące się budynki, roztrzaskane stoiska, ludzi uciekających w przerażeniu w różnych kierunkach. Drogę oddziałów Arishoka znaczyły trupy tych, którzy najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Tylu rannych, zabitych. I pomyśleć tylko, że to wszystko wywołała jedna egoistyczna dziwka.

Wpadli na kolejny oddział Qunari tuż przed bramą do Wyższego Miasta. Walka była zacięta i Varric obawiał się, że ich trójka będzie musiała salwować się ucieczką. Mimo że Bianka radziła sobie dzielnie, a Reiven miotała zaklęciami na prawo i lewo, Aveline jak jedyny wojownik w grupie nie była w stanie powstrzymać rogatych wrogów przed bezpośrednimi atakami na czarodziejkę.

Krasnolud miał tylko chwilę by zaobserwować uzbrojonego w dzidę napastnika, gdy zamierzył się na Hawke. Kobieta uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili posyłając lodowy sopel wprost w klatkę piersiową potwora. Swoim kosturem z łatwością roztrzaskała zamrożoną postać ale kolejny Qunari zaszedł ją od tyły. Varric nie mógł jej pomóc, sam został przyparty do muru przez dwóch wrogów. W następnej chwili posłyszał chrzęst metalowych zbroi i poświst mieczy wprawianych w ruch. Przez moment myślał, że to gwardziści, ale gdy grożący mu mieczem Qunari padł rozłupany na pół, za nim dostrzegł szczupłego elfa o fantazyjnych tatuażach wymalowanych na czole i ciemnych, krótko przystrzyżonych włosach. Przybyły odziany był w pełną płytową zbroję, z emblematem gryfów na piersi, ale to jego twarz przykuła uwagę krasnoluda. Bardzo jasne, srebrzyste oczy i czerwona szram przecinająca policzek ukośnie od prawego oka po kącik ust. Varric zamrugał oczami, z niedowierzaniem pojmując, że ma przed sobą Therona Machariel jednego z trzech Szarych Strażników, którzy zakończyli piątą plagę. Stwórca musiał naprawdę go kochać, spotkać legendarnego wojownika w takich okolicznościach...

Krasnolud z podziwem patrzył na przybyłych jak atakują zwartą grupą, w perfekcyjnie ustawionym szyku, spychając żołnierzy Arishoka w kierunku doków. To był widok warty uwiecznienia w księgach i gawędziarz już zaczął układać pierwsze strofy poematu, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę stojącą naprzeciw Hawke.

Carver – poznał go mimo znacznej odległości. Nie słyszał rozmowy rodzeństwa ale po minie jaką miała Reiven domyślił się, że jak zwykle jej młodszy brat nie miał dla niej ciepłych słów. Mimo że zaledwie pół roku temu oboje stracili matkę co sprawiało, że mieli już tylko siebie, rezerwa między nimi nadal była wyczuwalna nawet dla postronnych. Twarz młodego Hawka, zbryzgana krwią, nie wyrażała radości na widok jedynego pozostałego przy życiu członka rodziny. Widok zawiedzionej twarzy Reiven i smutek w jej oczach, sprawił, że krasnolud odczuwał bardzo wyraźnie chęć przełożenia smarkacza przez kolano i sprania mu tyłka.

Śpiesząc w kierunku Zakonu Hawke analizowała to czego dowiedziała się od Carvera. Najwyraźniej Arishoka nie interesowało zrównanie z ziemią miasta, nie chciał go podbijać, chciał je nawrócić. W związku z tym jego żołnierze wyciągali z posiadłości arystokratów i ich rodziny, mordując tych, którzy stawiali opór. Większość szła jednak potulnie tam, gdzie ich prowadzono, czyli do twierdzy.

Starannie odpychała od siebie myśl o tym, że jej własny, rodzony brat potraktował ją chłodno. Nie widzieli się niemal trzy lata, a jedyne na co mógł się zdobyć to sztywne powitanie. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, ale ona wyraźnie wyczuwała gorycz i wyrzut w jego głosie. Obwiniał ją za to co go spotkało, obwiniał ją też za śmierć matki. Potrząsnęła głową pragnąc wyrzucić te myśli z głowy. Powinna się skupić na tym co działo się wkoło.

* * *

><p>Na stopniach do świątyni templariusze stawiali zacięty opór kilku ciężkozbrojnym Qunari. W tłumie zakrwawionych rycerzy dostrzegła jasne włosy kapitana Cullena. Kiwając mu głową ona i dwoje jej towarzysz zaczęło skutecznie zmniejszać ilość napastników, atakami z dystansu. Kątem oka dostrzegła błysk białej zbroi, obrzeżonej złotymi lamowaniami. Po chwili jeden z rogaczy biegnący w kierunku łucznika, padł z strzałą utkwioną w oku.<p>

- Sebastian – zakrzyknęła machając dłonią przyjacielowi. Po chwili w jej ręku rozbłysła jasna kula i wrogowie mający nieszczęście podchodzić od boku ku Vaelowi, padli rażeni serią wyładowań elektrycznych.

Gdy już uporali się z napastnikami, Cullen i Vael zeszli ze schodów.

- Na Stwórcę co tu się dzieje? – Kapitan był wyraźnie skonsternowany.

- Arishok postanowił nawrócić nas na Qun – mruknęła Reiven, rozglądając się po pustym teraz placu.

- Na Słodką Andrastę – jęknął templariusz lustrując pozostałych przy życiu podkomendnych.

- Tak po prostu? Po trzech latach?

Hawke spojrzała na Sebastiana, naprawdę nie miała czasu i ochoty wyjaśniać całej sprawy, i udziału Isabeli w tym wszystkim.

- Moi templariusze pozostaną w świątyni, jest tam sporo cywilów, zabarykadujemy się i poczekamy aż komtur Merethit zjawi się z posiłkami z Katowni.

Reiven kiwnęła głową.

- Zmierzamy do twierdzy, nie możemy dopuścić żeby dopadli wicechrabniego – oświadczyła czarodziejka.

- Idę z tobą – Sebastian policzył strzały w kołczanie i przewiesił przez ramię łuk.

* * *

><p>Zmierzali szybkim krokiem ku twierdzy, poruszając się między ciałami poległych gwardzistów. Za każdym razem Aveline przystawała by przyjrzeć się zmarłym. Każdego z nich znała z imienia i nazwiska, służyli wiernie miastu i w większości przypadków nie zdążyli nawet wyciągnąć broni. Hawke modliła się by nie natrafili na trupa Donica. Patrzała na ponurą i bladą twarz pani kapitan i czuła jak magia wzbiera w niej ze ślepą furią. Myśl o tym, że jej przyjaciółka mogłaby stracić kolejny raz…<p>

Jej myśli zmieniły trajektorie, gdy weszli na niewielki plac. Reiven wzięła głęboki oddech, znajdując się nagle przed drzwiami do rozpadającej się rezydencji Fenrisa. Strach zaczął skręcać się w ciążący węzeł gdzieś w okolicach jej brzucha, gdy dostrzegła wyłamane drzwi i trupy trzech Qunari spoczywające na kamiennych schodach. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi wpadła do środka, przeczesując wzrokiem ciemne wnętrze. W głównym holu leżały jeszcze dwa trupy. Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy, żaden z nich nie był białowłosym elfem. Mimo to jej serce niemal wyrywało się z piersi. Na myśl o tym, że może znaleźć ciało Fenrisa gdzieś w tych brudnych korytarzach, w kałuży krwi, była tak przerażająca, że przez moment obraz przed jej oczami zawirował i kobieta musiała uchwycić się poręczy by nie upaść.

Trzy głębokie wdechy i biegła po schodach na górę, do pokoju, który zajmował jej były kochanek. Słyszała za sobą kroki Sebastiana i Varrica i była im wdzięczna, że nie próbują komentować jej nieracjonalnego zachowania. Była doskonale świadoma, że Fenris o ile nie został zaskoczony podczas pijackiego snu, był więcej niż zdolny poradzić sobie z paru Qunari.

- Pewnie nic mu nie jest – szepnął jej Sebastian, stając tuż za nią w progu Fenrisowego pokoju.

- Może mieć najwyżej kaca – stwierdził Varik trącając rozbitą butelkę czubkiem buta – tym gorzej dla intruzów.

Opuścili jego rezydencję kierując się dalej na wschód, wprost do głównego traktu. Reiven cały czas próbowała uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. W jej umyśle dźwięczał złośliwy głos wewnętrzny, który jak zwykle przypominał jej ton Carvera.

„ _Ciekawe czemu nie martwisz się o swojego maga? Pomyśl. Jest sam w Mrokowisku, gdzie najpewniej zbiegły się wszystkie szumowiny miasta, uciekające przed mieczami Qunari, a on jest tam sam, bezbronny, wyczerpany, biorąc pod uwagę to, że pewnie leczy wszystkich jak popadnie, bezinteresownie... A ty biegasz po rozpadającej się rezydencji szukając wściekłego elfa z wielkim mieczem, który święcie wierzy, że jesteś potencjalnym plugastwem, magiem krwi i nie wiadomo czym jeszcze…Czemu zachowujesz się jak idiotka?_

_Ach, na tak, jesteś idiotką, kochasz tego oszalałego z nienawiści elfa, ot co. Brawo siostrzyczko, brawo…"_

-…Hawke! Skup się! – Głos Aveline wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Skinieniem głowy wskazała przeciwległą uliczkę, gdzie kilkunastu gwardzistów kierowała wystraszona grupkę uciekinierów w stronę świątyni. Reiven zlustrowała żołnierzy, dostrzegając w śród nich wysokiego, czarnowłosego męża pani kapitan.

- Powinnam im pomóc – mruknęła rudowłosa, spoglądając niepewnie na Hawke.

- Damy sobie radę – zapewniła ją czarodziejka. Sytuacja nie była komfortowa, ona i dwóch łuczników, przydałby się ktoś z mieczem. _„Najlepiej ktoś siwowłosy, połyskujący lyrium, z wieeelgachnym mieczem…"_ Kobieta potrząsnęła głową pragnąc uciszyć ten złośliwy, zrzędliwy głos w jej głowie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Avelina miała swoje obowiązki i… _„…i swojego mężczyznę, u którego boku powinna stać… a gdzie jest twój siostrzyczko?"_

- Odeskortuj tych biedaków do świątyni i wróćcie z posiłkami pod twierdze, tam się spotkamy.

Aveline skinęła jedynie głową odwracając się od nich.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cztery godziny wcześniej<strong>_

Wszystkie myśli kręciły się wokół tego jednego stwierdzenia. „W obozie Qunari", dlaczego Hawke miała być w obozie Qunari? Co ona tam robiła? Po co ją wezwano? Co się stało?

Pytania, natłok pytań bez odpowiedzi, wirujące w jego głowie z zatwardzającą prędkością.

Dobrnięcie do posiadłości Hawke zabrało mu więcej czasu niż przypuszczał. Został zmuszony do przedzierania się przez zatłoczone przez uciekinierów uliczki, więcej niż trzy razy starł się z wojownikami Qun, był zmuszony uporać się z Sarebasem napotkany na placu przed siedzibą Amellów. Gdy wreszcie Bothan otworzył mu drzwi, elf zarzucił go stosem pytań, wbiegając do środka. Jak się okazało Reiven nie było w domu, udała się wraz z Aveline i Isabelą do obozu Qunari. Poczuł jak strach rozpełza się po jego ciele, jego tatuaże zaczęły połyskiwać zimnym blaskiem, serce przyśpieszył. Jeśli Reiven stawiła się na wezwanie Arishoka... Przełknął gulę formującą się w jego gardle. Qunari nie biorą jeńców…

Wypadł z rezydencji, kierując się jak najkrótsza drogą ku dokom. Jego poranne postanowienie by opuścić miasto, by opuścić Hawke, zostało zapomniane w obliczu chorego przeczucia, że jest już za późno na ratunek. Przebiegał ulicę widząc wszystko szare i rozmyte, gdy używał lurium wypalonego w jego skórze by przyśpieszyć jeszcze bardziej.

Wpadł na trakt Wicechrabiego, w chwili gdy grupka magów stawiała czoła Qunari. Magia iskrzyła w powietrzu. Zaklęcia, śmigały ponad jego głową. Strzały, dżirty, włócznie o szerokich ostrzach. Wpadł w sam środek walki, tnąc mieczem stojących mu na drodze żołnierzy Arishoka.

I wtedy to poczuł. Delikatne mrowienie pod skórą, tak jak wtedy, gdy Reiven używała czarów w jego obecności. To nie było nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie, zazwyczaj miłe. Ciepło rozpełzało się po liniach lyrium, słyszał delikatne podzwanianie w uszach, przyśpieszony rytm serca. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, w którym momencie zaczął reagować tak na jej magię, może na Głębokich Ścieżkach, gdy po raz pierwszy pozwolił jej uleczyć rany, może podczas ich pierwszego wspólnie spędzonego festynu, gdy dla zabawy rzuciła w niego „zaczarowaną" śmieszką, a może gdy zostali zasypani w jednej z pieczar na wybrzeżu i przez całą noc Reiven utrzymywała bladoniebieski płomyk oświetlający niewielką niszę, w której oczekiwali na ratunek.

Teraz to czuł, a jego lyrium odpowiadało na jej zew śpiewem, pulsując w takt bicia jego serca. Reiven była blisko, Reiven żyła.

* * *

><p>- Hawke! – Usłyszała ostrzegawczy krzyk Sebastiana i uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili przed dwuręcznym mieczem, który miał ją rozpłatać w pół. Kolejny cios próbowała odparować kosturem, uderzenie było tak silne, że różczka wypadła jej z dłoni. Kolejny cios i Reiven padła płasko na ziemie unikając miecza o włos, przekręcając się pod stopami Sten. Zaatakowała z poziomu jego kostek, celując ostrym soplem wprost pod jego nieosłonięte kolano. Miała za mało czasu, zaklęcie było za słabe. Była w poważnych opałach. Sten nawet nie mruknął gdy lodowe ostrze poszarpało jego mięśnie uda, nie był w stanie poruszyć zmrożoną nogą, ale nadal miał sprawne ręce i miecz, bardzo długi miecz. Zamachnął się i czarodziejka dostrzegła odbicie swojej pobladłej twarzy w szarym ostrzu, przygotowując się na ból… który nie nadszedł. Tuż nad jej głową ktoś zablokował uderzenie równie potężnym mieczem. A po chwili ciało Qunari padło na kamienny bruk z głośnym zgrzytem zbroi, pozbawione głowy.<p>

Lśniąca lyrium dłoń pochwyciła jej ramię i uniosła ją ku górze. Przez moment Reiven gapiła się w ciepłe zielone oczy, lśniące niczym Tantervelskie szmaragdy, oczy Fenrisa. Na jego twarzy malował się słaby uśmiech, coś co sprawiło, że jej serce podeszło do gardła.

Dobry Stwórco, był tutaj, naprawdę był tutaj, właśnie uratował jej życie i… i uśmiechał się do niej. Przez chwilę była święcie przekonana, że musiała naprawdę umrzeć, ale jeśli tak miało wyglądać życie po śmierci…

- Nic ci nie jest – jego głos był niski i zaniepokojony.

Skinęła głową nadal nieco oszołomiona. A potem potężne zaklęcie łupnęło tuż za nimi. Oboje padli na ziemię. Reiven ze zdumieniem poczuła jak elf przyciąga ją do siebie, zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Ostre odłamki posypały się na ich głowy, kurz szczypał w oczy, ale ona nie była w stanie skupić się na niczym innym jak tylko na jego ciele przyciśniętym do niej, na jego cieple promieniującym przez jego skórzany kaftan i jej szaty, na jego zapachu wypełniającym jej nozdrza. Przez chwilę pozostawali w kompletnym bezruchu i czarodziejka pojęła, że rozbłyski jego tatuażu idealnie dopasowują się do głośnego dudnienia w jej piersi.

Dotkliwie odczuła stratę jego ciepła, gdy podniósł się pociągając ją za sobą ku górze. Hawke rozejrzała się po placu boju. Po przeciwnej stronie, na schodach stał Sarebas gotowy rzucić kolejne zaklęcie. Niżej kilkunastu Qunari zbiegało po schodach aby wspomóc walczących braci. W kącie po przekątnej słaniając się z wyczerpania nadal bronili się magowie, wśród nich dojrzała ciemne szaty i szczupłą, bladą twarz pierwszego zaklinacza. Varrik stał tuż przy parkanie przeładowując Biankę. Sebastian starał się uniknąć ostrzy rozwścieczonego Qunari. Po przeciwnej stronie traktu, po szerokich schodach biegł cały zastęp templariuszy z komtur Meredith na czele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trzy godziny wcześniej<strong>_

To wszystko było jak sen. Merethit i Orsino, kłócący się w cieniu żołnierzy Arishoka i zniecierpliwienie Hawke, gdy ofuknęła ich oboje, oskarżając ich, że zachowują się jak dzieci, dzieląc skórę na żywym niedźwiedziu. O dziwo, oboje zamilkli, przyznając jej rację. I tak oto nagle jego Reiven miała pod swoją komendą magów i templariuszy, walczących ramię w ramie. Błysk w oku Varrika świadczył o tym, że wykroi z tego niesamowitą historie, taką którą wspomina się przy kuflu piwa latami. W tamtej chwili nie wiedział jeszcze, że to dopiero początek eposu jaki odciśnie trwałe piętno na obliczu Thedas.

Potem była główna sala twierdzy, pełna poległych gwardzistów i zaszlachtowanych szlachciców. Jeszcze dalej głowa wicehrabiego Dumara tocząca się po schodach sali tronowej. Wystraszone, pobladłe twarze arystokratów, wszystkie wpatrzone z błaganiem w oczach w jego czarodziejkę. I był Arishok, jego potężny głos rozbrzmiewający echem po wysoko sklepionej komnacie.

- Udowodnij swoją wartość lub zgiń!

To było zbyt proste – pomyślał parując cios miecza Qunari. Uchylił się przed kolejnym ostrzem i ciął z rozmachem po kolanach przeciwnika. Był dla nich za szybki, za zwinny, nieuchwytny. Zwracał na siebie uwagę wrogów, pozwalając Sebastianowi i Varrikowi skutecznie wycelować w nieosłonięte pancerzem ciała napastników. Z Hawke było inaczej. To ona była głównym celem, trzej opancerzeni Qunari systematycznie spychali ją w róg sali. Zdołała zamrozić jednego, drugiego obaliła na posadzkę tym samym zaklęciem, którym oberwał Anders podczas sparingu. Na trzecie zaklęcie nie było już czasu. Czarodziejka uskoczyła przed mieczem, sparowała kolejny cios, dała nura pod ramieniem Qunari, tnąc go z całych sił przez plecy. Ostrze jej kostura z łatwością przecięło mięśnie i z cichym pomrukiem wróg padł na ziemię. Hawke jednak nie była jeszcze bezpieczna.

Obalając ostatniego z wrogów nastających na Varrika, Fenris dostrzegł, jak powalony na ziemię Qunari podnosi się tuż za plecami Reiven. Jedno uderzenie serca, tyle czasu potrzebował elf by wsunąć się za plecy czarodziejki, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Dzida Arishokowego wojownika zadźwięczała o jego napierśnik i zsunęła się w duł, wbijając się w lewy bok. Reiven zareagowała natychmiast. Z jej palców wyprysnął snop iskier powalając na ziemię ostatniego z napastników.

- Nic ci nie jest? – Usłyszał jej cichy głos nad uchem, gdy oparła ręce na jego ramionach, podtrzymując go.

- To drobne skaleczenie – mruknął dotykając ręką boku. Na szczęście całą energię natarcia pochłonęła metalowa część napierśnika, w miejscu, gdzie uderzyła pozostało głębokie wgniecenie. Rana nie mogła być głęboka, chociaż cały jego bok zdrętwiał, krew niemal nie popłynęła.

- Zaraz to uleczę.

- To drobnostka, oszczędzaj siły, to jeszcze nie koniec.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Arishok nie poprzestanie na tym. To miała być próba, sprawdzenie umiejętności Hawke. Fenris widział, że kobieta jest wyczerpana, jej dłonie trzęsły się, palce były lodowate, jej twarz była blada jak płótno a pod oczami rysowały się głębokie cienie. Od razu rozpoznawał skutki wyczerpania many. Zanim weszli do sali widział, jak czarodziejka wygrzebała z torby niewielką fiolkę niebieskawego płyny, lurium, ostatnie jakie miała w zanadrzu.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym jękiem i do środka weszła Isabela, kołysząc ponętnie biodrami, z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na pełnych ustach, Fenris dostrzegał jednak strach głęboko w jej brązowych oczach. W jej ręku spoczywała gruba księga, oprawiona w skórę i złoto. Na jej widok wszyscy Qunari warknęli jak jeden mąż.

Potem wszystko rozmazywało się w jedno poplątane i niewyraźne wspomnienie. Arishok zabrał księgę, chciał też zabrać piratkę. Reiven nie chciała się na to zgodzić. Był pojedynek.

Jak przez mgłę widział, jak jego czarodziejka staje naprzeciw dwakroć potężniejszego Qunari. Jej blada twarz zaklęta w niewzruszoną maskę, oczy lśniące z determinacją. Nikt nie poznałby, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. On wiedział. Stał oparty o kolumnę, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Jego nogi drżały, podobnie ręce. Obraz przed oczami wirował, gdy patrzał, jak jego ukochana uskakuje przed kolejnymi ciosami zadane ostrzem, które było jej wysokości. Co ona robiła? Spowolniała wroga próbując zamrozić. Użyła magii mocy by go obalić, ale był zbyt potężny i jedyne co uzyskała to chwila wytchnienia.

W ustach mu zaschło a powietrze wydawało się palić jego płuca, gdy kolejne uderzenie zostawiło na jej ramieniu szerokie rozcięcie. Reiven nie była w stanie dłużej utrzymać kostura. Obok niego Varric cicho zaklął. Sebastian od samego początku wznosił modły do Stwórcy, teraz niemal ze łzami w oczach. Jedynie Isabela pozostawała w całkowitym bezruchu. Elf zaciskał kurczowo palce na rękojeści miecza, czując jak dłonie mu się pocą. Był przygotowany w każdej chwili wpaść na środek sali, jednym cięciem pozbawić Arishoka rogatego łba, ale jednocześnie nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Całe jego ciało drżało, lyrium w jego skórze przygasło i zmatowiało.

I wtedy znów to zrobiła. Pięść Stwórcy o cal minęła twarz napastnika. Arishok mruknął tryumfalnie, był bliski zwycięstwa. Pochylił się do przodu unosząc swój miecz nad głową. Zaklęcie jednak nie miało go trafić, przynajmniej nie od przodu. Fenris usłyszał głuchy łomot, o parę stup za Qunari, gdzie czar odbił się od marmurowej kolumny a potem z pełnym impetem, niedostrzegalne dla innych trafiło Arishoka w tył rogatego łba. Qunari stracił równowagę. Padł do przodu, niezgrabnie, z ramionami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na rękojeści miecza. Tak został nauczony, nie wypuszczać broni z ręki. Reiven doskoczyła do niego z boku. W jej ręku błysnęło zakrzywione ostrze. Elf rozpoznał jedne ze sztyletów Isabeli. Gładki metal pokryty misternym wzorem, z cichym mlaśnięciem zanurzył się w karku powalonego olbrzyma. Chrupnęły kości, krew bryznęła z rany wprost na czarodziejkę. W sali zapanowała głucha cisza.

Potem nie wiele widział, oprócz jej zakrwawionej twarzy, Reiven wydawała się zdziwiona. Powiodła wzrokiem po otoczeniu.

- Opuśćcie miasto! – Jej głos zabrzmiał stalową nutą, nie sposób było się mu przeciwstawić. W tamtej chwili był z niej dumny. Miłość do niej wypełniała jego serce, jego całe ciało tak potężną falą, że odczuwał przy tym niemal fizyczny ból. Jego Hawke, jego Reiven dokonała niemożliwego. Uratowała całe miasto, tyle istnień, bezinteresownie, rzucając na szale własne życie. Nigdy wcześnie nie znał takiej kobiety, nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że jakikolwiek mag jest zdolny do takiego dobra… nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że można tak kochać…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godzinę wcześniej <strong>_

Qunari jeden po drugim opuścili salę, niezaczepiani przez nikogo. Za nimi podążyła Reiven, potem Varric, Isabela i Sebastian. Fenris odkrył, że z trudnością za nimi nadąża. Był zmęczony, a rana w boku szczypała. Szedł powłócząc nogami, krok za nim arystokraci, w kompletnej ciszy, zdumieni, przerażeni, niedowierzający.

W progu twierdzy napotkali Meredith. Fenrisowi bardzo nie podobało się spojrzenie jakim obrzuciła Hawke, jednak jej głos był spokojny a słowa słodkie jak miód.

- A więc Kirkwall ma swoją bohaterkę, swojego czempiona.

I nagle cała sala wypełniła się echem okrzyków rozradowanej gawiedzi. Głosy eksplodowały potwornym hukiem w jego głowie i elf przyśpieszył, resztką sił starając się wydostać z otaczającego go tłumu.

* * *

><p>Nadal zdumiona stanęła na schodach warowni, za nią w sali szlachta ciągle skandowała jej imię. Bohaterka. Czempion Kirkwall. To do niej nie docierało. Jedyne czego chciała to iść do domu, zmyć z siebie krew i kurz, i spać, zagrzebać się w pościel i spać.<p>

Avelina wraz z grupą gwardzistów dołączyła do niej, gdy schodziła po schodach. Wzrok rudowłosej spoczął na piratce i jej ręka sama powędrowała do rękojeści miecza.

- Hawke?

Czarodziejka popatrzyła na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Dopilnuj by Qunari opuścili miasto bez zwłoki, nie atakujcie ich…

- Hawke?

- Po prostu niech się stąd wyniosą.

Pani Kapitan przytaknęła. Nim się jednak odwróciła coś z tyłu za czarodziejką przykuło jej wzrok.

- Fenris jest ranny?

Reiven obróciła się, nagle przypominając sobie o elfie. Jak mogła zapomnieć? Stał kilka stóp od niej, opierając się o kolumnę, ciężko dyszał. Zmęczenie nagle ją opuściło. Podbiegła do niego, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Pod jej palcami jego skóra płonęła. Linie lyrium wydawały się szare i matowe. Pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie.

- Fenris… - jęknęła.

Uniósł na nią oczy, nieprzytomne, zamglone, a po chwili wpadł w jej ramiona, nieprzytomny.

* * *

><p>Drzwi rezydencji zostały odryglowane, rozwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadła Hawke.<p>

- Messere Hawek? – Bothan był zaniepokojony, ostatnim razem gdy widział ją w takim stanie jej matka...

Tuż za nią zjawił się Varrik i Isabela, dalej Sebastian i Donic holowali nieprzytomnego elfa. Krasnolud wszystko pojął. Działo się bardzo źle.

- Zabierzcie go na górę, do mojego pokoju. Oriana!

Dziewczyna pojawiła się w drzwiach z miną mocno przerażoną. Jej wielkie oczy patrzały to na Hawke to na rannego Fenrisa.

- Potrzeba mi dużo ciepłej wody, bandaża, napar z elfiego korzenia…

Nie czekając na odpowiedź służącej, Reiven wpadła do niewielkiej komórki umieszczonej za schodami na pierwsze piętro. Tu przechowywała wszelkiego rodzaju mikstury i napary oraz zioła. W popłochu przeszukiwała kolejne półki. W drzwiach Bothan stał ze zwieszoną głową. Wiedział czego szuka.

- Gdzie jest lurium… gdzie ono jest… – jej dłonie trzęsły się i kilka fiolek wypadło z półki rozbijając się o podłogę.

- Bothan, nie mamy lyrium? – W jej głosie niedowierzanie mieszało się z przerażeniem. Krasnolud odkaszlnął.

- Koło południa był tu panicz Anders… – zaczął niepewnie. Reiven przestała przeczesywać pułki, obróciła się do służącego.

- Przyszedł z kliniki bardzo zmęczony… i… po napadzie na miasto… było wielu rannych…

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Anders wziął wszystkie mikstury lyrium, wszystkie wywary wzmacniające? Nie zostawił ani jednego? - Teraz w jej głoście pobrzmiewała dzika furia. Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego, tak bezmyślnie…

- Tak messere Hawke, wziął wszystko.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, to nie była wina Bothana, sama mówiła mu, że Anders może korzystać ze wszystkiego co należy do niej. Nigdy nie przyszło jej na myśl, że mag może być taki samolubny, taki… _„Wziął je bo mu pozwoliłaś, wziął je bo chciał ratować tych biedaków z dołu, a ty jesteś gotowa teraz obedrzeć go za to ze skóry. Uspokój się, Fenris potrzebuje teraz twojego spokoju, i jasnego myślenia…"_

- Varric szybko do kliniki Andersa, powiedz mu, że ma tu być jak najszybciej, potrzebny mi uzdrowiciel, natychmiast… Powiedz mu, że jeżeli nie przyjdzie natychmiast, może w ogóle nie pokazywać się na oczy…

- Sebastian musisz udać się do Katowni, znajdź Orsino, sprowadź jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, jak najszybciej.

- Reiven, nie sądzę żeby komtur wyraziła zgo...

Czarodziejka obróciła się do niego, mierząc go ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Więc idź najpierw do matki przełożonej, albo do Cullena, albo... upf... nie dbam o to, znajdź mi uzdrowiciela...

Wpadła do pokoju. Fenris leżał na jej posłaniu, rozebrany do pasa. Rana w jego boku nie była głęboka, nie była też zbyt rozległa, ale kolor skóry wokoło sugerował, że była zatruta. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała, dlaczego wcześniej go nie uleczyła? Do środka weszła Oriana niosąc wodę i bandaże. Isabela wzięła je od niej i odesłała służącą wiedząc, że dziewczyna mdlej na widok krwi.

Reiven zaciskając usta w cienką linię, poczęła delikatnie przemywać ranę. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Już w chwili gdy elf osunął się na schodach do twierdzy wiedziała, że to nie była zwykła rana. Varrik poinformował ją, że często ostrza Qunari pokryte są truciznami, słyszał nawet o takich, które miały działać szczególnie na magów. Trucizny wyrabiane ze sproszkowanego lyrium niemal niegroźne dla zwykłych ludzi, śmiertelne dla tych posiadających manę. Najwidoczniej ostrze, które drasnęło Fenrisa było pokryte taką mieszanką. Trucizna weszła w reakcję z jego tatuażami, sprawiając, że przygasły i zszarzały.

Już tam na miejscu starała się uleczyć go. Rana jednak nie chciała się zasklepić. Zaklęcie obniżyło nieco gorączkę, ale to wciąż było za mało. A ona nie była najlepszą uzdrowicielką, brakowało jej wyczucia i doświadczenia. Na dodatek nie miała już many, a teraz okazało się, że nie miała jak jej uzupełnić. Zacisnęła zęby czując jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu.

Elf leżał nieruchomo, blady jak płótno, jego urywany oddech był płytki i niespokojny.

- Jest źle – szepnęła Isabela dotykając jego rozpalonego czoła. Gorączka wracała i nagle całe ciało Fenrisa poczęło drgać.

Reiven przyłożyła ucho do jego piersi. Jego serce biło słabo, arytmicznie, zwalniało – zdała sobie po chwili sprawę. Zagryzła wargi by nie wyć. To nie mogło się dziać. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Musiała mu jeszcze powiedzieć… miała tyle do powiedzenia… W obliczu nieuniknionego wszystkie nieporozumienia nagle przestały być ważne. Kochała go. Była w stanie znieść to, że ją nienawidzi, to, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Zacisnęła oczy przypominając sobie dzisiejsze popołudnie, gdy osłonił ją własnym ciałem. W tamtej chwili myślała, że może nie wszystko przegrała. Nie mogła go teraz stracić, nie gdy był jedyną osobą jaka jej została do kochania… nie… nie…

Jej oko spoczęło na nożu przypasanym do paska Isabeli. Uniosła się znad rannego. Nie miała dość many, nie miała lyrium, ale miała krew. Nie była w stanie go uleczyć, ale mogła go wzmocnić do czasu aż przyjdzie Anders. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, ale była zdeterminowana, nawet jeśli wykrwawi się na śmierć, nawet jeśli stanie się tym, czym on najbardziej pogardza, nie pozwoli mu umrzeć…

* * *

><p><strong>I oto już wkrótce rozpoczniemy akt 3.<strong>

**Względem uzupełnienia mało istotnych informacji. W poprzednich rozdziałach Anders wspomina Elisse Cousland, teraz natomiast jest mowa o Theronie Machariel, wydawać by się mogło, że coś pokręciłam. Otóż nie, w mojej głowie kształtuje się kolejna wizja - Dragon Age Początek z uwzględnieniem trojga Szarych Strażników. ( Theron, Elisa i Alistair) I stąd taka rozbieżność. W świecie Reiven Hawke, to Elissa Cousland jest arlesą Amaranthu i komendantką Szarych, ale to Theron zadał ostateczny cios bestii a Alistair jest królem. ( Nie, nie powiem wam kto przespał się z Morrigan.)**

**Jak zawsze z niecierpliwością czekam na komentarze, one na prawdę pomagają mi się zmobilizować do dalszego pisania.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kolejny rozdział, z niewielkim opóźnieniem spowodowany poootwornymi upałami i passskudnymi burzami. Rozdział dedykowany Tassarinian, która ofiarowała mi swą pomoc przy redagowaniu tekstu.**

**Chciałam też nadmienić, że możecie znaleźć ilustrację do tego fika pod tym linkiem ( inveleth. deviantart gallery/#/d527zez wystarczy usunąć spację ) na wypadek gdybyście mieli ochotę zobaczyć jak wygląda moja Hawke.**

**Jak zawsze czekam na wasza odzew, opinie i krytykę (ewentualnie)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wymruczała cicho słowa w Arkanum sięgając do nikłej resztki many jaka w niej pozostała. Zimne ostrze sztyletu prześliznęło się po jej skórze. W pierwszej chwili poczuła jedynie mrowienie, tak jakby lekkie fale elektryczności rozpełzły się po jej dłoniach. Gdzieś na skraju umysłu poczuła zmianę. Zasłona znowu była na wyciągnięcie ręki, za daleko jeszcze by sięgnąć do niej całymi garściami i czerpać z niej moc, ale przynajmniej była wyczuwalna, wystarczyło się tylko postarać. Reiven zapatrzyła się na nóż w swojej dłoni. Krew spływająca z ostrza wydawała się nienaturalnie gęsta. Czarodziejka spojrzała na swoją rękę. Szerokie nacięcie na nadgarstku było niezbyt głębokie, ale wystarczyło jednak by przeciąć żyły. Krew spływała czerwoną kaskadą z jej ręki, ale żadna kropla krwi nie zabrudziła podłogi. Wokół niej rozbłysła czerwonawa poświata. Wir unosił każdą kroplę opadającą ku ziemi, rozbijał na tysiące cząsteczek, lśniących w nienaturalnym świetle emanującym z jej ciała. Serpentyna rubinowych kryształków świecących własnym blaskiem, tak misterna i piękna, że Hawke z trudem oderwała od niej oczy, unosiła się wokół niej przenikając ją, napełniając nieznanym dotąd uczuciem.<p>

To była potęga krwi, zdała sobie sprawę po chwili. Karmazynowa mgiełka wirowała wokół coraz szybciej i szybciej, a ona czuła jak buzuje w niej mana, Pustka była w niej, otwierała się na oścież. Teraz rozumiała czemu magia krwi potrafi być tak pociągająca, poczucie własnej siły i muzyka mocy przepływającej przez nią były upajające.

To wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy poprzez czerwonawe opary dostrzegła drgającą w konwulsjach postać Fenrisa. Niemal czuła jego cierpienie. Jego lyrium zgasło i wiedziała, że czasu jest coraz mniej.

Odszukała w pamięci zaklęcie, skupiła się na mocy, skupiła na szumie krwi wokół niej, na tej słodkiej muzyce, a potem przyłożyła dłoń do jego rozpalonego ciała. Pod jej dotykiem znaki lyrium zadrgały słabym płomieniem. Najpierw raz, potem kolejny. Jej magia wsączała się w niego, z każdą kroplą krwi wypływającą z jej żył tatuaże nabierały blasku. Fenris przestał się rzucać. Spojrzała z miłością w jego spokojną twarz, z całych sił skupiając się na truciźnie krążącej w jego ciele. Powoli cofała jej działanie, neutralizowała ją tam, gdzie czyniła największe zniszczenie. Gdyby tylko mogła całkowicie ją usunąć…

Dosłyszała za sobą zduszony jęk ale nie odważyła się obrócić by sprawdzić, kto stoi w progu jej komnaty. Zaklęcie zaczęło się rozpraszać, czerwonawa poświata gasnąć, podobnie lyrium na ciele elfa. W następnej chwili pojęła, że klęczy przy łóżku, rozcięta ręka zwisa bezradnie brudząc pościel krwią, druga nadal jest oparta o ramię Fenrisa, lodowata w porównaniu z jego rozpaloną skórą.

Czyjeś ręce poderwały ją z ziemi, straciła kontakt z chorym, zaklęcie rozprysło się.

- Na Pustkę, coś ty najlepszego zrobiła? – Usłyszała tuż nad sobą wibrujący gniewem głos Andersa.

Uratowała go, uratowała – jedna myśl kołatała się w jej głowie. Wiedziała jednak, że tonie nie do końca prawda. Nie zdołała usunąć zagrożenia, zahamowała działanie, spowolniła rozkład jaki zapoczątkowała trucizna, ale to wciąż było za mało. Gdyby miała więcej krwi? Ale nie miała, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Słaniając się na nogach, oparta plecami o szeroką pierś Andersa, dyszała ciężko, przed oczami widziała ciemne plamy, wszystkie dźwięki wydawały się być tłumione przez nierównomierne bicie jej serca. Jak przez mgłę poczuła lekki dotyk rąk maga. Chciała mu powiedzieć żeby przestał, to nie ona potrzebowała pomocy. Zaklęcie Andersa zasklepiło jej nadgarstek i wzmocniło na tyle, że zdołała wykrztusić kilka słów.

- Po… pomóż jemu… mi nie trzeba…

- Przestań się wyrywać – usłyszała jego poirytowany głos. Znieruchomiała, czując jak słaba fala wzmocnienia przepływa przez jej ciało po raz kolejny. Po chwili obraz wrócił do naturalnych barw, a dźwięki przestały być przytłumione. Wyprostowała się spoglądając na Andersa.

Mag był wyraźnie wyczerpany. Miał mocno potargane włosy, twarz bladą, pokrytą zakrzepłą posoką i kurzem, ubranie w nieładzie, rękawy i przód tuniki zakrwawione.

- Pomóż Fenrisowi – jej głos był cichy, ale twardy.

Czarodziej sapnął zniecierpliwiony, chwycił ją za ramię i wyciągnął z komnaty, w której obecni byli również Varric i Isabela.

* * *

><p>- Magia krwi? Reiven, coś ty sobie myślała? – Stał tuż przed nią, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem, jego oczy lśniły gniewnie mimo wyraźnego wyczerpania.<p>

- Próbowałam go leczyć, zabrałeś całe lyrium…

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Miałem całą masę rannych, wiesz ilu zdołałem uratować? Gdybyś tylko zechciała mi pomóc, moglibyśmy uratować dwa razy tyle.

Zacięła wargi nie dając się sprowokować. To nie był czas na kłótnie, nie teraz gdy za ścianą Fenris umie… Przełknęła gulę formującą się w jej gardle.

- Qunari pustoszyli miasto, jest tylu rannych, potrzebujących, a ty bawisz się magią krwi…

- Potrzebujących? – Gniew eksplodował w jej głowie nieokiełznaną falą. Po tym wszystkim czego dzisiaj dokonała, po tym wszystkim co robiła dla niego, dla jego sprawy, po tym jak przekupiła niemal cały garnizon templariuszy żeby tylko trzymali się od niego z daleka... użyczała własnych zasobów lyrium…

– A gdzie ty byłeś, gdy cię potrzebowałam? Nie mam many, bo przedzieraliśmy się przez armię Qunari, byłam w ich obozie, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Podniósł na nią zdziwione oczy.

- Zabiłam tego cholernego Arishoka i ocaliłam to cholerne miasto – nie powinna dać się ponieść, ale to, co od dawna w niej buzowało teraz nareszcie znalazło ujście i nie była w stanie dalej się powstrzymywać.

- Całe miasto, Anders! To twoje cholerne Mrokowisko też. To Fenris ochronił mnie własnym ciałem, gdyby nie on byłabym martwa…

Czarodziej wyciągnął do niej dłoń, w jego oczach malowało się niedowierzanie, a może przerażenie? Myśl o tym, że sama jedna miałaby stawić czoła Qunari… Reiven odtrąciła jego dłoń z głośnym warknięciem. Była już dawno poza punktem, gdy strzegła swoich myśli, swoich słów. Gorycz wzbierała w niej ciemną falą.

- Więc pytam się, gdzie ty byłeś, gdy cię potrzebowałam? – Zamilkła w końcu widząc zaniepokojoną twarz Varrica, wychylającego się z jej komnaty.

- Znowu się pogarsza – mruknął krasnolud i znikł w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu.  
>Anders stał w cieniu, nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy chociaż miała wrażenie, że przez mgnienie oka dostrzegła błysk błękitnego blasku Pustki w jego źrenicach. Nie miała wątpliwości - Justynian słyszał jej wybuch.<p>

- Ale magia krwi? Hawke… – Jego głos był teraz cichszy, jakby to, co mu przed chwilą powiedziała zraniło go do żywego.

- A co innego mogłam zrobić? – Zacisnęła mocno oczy czując, jak pod powiekami zbierają się łzy. – Pozwolić mu umrzeć? Jemu, ostatniej osobie jaka mi została do kocha…- urwała w pół słowa, zszokowana tym co mu wyznała. Anders musiał być równie zaskoczony. Cofnął się do tyłu, jakby uderzyła go tymi słowami, usłyszała jego głęboki wdech i potem głos, zupełnie wyprany z emocji:

- Nie mogę mu pomóc.

- Anders? – Desperacja w jej głosie była teraz wyraźna, nie mała siły dalej udawać, ukrywać przed sobą i przed nim, że to Fenris był ostatnią iskrą w tym ponurym świecie.

- Nie mam ani odrobiny many Hawke – powiedział szorstko, odsuwając się jeszcze dalej w cień.

Dosłyszała za sobą lekkie kroki. Isabela oparła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Reiven, jest coraz gorzej – mruknęła.

Czarodziejka potarła ręką spocone czoło. Ta trucizna działała za szybko, Fenris nie doczeka przybycia uzdrowiciela z Kręgu, zakładając, że Meredith w obecnej sytuacji zechce jakiegokolwiek maga wypuścić spod klucza. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że nie jest w stanie pomóc ukochanemu mężczyźnie. Patrzeć jak umiera w męczarniach, to było ponad jej siły. Co robić? Jak temu zaradzić? Odpowiedź przyszła wraz z niebieskawą iskrą tlącą się w oku Andersa.

- A Justynian? – Zapytała słabo. Wiedziała, że to ostatnia deska ratunku. Było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że Justynian nie będzie chciał jej pomóc.

- Jest duchem Pustki, ma z nią kontakt przez cały czas, może on mógłby…

- On nie pomoże Fenrisowi.

Anders oparł się o balustradę, patrząc w nikłe płomyki świec lśniące w kandelabrze ponad schodami. Dom spowijała nienaturalna cisza, panował nieprzenikniony mrok, jedynie główny hol, schody i korytarz na pierwszym piętrze oświetlały świece.

Mag wsłuchiwał się w wewnętrzny głos, ale od chwili, gdy przekroczył próg sypialni Hawke, gdy zobaczył ją skąpaną w krwawej poświacie, Justynian milczał uparcie. Zresztą co mógłby powiedzieć? „A nie mówiłem"?

- Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać – w głosie Hawke słyszał błaganie. Obrzucił jej bladą twarz uważnym spojrzeniem. Była więcej niż zmęczona. Jej zakrwawione szaty były w kilku miejscach poszarpane, pocięte. Pomyślał o tym ile razy była zmuszona dzisiaj walczyć o własne życie. Powinien przy niej być, a jednak nie mógł opuścić tych wszystkich potrzebujących, którzy błagali go o pomoc. To ona uratowała miasto przed kompletną katastrofą, ale jego praca była równie ważna.

- Anders, proszę.

Była na skraju rozpaczy – pomyślał gorzko. Ten wściekły elf zranił ją tyle razy, a mimo to kochała go nadal, bardziej niż jego. To on był przy niej dzisiaj i jeśli umierał teraz tylko dlatego, że wziął na siebie cios przeznaczony dla niej, zasługiwał na szansę.

- Jeśli zdołasz go przekonać…

* * *

><p>- Nie! – Jego niski głos, niczym pomruk burzy, rozszedł się echem po całej rezydencji.<p>

Reiven podeszła bliżej, wpatrując się w oczy lśniące światłem Pustki.

- Justynian, nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłam, ten jeden raz, proszę.

- Nie uzdrowię tego elfa, on chce zniszczyć każdego maga, chce byśmy siedzieli w celach jak zwierzęta.

- Wiesz co magia mu zrobiła.

- To nie jest usprawiedliwienie – zagrzmiał odwracając się do niej plecami.

- Justynian? – Ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, czując jak pod jej palcami buzuje czysta energia. Była tak blisko, gdyby tylko zechciał jej pomóc…

Duch strzepnął z ramienia jej rękę i odsunął się dalej w kąt.

- Proszę…

Obrócił się tak nagle, że niemal zachwiała się i dała krok w tył. Postać Andersa spowijała jasnoniebieska poświata, jego skóra wydawała się popękana, przez szczeliny dostrzec można było jasne światło Pustki.

- Uleczę go, ale chcę czegoś w zamian.

Uniosła brew ku górze. Nie powiedziała nic, ale przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że w tym momencie Justynian przemawiał zupełnie jak demon.

- Uleczę go, ale w zamian chcę mieć twoje poparcie w sprawie magów.

- Przecież wiesz, że jestem przeciwna ich więżeniu.

- Nie o to idzie. Uleczę go, a ty w zamian będziesz bezwarunkowo wspierać Andersa we wszystkich jego dążeniach jakie on uzna za stosowne.

Reiven zmarszczyła brwi.

- On uzna za stosowne? Czy może ty?

- To moja propozycja – oświadczył ponownie odwracając się do niej plecami.

Chwila zastanowienia. Wiedziała doskonale, że pakuje się w poważne tarapaty. Stwórca raczy wiedzieć co ten szalony duch Pustki wymyśli. W sprawie magów zawsze zgadzała się z Andersem - Krąg był więzieniem i myśl o tym, że magowie w nich żyjący traktowani są jak dziwolągi, czy potwory, gniewała ją. Oboje uważali, że potrzebne są zmiany, Reiven nie chciała się jednak zgodzić z metodami jakie wybrał Anders. Gdzieś wewnątrz swojej duszy wiedziała, że jego rewolucjonistyczne poglądy i metody poprowadzą go kiedyś do punktu bez odwrotu, nie chciała by pociągnął ją za sobą, ale czy naprawdę miała jakieś wyjście?

- Zrobię co będę musiała.

* * *

><p>Dryfował. Płynął pomiędzy niewyraźnymi obrazami z przeszłości, zatartymi przez cierpienie i czas. Każde kolejne wspomnienie strącało go coraz niżej na dno rozpaczy. Na początku niejasno przeczuwał, że to nie jest rzeczywistość, że to tylko iluzja wywołana trucizną krążącą w jego żyłach. Pogrążał się w studni wizji, każda gorsza od poprzedniej, zmory przeszłości mieszały się z drastycznymi wyobrażeniami przyszłości, aż jego skołatany umysł poddał się, pozwalając porwać się w głąb spirali niekończącej się tortury.<p>

W swojej podświadomości przeżywał dzień za dniem, wszystkie chwile swojego niewolnictwa, ciągłe drwiny i wyzwiska, ból i frustrację, i niemoc, śmiech Hadriany, perwersyjne zachcianki Danariusa… Potem w jego umyśle rozbłysła niczym gwiazda Reiven, ale i tu nie było wytchnienia, jedynie rozgoryczenie i smutek. Fenris na nowo musiał patrzeć na jej wypełnione cierpieniem oczy, gdy odtrącił ją tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Widział jej twarz zalaną łzami, gdy płonął stos pogrzebowy jej matki, widział ją w objęciach abominacji, radosną i spokojną.

A potem nastąpił ciąg obrazów, każdy ucieleśniający jego obawy i każda dotyczyła jego czarodziejki. Zagryzał wargi by nie krzyczeć, gdy w jego śnie podeszła do niego z nożem, czyniąc z niego ofiarę magii krwi. Widział też jej ciało przebite mieczem Arishoka, z jej ust wypływała cienka strużka krwi, gdy wyciągała ku niemu dłoń w geście rozpaczy.

Widział ją też wleczoną za włosy przez ciemne komnaty pałacu w Minratusie. Słyszał jej krzyki i jęki, gdy zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi, a on był bezradny. Widział jej puste, martwe oczy, gdy kazano mu wynieść jej nagie, zakrwawione ciało z sypialni jego pana.

Nie miał pewności jak długo błądził między tymi bolesnymi tworami jego umysłu. Każda chwila była wiecznością. Gdy był już gotowy przyznać przed samym sobą, że nie jest w stanie dłużej tego znieść, usłyszał głos. Głos albo echo głosu, wołającego go po imieniu. Uchwycił się go i kierował w jego stronę. Poznawał ten ton, ten słodki dźwięk wibrujący w jego uchu. To była ona. ONA. Wołała go po imieniu, przyzywała go. Wszystkie wizje wkoło poszarzały i rozmyły się, pozostał tylko jej głos, słyszał go coraz bliżej, coraz wyraźniej. Czasem ludzie mówią o kimś, że ma aksamitny głos. Jej głos zawsze kojarzył mu się z jedwabiem. Był delikatny, lekki i gładki, był balsamem na jego zdewastowane wnętrze, ukojeniem dla nadszarpniętych nerwów. Teraz zaś był drogowskazem.

* * *

><p>Za pierwszym razem odzyskał przytomność tylko na moment. Jego ciało nie chciało go słuchać, nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem. W głowie nadal mu huczało, oczy nie były w stanie zobaczyć nic w oblewającym go zewsząd półmroku. Był słaby i bezbronny, i to go przerażało. Jego umysł miotał się w bezwładnym ciele do chwili, gdy zdołał złapać jeden pełny oddech. Do jego nozdrzy napłynął znajomy zapach. Jaśmin, zakołatała w jego głowie myśl, a za nią zaraz pojawiła się smukła postać Hawke, z jej bladą cerą, wielkimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami i falami ciemnych włosów opadających na ramiona. Uchwycił się kurczowo tego obrazu i zatonął na powrót w przestworze wspomnień i uczuć, tym razem jednak kojących.<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy obudził się po raz drugi trawiła go gorączka, w jego głowie nadal panował mętlik, przed oczami skakały ciemne plamy, ale był w stanie rozróżnić zarysy przedmiotów wokół niego. Zanotował, że leży na łóżku, z rzeźbionymi kolumienkami, wspierającymi ciężkie czerwone story. Na skraju widnokręgu dostrzegał poduszki obleczone jasnoniebieską tkaniną. Czucie w jego ciele wracało, więc mógł stwierdzić, że zapewne przykryto go satyną. To nie było jedno z łóżek w jego rozpadającej się rezydencji. Wokół nie czuć było zapachu wilgoci i rozkładu, czuł natomiast ciepło napływające z lewej strony, zapewne z kominka, jako że wszystko skąpane było w czerwonawym poblasku płonącego ognia. Po prawej musiało być okno, z pewnością otwarte, gdyż czuł na lewym policzku chłodne powietrze. Ale najbardziej zajmującym stwierdzeniem był fakt, że pościel wokół niego pachniała NIĄ.<p>

Głośno wciągnął powietrze, dochodząc do konkluzji, że musiał być w komnacie Reiven, tej samej, gdzie przed trzema laty… na tym samym łóżku… i jeszcze jej zapach…

Przymrużył oczy, starając się odegnać od siebie obraz jej nagiego ciała, rozciągniętego pod nim, sposobu w jaki na niego patrzyła - z głodem, pożądaniem i niesłychaną delikatnością zarazem.

Coś obok poruszyło się i jego dłoń drgnęła. Nawyk kazał sięgnąć mu po miecz, ale miecza nie było, a i ręka odmówiła posłuszeństwa. Z trudem obrócił głowę w bok, po to by nagle wstrzymać oddech.

Była tuż obok niego. Leżała na skraju posłania, jej skulona postać tonęła w cieniu, podczas gdy jej kontur odcinał się od blasku płomieni z paleniska.

A więc to sen – pomyślał, starając się przeniknąć ciemności okrywające jej twarz. Leżała na boku, twarzą do niego, z rękami złożonymi pod głową, jak do modlitwy. Z trudem dostrzegał jej lekko zadarty nos, rzęsy i brwi stanowiły jedynie ciemniejsze linie. Włosy opadały atramentową czernią na poduszkę. Spała spokojnie, jej pierś odziana w cienką tunikę unosiła się równomiernie. Dostrzegł też bandaże na jej ramieniu i nadgarstku, ale nie zastanawiał się nad nimi. Była obok i naprawdę jedyne czego chciał, czego potrzebował, to przyciągnąć ją do siebie, lub samemu się do niej przysunąć, objąć ją, dotknąć ustami jej miękkich warg, zanurzyć nos w jej włosach…

Pragnął tego, a zarazem bał się, że gdy tylko ją dotknie, obudzi, wizja się rozwieje, sen się roztrzaska i znów utonie w szarej mgle bolesnych wspomnień.

Niespodziewanie kobieta przeciągnęła się, jej powieki uniosły się i nawet w cieniu w jakim spoczywała, dostrzegł jasne iskry palące się w jej oczach.

To musiał być sen – jeszcze raz powiedział sobie w myślach, widząc jak na jej ustach wykwita uśmiech, nieśmiały i delikatny, ale szczery. Jak bardzo tęsknił za tym uśmiechem?

- Hej – szepnęła miękko.

Zamrugał, zdziwiony, że jego pogrążony we śnie umysł jest w stanie odtworzyć idealnie nawet jej ton głosu.

- Nie boli, prawda?

Zwilżył usta językiem. Czy to nie było głupie rozmawiać z sennym widziadłem?

- Nie – szepnął, odkrywając, że jego gardło kurczy się boleśnie.

- Dobrze – odparła. Wydawała się tak samo zmęczona jak on, tak samo zaspana.

- Czy to… sen?

Obdarzyła go kolejnym spojrzeniem spod ciemnych rzęs.

- Jeśli tak, to mam nadzieję, że dobry.

Poczuł jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się słabo. Naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, kiedy w ogóle na niego patrzyła.

- Baliśmy się o ciebie – jej szept był niemal niedosłyszalny. Jego oczy znalazły jej spojrzenie i dostrzegł w jej źrenicach coś, czego nie mógł nazwać. Może był to cień strachu, może smutek, troska?

- Ale teraz będzie już w porządku, powoli dojdziesz do siebie.

Usilnie starał się sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie zasnął, ostatnie co pamiętał to… Qunari, Arishok, pojedynek…

- Trucizna… - Poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega po jego ciele. Musiała to dostrzec. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i jego wzrok skupił się na długich, delikatnych palcach. Reiven uniosła nieco wyżej okrywający go delikatnie pled. Jej palce spoczęły na jego piersi, o milimetr od jego dłoni, tak blisko, że czuł jej ciepło. Wystarczyło przesunąć się odrobinę. Z wahaniem musnął palcami jej delikatną skórę. Nie cofnęła ręki, ośmielony ujął jej dłoń i spojrzał w oczy.

- Będzie dobrze - szepnęła.

- Uhm… jesteś pewna… jesteś pewna, że jeszcze żyję?

Uniosła brew wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie.

- Jestem pewna.

- Ja nie… - spojrzał jej w oczy. W następnej chwili przysunęła się do niego bliżej, drugą ręką odgarniając włosy z jego spoconego czoła.

- Jesteś jeszcze słaby… i może trochę zdezorientowany.

Teraz wyraźnie dostrzegł ból malujący się w jej oczach. Nie umiał powiedzieć czemu, czy może jego obecność sprawiała jej przykrość? Zapewne tak. Dała mu jasno do zrozumienia żeby trzymał się od niej z daleka. To doprawdy strasznie niefortunne, że nawet we śnie musiał ją nawiedzać. Odwrócił twarz, nie chcąc dłużej na nią patrzeć.

- Fen…

Jego serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi. Ostatnim razem gdy tak do niego mówiła… Poczuł jak próbuje wysunąć swoją dłoń spod jego palców, przycisnął ją mocniej, nie pozwalając jej na to.

- Fen?

Leżał nieruchomo, nie chcąc czuć jej tak blisko i jednocześnie nie mogąc jej puścić. Pozostawiła rękę na jego piersi. Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza, a potem posłyszał cichą melodię, jedną z tych Fereldeńskich kołysanek, które czasem nuciła, gdy myślała, że nikt nie słyszy.

- Śpij – szepnęła miękko i poszedł za jej wezwaniem, zamykając oczy, skupiając się na jej dotyku, zapachu, głosie, na poczuciu jej bliskości, której tak bardzo łaknął od tak dawna.

* * *

><p>Przebudził się po raz trzeci. Tym razem w pełni świadomy otoczenia w jakim się znajdował. To było jej łóżko, jej sypialnia i jej rezydencja. Ona sama też tu była, odkrył ze zdziwieniem.<p>

Spoczywała w fotelu, z głową opartą o wezgłowie, przykryta kraciastym kocem, w jedwabnej tunice okrywającej jej wąskie ramiona, z włosami odgarniętymi do tyłu. Kolejny sen, bardzo realistyczny. Obserwował ją przez długą chwilę, dostrzegając wiele drobnostek, których wcześniej nie widział. Nawet w słabym świetle świecy stojącej na nocnej szafce widział jak jej włosy opadają za ramiona, kiedy zdążyły tak urosnąć? Jej twarz była bledsza niż zwykle, usta niemal całkiem białe, kości policzkowe wystawały bardziej niż w dniach, gdy miał szczęście dotykać ich palcami. Na jej zawsze gładkim czole widniała teraz delikatna zmarszczka. Zawsze marszczyła czoło, gdy była zaniepokojona lub zmartwiona, przypomniał sobie. Na prawej ręce, na ramieniu widniała poprzeczna szrama. Objął jej całą postać wzrokiem i stwierdził, że jej ciało tonęło pośród wielkiego fotela i fałd koca. Była drobniejsza niż pamiętał. Ale kiedy tak naprawdę ostatnio na nią patrzył?

Od miesięcy trzymał się z daleka, jej osoba była zawsze w jego umyśle, jej obraz zawsze blisko w jego pamięci. Ale to była jego Reiven, taką jaką pamiętał ją zanim jego strach i głupota rozdzieliły ich na dobre. Ta kobieta, śpiąca w fotelu, była inna, odległa. Czas i zdarzenia ostatnich lat odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Nie straciła przez to uroku, jej uroda stała się tylko bardziej delikatna, subtelna.

Była krucha i ulotna co sprawiało, że zawsze budziła w nim instynkt opiekuńczy, coś, o czym nie miał wcześniej zielonego pojęcia. Gdy na nią patrzył, ostatnimi czasy z daleka, z ukrycia, pragnął jedynie być u jej boku, chronić ją, osłaniać. Mieć ją znowu w ramionach, dotykać jej miękkiej skóry, czuć jej ciepło…

Z obawy przed własnym zdradzieckim umysłem odwrócił wzrok, patrzył w sufit póki powieki nie zaczęły mu ciążyć i nie osunął się w głęboki sen bez snów.

* * *

><p>Wychodząc z pokoju na palcach zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ostrożnie żeby go nie obudzić. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w fotelu bolały ją mięśnie szyi. Powinna wreszcie znaleźć czas na odrobinę snu, w prawdziwym łóżku, w pościeli. Śmieszna sprawa, w jej wielkiej rezydencji tyko jedno łóżko pozostawało wolne. Było w pokoju jej matki i Reiven nadal nie miała odwagi przestąpić progu tego miejsca, jakby jej obecność tam miała zatrzeć piętno obecności Leandry.<p>

Poruszyła głową w prawo i lewo dotykając palcami obolałego karku. Właściwie powinna wreszcie umeblować resztę pokoi na piętrze, to absurdalne, że tak „bogata arystokratka" pozostawiła niemal wszystkie komnaty na pierwszym piętrze w prawie surowym stanie. Co jednak zrobić, nie miała nigdy na to czasu, ani ochoty.

Tamtej pierwszej nocy, gdy słaniała się na nogach przy każdym kroku, chcąc nie chcąc ułożyła się na samym brzegu jej własnego łóżka. Zacisnęła wargi przypominając sobie minę Fenrisa, gdy na moment odzyskał przytomność. To był głupi pomysł, powinna wiedzieć, że tak właśnie zareaguje. Po kilku urywanych zdaniach po prostu nie mógł dłużej na nią patrzeć. Jego twarz jak mało kiedy wyrażała całą gamę emocji, od niepewności, zdziwienia po smutek. Ponad wszystkim jednak górował żal, wyraźnie malujący się w jego pięknych, zielonych oczach. Oczywiście, że miał do niej żal. Przez jej nieostrożność omal nie zginął, a gdy było po wszystkim i wszyscy wkoło zaczęli do niej krzyczeć, gratulować, myślała tylko o tym żeby uciec. Powinna pamiętać, powinna wiedzieć, że jest ranny, że cierpi.

Hawke potarła ręką oczy. I po tym wszystkim umieściła go jeszcze w swojej sypialni, przypominając o tej nieszczęsnej nocy, której zapewne żałował.

Należało przynajmniej trzymać się od niego z daleka, zamiast tego sypiała na fotelu obok łóżka mając na niego oko, gdy w nocy rzucał się, jęczał, szeptał w Arkanum.

Pięć dni i tylko raz odzyskał przytomność. Martwiła się pomimo tego, że Anders zapewniał ją, że chory dojdzie do siebie.

Anders… kolejny problem do rozwiązania.

I jeszcze ci wszyscy arystokraci nagle pragnący jej uwagi. Zaproszenia przychodziły codziennie, na kolacje, obiady, bale z okazji ocalenia miasta. Pięć dni i każdego musiała znosić, krótsze i dłuższe wizyty swoich sąsiadów, dalekich krewnych, którzy nagle przypomnieli sobie, że mieli wspólne cioteczne babki, albo stryjecznych dziadków, prominentnych obywateli miasta. Wzywano ją do Świątyni, do Katowni, do Twierdzy. Seneszal Bran postawił sobie za punkt honoru uświadomienie jej, że w obecnej sytuacji, gdy zabrakło wicehrabiego, a wybory nowego z pewnością szybko się nie odbędą, to ona reprezentuje władzę arystokracji w Kirkwall.

Wszystko czego chciała to trochę świętego spokoju.

Poirytowana zeszła na parter. Na zewnątrz aksamitna noc okrywała jeszcze wąskie uliczki i brukowane granitem place. W kamienicach naprzeciw okna nadal pozostawały ciemne. Było zapewne dwie, trzy godziny do świtu. Hawke dorzuciła kilka drew do kominka. Mimo wczesnej jesieni na zewnątrz panowało przejmujące zimno, a kamienne komnaty były nieszczególnie przytulnymi miejscami pomimo całej masy dywanów na posadzkach i arrasów wiszących na ścianach.

Ziewając szeroko rozejrzała się po pustym pokoju. W rogu na swoim posłaniu spał Magnus. Pies złożył głowę na łapach i pochrapywał cicho. Hawke pomyślała, że może i ona powinna jeszcze trochę się przespać. Najlepiej byłoby zaadoptować głęboki fotel z biblioteki. Skierowała się w tamtą stronę, cicho otwierając drzwi. Właściwie gdyby przysunęła sobie stołek mogłaby się całkiem wygodnie rozłożyć.

Zatrzymała się nagle spoglądając na ciemny kształt stojący przy oknie.

- Anders?

Odwrócił się do niej powoli, w blasku zachodzącego księżyca jego twarz spowijała delikatna poświata. Patrzył na nią tym swoim wzrokiem odtrąconego szczeniaczka, co w równym stopniu ją irytowało, jak łamało serce. Gdy ostatnio rozmawiali dała się ponieść, za późno ugryzła się w język, zraniła go. Przełykając gulę formującą się w jej gardle, podeszła do niego. Przez długą chwilę jedynie na siebie patrzyli.

Cienie pod jego oczami były bardzo wyraźne. Atak Qunari dotknął najbiedniejszych. Było tylu rannych, poparzonych. Anders pracował bez wytchnienia. Po części czuła się winna, powinna być z nim, pomagać mu, pilnować by się nie zaharowywał. Powinna się o niego troszczyć i mu towarzyszyć, zamiast przesiadywać bezczynnie nad nieprzytomnym Fenrisem.

- Justynian nalegał żebym przyszedł – powiedział w końcu cicho.

Wstrzymała oddech. To prawda, że duch pustki wyświadczył jej przysługę, ale obietnica jaką mu złożyła niepokoiła ją. Nigdy nie miała zaufania do Justyniana, w zasadzie obwiniała go o wszystkie nieszczęścia jakie spadały na Andersa. Jego bezustanny niepokój, jego walkę z wiatrakami i napady melancholii, to wszystko była jego wina.

- Co się dzieje? – Zapytała w końcu.

- W czasie ataku Qunari z Kręgu uciekło kilkoro adeptów.

Zmarszczyła brwi, starając się sobie przypomnieć wczorajszą rozmowę z Cullenem. Templariusz nie wspomniał ani słowem o „zaginionych magach". Czemu jednak miałby jej o tym mówić? Niezależnie od tego czy była czempionem, czy nie, nadal pozostawała magiem, a magom nie można ufać.

- Oni jeszcze nie posiadają filakteriów, mają szansę ukryć się gdzieś daleko, trzeba ich tylko wyprowadzić z okolicy. Zamierzam…

- Pójdę z tobą.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Reiven przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Gdzieś tam, w środku siedział ten wstrętny Justynian, przysłał tu Andersa by mogła zacząć spłacać dług. Na twarzy czarodzieja nie dostrzegła jednak ani śladu zrozumienia. Widocznie duch nie wyjaśnił mu na czym polegał ich układ.

- Nie spodziewałem się…

Jego oczy patrzyły na nią tak miękko. Sięgnął dłonią chcąc dotknąć jej policzka, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Odwrócił się w stronę okna, ciężko wzdychając.

„_Biedny głupiec, tak łatwowierny, tak naiwny. Tyra jak wół w tej swojej klinice, pomagając tym, których wszyscy spisali na straty, podczas gdy ty zadajesz się z arystokratami. I nawet teraz jest ci wdzięczny, że zechcesz łaskawie mu pomóc. Głupi, szlachetny i naiwny._

_Droga siostrzyczko zastanawiałaś się, czym sobie zasłużyłaś na tak porządnego mężczyznę?_

Głos w jej głowie ucichł, pozostawiając ją z gorzkim przeświadczeniem, że gdyby jej matka żyła, gdyby jej ojciec żył, oboje wstydziliby się za nią.

Delikatnie ujęła dłoń Andersa i przyciągnęła go ku sobie. Mag uniósł głowę patrząc na nią z dziwną rezygnacją, tak do niego niepodobną. Starała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale skończyło się na dziwnym grymasie.

- Daj mi chwilę, pójdę się przebrać i możemy ruszać – szepnęła, stając na palcach by móc pocałować go w policzek. Przez chwilę myślała, że się odsunie, zamiast tego wziął ją w ramiona i mocno przytulił.


	8. Chapter 8

Kilkanaście godzin temu była niespokojna, kilka godzin temu była wściekła. Teraz pozostał tylko smutek i osamotnienie. Nie. Nie była sama, ale miała wrażenie, że nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, co się z nią dzieje.

Spojrzała poprzez płomień ogniska usytuowanego przed nią. Po drugiej stronie siedziała Isabela, metodycznie ostrząc swoje sztylety. Co jakiś czas zerkała w stronę Varrica, mając najwidoczniej nadzieję, że gawędziarz przerwie niezręczną ciszę. Nic z tego. Krasnolud siedział po prawej stronie, oparty o spróchniały pień. Z troską i niezwykłą nawet jak na niego, dokładnością, czyścił Biankę z najdrobniejszych śladów dzisiejszej walki. Po przeciwnej stronie siedział Anders, siedział w bezruchu, podobnie jak Reiven, niewidzącym wzrokiem spoglądając w czerwone jęzory płomienia.

Mimo, że nikt się nie odezwał, Reiven miała dziwne wrażenie, że została osądzona i zaszufladkowana. Prychnęła, rzucając w płomienie kawał drewna, czym ściągnęła na siebie wzrok Varrica i Isabeli, oczywiście Anders nie zareagował. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powietrze przez nos. Nie powinna popadać w paranoję. Cokolwiek robiła, jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmowała, jej przyjaciele stali za nią murem, ufali jej, wierzyli w nią. Była po prostu przemęczona i poirytowana, a dzisiejszy dzień był po prostu jednym wielkim koszmarem.

~o~

Tak naprawdę nie przykładała uwagi do otoczenia. Jedyne, o czym mogła myśleć to półprzytomny Fenris, którego pozostawiła w domu, pod opieką Sebastiana i Bodahna. Miała nadzieję, że załatwi sprawy Andersa przed zachodem słońca i będzie mogła wrócić do rezydencji. Ponad wszystko chciała być tam, gdy elf się ocknie. Teraz jednak nie miała złudzeń, odnalezienie wszystkich magów, którzy umknęli templariuszom podczas ataku Qunari było bardzo czasochłonne. Zanim odnajdą wszystkich miną wieki, do tego czasu Fenris zapewne odzyska przytomność i, mimo osłabienia, jakie było skutkiem zatrucia, zechce zapewne jak najszybciej ulotnić się spod jej dachu.

Zmierzała szybkim krokiem ku wąskiej ścieżce wiodącej na plażę u stóp wysokiego klifu.

Zawadziła nogą o wystający kamień, zaklęła pod nosem i… z tyłu dobiegł ją krzyk Isabeli.

- Nie ruszaj si….

Było za późno. Pułapka ogniowa buchnęła jej prosto w twarz. Zdołała osłonić oczy, ale czuła smród palonych włosów i skóry. Upadła do przodu wyjąc z bólu. Dopiero po chwili, gdy objęła ją kojąca fala uzdrawiającej magii, była w stanie podnieść się z kurzu. Otworzyła oczy i, mimo niewyraźnego obrazu, dojrzała dwie postacie stojące przed nimi. Za sobą słyszała odgłos wyciąganych z pochew sztyletów i kliknięcie spustu Bianki.

Gdy obraz się wyostrzył mogła stwierdzić, że ma przed sobą dwójkę magów. Mężczyzna stał na przedzie, w ręku trzymając kostur bojowy wycelowany wprost w nich, za nim kryła się szczupła kobieta, z wyrazem przerażenia malującym się na jej drobnej twarzy.

- Spokojnie, nie chcemy wam zrobić krzywdy – powiedziała Hawke, stawiając ostrożny krok do przodu.

- Nie wrócimy do Kręgu – zawołał mag, zaciskając dłonie na kosturze.

- Nie chcemy was zmusić do powrotu – usłyszała za sobą spokojny głos Andersa.

Uciekinierzy milczeli, wymieniając spojrzenia. Byli wystraszeni, zmęczeni i zdeterminowani, ale widok Hawke i Andersa trzymających w dłoniach kostury, najwyraźniej przemawiał na ich korzyść. Dziewczyna wysunęła się zza swojego partnera i przyjrzała się im uważnie.

- Jesteście magami.

„Gratuluję spostrzegawczości" - pomyślała Hawke, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów.

- Chcemy wam pomóc – Anders przesunął się do przodu, odwieszając swój kostur i unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Przysyła nas Rahel – dodał. Hawke dostrzegła jak stojący naprzeciwko mężczyzna opuszcza kostur.

- Co z innymi? – Zapytała jasnowłosa czarodziejka. – Peter, Brand… Aidan, Lily?

Uzdrowiciel potarł ręką czoło.

- Aidan zdołał uciec, jest już poza zasięgiem templariuszy, Brand i Peter zostali złapani, nie wiem co stało się z Lily.

Hawke zagapiła się na Andersa. Pierwszy raz usłyszała imiona innych magów zaangażowanych w ruch oporu. Z tonu głosu towarzysza mogła wywnioskować, że dość dobrze znał tych ludzi. W tej chwili zastanawiała się, ile z tego co jej kochanek robił, utrzymywał przed nią w tajemnicy? To prawda, że na kilka ostatnich tygodni przed atakiem Qunari nie poświęcała mu zbyt dużo czasu. Anders znikał na całe dnie, czasem noce. Przypuszczała, że miał dużo pracy w klinice, ale widocznie myliła się co do tego. Powinna bardziej interesować się tym co robił, powinna nalegać by ją wtajemniczył w swoje plany, przedsięwzięcia. Powinna dzielić z nim wszystkie troski i zmartwienia…

„ _Ale przecież ciebie to mało obchodziło, no nie? Co innego Tevinterscy łowcy niewolników…„_

Isabela poruszyła się niespokojnie, odchylając głowę w bok, nasłuchiwała chwilę.

- Musimy się zbierać – syknęła – ktoś za nami idzie.

Wystarczyło im akurat tyle czasu, by odwrócić się plecami do wyłaniających się zza skał templariuszy.

- Przyprowadziliście ich wprost do nas – syknął mag chwytając za rękę swoją towarzyszkę i cofając się.

W kilka chwil potem ustronna plaża pełna była zgiełku bitewnego, chrzęstu metalowych zbroi, huku ognia, trzeszczącego odgłosu wyładowań elektrycznych. Templariuszy było niemal dwa razy więcej. Kilku z nich Hawke poznała. W Katowni mówiono, że byli najtwardsi i najbardziej zawzięci. W ciągu ostatnich lat słyszała różne pogłoski na temat znikających bez śladu magów, wykorzystanych i wyciszonych czarodziejek. Brutalność, z jaką walczyli potwierdzała jedynie te plotki.

Hawke była naprawdę szczęśliwa, że w ostatniej chwili postanowiła zabrać ze sobą Isabelę i Varrica. Pokonanie dwunastu ciężko opancerzonych templariuszy za pomocą magii mogło być bardzo widowiskową porażką Bohaterki Kirkwall. Bianka na samym początku unieruchomiła dwóch z nich, precyzyjnie przebijając się przez nagolenniki w miejscach, gdzie metal łączył się ze skórą. Isabela z łatwością lawirowała między ciężkimi mieczami i tarczami dwóch innych, odciągając ich od magów.

Anders i Hawke brali udział w niezliczonych potyczkach, wiedzieli więc, że najbezpieczniej jest trzymać się jak najdalej templariuszy. Taktyka była prosta - uderzyć zaklęciem i uciec, nie pozwolić się wydrenować z many i przede wszystkim nie polegać tylko na swojej magii. Zdolność władania krótkim mieczem nie raz i nie dwa uratowała Reiven życie. Chociaż daleko jej było do siły ciosów Aveliny, czy szybkości Isabeli, templariusze zawsze byli na tyle zaskoczeni, gdy w ostatniej chwili wyciągała miecz, że potyczka kończyła się dla niej wygraną.

Gdy powaliła drugiego z templariuszy, rozcinając mu krtań ostrzem, nim zdołał skupić się na tyle, by ją wydrenować, poczuła znajome dudnienie w uszach. Znowu ta czerwona mgiełka, spirale wirujących rubinowych kropel, powietrze przesycone energią tak niepowtarzalną i pociągającą. Kątem oka dostrzegła maga, jego lewa dłoń krwawiła. Moc kumulowała się w jego wnętrzu sprawiając, że jego ciało emanowało karminową poświatą.

Oczyściła swój miecz o płaszcz powalonego wroga i rozejrzała się po polu bitwy. Na plaży na powrót zalegała cisza. Varric i Isabela przeszukiwali ciała powalonych. Anders stał w bezruchu, dostrzegała niebieskawe iskry przeskakujące w jego oczach. To cud, że do tej pory Justynian nie ujawnił swego niezadowolenia. Templariusze i mag krwi w jedno popołudnie - taka okazja nie zdarzała się często.

Obróciła się ku magowi krwi. Mężczyzna klęczał na piasku, pochylając się do przodu. Dopiero kiedy podeszła pojęła, że potrząsa on leżącą przed nim kobietą.

- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić… - dosłyszała jego szept – Nie teraz… nie teraz…

- Idziemy – zakomenderowała. Krasnolud i piratka podnieśli się z ziemi, kierując się w stronę ścieżki z której przyszli, Anders jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Z odrazą patrzył na maga, trzymającego w ramionach martwą towarzyszkę.

- Chcesz go puścić wolno? – W jego głosie dźwięczało nie tylko niedowierzanie, ale również gniew.

- A co mam zrobić? – Uniosła brew, patrząc na smutny widok przed nimi.

- To mag krwi, przez takich jak on… - urwał.

Hawke zacisnęła pięści.

- Chcesz go zabić? Proszę bardzo – podeszła do niego, wyciągając swój miecz i podając mu go. – A potem bądź tak dobry i zabij również mnie.

Z jakiegoś powodu wyraz przerażenia na twarzy Andersa sprawił jej sadystyczną przyjemność. „Jestem naprawdę zwyrodniała, jak mogę go tak ranić„ – pomyślała, ale nie była w stanie powstrzymać słów cisnących się jej na usta.

- Ja też jestem magiem krwi, zapomniałeś?

~o~

No więc, siedzieli przy ognisku, milcząc. Varric widocznie uznał, że najlepiej będzie przespać tę niezręczną ciszę. Isabela położyła się już wcześniej. Teraz pomrukiwała z cicha, przykryta po uszy. Hawke pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, dostrzegając nieznaczny ruch pod pledem, którym okrywała się piratka. Na Stwórcę, ona naprawdę była nimfomanką.

Anders siedział naprzeciw niej, ale traktował ją jak powietrze.

W końcu miała już tego dosyć. Podniosła się z ziemi i odwróciwszy tyłem do obozu, zeszła po stromym zboczu na plażę. Noc była gwieździsta, z dala od świateł Kirkwall, niebo wydawało się ciemnym aksamitem, upstrzonym rzucikiem delikatnych diamentów. Usiadła na wilgotnym piasku, zdjęła buty i wyciągnęła nogi, pozwalając chłodnym falom obmywać jej zmęczone stopy.

Czuła się… no właśnie, jak się czuła? Widok maga krwi pochylającego się nad zmarłą przyjaciółką wstrząsnął nią. To mogła być ona, to mógł być Fenris, tak niewiele brakowało, żeby go straciła.

_Uhm, straciła? Ciężko to w ten sposób nazwać. Pomyślmy, on się do ciebie nie odzywa, on cię niecierpi, można by powiedzieć, że cię nienawidzi, dla niego praktycznie nie istniejesz, mogłabyś umrzeć i nie poświęciłby ci jednej myśli. Ale ty musiałaś być głupia i ratować go, i to za jaką cenę. Mag krwi, przyzwyczaj się do tej etykietki, ona się już nie zmieni. A to dopiero początek. Zawarłaś pakt z Justynianem, on pociągnie cię do samego Czarnego Miasta. Przez własną głupotę straciłaś ostatnią osobę darzącą cię uczuciem. Trudno żeby Anders był w stanie dłużej tolerować to zachowanie. Wszystko to zamieniłaś na co? Na życie elfa, dla którego jesteś plugawcem, maleficarum. Gratulacje Hawke, masz przechlapane._

Och, ten paskudny, złośliwy głosik w jej głowie, jak on jej nie dawał spokoju. Ale przecież nie miał racji. Fenris nie chciał jej śmierci. Tamtego dnia podczas ataku Qunari, dwukrotnie ocalił jej życie, patrzył na nią z czymś takim w oczach.

Westchnęła ciężko, przesuwając palcem po swoim nadgarstku. Mimo zaklęć leczniczych blizna nadal tam była. Z jakiegoś powodu rany zadane przy użyciu magii krwi nie chciały się goić. Zasłuchała się w szum morza, zamknęła oczy, pragnąc po prostu zapomnieć o ostatnich miesiącach, o ostatnim roku.

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że słyszy kroki na piasku. Nie musiała się odwracać żeby wiedzieć kto idzie. Spokojny, stateczny chód. Anders.

Usiadł przy niej i bez słowa ujął za rękę, zamykając jej drobne palce w swoich dłoniach.

- Przepraszam – powiedział po długiej chwili i Reiven obróciła do niego twarz z wyrazem zaskoczenia.

- Ty przepraszasz mnie? Na Stwórcę, dlaczego?

- Powinienem być przy tobie, wspierać cię, może wtedy… – szepnął pochylając głowę.

- Ostatnimi czasy tak wiele się działo, magowie, templariusze, Justynian. Czuję się jakbym tonął. Już sam nie wiem co jest dobre, a co złe, czasem nie poznaję samego siebie.

Słuchała go w skupieniu, pierwszy raz od dawna rozmawiał z nią w ten sposób, z absolutną szczerością, bez barier narzuconych mu przez Justyniana, bez zahamowań. Opowiedział o podziemiu, o magach, z którymi nawiązał kontakt, o templariuszach, którzy coraz bardziej prześladują zamkniętych w Kręgu czarodziejów. Przyznał, że do tej pory jego „druga połówka" nalegała, by nie mówić jej wszystkiego. Anders zgadzał się z tym, chciał ją chronić.

- To dziwne, Justynian zmienił zdanie mimo tego… wydarzenia z magią krwi. Uznał, że może ci zaufać.

Hawke odchrząknęła. No jasne. Teraz, gdy przeklęty duch sprawiedliwości trzymał ją praktycznie na smyczy, mógł sobie pozwolić na „zaufanie".

Anders zamilkł, spoglądając na jej profil, słabo dostrzegalny w świetle gwiazd. On jej potrzebował, łaknął jej obecności, jej uwagi, jej miłości, całej jej duszy, całego serca. Ale ona nie potrafiła się uwolnić od tego znienawidzonego eks-niewolnika. Widział jej pełne tęsknoty spojrzenia, jakie rzucała elfowi gdy myślała, że nikt nie patrzy.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Anders się starał, nie była w stanie zapomnieć. To bolało, bardzo.

Gdy zobaczył ją, pochyloną nad elfem, słaniającą się na nogach, krwawiącą, w rubinowej poświacie, gorycz i gniew zalał go potężną falą, grożącą zatopieniem. Był wściekły i zdruzgotany. Gdy powiedziała, że Fenris to ostatnia osoba jaką kocha, cóż, to tylko potwierdziło to, o czym zawsze wiedział.

- To ja powinnam cię przeprosić – powiedziała po długiej chwili milczenia.

- Po walce z Arishokiem byłam roztrzęsiona, potem… potem stało się to – poruszyła nadgarstkiem – byłam… spanikowałam, to wszystko co ci powiedziałam, wtedy na schodach…

Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na jej palcach.

- Wiedziałem Hawke, zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jestem tym jedynym – w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek. Serce jej się krajało i w tej chwili z całej siły życzyła sobie móc kochać go całym sercem.

- Zawiodłam cię.

- Nie bardziej niż ja sam siebie. Myślałem, że zdołam wyleczyć cię, że wytrwam, ale to robi się coraz trudniejsze, nie mogę tak dłużej.

- Wiem.

Znów zamilkli. Mężczyzna przyciągnął jej rękę do swojej twarzy i ucałował jej palce, jeden po drugim. Reiven westchnęła w odpowiedzi i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Kocham cię – szepnął jej do ucha.

Z całych sił pragnęła móc z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć to samo. Złożyła usta, by powiedzieć te słowa, ale nie potrafiła ich wykrztusić, nie umiała go okłamać. Nie zasługiwał na to.

Anders obrócił do niej twarz i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy, teraz ciemne i błyszczące w świetle gwiazd. Palcem przesunął po policzku, ocierając samotną łzę staczającą się po jej miękkiej skórze.

- Pogardzasz mną.

Zaprzeczył. Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

- Prawda jest taka Reiven, że rozumiem cię. Widzisz, utopiłbym świat we krwi, bylebyś tylko była bezpieczna. Gdyby zależało od tego twoje życie, nie zawahałbym się. Nie potępiam cię za to, mam jednak przeczucie, że Fenris będzie miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

- To już nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała cicho, starając się zdusić płacz wzbierający w jej piersi. Anders objął ją w talii i pozwolił, by wypłakała się na jego ramieniu. Długo potem siedzieli razem, wsparci o siebie, zasłuchując się w szum fal.

~o~

Wróciła do domu późnym popołudniem, brudna i zmęczona, po całodziennym marszu błotnistymi drogami wybrzeża. Wchodząc do głównego holu wszystkim czego pragnęła był spokój, gorąca kąpiel i kolacja. Zerkając na biurko w rogu komnaty zauważyła kosz pełen listów. Czemu oni wszyscy tak strasznie poważnie traktowali tytuł Czempiona? Zabiła Arishoka, i co z tego? Zabijała różne paskudztwa w swoim życiu, czym różnił się rogaty Qunari od ogra?

Po drodze do swojego pokoju zaczęła zdejmować poszczególne elementy zbroi, prezentu, jaki otrzymała od możnych Kirkwall. Z początku myślała, że to jakieś kpiny. Czarodziejka w zbroi? Okazało się jednak, że metalowa płyta pomiędzy jej ciałem, a ostrzem wroga to dobry pomysł, nawet dla maga. W pokoju porzuciła napierśnik i naramienniki zostając w samym ubraniu. Wszędzie panowała cisza, wywnioskowała więc, że Bodahn wyszedł do miasta, zabierając Oranę i Sandala. Przed drzwiami do łazienki zostawiła tunikę i spodnie. W środku czekała na nią wanna pełna gorącej wody, na stoliku obok leżał kieliszek białego wina, na tacy pachnący chleb, ser i owoce. Szybko pozbyła się bielizny i wśliznęła w ciepłą wodę. To było to, czego potrzebowała.

- Jak minął dzień? – Głęboki, aksamitny głos dobiegł ją zza progu. Wynurzyła się nieco z wanny i obróciła głowę. Serce zamarło w jej piersi, a potem zaczęło bić jak szalone, gdy zobaczyła półnagiego Fenrisa, opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Jej oczy błądziły po jego torsie, mięśniach obleczonych w ciemną skórę, tatuażach połyskujących w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Ruszył do niej tym swoim krokiem, przypominającym stąpanie pantery podczas łowów. Jego zielone oczy, cały czas wpatrzone w nią. Usta rozciągnięte w drapieżnym półuśmiechu, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała.

Stanął przed nią i, na oddech Stwórcy, jednym płynnym ruchem zsunął obcisłe leginsy. Patrzyła szeroko rozwartymi oczami jak wsuwa się do wanny, siadając naprzeciwko niej.

Nagle przestało jej się chcieć jeść, poczuła suchość w ustach, a jej gardło ścisnęło się tak, że ledwo zdołała szepnąć jego imię.

- Może mały masaż stóp? – mruknął, przeszywając ją intensywnie szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. Jego ręce szybko odnalazły jej nogę i elf powoli zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe mięśnie. Wysunął jej łydkę z kąpieli, sprawiając, że ona sama przesunęła się trochę głębiej w wodę. Delikatnie poruszał dłonią, palcami przesuwając po jej wysokim podbiciu. Przeszył ją dreszcz rozkoszy. Co to miało znaczyć?

Fenris pochylił głowę, grzywa białych włosów opadła na jego czoło, a jego usta... jego usta musnęły najmniejszy palec u jej lewej nogi. Czując jego ciepły oddech na skórze Reiven zakwiliła cicho. Po chwili jęknęła, gdy jego usta spoczęły na kolejnym palcu, i kolejnym.

Kobieta oparła się o brzeg wanny, czując jak dreszcze przeszywają jej mięśnie i powoli kumulują się między jej udami. Czuła żar, promieniujący od jego nagiego ciała, mimo, że oboje leżeli w ciepłej wodzie, jego lyrium rozjarzyło się, oświetlając mrok jaki zapadł w komnacie.

- Reiven – jego głos był głęboki, niepokojący – pragnę cię.

Na Stwórcę, co się dzieje, pożądanie zapłonęło w jej żyłach żywym ogniem. Przesunęła dłonią po twarzy, odgarniając wilgotne kosmyki z oczu. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że rana na jej nadgarstku uleczyła się. Jakim cudem? Jeszcze wczoraj gdy siedziała na plaży…

Myśli uciekły, gdy jego dłonie spoczęły na jej biodrach, jego ciało przywarło do niej.

- Jesteś moja – szeptał, namiętnie całując jej szyję. – Powiedz, że jesteś moja – żądał gardłowym głosem, kąsając jej ramiona. – Powiedz to.

Zamknęła oczy zatopiona w zmysłowych odczuciach. Tak zawsze było, czy on o tym nie wiedział? Była jego od chwili, gdy spojrzała w te niesamowicie błyszczące oczy, płonące wewnętrznym ogniem. Na wszystkie duchy Pustki, nigdy wcześniej nie czuła takiego podniecenia. Duchy Pustki… Zamarła pod dotykiem jego miękkich warg. Przecież to nie może być… Sięgnęła do niego, przyciągając go do siebie, zanurzyła nos w jego włosach i… nic. Ustami przesunęła po jego karku i… nic. Stwórco! Pustka! Duchy… Demony!

Zerwała się z posłania tuż przed pierwszą zorzą. Rozejrzała dookoła. Isabela i Anders spali wokół popiołów ogniska. Przy szerokim pniu siedział Varric skrobiąc gęsim piórem w swoim dzienniku, przy słabym świetle wstającego dnia.

Zamknęła oczy, pragnąc znowu zasnąć. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy demony starały się zmusić ją do uległości. To, co ją martwiło to to, że pierwszy raz użyły do tego celu obrazu Fenrisa. Przez ostatnie trzy lata szczelnie chroniła swoje marzenia i pragnienia, na tyle dobrze, że żaden demon nie zdołał wyciągnąć z jej głowy wspomnień z nim związanych. To był pierwszy raz. Poruszyła się pod kocem, czując wilgoć zbierającą się pomiędzy jej udami. Pierwszy raz i zapewne nie ostatni. Obawiała się, że kolejne będą jeszcze bardziej… zmysłowe.

Wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia staniesz się moją zgubą, Fenris – wymruczała w poduszkę.

~o~

- Nic nie rozumiesz - Sebastian stanął mu na drodze, gdy elf próbował opuścić sypialnię.

- Naprawdę? Rozumiem doskonale. Miałem rację, wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy, to zawsze się tak kończy – rzucił gniewnie, starając się odepchnąć łucznika od drzwi. Nie był jednak jeszcze w pełni sił i zatoczył się do tyłu. Ręce przyjaciela chwyciły go za ramiona i Fenris wsparł się na nim.

- Uspokój się – Sebastian próbował zaprowadzić go z powrotem do łóżka, ale chory wyraźnie odmawiał współpracy.

- Uspokoić się – prychnął. - Jedno pytanie. Czy ona użyła magii krwi?

- Tak, ale…

- Nie ma żadnego „ale" – wycedził elf przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To był tylko jeden raz, w wielkiej potrzebie. Jestem pewny, że Stwórca jej to wybaczył.

- Więc następnym razem, gdy będzie w rzekomo wielkiej potrzebie, zaszlachtuje Bodahna, Sandala, albo ciebie.

Sebastian jęknął przeciągle, masując palcami nasadę nosa.

- Na litość Andrasty, mówimy o Hawke, o Reiven…

Fenris zawarczał, wyrywając się z rąk zakonnika.

- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będziesz bronił maleficarum. Sługa Andrasty, nawet ciebie pociągnęła na dno – rzucił, wymijając łucznika i kierując się do drzwi.

Sebastian podążył za nim na schody, patrząc bezradnie jak Fenris, opierając się o balustradę, schodzi powoli do głównego holu.

- Fenris ochłoń, za każdym razem, gdy działasz w gniewie, ranisz ją. Czy sam nie mówiłeś, że ten ciąg pomyłek i nieporozumień bierze przyczynę z twojej popędliwości?

Elf zatrzymał się na samym dole schodów. Obrócił się do Sebastiana i w tej chwili zakonnik mógł wyczytać w jego oczach tyle samo cierpienia, co gniewu i frustracji.

- Być może – mruknął wojownik, poprawiając stalowy puklerz. – Ale teraz nie ma to już znaczenia.

- Nie możesz wyjść w takim stanie, nie udźwigniesz nawet swojego miecza.

- Trudno, zostać tutaj też nie mogę.

Ruszył do wyjścia powoli, krok za krokiem, starając się nie okazać słabości. Głośny trzask drzwi frontowych spowodował, że zamarł. W progu stała Reiven, potargana, zabłocona i zachlapana krwią. W nowiutkiej zbroi z ciemnego metalu, z mieczem przypiętym do pasa i kosturem przywieszonym do pleców. Ona też zamarła, patrząc na niego swoimi lśniącymi oczami.

Fenris dał krok do przodu i zachwiał się. Odruchowo podbiegła do niego, chcąc go podtrzymać. Złapał ją jednak za rękę, jego metalowe szpony wbiły się w jej delikatną skórę.

- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie patrząc na nią, tylko na jej nadgarstek, naznaczony szeroką, czerwonawą blizną.

Hawke cofnęła się, zupełnie jakby ją uderzył. Przez chwilę jej twarz skurczyła się, jakby miała zamiar się rozpłakać, wyraz ten szybko jednak zastąpiła zimna obojętność.

Odsunęła się, pozwalając mu przejść. Nie czekając, aż wyjdzie, skierowała się do biblioteki i usiadła przed kominkiem. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe znów trzasnęły.

- Przepraszam – mruknął Sebastian podchodząc do niej. - Musiał usłyszeć moją rozmowę z Aveliną.

Hawke skinęła głową.

- I tak by się dowiedział – rzuciła beznamiętnie.

- Chciałem mu wyjaśnić…

Uniosła dłoń, przerywając przyjacielowi.

- Nie ma czego wyjaśniać, jestem tym, czym jestem.

- Hawke…

- Lepiej idź za nim, upewnij się, że dotrze cało do swojej rudery – szepnęła.

7


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ostrzegam, rozdział zawiera sceny erotyczne i jest przeznaczony dla oczu osób pełnoletnich :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Droga Lidio<em>

_Nie masz pojęcia w jak dobry nastrój wprawiła mnie twoja wiadomość. Carver powinien wyjaśnić ci, że od dobrych paru lat nie otrzymaliśmy żadnego z twoich listów. Nie wiem nawet czy ty otrzymałaś wieści od nas. Zapewniam cię, że matka kilkakrotnie próbowała się skontaktować z kapitanem Gregorem, jednakże nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych odpowiedzi. Być może było to spowodowane bałaganem wywołanym Plagą i Wojną Domową, zapewne wydarzenia z wierzy magów także na tym zaważyły, nie jestem też pewna czy to nie zwykła złośliwość templariuszy, kazała im zatrzymywać wszelką korespondencję._

_Ale teraz z tym koniec. Byłam po prostu zszokowana, gdy przeczytałam, że dołączyłaś do Szarej Straży ( co jest z tymi Strażnikami i naszą rodzinką) To niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, że dostałaś przydział do tej samej grupy co Carver. Teraz mogę mieć pewność, że ktoś będzie miał oko na tego utrapieńca._

_Ze zdziwieniem przeczytałam, że Carver jest „miły i bardzo sympatyczny". Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co mu się stało (może jakiś ogr walnął go za mocno w głowę). Ostrzegam cię kuzynko, jeśli ten nicpoń jest miły to oznacza, że czegoś od ciebie chce, więc miej się na baczności._

_Jestem bardzo ciekawa jak wygląda życie w Twierdzy Czuwania. Napisz mi coś o tym, listy Carvera są zawsze sztywne i oficjalne, więc nawet nie ma sensu o to go pytać. Miałam przyjemność spotkać Bohatera Fereldenu, podczas ataku Qunari. Muszę przyznać, że jak na niemal mitycznego wojownika, wyglądał raczej zwyczajnie ( No może z wyjątkiem tego momentu, gdy się krzywo uśmiechnął, dla takiego uśmiechu można stracić głowę). A jaka jest arlesa Amaranthu? Anders mi o niej opowiadał (Carver wspominał ci o Andersie, prawda?) Podobno walczy jak banshee. _

_U mnie nie dzieje się nić szczególnego. Mam trochę zajęć, głównie rozbijanie się nocami po ulicach i łapanie złodziejaszków, łowców niewolników, plugawców lub innych potworów._

_Sytuacja w Kirkwall jest napięta, komtur Meredith na razie dała mi spokój, ale czuję, że jestem bacznie obserwowana. W końcu według niektórych w każdej chwili mogę się zmienić w potwora. _

_Pamiętasz jak moja mama zmuszała nas do codziennego studiowania dobrych manier przy stole i różnych innych „niezbędnych" damie umiejętności. Otóż okazuje się, że w końcu mi się to do czegoś przydały. Od momentu kiedy zostałam Czempionem Kirkwal, podejrzanie dużo arystokratów zaczęło mnie zapraszać na obiady, kolację i bale. To śmieszne, jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdy przeprowadziliśmy się do naszej posiadłości, nasi „kochani" sąsiedzi dali nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chcą mieć nic do czynienia z "Fereldeńskimi psami" Teraz nagle wszyscy o tym zapomnieli. Jaką przyjemność sprawia mi wytykanie im wszystkich tych drobnostek, którymi przez lata nas raczyli, a wszystko zgodnie z etykietą.  
><em>

_Na kolejne twoje pytanie odpowiadam stanowczo „NIE". Nie ma nikogo specjalnego, a nasze mrzonki o księciu z bajki dawno uleciały mi z głowy. Jeśli Carver wspominał ci o elfie, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że sprawa jest już nieaktualna. Za duża różnica zdań i charakterów. To nie miało racji bytu. I chociaż przyszło mi to z trudem, zaakceptowałam to._

_Ostatnio całą moją energie pochłaniają bieżące sprawy miasta, więc i tak nie miałabym czasu na amory._

_Czekam z niecierpliwością na wieści od Ciebie._

_Twoja dozgonna przyjaciółka_

_Reiven Hawke._

Hawke odłożyła na blat pióro i zasypała list piaskiem. Czekając aż atrament zaschnie odchyliła się na krześle, przeciągając. Miała za sobą bardzo długi i męczący dzień. Wszystko o czym marzyła to gorąca kąpiel i łóżko. Była już dobrze po ósmym dzwonie, Bothan i Orana poszli już do siebie. Toteż gdy głośne pukanie poniosło się echem po holu, Reiven jęknęła i zwlekła się z fotela. Takie energiczne pukanie, to zapewne Aveline. Gdy Hawke otworzyła drzwi na progu istotnie stała pani kapitan, z miną mówiącą „mamy mały problem"

~o~

- Kolejny „rutynowy" patrol – sarknęła Hawke ocierając twarz rękawem. Krople krwi z jej rozciętego policzka zabrudziły biały mankiet.

Dlaczego zawsze ładowała się w tarapaty, dlaczego zawsze ulegała namowom Aveline? Zwykły spacer, powiedziała. Dwie godzinki na świeżym powietrzu, pośród wieczornego chłodu. Tymczasem poruszali się cuchnącymi alejkami doków, było już dobrze po północy, a ona była cała spocona.

Mieli pecha natknąć się na kilku opryszków, którzy byli na tyle „świeży" w zawodzie, że nie wiedzieli kogo mogą bezkarnie rabować, a kogo nie. Varric próbował uzmysłowić im ich karygodną pomyłkę, ale pomiocie bękarty zbyt krótko przebywały w Kirkwall by mieć pojęcie co znaczy zaczepiać Hawke.

- Doprawdy, powinni im dawać instrukcję obsługi do tego żelastwa – narzekała Reiven wskazując na sztylet w dłoni nieprzytomnego złodziejaszka.

- Myślisz, że to by im pomogło? - Zapytała zafrasowana Merrill.

- Pod warunkiem, że te głąby umieją czytać, w co wątpię – wtrącił Varric zawieszając Biankę na plecach.

- Może powinni im rysować obrazki, może wtedy…

Reiven parsknęła cicho i Merill spojrzała najpierw na nią, potem na krasnoluda, po czym westchnęła ciężko.

- No tak, jak zwykle coś mi umknęło – mruknęła do siebie, zawiedziona.

Reiven wyciągnęła zza pazuchy martwego oprycha kartkę.

- Więc jednak umieją czytać – zawyrokował Varric, przejmując od czarodziejki pomięty skrawek papieru – ale z pisaniem już gorzej, takie bazgroły, mogłabyś mi przyświecić Stokrotko?

I tak oto znaleźli się na tyłach jednego z portowych magazynów, gdzie według listu odnalezionego przy rabusiu, miało odbyć się spotkanie nowopowstałego gangu, który miał szczytny cel zasięgiem swego działania objąć całe Kirkwall.

Z początku sytuacja wydawała się być klarowna, towarzystwo zebrane w ciemnym zaułku nie było zbyt liczne, ani specjalnie doświadczone. Trójka przyjaciół utorowała sobie drogę do magazynu bardzo szybko. Dopiero wewnątrz sprawa się skomplikowała. W zawalonym skrzyniami składzie nie łatwo było manewrować. Dach i ściany były drewniane, jak wiele budynków w tej okolicy. Reiven nie chciała używać zaklęć ognia, aby nie puścić z dymem całej dzielnicy. Zaklęcia mocy, którymi tak uwielbiała operować też były nieprzydatne. Zmieniając grawitację sprawiała, że nie tylko napastnicy ale również pokaźna część skrzyń wirowała w powietrzu, w tak ciasnej przestrzeni trudno było uniknąć ciosu latającą beczką sardynek, flaszką podłej jakości rumu lub belą Anticvańskiej bawełny. Jedyne co pozostawało to używać zaklęć uderzających w pojedyncze punkty, a więc lodowych sopli i błyskawic.

Kolejny raz dotkliwie odczuwali brak wojownika w grupie. Co prawda Aveline mówiła coś o Fenrisie… Reiven zagryzła wargę, posyłając błyskawicę tuż nad ramieniem Varrica, prosto w oko skrywającemu się w cieni nożownikowi. Tak, Aveline mówiła, że Fenris miał do nich dołączyć ale nie stawił się w umówionym miejscu. Co nie było znów takie niezwykłe po tym jak dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

Po początkowym zamieszaniu w szeregach wrogów, przeciwnicy rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony. Hawke westchnęła ciężka, kierując się na lewo, z tyłu za nią Merril skupiała się na swoim zaklęciu, Reiven czuła jak wokół drobnej elfki otwiera się Pustka, była ciągle blisko, ale czarodziejka rozumiała, że przyjaciółka słabnie.

Varrik skryty za filarem po prawej, celował w głupców, którzy byli nieostrożni i opuścili cień. Co jakiś czas z któregoś z kątów posyłano strzały, zazwyczaj niecelnie. Walka przeistoczyła się w zwariowane polowanie, gdzie każdy był drapieżnikiem i ofiarą zarazem.

Więcej niż dwa razy Hawke unikała zranienia chroniąc się za elektryczną sferą. Varrik pozostawał w ukryciu, pojawiając się to tu to tam, i z zaskoczenia faszerując napastników bełtami. Merill chroniła się pod kamienną skórą, jednym z kilku unikalnych dalijskicy zaklęć. Strzały po prostu odbijały się od niej, ale czar pochłaniał tak wiele jej many, że niewiele pozostawało na zaklęcia ofensywne.

W którymś momencie Reiven dostrzegła cień przesuwający się za Varrikiem, wysunęła się do przodu by móc posłać w tamtą stronę łańcuch błyskawic. Wychyliła się zza skrzyń i wymruczała zaklęcie. W chwili gdy płonący niebieskawym światłem zygzak przeszył na wskroś rabusia, Hawke zatoczyła się do przodu, niemal padając na podłogę.

- Reiven? – Zaniepokojony głos krasnoluda dobiegł do niej jakby z dalekiej odległości. Łapiąc powietrze, pozbierała się z ziemi. W jej ramieniu tkwiła strzała. Ból był oszałamiający i musiała zagryźć mocno wargi by nie krzyknąć, gdy poruszyła na próbę ramieniem. Z wysiłkiem oparła się o ścianę, starając się obmacać ranę, strzała utknęła głęboko w kości, czarodziejka dobrze wiedziała, że nie zdoła sama jej wyciągnąć. Najprościej było zatamować krwawienie prostym zaklęciem, wzmocnić się i wybić resztę rzezimieszków, po czym udać się do Andersa.

Skupiając się zamknęła oczy, pociągnęła za Zasłonę starając się wydobyć moc z Pustki i… nic. To było niemożliwie, przed chwilą była pełna many. Marszcząc brwi spojrzała na strzałę. Pierzaste lotki były białe, drzewiec jak przypuszczała wykonano z osiki, i te znaki wypalone na drzewie. Warknęła sfrustrowana. Strzały Andrasty, jedna z niewielu rzeczy jakie potrafiła skutecznie powstrzymać maga od rzucenia czarów. Skąd te pomiocie syny mogły posiadać coś tak cennego.

- Reiven – głos Varrica był zaniepokojony. Czarodziejka widziała jak Merril zaczyna słabnąć, jej kamienna skóra zanikał. Dalijka odbiła jeszcze kilka ataków z dystansu i cofnęła się pod ścianę, kryjąc obok kupca, za stertą beczek.

Na to czekali napastnicy, powoli zaczęli wychodzić z zakamarków, Hawke była w samym centrum, pozbawiona many, ranna, odcięta od towarzyszy. Kolejny raz jej zdolność władania szablą mogła zaważyć na losach potyczki.

Pierwszy, który uznał ją za łatwy łup skończył z rozciętym gardłem. Drugi był ostrożniejszy, ale, gdy starał się ominąć jej błyszczące ostrze, Varric posłał mu bełt prosto w plecy. Trzeci i czwarty zostali unieruchomieni przez zaklęcie Merril i Hawke zdołała zadać im kilka ran, które posłały ich na deski.

Gdzieś z drugiego końca magazynu dobiegł ją chrzęst metalowej zbroi.

- Świetnie – pomyślała, jeśli to rzeczywiście wojownicy w pełnych płytowych pancerzach, jej szabla będzie zupełnie nieprzydatna. Gdy w oddali mignął jej toporny hełm z wąskimi otworami na oczy nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Varric – krzyknęła do krasnoluda powoli cofając się pod ścianę – zabierz stąd Merrill.

- Nie ma powodu żeby się wycofywać. Poradzimy sobie z nimi – zapewnił ją, przeładowując kuszę.

- Wyciągnij ją stąd jak najszybciej i zaprowadź do Wisielca.

- Chyba żartujesz, nie możemy cię tu zostawić… - pisnęła elfka.

- Idziemy razem, albo wcale…

- Zamknij się i zabierz ją stąd, templariusze musieli wyczuć magię, zaraz tu będą.

Varric zaklął pod nosem i złapał opierającą się dalijkę za rękę. Kierując się w stronę drzwi spojrzał przez ramię na czarodziejkę otoczoną z trzech stron przez opryszków. Sześciu jak naliczył, a ona była bez many.

- Dam sobie radę – zapewniła, posyłając jednego z łobuzów na ziemię kopniakiem w kolano i rozcinając mu kark jednym cięciem.

- Niech ja tylko dorwę Ponuraka – mruknął krasnolud popychając przed sobą Merrill.

Okazało się, że walka z pięcioma przeciwnikami na raz, ze strzałą tkwiącą w barku nie jest prostym zadaniem. Reiven parowała ciosy, nie pozwalając zbliżyć się żadnemu z napastników na tyle blisko by mógł sięgnąć ją ostrzem. Miała nadzieję że templariusze dotrą tu szybciej, ale widocznie wąskie przejście między skrzyniami z ładunkiem musiało być labiryntem dla ciężko opancerzonych rycerzy.

Paruj. Odbij. Uskocz. Pchnij. Ta taktyka sprawdzała się bardzo dobrze, do czasu aż któryś z wrogów zastosował podobną. Uderzenie rękojeścią w skroń posłał czarodziejkę na kolana. Przez myśl przebiegło jej jeszcze, że powinna jak najszybciej się przeturlać, aby uniknąć uderzenia, które zapewne nastąpi lada moment. Z racji upływu krwi i potwornego bólu w ramieniu nie była w stanie ponieść się z klęczek. Potem do jej uszu dobiegł chrzęst metalu i jęki konających oprychów. W ciemności jaka powoli zaczęła wykwitać na skraju widnokręgu zobaczyła twarz jednego z napastników skąpaną w krwi. Czując jak opada ją przyjemne otępienie uniosła twarz na przybyłych. A potem zemdlała.

* * *

><p>Słyszała jedynie strzępki rozmów, urywane zdania, znajome głosy, ale wszystko spowijała ciemność. Ramię pulsowało, czuła jak krew spływa po jej boku.<p>

- Mag… apostata… do wierzy?

- Hawke… zanieść… - młodzieńczy głos wydawał się znajomy.

- Poślijcie… z kręgu… - kolejny znajomy głos wiszący tuż nad nią. Czyjeś delikatne ręce dotykające jej szyi, dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału.

- Głęboko… krwotok…

Jęknęła gdy do rany przyłożono materiał, czyjeś dłonie uniosły jej głowę a inne przytknęły do jej ust fiolkę z gorzkim płynem. Po chwili zakrztusiła się, gdy ohydna w smaku mikstura spłynęła jej do gardła. Wiedział co to jest, wywar z elfiego korzenia. Po kilku łykach zrobiło jej się trochę lepiej, na tyle, że wreszcie była w stanie unieść powieki.

Nad sobą zobaczyła dwie twarze, w słabym blasku pochodni. Z początku nie mogła sobie przypomnieć imienia tego, który stał z boku. Dopiero po chwili pojęła, że to musiał być Kerran, templariusz, którego niegdyś uratowała z rąk demona. Bezpośrednią nad nią pochylał się kapitan Cullen.

Jego włosy wydawały się ognistoczerwone w płomieniach pochodni – pomyślała. Spojrzała na templariusza, z którym często przekomarzała się podczas wizyt w Katowni. A jego oczy są zielone, ale nie tak intensywnie ciemnozielone jak Fenrisa, raczej jasnozielone, pastelowe ze złotymi plamkami…

- Witamy z powrotem Hawke – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej.

- Ach mój wybawco… - jęknęła dramatycznie, przykładając teatralnym gestem zdrową dłoń do piersi – szlachetny rycerzu… wybawiłeś damę z opresji.

Cullen zaśmiał się cicho.

- Najwidoczniej rana nie jest tak niebezpieczna na jaką wygląda – powiedział do Kerrana.

- Albo jest dużo gorsza – odparł młody templariusz.

- Zobaczmy jak to wygląda – kapitan pociągną za jej tunikę odsłaniając drzewiec strzały wbity głęboko w ciało.

- Posłaliśmy po uzdrowiciela, zjawi się w twojej posiadłości pani – Cullen pochylił się nad nią, wsuwając dłonie pod jej kolana i ramiona.

- Hej! Dam sobie radę, możesz mnie postawić… - zaczęła marudzić, gdy uniósł ją niczym piórko do góry. Gdy oparła głowę o jego ramię, zimny metal jego naramiennika okazał się całkiem przyjemny w dotyku, kontrastując z jej rozognionym ramieniem.

- Naprawdę, dam sobie radę… - zaprotestowała ale rycerz nie zwracając uwagę na jej słowa skierował kroki do wyjścia z magazynu.

- Ach, cóż byłbym za bohaterem gdybym rannej białogłowie pozwolił iść pieszo do samego Górnego Miasta – mruknął tuż nad nią i obdarzył ją łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi prychnęła tylko i pozwoliła się nieść przez opustoszałe ulice Kirkwall.

~ o ~

Sebastian odstawił szklankę na stół przed nim i zapatrzył się na plamy po winie zdobiące ściany Fenrisowej rezydencji. Właściciel owej bardzo przestronnej i niezwykle „urokliwej" budowli siedział kilka kroków dalej, przyglądając się z zadowoleniem naostrzonemu mieczowi.

- Naprawdę, kilka miesięcy i zetrzesz go na pył – powiedział łucznik patrząc jak elf sięga kolejny raz po osełkę.

Fenris uniósł głowę, jego dłoń odłożyła kamień i spoczęła na rękojeści miecza.

- Och dajże spokój… - zaczął Sebastian i zamilkł. Elf przekręcił głowę ku drzwiom, łowiąc jakieś dźwięki dochodzące z głównego holu.

- Ktoś przyszedł – wymruczał zaciskając dłonie na mieczy, a potem rozluźniając uchwyt. Z dołu dobiegły ich odgłos energicznie stawianych kroków i wyraźny chrzęst zbroi.

- Aveline – zawyrokował elf powracając do przerwanej czynności.

Chwilę potem do pokoju wpadła pani kapitan, z twarzą pąsową jak piwonia.

- Gdzie miałeś być wczoraj? – Warknęła na elfa. Fenris zmarszczył jedynie brwi. Sebastian z zaskoczeniem patrzał na gniew wyraźnie malujący się na twarzy kobiety. Nieczęsto zdarzało się widzieć Avelinę wyprowadzoną z równowagi, i zakonnik zaczął zastanawiać się co mogło ją tak rozwścieczyć.

- Byłem zajęty – odparł spokojnie białowłosy.

- Byłeś za… mówiła ci o tym patrolu, powiedziałeś, że pójdziesz z nimi...

Fenris odłożył miecz i uniósł twarz ku pani kapitan.

- Powiedziałem że MOŻE pójdę… a może nie…

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć o co tu chodzi? – Odezwał się niepewnie łucznik patrząc to na elfa to na rudowłosą strażniczkę…

- Prosiłam go wczoraj żeby towarzyszył Reiven, Varricowi i Merrill w patrolu po mieście, mieliśmy kłopoty w dokach, nowy gang… ten… ten kretyn obiecał, że będzie zabezpieczał tyły.

- Jeśli było tak niebezpiecznie, czemu sama im nie pomogłaś? – Fenris wydawał się być całkowicie spokojny.

- Bo robiliśmy nalot na melinę w Mrokowisku… - warknęła Aveline.

- Powiedziałaś, że mieliście kłopoty? – Sebastian odezwał się znów, pragnąc jakoś załagodzić sytuację – jak rozumiem gang został rozbity?

- Tak… ale gdyby nie templariusze Reiven skończyłaby na dnie zatoki.

Sebastian chciał coś dodać, ale zimny śmiech Fenrisa sprawił, że zapomniał co ma powiedzieć.

- Cóż za ironia, templariusze? A nie zabrali jej przypadkiem do Katowni?

- Nie bądź śmieszny, Cullen odniósł ją do domu…

- Odniósł? – Wysyczał elf, jego temperament zaczynał wymykać się z pod kontroli. Z jakiegoś powodu myśl o Reiven w ramionach jakiegoś mężczyzny budziła w nim niepohamowaną złość.

– W jakich czasach my żyjemy, templariusze noszą na rękach melifikarze dziewki – dodał sarkastycznie.

W jednym momencie stał naprzeciw Aveline, w następnym wylądował na podłodze, gdy potężny prawy sierpowy pani kapitan, trafił go z zaskoczenia w szczękę. Fenris podniósł się z posadzki, jego znaki zalśniły zimnym blaskiem. Sebastian staną między nimi zastanawiając się, czy jeśli dojdzie do bójki próbować ich rozdzierać, czy może pomóc Avelinie?

- Ty cholerny hipokryto, jak śmiesz tak o niej mówić?

- Czy nie tym właśnie jest?– Warknął. Złość jaka od dawna w nim buzowała teraz przeistoczyła się w prawdziwy płomień zrywający wszelkie więzy jakie sobie nałożył.

- Mag krwi… plugawiec, czy wy tego nie dostrzegacie, jesteście tak ślepi, a może i na was ciąży jakiś urok?

- Fenris… - Sebastian spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem.

- Jesteś niewdzięcznikiem – syknęła Avelina zaciskając pięść, gotowa w każdym momencie zaatakować kolejny raz.

- Za co mam być wdzięczny, co takiego dała mi magia i magowie? – Uniósł dłonie ukazując połyskujące linie lyrium. – Nie chciałem tego przekleństwa, ani magii.

- Chciałeś wolności – rzuciła strażniczka. Tym razem Fenris nie odezwał się, przechadzając się nerwowo po pokoju, łypał spod oka na rudowłosą kobietę.

- Ile razy Reiven ścigała łowców niewolników? Ile razy podążała za tobą upewniając się, że żaden z nich nie zawlecze cię w kajdanach do Danariusa? Ile razy nadstawiała za ciebie karku…

- Nie prosiłem ją o to?

- Naprawdę? A Hadrinana?

Tego argumentu nie miał jak odeprzeć. Zaraz na początku ich znajomości Hawke dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie toleruje niewolnictwa a łowcy niewolników nie mają prawa oddychać, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. To ona oświadczyła głosem pełnym przekonania, że Fenris nie jest niczyją własnością, w tamtym wąwozie, gdy wpadli w zasadzkę przygotowaną przez ludzi Danariusa. To Hawke za każdym razem brała pod uwagę jego zdanie, traktowała go jak równego sobie, obchodziła się z nim delikatnie…

- Fasta Kanavarum – mruknął elf.

- Nie rozumiem skąd w tobie tyle nienawiści?

Fenris spojrzał na Avelinę. Oczywiście, że nie wiedziała, czy Reiven kiedykolwiek wspomniał komuś o ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy? Czy on kiedykolwiek dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo zraniła i rozgniewała go, gdy tak po prostu po kilku miesiącach obdarzyła uczuciem tego plugawca? Był w nim gniew, nienawiść i zawiedzione nadzieje i wszystko to łatwiej było obrócić przeciwko Reiven niż przyznać się do kompletnej porażki, do strasznej pomyłki i... do złamanego serca.

- Ona jest magiem krwi – wyszeptał słabo, próbując się bronić.

- Na Stwórcę, gdyby nie użyła magii krwi zmarłbyś w męczarniach – ofuknęła go Aveline.

- Może tak byłoby lepiej – stwierdził sucho siadając na powrót na łóżku.

- Dla kogo? Dla ciebie? – Głos Aveliny złagodniał, jakby cały gniew z jakim tu przyszła ulotnił się.

- Nie czuć tego, mieć to wszystko za sobą… tą marną egzystencję… mogę sobie wyobrazić, że tak byłoby lepiej – elf spojrzał na swoje dłonie, nawet gdy tatuaże przygasły, nadal widział je wyraźnie w blasku ognia, odznaczające się od jego ciemnej skóry.

Avelina pokręciła głową, naprawdę miała dość jego humorów, jego ponuractwa i ciągłego dąsania się na cały świat, użalania się nad sobą. W porę jednak ugryzła się w język.

- A zastanawiałeś się jak ona się czuje?

Fenris uniósł wzrok ku łucznikowi, w jego oczach można było dostrzec niepewność, a nawet zmieszanie.

Sebastian miał dziwne wrażenie, że Fenris nareszcie zaczyna pojmować to co cały czas próbowano mu wytłumaczyć.

- Jak ona się czuje, gdy osoba którą zawsze, bezwarunkowo wspierała, odwraca się do niej plecami, okazuje nieufność na każdym kroku...

- Reiven nie jest jedną z tych, którzy patrzą bezczynnie jak ludzie cierpią i umierają, skąd myśl, że mogłaby pozwolić ci tak po prostu odejść, bez walki? – Dorzuciła Avelina kierując się do drzwi.

- To co zrobiła… nie usprawiedliwiam jej, ale zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo, na jej miejscu… - dokończyła strażniczka opuszczając pokój.

- Przemyśl to – Sebastian pośpieszył zaraz za Aveline zostawiając elfa samego.

Fenris przeniósł wzrok na ogień płonący w kominku. Jego myśli poszybowały do wspomnień z przed kilku lat. Zanim spotkał Hawke był w ciągłym biegu, w ciągłym strachu. Dopiero tutaj znalazł ludzi, którym ufał, może nie do końca, ale na tyle by prosić ich o pomoc, by prosić ją o pomoc. Kiedyś jej wierzył, kiedyś był jej wdzięczny, kiedyś sprawiała, że gdy na nią patrzył czuł, że wszystko może być lepsze, piękniejsze, że wolność nie jest tylko pustym słowem. Gdzieś po drodze to zgubił, a może sam był sobie winien. Jego strach sprawił, że uczucie jakie do niej żywił zmieniło się w gniew i zawiść. Nie był w stanie znieść myśli, że wybrała innego. Czuł się winny za tę nienawiść, czuł się oszukany i zlekceważony, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Zaczął więc na każdym kroku kwestionował jej dobroć, było łatwiej wierzyć, że jest zła, egoistyczna, niewarta zaufania. Wtedy wyrzuty sumienia nie były tak głośne. Wtedy mógł ze sobą wytrzymać.

~o~

Usiadł na skraju jej łóżka z niepewnym wyrazem twarz.

- Jak się czujesz? – Jego niski, wibrujący głos wyrwał ją ze drzemki. Uniosła powieki i zatonęła w jego kocich oczach. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Bywało lepiej.

Elf pochylił głowę, ukrywając oczy za kurtyną śnieżnobiałych włosów.

- Przyszedłem przeprosić… – powiedział szeptem.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie w posłaniu, dłoń bezwiednie zaciskając na kołdrze.

- Fen…

- …za to, że nie było mnie przy tobie gdy potrzebowałaś – dokończył unosząc ku niej twarz..

Reiven wstrzymała oddech. Jego wzrok, tak łagodny, tak niesłychanie smutny sprawił, że serce w jej piersi zamarło. Ze zdziwieniem, po raz pierwszy zdała sobie sprawę, że on też cierpi, jest samotny i zagubiony.

Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej zaciśniętej pięści, długie delikatne palce gładziły zbielałe kłykcie.

- Reiven… - wymruczał pochylając się ku niej.

Nagle jej serce zaskoczyło i zaczęło bić jak szalone, pompując krew płonącą żywym ogniem pożądania. Nim pojęła co się dzieje, jego druga ręka uchwyciła ją za szyję i przyciągnęła bliżej. Ich usta zwarły się w namiętnym pocałunku, przepojonym pragnieniem i tęsknotą.

Fenris wyszeptał jej imię, gdy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, jego usta przesunęły się w dół jej szczupłej szyi, palce odgarnęły pasma ciemnych włosów, pozwalając językowi i zębom pieścić wrażliwą skórę. Z głową uniesioną ku górze by dać mu lepszy dostęp, z oczami szeroko rozwartymi i słodkim smakiem jego warg na ustach, poddała się tej pieszczocie.

Gdy elf dotarł do jej obojczyka i jego dłonie pociągnęły lnianą koszulę tak by odsłonić jej ramiona, usłyszeli groźny pomruk.

- Zabieraj z niej łapy!

Reiven natychmiast otrzeźwiała, w progu stał Anders, jego brązowe oczy lśniły złowrogo. Cała postać otaczała aura mocy, magia przesączała się przez jego ciało, spowijając go w niebieskawą poświatę.

Fenris nie przestraszył się jednak, dłonią opasał jej talie, w zaborczym geście. Jego usta blisko jej nagich ramion.

Anders szybkim krokiem przemierzył pokój, lądując po drugiej stronie jej łóżka, ujął jej dłoń i podniósł do ust.

Hawke patrzała zdumiona jak całuje wewnętrzną stronę jej ręki, jak jego miękkie ciepłe usta przesuwając się w kierunki nadgarstka. Przymknęła oczy pozwalając miłemu odczuciu rozpełznąć się po jej ciele. Zduszony jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy Fenris powrócił do swojego zadania, zębami znacząc jej ramiona.

- Reiven? – Wymruczał jej do ucha – powiedz mu, że jesteś moja – jego głęboki głos był natarczywy i niemal władczy.

- Wiem, że to mnie pragniesz – odezwał się Anders, powoli wsuwając jej wskazujący palec do ust. Jego aksamitny język znalazł delikatną skórę i zaczął ją pieści z namaszczeniem.

Jęknęła przeciągle niezdolna wymówić słowa. Fenris poruszał się dalej, jego palce zacisnęły się na jej lewej piersi, sprawiając, że niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Potem poczuła usta Andersa na ramieniu. Łóżko ugięło się z lekka, gdy uzdrowiciel wdrapał się sięgając jej szyi ustami.

Myśli uleciały z jej głowy, gdy dwie pary rąk zaczęły masować jej ciało, dwa języki pełzać po jej rozpalonej skórze.

- Ona nie jest najwyraźniej w stanie wybrać – wymruczał Fenris, dłonią przesuwając w dół jej brzucha.

- Najwyraźniej – odpowiedział mag, jego dłoń spoczęła na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda i przesuwały się ku górze.

- Reiven? Powiedź, że jesteś nasza – szepnął Anders.

- Nie musisz wybierać już teraz – dodał Fenris językiem tropiąc jaśniejszą bliznę na jej ramieniu.

- Wszystko się ułoży tylko powiedz to – nalegał.

- Nie będziesz już nigdy samotna – dłoń Andersa zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do jej rozgrzanego centrum. Palce powoli zataczały kręgi.

- Mogę znieść jego obecność, jeśli tylko uczyni cię to szczęśliwą – szczupłe palce elfa prześliznęły się po miękkich włosach.

- Tylko powiedz, że jesteś nasza - zamruczał Anders a jego dłoń przesunęła się dokładnie tam, gdzie jej potrzebowała. Jego palec powoli masował jej pulsującą pożądaniem skórę a potem powoli wsunął się w nią, jednocześnie uwalniając najlżejszą z fal elektrycznych.

Hawke natychmiast wygięła się w łuk, z jej ust dobył się zdławiony jęk, połknięty przez łapczywe usta Fenrisa. Jego dłoń nie przestawała drażnić jej nerwów, tuż ponad wejściem, w które mag rytmicznie wsuwał palec.

Kolejna fala elektryczna i nawet usta elfa nie były w stanie zdusić jej westchnięć. Jej ciało poczęło falować w rytm perfekcyjnie zgranych ruchów dłoni obu mężczyzn. Pożar rozpełzł się wewnątrz jej ciała sprawiając, że nie była w stanie skupić się na niczym innym jak tylko na rozkoszy rosnącej z każdą chwilą. Mięśnie w jej wnętrzu spięły się tak mocno, że każdy ruch odczuwała dwakroć intensywniej. Silne dłonie przytrzymywały ją tak, by nie rzucała się na łóżku, język Fenrisa nadal pomiędzy jej wargami, jego kciuk delikatnie masujący kłębek nerwów poniżej jej łona. Palec wskazujący Andersa nadal w jej jedwabistej głębi, poruszający się powoli w rytm jej spazmów. Jego usta zaciśnięte na jej piersi.

- Powiedz to najmilsza – wymruczał mag, traktując zębami jej twardą brodawkę.

- Powiedz to kochanie - wyszeptał w jej usta elf.

Kilka pchnięć i wiła się w pościeli, jęcząc i mrucząc, gdy fala za falą przetaczały się ponad jej ciałem, pozbawiając jej świadomości.

Dopiero po chwili była w stanie skupić uwagę na czymkolwiek. Pierwsze co pojęła to, to że jej ciało zostawiono w spokoju. Uniosła powieki, które nie wiadomo kiedy zamknęła, po to, by zobaczyć ponad sobą twarz obu mężczyzn skierowane ku sobie. Ich oczy, jedne na drugich. Obaj poczęli się do siebie przychylać, ponad jej rozognionym, wyczerpanym ciałem.

- No tego już za wiele chłopcy – powiedziała całkiem przytomnie, sprawiając, że obaj zwrócili się ku niej.

- Wynocha z mojej głowy, i to już…

Mag i elf wydawali się przez moment zaskoczeni, ale gdy dłonie Reiven zaczęły promieniować złotawym światłem, ich twarze wykrzywiły się w gniewnym grymasie.

- Dziękuję za zabawę, ale myślę, że teraz was opuszczę – dodała, posyłając w ich kierunki ciąg wyładowań elektrycznych.

W następnej chwili ogarnęła ją ciemność. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że spada w głąb ciemnego tunelu, wirując w koło. Gdy już niemal uderzyła o dno, zerwała się z posłania, budząc się nagle we własnym łóżku, w swojej sypialni, we własnym domu.

Isabela siedząca na fotelu obok, z nogami zarzuconymi na jej nocną szafkę, odłożyła na bok książkę, którą Reiven natychmiast zidentyfikowała jako jej osobisty dziennik.

- Witaj słodziutka, muszę przyznać, że jestem zaintrygowana, dawno nie słyszała żeby ktoś tak mruczał przez sen.

Reiven zagryzła wargę czując jak ognisty rumieniec wykwita na jej twarzy.

- To musiał być nielichy sen, może zechciałabyś się nim podzielić?

Czarodziejka uniosła się na poduszkach, dłonią obmacała ramię. Postanowiła, że najbezpieczniej będzie odwrócić uwagę piratki od tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie Zasłony.

- Jeśli znów nabazgrałaś coś sprośnego w moim dzienniku…


	10. Chapter 10

Sprężystym krokiem przemierzyła główną salę Wiesielca, machając znajomym i odpowiadając na ich powitania. Jej usta rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu i oczy błyszczące w świetle świec. Przeskakując po dwa stopnie, szybko znalazła się na pierwszym piętrze. Zza drzwi Varrica dochodziły odgłosy stłumionych rozmów. O ile się nie myliła wewnątrz oprócz krasnoluda i Isabeli musieli zasiadać również Aveline i Sebastian.

- Żałuje, że mnie tam nie było – westchnęła teatralnie piratka. – to musiało być widowisko, Fenris na deskach… mniam…

- Och, dajże spokój – dobiegł ją zniecierpliwiony głos Aveline.

- Że też sama nie wpadłam na ten pomysł, może po laniu byłby bardziej chętny…

- Wydaje mi się, że jeden cis w szczękę to za mało żeby go naprostować – odezwał się Varric.

- Co najmniej tuzin, prosto w ten zakuty, siwy łeb.

Hawke zastanawiała się czym tym razem Fenris rozgniewał panią kapitan, może znowu śmiertelnie nastraszył poborcę podatkowego. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że szarżował na biednego człowieka, błyskawicznie, niemal niezauważalny, a potem "rozświetlał" się tuż przed nosem nieszczęśnika. Nie musiał nawet sięgać do miecza, poborca po prostu znikał.

- Myślę, że reprymenda udzielona przez Aveline odniesie pozytywny skutek – usłyszała głos Sebastiana.

- Stwórca mi światkiem, jakakolwiek zmiana w jego zachowaniu będzie sukcesem – dorzuciła Avelina.

Nim zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, o czym właściwie rozmawiają, Hawke zapukała głośno i nie czekając na zaproszenie weszła do środka.

- Hawke jak tam ramie?

- Jak nowe – rzuciła witając się z siedzącymi przy karcianym stoliku. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła między Isabelą a Sebastianem. Omal nie parsknęła śmiechem na widok ulgi malującej się na twarzy zakonnika. Widocznie Bella jak zwykle mało subtelnie próbowała go nakłonić do złamania ślubów czystości. Reiven uśmiechnęła się do siebie spoglądając kątem oka na przystojnego łucznika. Kto mógł winić piratkę, że próbowała? Gdyby czarodziejka nie miała dość problemów z jej pogmatwanymi uczuciami i bandą napalonych demonów na karku, kto wie, może sama spróbowałaby szczęścia? W końcu ile można wytrzymać pobudki w środku nocy, rozgrzaną, zdyszaną i wilgotna, ze świadomością, że jedyne co jej pozostaje to własne palce?

- Hawke?

Potrząsnęła głową pragnąc pozbyć się obrazu półnagiego Sebastiana z głowy. Jeśli zacznie o nim teraz myśleć, z pewnością demony zaczną ją torturować i jego obrazem. Widok Fenrisa, Andersa i Sebastiana, razem… to mogłoby być za dużo, nawet jak na nią. _Na cycki Andrasty, co z tobą jest nie tak dziewczyno…_

- Ziemia do Hawek? – Krasnolud pomachał przed jej oczami i Reiven odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie rumieniąc się mocno.

- Ohoho, ależ się czerwienimy, taka rozkojarzona… można by powiedzieć rozmarzona… - Isabela popatrzała na mrużąc oczy.

- W żadnym razie Bela – powiedziała spokojnie mimo świadomości, że jej policzki muszą przypominać kolorem piwonie.

- Ach, więc może odwiedzałaś ostatnio Kwitnącą Różę… słyszałam, że mają tam nowego elfa, podobno potrafi językiem…

- Zamknij się z łaski swojej – wymruczała Aveline.

Oddychaj głęboko Hawke. Przestań robić z siebie pośmiewisko.

- W zasadzie przyszłam tylko na chwilę – zmieniła temat. - Jutro wybieram się do katowni i przydałoby mi się towarzystwo.

- Znów kłopoty z magami? – Avelina złożyła karty i z cichym przekleństwem rzuciła je na stół.

Reiven zagryzła wargę. Wybierała się do katowni by przekazać pewien niewinny liścik Cullenowi, ale tego nie zamierzała im mówić. Lidia prosiła o dyskrecję.

- Słyszałam, że zielarze mają jakieś zlecenie – powiedziała szybko, za szybko. Varric obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował.

- Ja jutro nie mogę – oświadczyła Isabela. - Templariusze nie są w moim typie.

- Sztywne zakute pały – mruknęła Hawke.

- Hmmm… sztywne pa… gdybym tylko nie była umówiona – westchnęła ciemnoskóra kobieta.

- Czyżby jakieś pilne spotkanie… w Kwitnącej Róży? – Zaśmiał się Varric znad kart.

Rivanka wyszczerzyła się bezczelnie, podając kartę Sebastianowi, nachylając się do niego, do tego stopnia, że jej piersi o mało nie wyskoczyły z ciasnej bluzki.

- Ja się z tobą wybiorę – oznajmił krasnolud.

- Ja też, chętnie porozmawiam z siostrą Adelą – rzucił Sebastian. Na szelmowski uśmieszek piratki dodał – Siostra Adela ma ze sto lat i ani jednego zęba.

- Nie wiedziałam, że gustujesz w staruszkach…

- Mam jutro wolny dzień, też mogę iść z wami – przerwała Beli pani kapitan.

- Och, moja droga czy to znaczy, że założysz sukienkę?

- Milcz zdziro…

~o~

Jesienne słońce oświetlało białe budynki wznoszące się ponad nimi. Niebo nad ich głowami było koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Wiatr od morza niósł wilgoć, ochładzając gorące powietrze unoszące się nad rozgrzanym przez słońce brukiem.

Reiven poprawiła czarny, skurzany kubrak, ściśle przylegający do jej ciała. Dobrze, że nie zdecydowała się zakładać napierśnika. Na przekór jesieni, temperatura była iście letnia.

Prostując przekrzywiony pas i przygładziła futro na kołnierzu, była nieświadoma bacznego wzroku krasnoluda, podążającego za nią. Hawke wysunęła się z cienia zalegającego w bramie Katowni i miast skręcić w lewo, gdzie w bocznym dziedzińcu mieściły się stoiska zielarzy, skierowała się w prawo, ku templariuszowi obserwującemu dziedziniec zza jednego z filarów.

Mężczyzna w ciężkiej płytowej zbroi poznał ją od razu i widząc, że zmierza wprost do niego uśmiechnął się. Ten uśmiech wydawał się dość blady. Gdy podeszła do Cullena, wydawał się być nieco zakłopotany, co nie było znów takie niecodzienne. Znała kapitana od jakiś sześciu lat i jej usilne próby flirtowania z przystojnym fereldeńczykiem kończyły się zazwyczaj tak samo, rumieńcem na twarzy biedaka i jego zakłopotaną miną. To zabawne – pomyślała uśmiechając się do niego słodko – gdy kilka tygodni temu wyratował ją z opresji i zaniósł do domu, ranną, na wpół przytomną, wtedy nie wydawał się być taki nieśmiały.

- Nie miałam okazji podziękować ci za pomoc w tamtym magazynie.

- Nie szkodzi, wyobrażam sobie, że masz obecnie wiele spraw na głowie. Zresztą to mój obowiązek…

- Ratować damy w opresji?

- Uhm, ochraniać magów – dokończył poważnie.

Reiven spojrzała na niego badawczo. Coś było nie na miejscu, rozpinając kaftan tak by móc wyciągnąć z zewnętrznej kieszeni list, który miała mu przekazać, zastanawiała się czy w trakcie ich podróży przez Dolne i Górne Miasto, gdy niósł ją na rękach, mogła palnąć jakąś głupotę.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedziała, wyciągając niewielki list. Cullen spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na papier w jej dłoni, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła spłoszony.

- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności – mruknął pociągając Hawke za filar, w cień, gdzie nikt z zalanego słońcem placu nie mógł ich dostrzec.

- Zaraz wracam – rzuciła Reiven przez ramię do jej zaskoczonych towarzyszy.

- No dobra, co to za sekrety – zaczęła – miałam przekazać ci list.

- Przepraszam, ale mamy obecnie dość poważne kłopoty – mruknął templariusz pocierając czoło.

- My mamy… kłopoty?

- Uhm… templariusze mają. Meredith przechwyciła jakąś korespondencję, przekazywaną pomiędzy magami i templariuszami. Wynika z niej, że jakaś grupa zawiązała spisek, chcą się jej pozbyć.

- Najwyższy czas – mruknęła Reiven, Cullen nic nie odpowiedział, podszedł do niej o krok bliżej zniżając głos do szeptu.

- Nie wiadomo kto należy do spiskowców, wszyscy są podejrzani. Jeśli szpiedzy Meredith zauważą jak przekazujesz mi…

- List od Lidi Amell

Oczy Cullena zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki, zaskoczenie jakie malowało się na jego twarzy szybko ustąpiła miejsca płomiennemu rumieńcowi.

- Czy jest bezpieczna? – Jego głos nieznacznie drżał.

- Jest ze Szarymi Strażnikami, razem z Carverem.

Templariusz odetchnął głęboko.

- Powinniśmy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj – zaczął – chciałbym wiedzieć co u niej…

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ich dźwięk bijącego dzwonu, dziewięć uderzeń, oznaczało to, że za chwilę templariusze w głównej bramie zmienią wartę.

- Spotkajmy się po zmierzchu w Szkarłatnym Smoku – zaproponował prędko Cullen.

- Incognito?

Jedynie przytaknął i nim zdołała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wycofał się w wąskie przejście prowadzące do wewnętrznego dziedzińca.

Reiven szybko opuściła cień, zmierzając ku swoim towarzyszom oglądającym wyroby kowalskie na jednym ze stoisk. Głowę miała pełną interesujących teorii. Przeważnie dotyczyły informacji, jakie dostarczył jej Cullen. Zastanawiała się, czy Anders wiedział coś o tym spisku. Byłoby to bardzo prawdopodobne, tylko nie mogła jakoś wyobrazić sobie, że Justynian dobrowolnie chciałby współpracować z jakimikolwiek templariuszami, nawet w tak szczytnej sprawie jak usunięcie tej zwariowanej komtur. Druga, bardziej interesująca sprawa to reakcja Cullena na list Lidi. Templariusz przyznał kiedyś, że znał jej kuzynkę, z fereldeńskiego kręgu, ale od końca plagi nie miał o niej wieści. Fakt że Lidia napisała do niego i że on tak gwałtownie na to zareagował, świadczyć mogły o tym, że było to coś więcej niż zwykła znajomość.

Wchodząc w cień głównej bramy, Reiven usłyszała za sobą pochrząkiwanie Varrica, odwróciła się do niego w sam raz by zobaczyć jak wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z Sebastianem.

- Czy nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że mamy zajrzeć do zielarza? – Zapytał słodkim głosem, dłonią mierzwiąc bujne włosy na piersi.

Reiven przewróciła oczami i zawróciła w stronę bocznego dziedzińca. Oj, znała ten rozmarzony uśmieszek krasnoluda. Jeszcze nie wiedziała czym ale najwyraźniej poddała mu pretekst do kolejnego „wiekopomnego dzieła" i jeszcze nie wiedziała kiedy, ale z pewnością będzie zmuszona podsmażyć mu ten jego gąszcz na klacie.

~o~

Otuliła się szczelniej peleryną, chroniąc się przed chłodnym powietrzem. Przemykając się boczną alejką nieopodal Kwitnącej Róży miała nadzieję, że nikt jej nie zaczepi. Nie to żeby miała się czego obawiać. Nikt nie śmiałby napaść Czempiona Kirkwall, w razie potrzeby po prostu zsunęłaby kaptur z głowy i pomachała swoim ekstrawaganckim mieczem – kolejnym prezentem od szlachetnie urodzonych mieszkańców jej „ukochanego" miasta. Jednak jeśli chciała zachować dyskrecję powinna unikać rozpoznania. Nie chciała przysparzać Cullenowi problemów. Nie wiadomo co ogarnięta paranoidalną obsesją Meredith zrobi gdy się dowie że jej kapitan spotyka się potajemnie z Czempionem - apostatą. Jeśli nawet jeden z jej najbardziej godnych zaufania ludzi obawiał się podejrzeń oznaczało to, że jest gorzej niż myślała.

Od chwili napadu Qunari i śmierci wicehrabiego, Meredith zaczęła uzurpować sobie władzę nad miastem. Oczywiście arystokratom się to nie podobało, ale szacunek jaki żywili do Głównej Kapłanki trzymał ich w ryzach. Meredith ze swej strony robiła wszystko by ich do siebie zrazić. Węszyła spisek na każdym kroku, wszędzie widziała magie krwi i plugawce. Gdy ostatnio widziała ją, pani komtur o mało nie zdzieliła pierwszego zaklinacza w twarz. Chciała nawet wymusić na Hawke zajęcie stanowiska. To by jej bardzo opowiadało, gdyby Czempion Kirkwall, czarodziejka-apostatka stanęła po stronie templariuszy przeciw jej podobnym „potworom". Głupia kobieta Jeśli myślała, że jej zimne spojrzenie, mocno ściągnięte brwi i zmarszczone czoło przestraszą Reiven… Eh… wyjątkowo głupia kobieta.

Reiven wsunęła się do dobrze utrzymanej tawerny bocznym wejściem. Nie zdejmując kaptura z głowy i nie opuszczając cienia zlustrowała główną salę. Pomieszczenie było pełne dobrze ubranych ludzi. Inaczej niż w Wisielcu, tutejsi gości raczyli się winem. Na niewielkiej scenie w rogu grała harfiarka w dość skąpym ubranku. Pomiędzy stołami kręciły się równie skąpo ubrane barmanki. Tawerna dość podejrzanie przypominała jej burdel.

Hawke przemknęła przez sale nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Przeszła przez zacieniony holl, gdzie schody widły na górę do gościnnych pokoi. Dopiero w drugiej mniejszej sali znalazła Cullena. Templariusz siedział w rogu, niemal całkiem niewidoczny w cieniu kolumienek podtrzymujących strop. W koło panowała przyjemna atmosfera, kilkoro gości rozsiadło się w miękkich fotelach, szepcząc do siebie czułe słówka, całując się, popijając wino w słabym blasku dobiegającym z kominka.

Podchodząc do niego, zobaczyła jak niecierpliwie obraca kielich z winem. W cywilnym ubraniu, bez zbroi wydawał się bardziej „ludzki", nawet zafrasowany wyraz jego twarzy nie pasował do zawsze obowiązkowego i spokojnego kapitana.

Przywitał ją skinieniem głowy i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Gdy bezpieczna w cieniu, zsunęła z siebie płaszcz, jego oczy zapewne mimowolnie powędrowały po jej skurzanej kurtce, opinającej szczupłą sylwetkę.

- Nikt mnie nie widział – potwierdziła, gdy obrócił się do drzwi sprawdzając, czy nikt za nią nie szedł.

- Przepraszam za tą paranoję, ale wygląda na to, że dopóki sprawa się nie rozwiąże wszyscy są podejrzani.

- Wiecie coś o tym spisku, coś więcej niż wywnioskowaliście z listu…

- Meredith kazała przesłuchać kilku magów… - Cullen skrzywił się, Reiven wyobrażała sobie jak musiały wyglądać te przesłuchania.

- Ostatnio kontur nie przebiera w środkach – dorzucił templariusz patrząc na wino w jego kieliszku.

- Czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy ona jest coraz bardziej stuknięta – mruknęła Reiven.

- Czasem myślę… widziałem do czego zdolni są magowie – spojrzał przepraszająco na kobietę siedzącą przed nim – ale metody Meredith… to zaczyna mnie przerastać.

Templariusz napełnił kielich stojący przed czarodziejką. I oboje wypili w ciszy, cierpkie czerwone wino. Hawke uśmiechnęła się do siebie Fereldeński gronowe – z Bannornu.

- Więc czemu nie wrócisz do Fereldenu – spytała, wyjmując niewielki pakiecik zza koszuli i podając go Cullenowi. Mężczyzna przez moment patrzył na list, potem odebrał go z jej rąk i schował w kieszonce za paskiem.

- Jesteś z nią w kontakcie?

Od razu pojęła o kogo chodzi.

- Została zwerbowana do Szarych Strażników i przeżyła dołączenie, obecnie jest w Amarantcie, razem z Carvere – uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie ostatniego listu. Jak to możliwe, że jej kuzynka tak dobrze dogadywała się z tym pasożytem, jej bratem.

- Nie tego jej życzyłem, ale to lepsze niż żyć w zamknięciu… Lidia zawsze chciała być wolna.

Jego oczy przybrały tak smutny wyraz, że Reiven nie mogła się powstrzymać, jej dłoń opadła delikatnie na jego rękę, w pocieszającym geście.

- Ze Strażnikami będzie jej lepiej…

- Na Słodką Andrastę... – Cullen wyrwał rękę z jej pocieszającego uścisku, jego spojrzenie skupiona na drzwiach. Reiven dyskretnie obróciła się, po to by dostrzec w progu Sir Karasa i jeszcze jednego nieznanego z imienia templariusza, bez zbroi, z dwiema modnie ubranymi kobietami „wiszącymi" im na ramionach. Przybyli usiedli dwa stoliki od nich, śmiejąc się i gawędząc. Karas zawołał barmankę i zamówił u niej wino. Jego oczy powoli przesuwały się po gościach, w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy.

- Musimy się stąd wydostać i to natychmiast – wysyczał Cullen w jej ucho. Przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy poczuła jego oddech na szyi.

- Zaufaj mi – mruknęła, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

Uchwyciła jego głowę w swe dłonie, przekręcając się, w ten sposób, że całą sobą zasłaniała templariusza przed wzrokiem kolegów po fachu. W oczach towarzysza dostrzegła zdziwienie, ale nie miała czasu tłumaczyć mu co chce zrobić.

Jej usta wylądowały z impetem na jego wargach, zmuszając go do pocałunku. Templariusz stężał, a potem rozluźnił się, gdy zarzuciła ręce i wsunęła mu się na kolana, zasłaniając go jeszcze bardziej.

Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe, dłonie, które nagle znalazły się na jej plecach, silne i pewne, i ten jego zapach. Gdyby nie ta nuta drzewa sandałowego, mydła i „czyścidła" do zbroi byłaby skłonna pomyśleć, że to kolejna wizja rodem z Pustki. Jej palce zaczęły przeczesywać jego falowane włosy, targając je i nasuwając bardziej na czoło. Ogniste pocałunki przeniosła na jego kwadratową szczękę, pod językiem poczuła świeży zarost. Potem przeniosła się niżej aż sięgnęła szyi. Mężczyzna ukrył twarz w jej rozpuszczonych włosach przywierając do niej całym ciałem. Jego ciepło było upajające.

- A teraz weź mnie na ręce i zanieś na górę, i nie waż się przestać całować – wymruczała, wbijając zęby w jego szyję.

Z zadowoleniem usłyszała niski pomruk, potem jego dłonie uniosły ją z lekkością. Ich usta spotkały się znowu i Cullen wstał od stołu, potykając się skierował się ku drzwiom. Sir Karas i jego towarzysze zaśmiali się widząc niecierpliwą parę. Ich śmiechy słyszeli jeszcze długo potem, gdy templariusz wniósł ją po schodach na pierwsze piętro, wsunął się w pierwsze otwarte drzwi i zamknął je za sobą nogą, ciągle namiętnie całując czarodziejkę spoczywającą w jego ramionach.

~o~

- Nie zgadniesz kogo ostatnio przydybałam w Szkarłatnym Smoku – wymruczała wprost do ucha krasnoluda siedzącego przy swoim biurku.

Varric przestał skrobać w swoim kajecie i odłożył na bok pióro, i spoglądając na piratkę rozpartą teraz na jednym z jego krzeseł.

- A co dostanę jeśli zgadnę – zapytał drapiąc się po brodzie.

- To co wszyscy.

- Dzięki Bela, w moim życiu jest miejsce tylko dla jednej kobiety – tu spojrzał znacząco na swoją kusze leżącą na łóżku.

Isabela wystawiła mu język.

- Dziesięć srebrników że nie zgadniesz.

- Stoi. Hawke i Cullena.

Mina Isabeli była bezcenna. Z grymasem na wydatnych ustach wyciągnęła sakiewkę z pomiędzy stanika i odliczyła przegraną sumę.

- Wiedziałeś!

- Słyszałem coś niecoś i domyślałem się… - opowiedział pisarz przeciągając się na krześle.

- Jak ich wyśledziłaś?

- Wychodziłam właśnie z Kwitnącej Róży… przez okno.

Varrik przewrócił oczami.

- I moje piękne oczęta dostrzegły znajomą sylwetkę wsuwającą się do tawerny bocznym wejściem.

- A potem?

Ciekawość w oczach Varrica była niezaprzeczalna, Rivanka uśmiechnęła się schytrze, wyciągając dłoń przed siebie. Krasnolud z cichym westchnieniem oddał jej przed chwilą „zarobione" pieniądze.

- Siedzieli w bocznej sali, pili wino, rozmawiali, trzymali się za ręce…

- Nie zapłacę ci więcej, prędzej zapytam Reiven – ostrzegł krasnolud.

- Spytaj Cullena, więcej wydedukuje po jego rumieńcu.

Varric ujął na powrót pióro i zamoczył je w kałamarzu wracając do pracy. Trzy, dwa, jeden…

- No dobra, powiem.

Wiedział, po prostu wiedział że Isabela nie wytrzyma.

- Trzymali się za ręce, potem całowali, i to tak, że och, aż mnie skręcało… potem wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na górę.

- I?

- No przecież nie podsłuchiwałam pod drzwiami – oburzyła się kobieta, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Wyszczerzyła się do pisarza.

- On wyszedł trochę przed piątym dzwonem, ona kwadrans po nim.

Varric zaśmiał się cicho.

- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że Reiven jest trochę… no nie wiem… naiwna, niewinna… a tu Fenris, zaraz potem Anders, Cullen…

- Moja droga, ona po prostu jest wybredna – stwierdził krasnolud odkładając pióro. – Masz ochotę na partyjkę? – Wskazał kary leżące obok kałamarza. Bele uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dzisiaj bez oszukiwania.

- Bez oszukiwania – potwierdziła – i niech wygra lepszy.

Varric zaczął tasować karty gdy do ich uszu dobiegł dość głośny hałas gdzieś z dołu. Trochę to zdziwiło krasnoluda, pijanie goście zaczynali awanturować się dopiero koło północy. Tymczasem słońce dopiero co zaszło i na zewnątrz mrok gęstniał powoli zasnuwając uliczki dolnego miasta.

Jakiś pięć minut potem ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi Varricowych „apartamentów". Po głosie można było poznać barmana tawerny. Bela obiecała mu w duchu porządny napiwek za rozproszenie Varrika, dwa asy z łatwością wysunęły się zza cholewy jej buta.

Korf niemal bez tchu zaczął wygrażać mu i pomstować, gdy Varric wreszcie otworzył drzwi.

- Mam tego dość, mam tego serdecznie dość, na płonące gacie Andrasty ileż można to znosić, zapłacicie za straty, co do grosza, słyszysz Thetras, co do grosza…

Piratka i krasnolud pośpieszyli za wypluwającym najohydniejsze wulgaryzmy barmanem. Stojąc u szczytu schodów mogli swobodnie podziwiać potrzaskane stoły, tlące się obrusy i poczerniałe ściany.

- Znowu Reiven – mruknął Varric przecierając dłonią twarz.

- Nie Hawke, ten wasz cholerny uzdrowiciel z Mrokowiska – wysyczał Korf przepychając się między nimi. – Matka was nie uczyła żeby nie wkurzać magów?

Varric nerwowo przeczesywał włosy na piersi. Rivanka skrzywiła usta.

- Ups, chyba mamy problem – mruknęła.


	11. Chapter 11

- Na Stwórcę to jakiś koszmar – wymruczała, odsuwając się od drzwi. Potarła ręką czoło czując ból gdzieś wewnątrz czaszki. To było za wiele, naprawdę jeśli chcieli żeby oszalała, w końcu im się to udało.

~o~

_**Siedem godzin wcześnie – gabinet kapitana templariuszy, Katownia, Kirkwall.**_

Słabe światło słoneczne padające przez wysokie i wąskie okno było przytłumione i nie dawało ciepła. Dzień był ponury, pozbawiony kolorów.

Stał przed narożnym kominkiem w swoim gabinecie. Jego oczy były utkwione w płonącym jasnym płomieniem papierze. Był rozkojarzony cały dzień, nieobecny. Mógł udawać przed samym sobą, że jest to spowodowane niewyspaniem i zmęczeniem ale co by to tak naprawdę dało. Jedyną przyczyną jego nietypowego zachowania była pewna czarodziejka. Jego myśli nadal wirowały wokół niej. Przez te wszystkie lata starał się tego nie roztrząsać, była mu zakazana. Jedno spotkanie, wystarczyło by zburzyć mur obojętności jaki zbudował wokół siebie. To był obłęd. W jednej chwili jej słodki zapach powrócił do niego. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że gdy ją pocałuje nie będzie odwrotu, że to jedno wspomnienie wypali się na zawsze w jego umyśle i już zawsze będzie go prześladować.

~o~

_**Pięć godzin wcześniej – rozpadająca się rezydencja w centrum Górnego Miasta, Kirkwall**_

Zerwał się z posłania, starając się złapać oddech. Ręką odgarnął włosy opadające wilgotnymi strugami na jego spocone czoło. Wyskoczył z łóżka, pozwalając by chłód panujący w komnacie otrzeźwił go. Jego tatuaże nadal pulsowały w takt szybkiego rytmu jego serca. Był przerażony i wściekły. Chwycił pierwszą rzecz jaką znalazł pod ręką i cisną nią o ścianę. Okuta metalem rękawica ze zgrzytem uderzyła w mur i elf z cichym parsknięciem podszedł do miejsca gdzie leżała. Miał zamiar ją podnieść, tymczasem osunął się obok, plecami opierając o chłodny kamień, z ramionami złożonymi na kolanach, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach.

To była tortura, to była powolna śmierć, nie przypominało to wymarzonej wolności jak ją sobie wyobrażał, nie było ucieczki od poczucia winy i przeświadczenia, że zawiódł.

Oni mieli rację, tak nie mogło dalej być, to nie było życie. Od chwili gdy ze strachu i wstydu zostawił ją tamtego ranka, od tamtej chwili agonia rozdzierała jego wnętrze. To się musiało skończyć. To się musiało skończyć dziś.

~o~

_**Trzy godziny wcześniej – Morze Przebudzonych, mila od doków Kirkwall.**_

Stał na mostku kapitańskim, przyglądając się jak powoli przybliżają się do urwistych klifów wybrzeża. Gdyby nie słaba widoczność zapewne dostrzegliby już w oddali kamienne rzeźby witające podróżnych. A za nimi, piętrowo usytuowane, wykute przez niewolników domy i uliczki Kirkwall. Zawiał silny wiatr, żagle ponad jego głową zafurkotały. Nisko wiszące chmury groziły deszczem. Czuł zapach soli morskiej i ryb. Nienawidził tej podróży. Nienawidził tego statku i teko cholernego miasta. Nie miał najmilszych wspomnień z ostatniej wizyty, kiedy musieli przedzierać się przez zwarte szyki Qnari. Prawdę mówiąc wolał być o tysiąc mil stąd, za Morzem Przebudzonych, w Twierdzy Czuwania, tam gdzie było jego miejsce, przy jej boku… w jej łóżku. Ale nie, nalegała by udał się wraz z jej podkomendnymi. Był skłonny na to przystać, był skłonny przystać na wszystko jeśli oznaczało to, że będzie mógł trzymać tego durnia z dala od niej. Jeśli będą miał szczęście, tym razem te śmierdzące krasnoludy dopadną jego towarzysza w jakimś zapyziałym zaułku i problem sam się rozwiąże.

Podszedł do niego kapitan, informując, że nie będą w stanie dobić do brzegu póki wiatr się nie zmieni. Elf pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym przeciągnął palcami po policzku. Pod opuszkami palców czuł chropowatą skórę, w miejscu gdzie pozostała blizna po pazurach bestii.

~o~

_**Godzinę wcześniej – zaułek Dolnego Miasta, Kirkwall. **_

Wybiegł na uliczkę, starając się zapanować nad wirującymi wokół niego łańcuchami wyładowań elektrycznych. Gdyby napotkał teraz templariuszy, byłby skończony. Gdyby przypadkiem wśród nich był ten jeden… zaśmiała się do siebie. Sam nie poznawał swojego głosu, niski, dudniący śmiech, śmiech szaleńca. Był na skraju już od dawna. Podsłuchana rozmowa była jak iskra w stodole pełnej siana. Wewnątrz niego rozwścieczony duch powtarzał i powtarzał. Nie chciał go słuchać, chciał go przekonać. To on był teraz rozsądkiem. Ona nie zdradziłaby ich, nie zadawałaby się z templariuszami, nie była szpiegiem. Nie wierzył w to. Przecież miał jej słowo, którego dotrzymywała, była przy nim zawsze gdy ją potrzebował, wtajemniczał ją we wszystko.

_- O to właśnie chodziło głupcze. Zdrada! Zdrada! Zdrada!_

Duch w jego wnętrzu nie chciał ucichnąć. To jego moc wyciekała przez każdy centymetr ciała, mag robił wszystko by nie przejął nad nim kontroli ostatecznie. Wolał nie myśleć co by się wtedy stało. Kto pierwszy stałby się ofiarą ducha zemsty, czarodziejka czy templariusz? Musiał z nią porozmawiać, musiał się upewnić może wtedy duch przestanie domagać się jej krwi. Cokolwiek szeptał w jego głowie, on nadal ją kochał, nie chciał jej krzywdzić, nie jeśli była niewinna.

~o~

_**45 minut wcześniej – frontowe wejście Wisielca, Dolne Miasto, Kirkwall. **_

Miał nadzieję, że to był dobry pomysł posyłać Rivainke do Katowni. Na Tyłki Patronów, przez jego długi jęzor zrobił się niezły bałagan. Nie był do końca pewny co Blondas usłyszał, ale z pewnością musiało go to nieźle zirytować. Zważywszy na to jak „niestabilny" jego humor potrafił być ostatnimi czasy, biorąc pod uwagę jak wyglądało wnętrze tawerny, Varric mógł się domyśleć jak bardzo „poruszony" musiał być uzdrowiciel lud duch wewnątrz, lub obaj. Kolejnym problemem był fakt, że nie wiedzieli gdzie się udał. Jeśli postanowił zrobić porządek z Cullenem, Varric miał nadzieję, że Isabela złapie go zanim wsiądzie na prom do Katowni i da się złapać templariuszom. Z jego „drugim ja", nie było szans by zostawili go przy życiu. Jeśli Rivainka go nie znajdzie, oznaczało to, że pobiegł do Hawke zrobić jej awanturę. W takim wypadku to on miał za zadanie uspokoić go. A potem przyjąć na klatę wszystkie obelgi i wyzwiska, może nawet jakieś paskudne zaklęcia ogniowe od Reiven, która niewątpliwie będzie na niego wściekła.

Śpiesząc szybkim krokiem pomiędzy straganami targu, modlił się w duchu by Anders nie spotkał po drodze żadnego oddziału templariuszy.

~o~

_**Pół godziny wcześniej – rezydencja Amellów, Górne Miasto, Kirkwall**_

Wyciągnęła nogi przed kominkiem, pozwalając ogrzać się zmarzniętym palcom. Nachyliła głowę nad kieliszkiem grzanego wina. Przyjemny aromat korzennych przypraw połechtał ją w nozdrza. Westchnęła cicho dopijając szkarłatny płyn. Była zmęczona i niewyspana.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie wspominając ostatnią noc. Kto by pomyślał, że Cullen… Eh… nie spodziewała się.

Ziewnęła szeroko, czując jak wino powoduję ciężkość w jej ciele. Powinna pozbierać się i zawlec swe zmaltretowane członki na górę, a potem spać, spać, spać… dopóki jakiś cholerny demon nie zacznie znowu grzebać w jej głowie. Tym razem nie miała wątpliwości, że do dwóch postaci nawiedzających ją niemal co noc, dołączy trzecia…

- Mesere Reiven – głos Bothana dobiegł ją z drugiego końca biblioteki. – Zbroja została wyczyszczona i nasmarowana.

Czarodziejka skinęła głową.

- Na biurku leży korespondencja.

- Dziękuję Bothan, przejrzę ją jutro z rana, możesz już iść spać.

- Przyjemnych snów Mesere Hawke.

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Ciekawe czy jej jęki przez sen było słychać na dole w pokojach zajmowanych przez krasnoluda i jego syna.

Obudził ją dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Otwarła powoli oczy spoglądając na przygasający blask ognia w palenisku. Komnata była skąpana w mroku, na zewnątrz panowała cisza. Musiała zdrzemnąć się, sama nie wiedział jak długo. Wstała z fotel przeciągając się. Co wyrwało ją ze snu? Obróciła się, spostrzegając cień szczupłej sylwetki stojącej nieopodal drzwi. Jej serce od razu żywiej zabiło. Doskonale znała te kształty, te ruchy. Zmierzał w jej kierunku. Wyłonił się z cienia, czerwonawy blask ognia oświetlił jego białe włosy.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – zaczął swoim głębokim, aksamitnym głosem. Reiven poczuła przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający jej ciało. Elf zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nią, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie w jej oczy.

- Drzwi były otwarte? – Zapytała sennym głosem.

Fenris zawahał się i spuścił głowę, ukrywając oczy za kurtynę siwych pasm włosów.

- Wszedłem przez balkon – powiedział zakłopotany.

Reiven westchnęła zawiedziona. A więc kolejny sen. Powinna postarać się przebudzić, ale ta wizja zaczynała się inaczej niż zwykle, więc postanowiła sprawdzić co stanie się dalej. Jak tym razem demony będą chciały ją oszukać? Te sny coraz częściej stawały się dla niej źródłem rozrywki. Miała szczęście, demony pożądania ją prześladujące, były wyjątkowo głupie. Nie sięgały w głąb poza cielesną sferę pragnień, gdzie kryły się jej najgłębsze i najpilniej strzeżone marzenia.

- Więc co teraz? – Zapytała zapraszającym gestem wskazując sofę przed kominkiem. Fenris spojrzał na nią, potem na mebel. Na jego twarzy malowało się niezdecydowanie.

Uhm, tym razem demon zdawał się być bardziej przekonywujący – pomyślała.

Elf przesunął się do przodu, ale nie usiadł na sofie, miast tego staną przed kominkiem, tyłem do niej.

Podeszła powoli, przyglądając się mu. Tym razem naprawdę się postarał. Obraz Fenrisa był idealny. Jego postawa, nieco pochylona do przodu, ruch głową, gdy ją opuszczał. Jego proste włosy opadające na kark i zawinięte za ucho. Patrzyła z zachwytem na jego długie, czarne rzęsy i brwi ściągnięte w wyrazie konsternacji. Nawet oczy błyszczące zagadkowo w świetle płomieni, miały idealnie odpowiedni odcień zieleni. Jego usta, zaciśnięte w wąską linię, tak jak to robił, gdy mocował się z jakąś myślą. I jego skóra, ciemna i chropowata, z liniami lyrium połyskującymi delikatnie.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że to był demon, nigdy w życiu nie uwierzyłaby, że to on, ponieważ ON ją nienawidził, gardził nią, brzydził się. Widziała to w jego wzroku gdy wysyczał w jej twarz by się do niego nie zbliżała. Ten Fenris-demon patrzał na nią z konsternacją i czymś miękkim ukrytym w błyszczących oczach, jakby chciał otworzyć przed nią swoje wnętrze.

To nie mógł być on, ale i tak bardzo pragnęła chociaż przez chwilę udawać, że jest prawdziwy. Postanowiła nie przerywać tej gry. Było to niebezpieczne, ale miała to gdzieś.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać sięgnęła dłonią, pragnąc poczuć miękkość jego włosów. Błyskawicznie chwycił jej nadgarstek, niemal przewiercając ją spojrzeniem.

Chciała cofnąć rękę ale jej nie pozwolił, jego palce przesunęły się po jej skórze, gładząc bliznę po ranie jaką sama sobie zadała.

- Nie powinnaś tego robić – szepnął.

Przekrzywił głowę spoglądając na jego palce delikatnie muskające jej dłoń.

- Zbliżać się do ciebie?

- Ratować mnie za pomocą magii krwi, wolałbym… lepiej byłoby… - urwał puszczając jej dłoń.

Nawet jego głos idealnie pasował. Ciekawe czy cała gama parsknięć i prychnięć w wykonaniu demona wyszłaby równie autentycznie.

- I pozwolić ci tak po prostu odejść?

- Czy nie tego właśnie chciałaś?

Uniosła głowę patrząc na niego oczami szeroko rozwartymi. Ten Fenris… ten demon… przez moment niemal zapomniała, że to sen.

- Nigdy.

Teraz to on patrzył na nią zdumiony.

Westchnęła ciężko, skoro demon chciał rozmawiać niech tak będzie – pomyślała. Może jeśli zdoła to z siebie wyrzucić, w końcu dojdzie do ładu ze sobą. Wszystko sobie poukłada.

- To ty mnie zostawiłeś.

- Wiem. Tak jest lepiej Hawke, nie jestem… wiesz, że to nie mogło się udać.

- Dlaczego? Bo ty tak zadecydowałeś? – Spytała z cieniem irytacji w głosie.

Elf spojrzał na nią, potem na swoje ręce.

- Ja… nie jestem wolny, nigdy nie będę… nie zasługiwałaś na to… na gniew i strach i… zwątpienie.

- O tak – powiedziała ze złością – ale zasługiwała na złamane se… – umilkła czując jak pod powiekami zbierają się jej łzy. Ten sen był dziwny, chciała się już z niego obudzić. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i otworzyła je znowu, w nadziej że obudzi się w sowim fotelu, przed kominkiem. Fenris stał obok, tak jak przed chwilą. Patrzał na nią, na jego twarzy wyryty był szok.

- No nie, nie wmówisz mi, że nie wiedziałeś – mruknęła.

- Reiven – tak miękko wymówił jej imię, niczego bardziej nie pragnęła jak rzucić się w jego ramiona. Gdyby to mogła być prawda. Niebezpiecznie było tak myśleć. Zatracać się w wizjach Pustki.

Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Nie pomyślałeś, że mam prawo sama decydować, o tym czy chce się zmierzyć, z demonami twojej przeszłości?

- Bałem się – szepnął.

- Czego?

- Nic nie rozumiesz – parsknął. To było bardzo przekonywujące parsknięcie, w stylu Fenrisa.

- Bo nie chciałeś mi wytłumaczyć – niemal krzyknęła, czując jak wzbiera w niej gniew. To było głupie, nie powinna dawać się porwać emocjom, jaki był w tym sens, przecież to nie było naprawdę on.

Fenris- demon potrząsnął głową, puścił jej ramię, odsunął się od niej.

- To już nie ma znaczenia.

- No właśnie – mruknęła odwracając się do niego tyłem, chociaż jedyne czego pragnęła to rzucić mu się w ramiona i zmusić go by zrozumiał…

- Przyszedłem przeprosić – usłyszała jego szept – od początku jesteś dla mnie wsparciem, mimo tego… mimo magii… mogłem zawsze na ciebie liczyć…

- I co z tego, nie chciałeś mi zaufać…

Z jego ust dobył się niski pomruk.

- Wiem, i za to przyszedłem przeprosić. Chciałbym… mam dość tej nienawiści, nieufności i…

- Ja też – rzuciła nadal odwrócona do niego plecami. Nie chciała by widział łzy spływające po jej policzkach. Gdyby tylko to mogłaby być prawda. Oddałby wszystko byle tylko…

Zasłoniła usta dłonią, tłumiąc cichy jęk, to właśnie było to. Tego pragną demony. Stwórco pomóż. Była naprawdę o krok od opętania Gdyby wypowiedziała te słowa… nie byłoby odwrotu.

- Brakuje mi naszej przyjaźni – usłyszała go, jego głos był cichy i drżący.

Jej też brakowało czasu, gdy razem walczyli, ramię przy ramieniu. Zgrani jak jeden organizm. Brakowało jej lekcji czytania, wieczorów spędzanych przy piwie i kartach, spacerów ciemnymi uliczkami miasta. Brakowało jej jego zrzędzenia, specyficznego poczucia humoru, sposobu w jaki przeczesywał dłonią włosy, gdy czuł się niepewnie, jego skonsternowanego spojrzenia, gdy żartowała sobie z niego…

- Może moglibyśmy… wrócić do tego…

Dziwne była ta rozmowa, dziwne te pytania, głownie dlatego, że Fenris nigdy nie rozmawiał z nią otwarcie, raczej skrywał się za swoim pancerze.

W korytarzu posłyszała jakiś hałas. Na górze odezwał się jej Mabari, najwyraźniej zamknięty w sypialni. Reiven nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, niewątpliwie ktoś był w holu.

- Zaczekaj – mruknęła kierując się ku drzwiom.

Tuż za progiem biblioteki, nim zdążyła dać trzy kroki, potężne wyładowanie kinetycznej siły cisnęło ją o ścianę. Poczuła tępy ból w tyle głowy, powietrze zostało wyciśnięte z jej płuc. Ogłuszona, opadła na posadzkę. Potrząsnęła głową, starając się odzyskać jasność widzenia. Czyjeś dłonie chwyciły ją za ramiona i pociągnęły do góry, przyszpilając do ściany. Czyjeś ręce… znała je… Anders?

- Gdzie byłaś wczoraj w nocy?! – dudniący głos wydobył się z jego ust. Od razu otrzeźwiała. Jej oczy odzyskały ostrość widzenia i mogła spojrzeć na emanującą poświatą postać uzdrowiciela. Jego skóra wyglądała jak spękana skorupa, między szczelinami dostrzegała błękitnawe światło pustki. Oczy Andersa lśniły złowrogim blaskiem.

Przełknęła, starając się uspokoić, to był tylko sen, nie było powodu do obaw.

- Gdzie byłaś?

- Anders… – jęknęła cicho. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzega w twarzy maga jakąś subtelną zmianę, ale po chwili jego rysy stężały, dłoń uzdrowiciela z ramienia powędrowała do jej szyi, jego długie palce zacisnęły się na delikatnej skórze.

- Byłaś z templariuszem – wysyczał rozwścieczony duch.

Znieruchomiała, skąd na Stwórcę Justynian dowiedział się o jej spotkaniu z Cullenem?

Chociaż… zaraz… to jest sen… jej sen… pewnie demon wygrzebał to z jej głowy.

Od progu dało się słyszeć głośne warknięcie i odgłos dobywanego miecza. Duch obrócił swoje świetliste oczy ku Fenrisowi, stojącemu w drzwiach biblioteki. Ciało elfa pulsujące lyrium, dłoń zaciśnięta na rękojeści jego dwuręcznego ostrza.

- Zostaw ją demonie – wysyczał wojownik, dając krok do przodu.

- Jeden ruch i skręcę jej kark – ostrzegł Justynian, zaciskając dłoń na jej gardle tak, że kobieta zaczęła się krztusić, jej dłonie próbowały odepchnąć Andersa ale zaczynało brakować jej tchu.

– Poszłaś do templariusza, po tym wszystkim co Anders dla ciebie zrobił – wymruczał Justynian zbliżając twarz do jej twarzy i uważnie patrząc w jej oczy.

- Anders… proszę… nie wiem co słyszałeś, ale miałam swoje powody…

- Jakie mogłaś mieć powody? – Tym razem to był głos Andersa, poświata otaczająca Justyniana przygasła i uścisk na jej gardle rozluźnił się.

- Ze wszystkich ludzi, templariusz? Reiven, tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – Na jego twarzy malował się autentyczny smutek, i przez moment czuła się winna. Przez krótki moment, potem gniew wypełnił jej umysł. Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

- No tak, bo jak zwykle wszystko musi kręcić się wokół ciebie. To tym zrezygnowałeś. Pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś, że masz dość bycia zawsze tym drugim, to ty odszedłeś, nie waż się teraz grozić mi tylko dlatego, że przeszłam nad tym do porządku dziennego. To już nie jest twój problem Anders - powiedziała dobitnie.

Ten sen robił się coraz bardziej paskudny i pogmatwany.

- Reiven, ja…

Nagle poczuła to. Obmyła ją dziwna chłodna fala. Przeszył ją lodowaty dreszcz. Dłonie trzymające ją puściły jej szyję i Hawke oparła się ciężko o ścianę. Aura otaczająca Andersa całkowicie znikła, czarodziej sapnął, jego oczy zaszokowane patrzały na nią. Twarz uzdrowiciela zbladła, a jego usta niemal zsiniały. Tylko raz zdarzyło jej się zostać wydrenowaną z many, i pamiętała, że było to najokropniejsze uczucie jakiego mag mógł doznać. Nawet cielesne rany nie były tak straszne jak ta wewnętrzna pustka, i wrażenie, że brakuje czegoś najbardziej podstawowego.

- Odsuń się od niej – głęboki, spokojny głos dobiegający z końca holu, sprawił, że wszyscy troje spojrzeli we frontowe drzwi. Reiven westchnęła cicho, Anders parsknął, Fenris zachował ciszę.

- Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, ale jeden fałszywy ruch a nie zawaham się.

Gdy przybyły podszedł bliżej, światło świec odbijało się w jego ciężkiej płytowej zbroi.

- Cullen, co ty…

- Byłem na patrolu, gdy natknąłem się na Isabelę.

Reiven nie miała zielonego pojęcia co piratka mogła mieć wspólnego z nagłym pojawieniem się templariusza w jej rezydencji, w środku nocy... nie, nie... to sen Reiven, to tylko sen... sny nie koniecznie muszą być logiczne.

- Ty… ty… - sapnął Anders próbując wstać z podłogi.

Hawke odsunęła się od niego, podchodząc do balustrady. Ten sen trwał stanowczo za długo, jeśli to rzeczywiście demony pora była dać im znać, że to koniec tej zabawy.

- Więc co teraz chłopcy – powiedziała uśmiechając się krzywo, starając się zamaskować szok jaki cała ta sytuacja ją wprawiła – pójdziemy wszyscy na górę i zrzucimy łaszki?

Zabawne jaką minę miał demon-Fenris. Demon–Cullen zarumienił się tak mocno, że przysięgłaby, że nawet jego włosy zrobiły się czerwone. Demon-Anders zapatrzył się na nią w zdumieniu.

Miała dość tej zabawy. Miała dość tego, że co noc, demony pożądania grzebią w jej wspomnieniach, w jej emocjach i robią z tego konkurs na najbardziej erotyczny, nieprzyzwoity tudzież obleśny sen.

- Dość tej gry, macie się wszyscy wynieś z mojej głowy, natychmiast – wokół jej dłoni skondensowała się czysta energia, była na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczył jeden gest.

Głośne walenie do drzwi rozproszyło ją. Nie zwracając uwagi na trzech mężczyzn mocno skonsternowanych jej zachowaniem, ruszyła do frontowego wejścia.

Pociągnęła za klamkę gwałtownym ruchem, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze mogły wymyślić te beznadziejnie głupie bestie.

- Na Stwórcę to jakiś koszmar – wymruczała, odsuwając się od drzwi. Potarła ręką czoło czując ból gdzieś wewnątrz czaszki. To było za wiele, naprawdę jeśli chcieli żeby oszalała, w końcu się im to udało.

- Witaj siostrzyczko – mężczyzna stojący w progu, miał falowane, ciemne włosy, tak jak ona i lśniące niebieskie oczy, tak jak ona, i ten krzywy uśmieszek, który zawsze miała ochotę zmazać jednym porządnym ciosem.

Reiven cofnęła się o krok. Stwórco, jeśli kiedykolwiek pomyślała że… i teraz demony wywlekły to… nie to nie możliwe…

Carver wsunął się do środka, za nim podążył szczupły elf, z paskudną szramą na policzku, oraz drobna kobieta o ognistych lokach, spływających do pasa.

- Lidia – szepnęła czarodziejka, zdumiona jeszcze bardziej niż widokiem swego brata.

Za nimi podążał Varric, niepewnie spoglądając na Hawke.

- Znalazłem ich po drodze do ciebie – odezwał się kiwając w ich stronę.

- Najwidoczniej czas na orgię – mruknęła czarodziejka sprawiając, że krasnolud spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

Hawke zamknęła za nim drzwi i oboje weszli głębiej. W sam raz by stać się świadkiem, jak rudowłosa czarodziejka rzuca się w ramiona zaskoczonego templariusza.

Zaraz potem dobiegł ją zdławiony głos Andersa.

- Jeśli myślisz, że wrócę do Twierdzy, grubo się mylisz Mahariel.

Elf przybyły razem z jej bratem, obrzucił maga zbierającego się z posadzki wzrokiem pełnym pogardy.

- Jeśli uznałeś, że fatygowałbym się taki szmat drogi po tak bezużyteczną kreaturę jak ty, jesteś głupszy niż myślałem.

Reiven podeszła do brata, zastanawiając się co jeszcze może się stać.

- Brakuje jeszcze tylko cholernego króla Fereldenu – mruknęła.

Maharniel obrócił się do niej z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, który zniekształcił prostą bliznę na jego policzku.

- Ten cholerny głupiec wybiera się do w odwiedziny, gdzieś pod koniec zimy.

- Co za absurdalny sen – jęknęła przykładając dłoń do policzka.

Carver spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, dłonią przesunął po jej czole, tak jak to czyni matka, gdy sprawdza dziecku gorączkę.

- Hej! Zabieraj swoje śmierdzące łapy...

- Mieliśmy mały problem w porcie – rzucił, przykładając dłoń do nosa i marszcząc go komicznie – wiatr wiał dzisiaj od lądu i nasz frachtowiec nie był w stanie wpłynąć do portu. Dobrze, że napatoczył się jakiś rybak ze swoją łupiną, ale teraz wszyscy zajeżdżamy rybami…

Oczy Hawek rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów spodków. Otwarła usta, potem je zamknęła, potem znowu otwarła… Na wszystkie demony pustki! Carver śmierdział rybami, ŚMIERDZIAŁ! W Pustce nie ma zapachów… jeśli on… jeśli oni wszyscy…

Nieartykułowany jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, na tyle głośny, że oczy wszystkich obecnych w jej holu zwróciły się na nią. Poczuła jak rumieniec oblewa jej twarz. Nigdy jeszcze tak bardzo nie pragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Chyba potrzebuję czegoś mocnego do picia – oświadczyła.

- To pierwsze sensowne słowa jakie usłyszałem z ust Hawke – odezwał się Mahariel, spoglądając ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku na stojącego obok Carvera.

* * *

><p><strong>Jakimś cudem udało mi się dokończyć ten rozdział na czas. Nadeszła chwila by Hawke odkryła tajemnice z życia jej ojca. Dlatego pojawił się Carver a z nim kuzynka Lidia Amell, oraz niekoniecznie pozytywna postać - Bohater Fereldenu Theron Mahariel. <strong>

**Pod spodem jest takie małe okienko, które uwielbia jak tam piszecie swoje spostrzeżenia. Ja z kolei uwielbiam je czytać, więc nie bądźcie nieśmiali i dajcie mi znać co myślicie. **


	12. Chapter 12

Miałam nadzieję dokończyć ten rozdział wcześniej ale niestety nie mam zbyt dużo wolnego czasu. Miałam też nadzieję zmieścić całość DA Legacy w jednym rozdziale. Jak zwykle okazało się, że bohaterowie mają więcej do powiedzenia niż pierwotnie założyłam, a opisy jak zwykle są trochę przydługie. Na dodatek okazało się że muszę poświęcić więcej miejsca Theronowi i Lidi, więc niestety na zakończenie tego wątku będziecie musieli poczekać do kolejnego rozdziału.

Rozdział jest pisany w pośpiechu i nie betowany, więc wybaczcie błędy. Jak zawsze czekam na wasze opinie i sugestie.

~o~

Hawke ziewnęła szeroko pochylając się nad talerzem. Grzebiąc widelcem w warzywach, przyglądała się zafascynowana, jak Carver pochłania trzecią porcję. Theron siedzący naprzeciwko niej, w drugim końcu długiego stołu, zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na ogałacającego półmiski Strażnika. Sam niewiele jadł, za to dość często dolewał sobie wina. Hawke kilkakrotnie uchwyciła jego spojrzenie, gdy przyglądał jej się ze swojego dalekiego miejsca. Wczorajszej nocy w natłoku wydarzeń nie poświęciła mu nawet jednej myśli. Dzisiaj jednak, czując na sobie jego stalowo szare wejrzenie czuła się dziwnie onieśmielona. Co jak co, ale przy jej stole zasiadał Bohater Fereldenu, pogromca Arcydemona… Z drugiej strony to ona pokonała Arishoka, w pojedynku… ale Qunari był mniejszych rozmiarów niż Arcydemon…

- Dzień dobry wszystkim – w drzwiach pojawiła się Lidia, ubrana w jeden z jedwabnych szlafroków Reiven. Oczywiście wybrała jej ulubiony – pomyślała z irytacją czarodziejka. Amell wdzięcznym krokiem podeszła do stołu i obdarzyła siedzących uroczym uśmiechem. Jej długie włosy swobodnie opadające czerwonymi splotami, kontrastowały z połyskującą, zielonkawą materią. Kuzynka usadowiła się po prawej, obok Therona, spojrzała na niego zalotnie, spod długich kasztanowych rzęs. Mahariel zignorował ją, tak jak ignorował Carvera. Jego oczy co chwila wracały do czarodziejki siedzącej naprzeciwko niego.

- Strasznie się dzisiaj niewyspałam – mruknęła Lidia. Drobną rączką odgarniając włosy z śnieżnobiałej szyi.

Reiven powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami. Jej kuzynka przez niemal czternaście lat swojego życia wychowywała się w wspaniałej rezydencji jej rodziców, gdzieś na Wschodzie Orleis, przez te kilkanaście lat, nabrała manier wielkiej damy, oraz przeświadczenia, że żaden mężczyzna nie jest w stanie oprzeć się jej urokowi. Gdy przyjeżdżała z wizytą do kuzynki mieszkającej w maleńkiej mieścinie, gdzieś na obrzeżach cywilizacji zawsze próbowała zawrócić w głowie wszystkim chłopcom w okolicy.

- Twój templariusz nie dał ci spać? – Zapytał Mahariel z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, przypominając wszystkim obecnym, że po rozejściu się towarzystwa, Lidia udała się z Cullenem do gościnnego apartamentu, i tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział kiedy kapitan opuścił posiadłość Hawke.

- Theron… to nie twój… - zaczęła.

- A wydawało mi się, że templariusze składają śluby czystości – rzucił niedbale, nalewając sobie kolejny kielich wina. Lidia otworzyła usta, potem je zamknęła, powoli wypuszczając powietrze przez nos. Najwyraźniej była przyzwyczajona do nieprzyjemnych uwag jej przełożonego.

- To dziwne… - kontynuował elf przyglądając się winu w kryształowym naczyniu – nie ciekawi cię, co „twój" templariusz robił w środku nocy w domu jakże uroczej – tu skłonił głowę w kierunku Hawke – siostry Carvera?

Teraz to Reiven otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Rzuciła siedzącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie mordercze spojrzenie, unosząc swój kieliszek do ust. Jeśli ten wstrętny elf myśli że może jej dokuczać tak jak Carverowi. Kąciki jej ust poszybowały ku górze, przybierając kształt najbardziej uwodzicielskiego uśmiechu jaki zdołała ubrać.

- Nie zapominajcie, że był tu również Fenris i Anders – jeśli chciał się z nią przekomarzać przy śniadaniu, niech i tak będzie. Bohater Fereldenu czy nie, to ona słynęła z ciętego języka.

- Trzech mężczyzn w domu samotnej kobiety… słyszałem różne historie o sławnej Hawke, ale twój brat nie wspomniał nic o twym nawyku kolekcjonowania nietypowych indywiduów.

- Ha, zapewniam cię, że w mojej kolekcji dziwactw, zajmowałbyś zaszczytne trzecie miejsce.

Theron uśmiechnął się krzywo, sprawiając, że szrama na jego policzku stała się bardziej widoczna.

- Jestem urażony… tylko trzecie…

- Nie wiem czy przyglądałeś się Fenrisowi, jego tatuaże są znacznie bardziej „rozległe" – powiedziała Hawke patrząc na wytatuowaną twarz elfa. – A Anders ma naprawdę niesamowity, długi…

- Wy naprawdę nie przestaniecie – mruknął jej brat, próbując przełknąć na raz z byt durzą ilość chleba.

- …dłuuuugi kostur – dokończyła Hawke

Carver warknął przeciągle i odsunął talerz, ocierając usta serwetką. Spojrzał najpierw na Reiven i kobieta dostrzegła w jego wzroku irytację. Gdy jej brat spojrzał na Therona… w jego oczach gorzała złość.

Wygląda na to, że Carver i Theron nie przepadali za sobą.

Elf zaśmiał się głośno odstawiając kielich i wstając od stołu.

- Wygląda na to, że w rodzinie Hawke`ów to kobiety noszą spodnie.

Reiven uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jednym haustem opróżniając kieliszek. Omal się nie zakrztusiła słysząc wściekłe pomrukiwanie Carvera. Najwidoczniej szmat czasu i ciężka dola Szarego Strażnika nie zdołały zmienić „kochanego" braciszka.

~o~

- Więc możesz mi łaskawie objaśnić czemu kartel tak usilnie chce się do nas dobrać?

Varric podrapał się po brodzie, warząc słowa. Reiven ciągle była na niego wściekła i wolał nie ryzykować, mówiąc wprost, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi tym nierozgarniętym krasnoludom. Przez dwa dni przekopał setki informacji, wysłuchał całej masy raportów i przegrzebał całe tony notatek, i nic nie znalazł.

- Może to magowie krwi? – Odezwała się Lidia. Na jej słowa, cichy pomruk irytacji dało się dosłyszeć z końca stołu, gdzie siedział Fenris. Reiven poruszyła się niespokojnie w swoim krześle, odruchowo naciągając długi rękaw tuniki na nadgarstek, gdzie cienka blada blizna znaczyła jej ciało.

- To miałoby sens, oni coś bredzili o krwi – zamyślił się Carver.

- Bzdura, słyszał kto kiedyś żeby krasnoludy parały się magią… - głos Therona dobiegł z jadalni. Reiven obróciła się w sam raz by zobaczyć, jak Strażnik wchodzi do pokoju z kielichem wina.

Co jest z tymi elfami i winem – pomyślała – i jak to możliwe, że Mahariel pije od rana i wydaje się być całkiem trzeźwy? Przewróciła oczami w odpowiedzi na jego zadziorny uśmiech i perskie oko. Nie można było zaprzeczyć że ten elf był czarujący w dość irytujący, łobuzerski sposób.

- Wiem tyle, że ci, których napotkaliśmy nocą w dokach byli z pewnością nietutejsi, znalazłem przy nich mapę, jak się okazuje jednego z pasm gór Vimmark.

- Vimmark? Czy jest tam coś ciekawego? – Reiven poprawiła włosy opadające na jej czoło.

- Na mapie jest oznaczony punkt, mniemam, że to ich kryjówka.

- To dziwne, te okolice są niezamieszkane, żadne mapy nie są precyzyjne co do terenu – rzucił Fenris.

- Żadne mapy, oprócz map Strażników – sprecyzował Mahariel, wyjmując zza kaftana skromnie wyglądającą kartkę pergaminu.

- Zwinąłeś jedną z map Elissy?- Ton głosu Carvera był ostry i oskarżający.

- Zrobiłem kopie, gdy się żegnaliśmy, tuż przed wyjazdem – rzucił elf nonszalancko przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

Uwadze Reiven nie umknął fakt, że jedwabisty głos Therona sam w sobie sugerował, jakiego typu mogło być to pożegnanie. Carver natomiast zrobił się nagle bardzo czerwony, mięśnie jego szczęki drgały, jak zawsze, gdy starał się nie wybuchnąć. Było jasne, że obaj się nie cierpią, ale to nie było spowodowane jedynie odmiennością charakterów? Wyglądało na to, że w grę wchodziło coś jeszcze innego…

~o~

Marsz w kierunku odległego grzbietu gór, majaczącego na horyzoncie niczym szare pasmo dymu, nie był specjalnie uciążliwy. Poruszali się dość szybko, po kamiennej drodze, ułożonej niegdyś przez tevinterskich inżynierów, co powodowało nieustanne niezadowolenie Fenrisa, zamykającego ich pochód.

Z przodu wędrowali Lidia i Varric, niezwykle zajęci rozmową. Co chwilę melodyjny głos kuzynki zmieniał się w piskliwy chichot, który niegdyś wydawał się Reiven tak zaraźliwy, teraz nieco ją irytował. Carver, idący za nimi, dorzucał kilka słów do opowieści Amell, nieświadom, że wszystko to później zostanie zapisane i w odpowiednim czasie wykorzystane przeciwko niemu. Theron szedł tuż przed nią i czarodziejka mogła podziwiać bogato rzeźbiony łuk zawieszony na jego ramieniu, oraz opalone na złoty brąz barki. Strażnik odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy chciał wytknąć Carverowi jakiś błąd, lub wyśmiać go, ewentualnie rozgniewać, w czym, Hawke musiała przyznać, był mistrzem. Tuż za nią szedł Anders, bardziej niż niezadowolony z misji, która odciągała go od pracy w klinice i jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony z obecnego towarzystwa. Na końcu, bezgłośnie poruszał się Fenris, z oczami stale wbitymi w plecy Andersa.

Reiven starała się przejść do porządku dziennego nad wydarzeniami z przed paru dni, kiedy w jej domu zjawił się „tabun" mężczyzn, o niesamowicie niestosownej porze. O czym usłyszała rano na targowisku, gdzie służące z domu naprzeciw, rozprawiały dość głośno o dziedziczce Amellów i jej wybrykach, nie zdając sobie oczywiście sprawy, że stoi tuż za nimi.

Tamten wieczór obfitował w niesamowite i wstrząsające zdarzenia, i tylko ich nieprawdopodobność spowodowała, że Reiven była święcie przekonana, że nie dzieje się to naprawdę.

Fenris przyszedł ją przeprosić. Na Stwórcę prędzej spodziewałaby się ujrzeć Meredith na ślubnym kobiercu z Orsinem. Gdyby nie wzięła tego za kolejny mało realny sen, z pewnością ta rozmowa potoczyłaby się inaczej. Wierząc, że to tylko wizja jej skołatanego umysłów, mogła mówić co chciała i jak chciała. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę jak bardzo odsłoniła się przed elfem.

_Jego zdziwieni gdy mu powiedziałaś… nie, nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że on nie czuł, nie pojmował… Wszyscy w koło widzieli, że go kocha, Varric i Is to wiedzieli, Avelina i Sebastian to wiedzieli, nawet Merill to wiedziała. Zapominała czasem, ale wiedział. Wszyscy wokół wiedzieli... Jak tak podejrzliwy, spostrzegawczy, inteligentny… ump… jak on mógł nie wiedzieć?_

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez nagłe wtargnięcie Andersa, ale Reiven czuła, że wreszcie doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia. Świadectwem tego był fakt, że Fenris pojawił się u niej wczoraj i zaoferował pomoc w wyprawie. Był przy tym nieco speszony i trochę niespokojny, ale jego chęć pomocy wydawała się szczera.

_Na tyle szczera, że twoje głupie serce znowu zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie podsycaj w sobie nadziej, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Sama wierz, że nie możesz być z nim, to po prostu nie wyjdzie._

Anders tamtego wieczoru opuścił jej posiadłość mrucząc w progu swoje „przepraszam". Czarodziejka postanowiła mu tak łatwo nie wybaczać. Co prawda wyjaśniła magowi, że spotkanie w Karmazynowym Smoku nie było schadzką, była jednak pewna, że Andersa tak naprawdę nie przekonały jej słowa, ale widok Lidi uwieszonej na szyi purpurowego na twarzy Cullena. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że ci dwoje mają swoją historię.

Nie mogła pojąć co wstąpiło w Andersa. Kiedyś niemal się w nim zakochała, kiedyś był słodki, łagodny i wesoły. Anders którego teraz widziała był skryty w sobie, wiecznie nadąsany, niespokojny. Nie miała pojęcia co tak naprawdę dzieje się w jego głowie ale nie cokolwiek to było, czuła że będą z tego kłopoty.

Cullen nim został odeskortowany do gościnnych pokoi przez niezwykle podekscytowaną Lidię, przeprosił Hawke za nagłe najście i poinformował, że nie ważyłby się jej nachodzić o tak późnej porze, gdyby jej przyjaciółka piratka tak usilnie na to nie nalegała. _Och oczywiście że nalegała, to była Is. Pewnie miała nadzieję że spędzą razem namiętną noc i dojdą do wniosku że w podzięce powinni ją zaprosić do trójkąta… albo postanowiła zakraść się do sypialni Hawke w nadziei że sobie poogląda…_

~o~

Zaczęło się całkiem zwyczajnie. Najpierw na poboczu drogi dostrzegli roztrzaskany wóz kupiecki. Kupcy a raczej to co z nich zostało, leżeli w koło wozu. Wszelkie towary jakie wieźli spoczywały wewnątrz zadaszonego wehikułu, nietknięte. Varric sarkał na takie marnotrawstwo. Jeszcze bardziej zirytował go fakt, że kupcy byli krasnoludami, a Kartel nigdy nie tykał swoich ziomków. Lidia ubolewała, nad faktem, że nie będzie w stanie zabrać ze sobą jasnoniebieskiego jedwabiu, którym zamierzali handlować nieszczęśni kupcy. Theron usłużnie dodał że ten kolor z pewnością wyeksponuje jej jakże „wdzięczne" piegi.

Zbliżając się do nagich zboczy gór, dostrzegli w oddali pozostałości jakichś fortyfikacji. Wielkie kamienne bloki były częściowo popękane i pokruszone, ale ich umiejscowienie świadczyło o tym, że niegdyś miejsce to musiało być warownią. Sprawdzając mapę zgodzili się, że ruiny musiały być kryjówką kartelu.

Potem robiło się coraz dziwniej. Kierując się szerokim parowem, pomiędzy dwoma stromymi zboczami zbliżali się do budowli. Będąc bliżej dostrzegli, że stare kamienne mury zostały uzupełnione gdzieniegdzie drewnianymi palisadami. Jeśli rzeczywiście tworzyły je krasnoludy, miesili być to jacyś powierzchniowcy. Nawet Varric wiedział więcej o stawianiu fortyfikacji niż ci, pożal-się-Stwórco konstruktorzy.

Po godzinie marszu „wpadli" w zasadzkę. Mogłaby być ona całkiem skuteczna, gdyby nie fakt, że od jakiejś godziny, nierozgarnięty krasnolud wykrzykiwał z ukrycia, że nadchodzi Hawke, i wreszcie będą mieli krew. Walka jaka potem nastąpiła była zadziwiająco krótka. Potyczka była na tyle niegroźna, że Reiven miała czas swobodnie podziwiać Therona, jak zwinnie dożyna krasnoludy, płynnymi, oszczędnymi pchnięciami.

Zbliżyli się do fortecy na tyle blisko by stwierdzić, że to co uważali za jej główną część, było jedynie nadziemnymi budynkami, okrywającymi głębokie czeluści.

Zaatakowano ich jeszcze kilka razy na zewnątrz, a potem w środku, gdy penetrowali zatęchłe drewniane szopy, w większości puste. Mieli przyjemność spotkać jednego z „przyjaciół" Varrica, Gerava. Nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań i nim spraw przybrały nieprzyjemny obrót, Carver wymruczał do Reiven

- Uważaj, nie jestem pewien ale, wydaje mi się, że czuję w nim Skażenie.

Reiven przyjrzała się krasnoludowi, rzeczywiście coś z jego oczami było nie w porządku. Jeszcze bardziej „nie porządku" było z jego głową.

Gdy Gerav oświadczył ze stoickim spokojem, że by słyszeć muzykę musiał wypić krew pomiotów, Hawek skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia ale twarze Strażników nie zdradza wielkiego zaskoczenia, co sprawiło, że ciarki przeszły jej po plecach.

Od niego dowiedzieli się, że to „Mistrz" potrzebuje krwi Hawke. Niestety musieli pozbyć się zbzikowanego konstruktora kusz i Varric wydawał się nieco przybity tym faktem.

Później było już tylko gorzej. Wpadli w kolejną zasadzkę. Kilkunastu łuczników stojących na wysokiej platformie zmusiło ich do cofnięcia się w kąt sali, krasnoludy uzbrojone w topory i długie miecze wyskoczyły zza skrzyń i klatek, w których przetrzymywali swoje zwierzaczki.

Ten który wydawał się być dowódcą, wykrzyczał coś niewyraźnie, coś odnośnie krwi i klucza i wszyscy rzucili się na nich jednocześnie.

Reiven była niezwykle zadowolona, że Fenris i Carver byli z nią. Wojownicy wymachujący olbrzymimi ostrzami, skutecznie zagrodzili drogę przeciwnikom. Theron znikał w cieniu, po to by w następnej chwili uderzyć znienacka w nieosłonięte plecy, szyje i kolana, w drugim końcu sali.

Lidia po mistrzowsku zamrażała łuczników, jednego po drugim podczas, gdy Varric roztrzaskiwał ich na kawałki celnymi strzałami z Bianki. Anders kilkakrotnie rzucał czary uzdrawiające, starając się jednocześnie utrzymać nad nimi tarcze chroniącą przed zbłąkanymi strzałami.

Podczas gdy wojownicy przesuwali się do przodu, rąbiąc sobie drogę przez tuziny krasnoludzkich czerepów, jeden z nich otwarł klatkę, wypuszczając na wolność rozszalałe Bronto, paskudną krzyżówkę wyrośniętej świni z krwiożerczym bryłkowcem. Bestia ruszyła z kopyta, jej żółte oczka skupione na Hawke.

Czarodziejka zdążyła uskoczyć w bok gdy zwierze stratowało skrzynie, za którymi stała.

Reiven bardzo szybko podniosła się z ziemi, z groźnym pomrukiem wyczarowała burze śnieżną skutecznie spowalniając zwierze. Jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, tym razem sopel i bronto zmieniło się w górę lodu. Hawke nie czekała aż któryś z jej towarzyszy roztrzaska zamrożone zwierze. Szybko uzupełniła zasoby many, po czym skupiła się na jednym ze swoich ulubionych zaklęć mocy. Energia skumulowała się wokół zwierzęcia. Grawitacja przestała mieć znaczenie. Dziwnie było obserwować jak zwierze o wadze sporego byka unosi się ku górze a potem z głośnym hukiem pada na kamienną posadzkę, roztrzaskując się na kawałki.

Huk był tak potężny, że walczący na chwilę znieruchomieli, zdumieni. Fenris jedynie parsknął. Carver wydawał się zszokowany. Lidia wydała tryumfalny okrzyk, Theron wyszczerzył zęby i mrugną do niej, po czym znikł w cieniu.

- Zna ktoś przepis na potrawkę z bronto? – Zapytał Varric, przeładowując Biankę.

~o~

Siedziała oparta plecami o ścianę, w ręku zaciskając klucz. To musiał być kostur jej ojca, czuła to od chwili gdy wzięła go w rękę. Magiczne drzewo z trzema arcyrunami odpowiadało na zew jej krwi. Gdy tylko jej palce dotknęły wypolerowanej, mahoniowej powierzchni, magia zaklęta wewnątrz przebudziła się. Słyszała to, słyszała pieśń lyrium zawsze, gdy gołą dłonią przesuwała po wyrytych na stelu inskrypcjach.

W jej głowie kłębiły się setki pytań. Co ojciec miał wspólnego z tą kopalnią, co wspólnego miał z magią krwi?

A potem weszli do podziemnych korytarzy. Czuła ten zapach w powietrzu i budził on w niej nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Jeden rzut okiem na Strażników i była pewna, gdzieś pod nimi tunele miały połączenie z Głębokim Ścieżkami. Z chęcią zawróciłaby ale należało rozwiązać zagadkę, dowiedzieć się czym lub kim jest tajemniczy Mistrz, czyhający na dziedziców Malcolma Hawke?

Gdy zeszli poziom niżej i Theron wskazał im symbole Szarych Strażników, którymi opatrzono drzwi wydawało się, że sprawa nie może być bardziej niejasna. Przekraczając próg piwnic przekonała się, że nic bardziej mylnego. W powietrzu unosił się zapach magii, znajomy, niemal przyjemny. Doskonale to pamiętała… ale to nie mogło być…

Gdzieś z głębi mrocznych korytarzy dobiegł ją TEN głos. Przeszył ją dreszcz i tylko silna ręka Fenrisa powstrzymała ją przed rzuceniem się na oślep w kierunku skąd dobiegały słowa wypowiedziane przez jej ojca. Potrzebowała długiej chwili by ochłonąć, podobnie Carver, nawet Lidia była zszokowana. Odkryli więzienie Strażników, miejsce gdzie zostały spętane demony i potwory, miejsce którego strzegła magia Malcolma.

~o~

Czarodziejka pozostała sama na warcie, reszta jej towarzyszy poukładał się do snu w niewielkiej piwnicy. Varric i Theron spali błogo w swoich kontach. Anders i Carver poruszali się niespokojnie i mamrotali coś przez sen. Fenris spał z twarzą zwróconą ku drzwiom, jak zawsze, nieruchomy. Była pewna, że najlżejszy ruch spowoduje, że elf skoczy na równe nogi z mieczem w dłoni.

Reiven westchnęła ciężko. Miała nadzieję, że zdołają odbudować choć część tego, co stracili, może zostało jeszcze coś z ich przyjaźni, coś co da się uratować. Teraz jednak nie była już tego pewna. Jej ojciec, jej rodzony ojciec okazał się magiem krwi. To prawda, że robił to by ocalić rodzinę, z wpół urwanych słów, z echa jego głosu tyle mogła pojąć. Cokolwiek ojciec robił, robił to dla bezpieczeństwa jego najbliższych. Nie to żeby mogło to obchodzić Fenrisa.

Zapewne dla niego nie miało znaczenia jakim człowiekiem był jej ojciec, ważne było, że był magiem krwi, i ona także nim była.

Niewiadomo czemu miała ochotę płakać.

_Och, ale ty dobrze wiesz czemu. Bo jesteś głupia, jesteś żałosna. Przyszedł do ciebie informując, że jest w stanie znosić twoje towarzystwo i od razu nabrałaś przekonania, że wszystko jeszcze można naprawić. Ale tego, co zrobiłaś nie da się cofnąć, dla niego ty i twój ojciec będziecie zawsze plugastwem. Pogódź się z tym, albo do końca swoich dni będziesz go kochać i cierpieć. Tego właśnie chcesz? Życia w samotności? Z poczuciem winy?_

- Reiven? – Cichy głos Lidii wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Kuzynka leżąca obok niej, przy ścianie, poruszyła się niespokojnie. Na jej pięknej twarzy zastygł wyraz niepewności. Przez długą chwilę milczała warząc coś w myślach.

- To co mówił Theron, o Cullenie… czy wy… czy ty…

Reiven o mało co się nie roześmiała, widząc jak Lidia stara się zachować spokój. Mimo całej jej pewności siebie, teraz jej oczy były pełne wątpliwości, gdzieś wewnątrz czaił się strach. Tych dwoje musiało naprawdę coś dla siebie znaczyć. Reiven przypomniała sobie twarz Cullena, gdy pochłaniał list jaki mu przyniosła. To była gama uczuć, uczuć których zwykle stoicko spokojny templariusz nie był wstanie opanować.

- Cullen to dobry człowiek… - zaczęła spokojnie.

- Najlepszy jakiego znam – rzuciła Lidia bez zastanowienia.

- Coś jest między wami – to było bardziej stwierdzeni niż pytanie. Reiven chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widziała, jak jej pewna siebie i zawsze opanowana kuzyna rumieni się.

- W wierz… on… ja… - westchnęła, palcami przeczesując czuprynę. – To stare dzieje…

- Po tym jak rzuciłaś mu się na szyję, śmiem wątpić – Hawke uniosła jedną brew uśmiechając się do kuzynki.

- To był impuls, ja… jak zwykle nie myślałam. Jeśli… jeśli wy… - najwyraźniej nie była w stanie tego dokończyć. Zamilkła wreszcie mocno zawstydzona spoglądając na Hawke wyczekująco.

- Nie Lidio – uspokoiła ją Reiven. – Nic między nami nie ma, możesz być tego pewna. Znamy się od dawna, jesteśmy… chyba można to nazwać, przyjaciółmi. Szanuje go, to najporządniejszy templariusz jakiego znam.

Zapadła cisza, podczas, której Lidia wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę z dziwnie zasępionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zaproponowałam mu żeby dołączył do nas, żeby został Strażnikiem, moglibyśmy… moglibyśmy być wreszcie razem - głos rudowłosej czarodziejki załamał się nagle i jej dolna warga zadrżała, tak jakby kobieta miała zamiar się rozpłakać. – Nie zgodził się – dodała cicho. – Myślałam że może ma powód żeby chcieć tu zostać, że może łączy was…

- Jeśli odmówił to z pewnością nie z mojego powodu – upewniła ją Reiven. – Wątpię czy jakikolwiek mężczyzna mógłby odmówić ci z mojego powodu – dodała nieco zbyt cierpko.

Kuzynka obrzuciła ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

- To ty umiałaś ich zawsze owinąć sobie wokół palca… - dodała.

- Phi… - mruknęła Lidia – i co mi to dało. Jestem sama, to za tobą faceci wodzą oczami.

- Za mną?

- Daj spokój, nie musisz być taka skromna.

Reiven sapnęła niecierpliwie. Przypuszczała że Lidia będzie na tyle spostrzegawcza żeby dostrzec tęskne spojrzenia Andersa i gniewne Fenrisa. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty rozgrzebywać tego po raz kolejny.

- To była katastrofa – mruknęła Hawke patrząc w ziemię.

- Elf czy mag?

- Obaj – rzuciła, marszcząc brwi. – Jedna wielka, cholerna katastrofa.

- Fiu, fiu, gorzej niż z tym rudym giermkiem z Wysokoża?

Reiven uśmiechnęła się słabo na myśl o swojej pierwszej przygodzie miłosnej, podczas wizyty Therna Wysokoża w Lothering.

- Gorsza, dużo gorsza…

Lidia uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić.

Zamilkły obie. Przez długą chwilę wsłuchiwały się w odgłos spadających krople wody gdzieś w jednym z bocznych korytarzy.

- A wracając do romansów, możesz mi coś wyjaśnić? Carver i Theron wydają się siebie nie znosić.

- Nie da się ukryć.

- Czy to po prostu odmienność charakterów, czy jest w tym coś więcej?

Lidia popatrzyła na Strażników leżących naprzeciwko. Powoli nawijała pasmo miedzianych włosów na palec, zastanawiając się czy powinna podzielić się z kuzynka swymi przypuszczeniami.

- Wydaje mi się, że nasza pani komendant lubi towarzystwo Carvera.

Reiven spojrzała na nią nieco zszokowana. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach lubił jego towarzystwo? Oczywiście Carver wyglądał całkiem do rzeczy, dziewczyny się za nim oglądały, ale jego niewyparzona gęba i arogancki sposób bycia…

- Słyszałam różne plotki – mruknęła Hawke półgębkiem – wiesz, ballada o Strażnikach…

- Oghren kiedyś coś wspominał po pijaku, najwyraźniej w czasie Plagi Elissa i Theron mieli się ku sobie, ale tuż po koronacji króla Alistaira, doszło do jakiejś awantury. A potem Mahariel został wezwany do Weishaupt.

Rozmawiały po cichu przez dłuższą chwilę. Wspominały wspólnie spędzone chwilę, psikusy z dzieciństwa. Lidia opowiadała jej o tym jak uciekła z kręgu i o tym jak trafiła do Strażników. Reiven lakonicznie zdała jej sprawozdanie z kilku ostatnich lat jej życia. I tym razem to kuzynka była zafascynowana i zadziwiona jej barwnymi przygodami, co miło połechtało dumę Hawke. Zanim Reiven położyła się spać, przyszło jej do głowy, że jej kuzynka wcale nie jest tak dumna i irytująca jak niegdyś. Życie w kręgu i potem w ciągłym strachu przed templariuszami zmieniło ją z zarozumiałej, czpiotowatej złośnicy, w rozważną i dojrzałą kobietę.

~o~

Poruszali się w słabym świetle docierającym na dno olbrzymiej jaskini, gdzieś z ponad nich, z żył lyrium ciągnących się srebrzystymi liniami wzdłuż kamiennego sklepienia. Wokół nich piętrzyły się kamienne budowle starożytnego tajgu. Wszystko spowijał kurz. Na swoje drodze napotykali niewielkie bandy pomiotów, nic z czym nie mogliby dać sobie rady.

Strażnicy zachowywali się dziwnie, przystając i nasłuchując, szepcząc coś między sobą, albo do siebie. Najdziwaczniej zachowywał się Anders. Elf miał go cały czas na oku. Coś w twarzy uzdrowiciela było niepokojącego. Jakieś rozdrażnienie, niezdecydowanie…

I jeszcze ten Mahariel. Jego ciągłe przekomarzanie z Reiven, jego nieustanne próby flirtowania, jego arogancki sposób bycia i niezachwiana pewność siebie, były w najwyższym stopniu denerwujące. Fenris miał dość wsłuchiwania się w ich rozmowy i nie był w stanie pozostać obojętny. Czy ona nie wiedziała, że Theron robi to tylko po to by zdenerwować Carvera?

Wszyscy Strażnicy, jak jeden organizmy, zatrzymali się nagle w miejscu. Ich miny wskazywała, że są mocno zaniepokojeni.

- Słyszycie? – Szepną Carver,

- To muzyka… – mruknęła Lidia potrząsając głową.

- Zagłuszcie to – wysyczał Theron – natychmiast…

Reiven chciała zapytać o co chodzi, wiedziała już, że Szarzy Strażnicy są w stanie wyczuć powity, nie była jednak pewna jak to robią.

- Co jest grane? – Wymruczał Varric, rozglądając się w koło. W jego rękach Bianka, gotowa na kolejne spotkanie z pomiotami, tylko że pomiotów niegdzie nie było widać.

Reiven wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc czy powinna się martwić, w końcu żadne ze Strażników nie chwyciło za broń.

Carver parsknął głośno i dostrzegła jak mocna zaciska oczy, Lidia potrząsnęła znów głową i osunęła się na kolana. Theron stał jak skamieniały, z przymrużonymi oczami, z ustami lekko rozchylonymi, nasłuchując.

- Co to jest… co… - Reiven szarpnęła go za ramię, niecierpliwa by uzyskać odpowiedź na pytanie, które mu zadała, a którego najwyraźniej nie usłyszał.

- Na cycki Andrasty, co się dzieje, gadaj!

-Te dźwięki – wymruczał, spoglądając na nią swoimi szeroko rozwartymi oczami – nie słyszałem czegoś takiego od… plagi.

Reiven przełknęła głośno. _Czy on chciał powiedzieć… powiedzieć… Arcydemon… nie… no bez przesady… _

Z tyłu za sobą usłyszała mamrotanie Andersa, które bardzo szybko przerodziło się w urywany monolog.

- Nie… te głosy… nie… za dużo skażenia w mojej krwi… nie mogę… nie mogę walczyć z nimi dwoma na raz.

Theron uniósł brew, spoglądając na uzdrowiciela, który nagle wyprężył się jak struna, błękitna poświata otoczyła jego ciało.

- Co się dzieje Anders? – Było niedobrze, nie wiedziała czemu, ale Justynian najwidoczniej postanowił zamanifestować swoją obecność. Nie rozumiała co się działo. O jakim głosie mówią Strażnicy. Theron był przytomny, ale Lidia klęczała na ziemi z dłońmi przyłożonymi do uszu, Carver nadal stał obok z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami, kołysząc się z lekka jakby był w transie. Oboje obojętni na to co dzieje się wkoło.

- Cholera – usłyszała za sobą głos Therona, akompaniujący cichemu zgrzytnięciu sztyletów wyciąganych z pochew.

- Zaraz mu przejdzie… - zapewniła ale nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, Anders zamachał gwałtownie kosturem i poczuła jak owiewa ją podmuch Pustki. Zasłon została raptownie rozdarta i tuż za uzdrowicielem wysypał się rój cieni.

- Demony – zawył Fenris dobywając miecza.

- No co ty? – Theron był już parę kroków przed nią, tnąc i siekąc poczerniałe ciała zjaw.

Nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób Anders znalazł się przy niej, jego twarz wykrzywiał nieprzyjemny grymas, oczy płonęły światłem pustki. Nie była pewna czy powinna z nim walczyć, nie chciała robić mu krzywdy ale on wydawał się nie mieć takich skrupułów.

- Skąd on zna takie zaklęcia – zastanawiała się gdy jednym ruchem ręki przywołał kolejne cienie. Gdy chciał uderzyć ją kosturem uskoczyła, kolejny cios zablokowała.

- Anders walcz z tym! – Krzyknęła, cofając się w tył. Cokolwiek się z nim działo nie była w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

- Anders! - Za jego plecami widziała Therona z furą atakującego cienie. Miecz Fenrisa rozpłatał kolejnego napastnika. Varric starał się je spowolnić. Lidia i Carver nadal pozostawali w transie.

- Anders! Przestań!

Z jego ust dobył się nieartykułowany dźwięk, coś między jękiem a syknięciem.

Spróbowała jednego z delikatniejszych zaklęć mocy, chciała go od siebie odsunąć. Czuła ciarki na plecach, gdy patrzała na nią tymi swoimi świetlistymi oczami, z twarzą bez wyrazu.

Mag odsunął się na bok, zaklęcie minęło go o cale, on parł nadal, cały czas starając się sięgną ją kosturem.

- Anders do diaska, ocknij się.

Za plecami poczuła mur, nie mogła dalej unikać walki. Wymruczała zaklęcie, ale rozpłynęła się ono, gdy mag owinął się wyziewami Pustki, niczym tarczą. Sparowała kolejne uderzenie kosturem i kolejne.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie jak to się stało. Musiał zablokować jej cios, chwycił ręką za jej kostur. Mimo że magiczne drzewo zaczęło przypalać mu skórę, nie puścił. Był od niej silniejszy, wyrwał z jej ręki Klucz, drugą odrzucając swój kostur i sięgając do jej gardła.

Reiven doświadczyła dejavu. Drugi raz w tym tygodniu Anders próbował ją udusić. Tym razem jednak bardziej przykładał się do zadania. Z impetem pchnął ją na ścianę, uderzając tyłem jej głowy o mór. Gwiazdy zatańczyły przed jej oczami.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją głos Fenrisa, elf przedzierał się ku niej, nie dbając, że jego własna krew zalewa mu oczy.

Tuż za Andersem pojawił się Mahariel, ze sztyletem w ręku. Reiven jęknęła bezgłośnie, gdy dłoń elfa błyskawicznie zadała cios magowi. Anders Otrzymał cios głownią sztyletu w potylicę, zachwiał się i opadł bez zmysłów na skalne podłoże. Cienie rozproszyły się jak tylko przywołujące je mag stracił przytomność.

- Co to było? – Wycharczała Reiven, rozcierając dłońmi szyję. Theron odsunął jej ręce, oglądając zaczerwienione miejsca na jej ciele.

Dopiero po chwili Carver i Lidia zaczęli powracać do przytomności. Anders nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny.

- Na krew Andrsty – wyszeptał Amell, szklistymi oczami rozglądając się wkoło.

- Ta muzyka… to było niesamowite… on nas wołał… – mruknął Carver.

- Venhedis fasta kanavarum, Theron lepiej zacznij mówić… - warknął Fenris obmacując szerokie rozcięcie na czole.

- Więc co z nimi zrobimy – zapytał krasnolud patrząc na Andersa leżącego na posłaniu. Lidia i Carver również patrzeli na nieprzytomnego maga.

- To wezwanie było niesamowite, wprost nie byłam w stanie się od niego odciąć…

- Nie mamy pewności że nie dostaniecie kolejnego „napadu" – stwierdziła Hawke oglądając się za siebie, w stronę strzelistej budowli unoszącej się pośrodku olbrzymiej jaskini.

- Może po prostu zwiążemy ich i zostawimy pomiotom – zaproponował Theron poważnym tonem.

- Myślę że najlepiej będzie jeśli cofniecie się do miejsca gdzie wczoraj „nocowaliśmy". Carver i Lidia weźmiecie ze sobą Andersa.

- Proponuję zamknąć go w którejś z klatek.

Reiven spojrzała ostro na Therona, potem na Fenrisa. Po minie siwowłosego elfa mogła poznać że ta myśl wyjątkowo przypadła mu do gustu.

11


	13. Chapter 13

~o~

Varric powoli schodził po stopniach mrucząc do siebie. Gdyby mógł zatrzymać się na chwilę, wyciągnąć zza pazuchy swój notatnik i zapisać te wszystkie drobne szczegóły, niesłychane detale, które zapewne wkrótce ulotnią się z jego pamięci. Co za spektakularna walka, cóż za nieprawdopodobna intryga, starożytna tajemnica i dwoje herosów walczących ramię w ramię z pradawnym złem.

Przypomniał sobie moment kulminacyjny, gdy Reiven zablokowała cios zadany przez zdeformowaną istotę. Niemal ugięła się pod uderzeniem, ale tuż obok niej pojawił się Theron, jego sztylet wsunął się pod wyciągnięte ramię pomiota. Reiven odepchnęła go od siebie za pomocą zaklęcia i elfickie ostrze rozpłatało jego lewy bok, sięgając serca. Coryfeusz zachwiał się, jego zniekształcone wargi wyszeptały błagalnie imię zapomnianego boga. A potem mag zwalił się na ziemię, martwy.

Cóż za malownicza walka. To byłoby cholernie piękne, gdyby nie tak przerażająco męczące. Obudzili go by zakończyć jego egzystencję, a on wezwał na pomoc żywioły. Musieli uciekać przed ognistymi podmuchami, omijając rozpadliny i skały, które posypały się na nich, gdy Coryfeusz wezwał siły ziemi. Potem temperatura spadła poniżej zera, gdy wyczarował burzę śnieżną, na końcu były zmuszeni uskakiwać przed wirującymi w powietrzu piorunami.

Tak jak w każdej dobrej historii był bohater negatywny. Janica i jej podkomendni, Strażnicy, którzy ulegli wezwaniom pradawnego magistra-pomiota. Jak dobrze, że Carver, Lidia i Anders zostali na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Theron nie miał skrupułów podrzynając gardła swoim ziomkom, trudno powiedzieć czy zawahał by się , gdyby jego podkomendni obrócili się przeciw niemu. Była też postać pokutująca za swe grzechy. Strażnik-ghul, który niegdyś zmusił Malcolma Hawke do użycia magii krwi. Hawke miała dosłownie mord w oczach.

No i oczywiście był wątek romansowy. Gdy cienie pojawiły się ni stąd ni z owąd za plecami Hawke i omal jej nie rozszarpały. Fenris rzucił się z drugiego końca sali, otoczony błękitną poświatą pustki, na pomoc swojej przywódczyni. Oczywiście czytelnik oczekiwałby, że to główni bohaterowie będą parą. Cóż za doskonałe połączenie, Czempionka Kirkwall i Bohater Fereldenu.

Varric mruknął z aprobatą patrząc na Reiven opierającą się ciężko o Therona.

- Chyba kręci mi się w głowie.

- Wiele kobiet tak właśnie reaguje na moją osobę – oświadczył elf szczerząc się do niej.

- To by się zgadzało – mruknęła Hawke – chyba robi mi się niedo… bleeeehhh.

Obróciła się do nich tyłem by zwymiotować. Czarodziejka miała paskudną ranę na czole, to mogło być wstrząśnięcie mózgu, ewentualnie niebanalny czar Bohatera Fereldenu.

Mahariel miał zwichnięte ramię i krwawiącą ranę na udzie. Krasnolud przykładał opatrunek do szerokiego rozcięcia na piersi.

- Może już czas zacząć nosić jakąś lekką, skórzaną zbroję, zamiast fikuśnego kaftana z szerokim „dekoltem" – zagadał Theron, wskazując na rany pisarza.

- Ale z pod zbroi nie widać owłosionej klaty – rzuciła Reiven, ocierając usta i oboje zaczęli rechotać.

Fenris człapał za nim, lekko utykając, z tym swoim cierpiętniczo-naburmuszony wyrazem twarzy. Varric podejrzewał, że jego nieprzyjemna mina ma więcej wspólnego ze sposobem w jaki Maharien patrzy na Hawke, niż ze skręconą kostką.

Reiven była tak zmęczona, że jej uzdrawiająca magia, nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nieprawdopodobnie słaba w porównaniu do jej innych zaklęć, była w stanie ledwo zasklepić rany. Wszyscy czworo wlekli się więc jęcząc i sycząc w dół po kamiennych schodach wierzy, mając nadzieję, że dokuśtykają jakoś do obozu, w którym czekał Anders.

~o~

- Patrząc na ciebie można by dojść do wniosku, że opłakujesz śmierć Coryfeusza – usłyszał jej dźwięczny głos tuż nad sobą.

Hawke z cichym „plasknięciem" opadła na trawę obok niego. Byli trzy dni drogi od Kirkwall i nie mogła się już doczekać powrotu do swojej luksusowej rezydencji. Spanie w namiocie na ziemi, zawinięta tylko w koc, poranne ablucje w zimnej wodzie, ciągłe marudzenia Carvera, milczenie Andersa i Fenrisa i jeszcze ta dziwna melancholia Therona były niezwykle irytujące. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki za Lidie i Varrica, gdyby nie oni na pewno by oszalała.

Theron spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Rozcięcie na czole pod „cudownym" dotykiem rąk Andersa zmieniło się w cienką bliznę, mimo to Reiven wyglądała na porządnie zmęczoną. W jej dłoni pojawiła się niewielka flaszka. Czarodziejka odkręciła korek i pociągnęła z niej długi łyk, potem podała Theronowi.

Do jego nozdrzy doleciał silny zapach alkoholu. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na domowej roboty bimber, ale Czampionka przyglądała mu się z krzywym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jej czerwonych usteczkach. Nie lubił szemleńskich trunków, ale skoro potrafił przełknąć Oghrenową nalewkę... to nie mogło być gorsze…

Powstrzymał niekontrolowany odruch wykrztuśny, gdy cierpki i gorzki trunek spłyną mu do gardła. Jak ktokolwiek mógł pić takie ohydztwo? Po trzecim łyku przyznał w myśli, że ciepełko przyjemnie rozpływające się po jego ciele jest mile widziane. Po piątym stwierdził, że wszystko w koło zaczyna być przyjemniejsze. Nawet towarzystwo nietrzeźwej czarodziejki z nadszarpniętymi nerwami i o wybuchowym charakterku.

- No więc cóż cię trapi Bohaterze? Właśnie ukatrupiliśmy pradawnego potwora, z którym przez szereg wieków deprawował członków twego zakonu.

- Ukatrupiliśmy? Gdyby mnie tak nie było, to paskudztwo rozniosłoby was na strzępy.

Reiven zacięła wargi, z satysfakcją dostrzegał irytację malującą się na jej twarzy. A więc wbrew temu co sądziło rodzeństwo Hawke, oboje byli do siebie bardzo podobni.

- Podcięłam gardło Arishokowi, zabiłeś kiedyś głównodowodzącego armii Qunari?

- Hm… nie, zabiłem Arcydemona…

- To się nie liczy – oznajmiła z satysfakcją Hawke – ponoć na wierzy było dwoje Strażników i miałeś do pomocy waszych towarzyszy. Chociaż podobno król Alistair został przy bramach, rozumiem, że nie chcieliście go niepotrzebnie narażać?

Ta rozmowa zmierzała w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym kierunku, nieprzyjemnym dla Therona. Elf nie chciał wracać do tamtych wydarzeń. Te wszystkie pytania wiodły nieodwołalnie do wspomnienia o Elisie, o jej słodkich ustach, o jej lśniących oczach, jej gładkiej skórze… o jej nieodwołalnym „NIE", o jej „nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, NIGDY"…

- A ty, jak przetrawiłaś informację o tym, że twój ojciec był magiem krwi? – Wymruczał. Wpadł w wyjątkowy paskudny nastrój, czuł jak gniew, skryty gdzieś głęboko wzbiera w nim przemożną falą. Cały wysiłek, całe poświęcenie, wszystko na nic… o nic więcej nie prosił, niczego więcej nie chciał… Miał ochotę komuś przywalić, a Reiven była najbliżej. W zasadzie nie bił kobiet, ale dzisiaj zrobiłby wyjątek. W jego pijanym, mało racjonalnym rozumowaniu, to ona była winna tej okropnej pustce, która znów wychynęła z najciemniejszego zakamarka jego duszy. Był gotów ją za to ukarać, jeśli nie mógł jej uderzyć, chciał jej przynajmniej zrobić przykrość.

Tymczasem Reiven w odpowiedzi na jego zaczepkę, uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, swoim pijackim uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej alkohol zaćmił jej zmysły. Theron spodziewał się raczej ciosu w szczękę, jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia, klątwy…

- Jest takie powiedzenie – odpowiedziała odwijając rękaw tuniki i przeciągając palcem po białej bliźnie na nadgarstku – niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

Mahariel spojrzała najpierw na jej rękę, potem na kobietę, nieco zaszokowany. Czy ona chciała powiedzieć… Pociągnął kolejny łyk z flaszki. Zresztą kogo to obchodzi…

- W naszej rodzinie tak to już jest… robimy wszystko co trzeba by chronić tych, których kochamy... – czknęła głośno i odebrała od elfa butelkę. Zważyła ją w ręku zastanawiając się czy wystarczy jej by się spić do nieprzytomności. Najwyraźniej nie, jeśli miała dzielić się ze Strażnikiem.

- Także… jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz skrzywdzić mojego brata – jej nieprzytomny wzrok powędrował do Carvera rzucającego się przez sen po drugiej stronie ogniska – jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, albo będę podejrzewać, że coś stało się mu przez ciebie… dopadnę cię choćby na Głębokich Ścieżkach.

Powoli wstała z ziemi i otrzepała źdźbła trawy, które przyczepiły się do jej płaszcza. Potem zadziwiająco trzeźwym krokiem podeszła do Fenrisa i obudziła go informując, że kolejna warta należy do niego.

Mahariel patrzał za nią, gdy czarodziejka wsunęła się do swojego namiotu. Co było takiego w tym aroganckim smarkaczu, że silne, piękne kobiety starały się, go chronić za wszelką cenę? Najpierw Elisa, teraz Reiven. Ależ oczywiście Carver był jej młodszym bratem, niemniej jednak wyśmiewała się z niego na każdym kroku, dokuczała mu, drażniła. Niekiedy odnosił wrażenie, że lada chwila rodzeństwo skoczy sobie do gardeł i poleje się krew…

Reiven Hawke była pełna sprzeczności – pomyślał patrząc na jej namiot. Jego oczy powędrowały po obozie, krzyżując się z groźnym wzrokiem zielonych oczu Fenrisa.

Kolejny dziwak - mruknął do siebie Theron wycofując się do swojego namiotu.

~o~

- Muszę pożegnać się z Cullenem - upierała się Lidia. Hawke nie zdołała jej przetłumaczyć, że to nie na miejscu pchać się do Katowni pełnej templariuszy. Kuzynka chciała się upewnić że „jej templariusz" nie zmienił zdania. Carver mrukną z irytacją, Theron jedynie przewrócił oczami. W czwórkę wybrali się wiec do Katowni.

Gdy Lidia starała się przekonać Cullena do porzucenia zakonu, Reiven udała się do zielarza by sprzedać mu kilka rzadkich substancji, które napotkali podczas przygody w górach Vimmarku.

Gdy wróciła na główny dziedziniec, wokół Strażników i zebrał się mały tłumek. Reiven przełknęła ciężko. Obok Cullena stała sama Pani Komtur, spoglądając na niższego elfa z furią. Dłonie Carvera i Therona powoli przesuwały się w stronę rękojeści mieczy. Lidia stała za nimi z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. Kapitan Cullen wyglądał na rozdartego.

Hawke zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum zbierający się w koło.

- Mag chodzący wolno po Kikrwall? To obraza nauk Andrasty, nie pozwolę na to.

- Lidia jest Strażniczką, nie masz nad nią żadnej kontroli – powiedział spokojne Theron, uśmiechając się do wściekłej kobiety.

- W zasadzie mógłbym zastosować prawo konskrypcji, przydałoby mi się kilku magów… lub templariuszy… - tu Theron obrzucił okiem tych najbliżej stojących.

- Nie masz uzasadnienia dla takich działań, Arcydemona nie żyje, ponoć sam tego dopilnowałeś – rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby Komtur - Boska ogłosiła koniec plagi.

- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie żeby Boska, siedząc sobie w wygodnych pałacach w Orlais, jedząc na złotych zastawach i pijąc słodkie wino, była zainteresowana tym, że pomioty mordują lojalnych wyznawców Andrasty, co ona może wiedzieć o pladze. Żaden z templariuszy nie zechciał kiwnąć palcem, gdy walczyliśmy o Ferelden. W bitwie w Ostagarze brało udział czterech templariuszy… CZTERECH – głos Therona był teraz ostry i władczy. Wszyscy w koło milczeli i Reiven zauważyła wyraz wstydu i zawodu maluje się na wielu twarzach templariuszy i nie tylko.

- Chyba pora żeby zakon zrobił wreszcie coś pożytecznego, zamiast pastwić się nad magami zamkniętymi w wieżach…

- Strzeżenie zwykłych ludzi przed magią, to jest nasze zadanie.

- Tak? Jakoś nie widziałem żadnego templariusza w Kirkwall, siedzicie tu wszyscy w Katowni, podczas gdy magowie krwi panoszą się po mieście.

Reiven zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Jeśli on zamierzał powiedzieć…

- Zresztą nie ważne, nie przyszedłem tu dzisiaj żeby kłócić się ze starą kobietą, której skostniałe poglądy sprawiają, że nie zobaczy prawdę nawet jeśli ta przyjdzie i kopni ją prosto w pomarszczony tyłek…

Gdzieś w tłumie dało się słyszeć zduszony chichot. Meredith zagryzła mocno wargi, jej twarz przybrała kolor piwonii.

- Mogłabym… mogłabym cię… kazać zakuć w lochu za obrazę urzędnika zakonu…- wysyczała.

- Zamykanie ludzi za to, że mówią prawdę, w tym jesteście naprawdę dobrzy. Tylko jak wytłumaczysz Boskiej i Pierwszemu Strażnikowi, że podniosłaś rękę na Szarych Strażników… - jego wzrok podryfował w stronę Reiven, która stała teraz w pierwszym rzędzie, wielu podążyło za jego wzrokiem i czarodziejka poczuła na sobie spojrzenia otaczających ją ludzi - i Bohaterkę Kirkwall – dodał, podszedł bliżej do Maredith i chociaż górowała nad nim wzrostem i była zakuta od stup do głów w pancerz podczas, gdy on nosił skórzana zbroję, jego twardy stalowo-szary wzrok i nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy sprawiły, że cofnęła się o krok.

- Ktoś kto nie ma pojęcia z czym musimy się mierzyć na co dzień, nie powinien kwestionować naszych praw – powiedział cicho. Następnie obrócił się do niej plecami i skierował kolejne słowa do otaczającego go tłumu.

- Jeśli wasza chęć chronienia słabszych nie jest tylko pustym słowem, potraficie posługiwać się orężem i macie dosyć udawania, że robicie coś pożytecznego, jesteście mile widziany w Szarej Straży - elf przesunął wzrokiem po zszokowanych, czasem zamyślonych twarzach – Możecie mnie znaleźć w Wisielcu w Dolnym Mieście.

Odwrócił się do Meredith plecami i skierował się w stronę bramy. Lidia i Carver tuż za nim. Reiven miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że obraza pani komtur nie pozostanie bez echa. Dostatecznie dużo ludzi ich słyszało. Do jutra całe miasto będzie huczeć od plotek i domysłów. A ona jak zwykle była w oku cyklonu… ale gdy Mahariel wspomniał o pomarszczonym zadku… widok wyrazu twarzy Meredith – bezcenne…

Mijając bramę Reiven słyszała radosne szczebiotanie Lidii.

… To naprawdę było niesamowite, naprawdę mamy zamiar rekrutować Strażników?

- Oczywiście że nie, po prostu lubię wkurzać stare sekutnice…

~o~

- I wtedy Theron powiedział, że nie poznałaby prawdy gdyby przyszła i kopnęła ją w jej pomarszczony tyłek… a w tedy ona powiedziała… - głos Lidii toną w zgiełku tawerny, wypełnionej przez stałych bywalców i całe mnóstwo ciekawskich, którzy pragnęli na własne oczy ujrzeć Bohatera Fereldenu, który tak obelżywie znieważył dostojne siedzenie wszechwładnej Meredith. Stół w kącie został zajęty przez menażerie Hawke i Strażników. Ludzie siedzący w sąsiedztwie cały czas nasłuchiwali i spoglądali ukradkiem na elfa siedzącego w najdalszym rogu.

Fenris również go obserwował, ale nie z powodu kłótni, która miała miejsce wczoraj w Katowni. Obok Therona siedziała Reiven i oboje cicho rozmawiali, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na otoczenie.

Mahariel był dzisiejszego wieczoru ponury, bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Do tego stopnia, że nie dokuczał nawet Carverowi, ani nie flirtował z Hawke. Siedział po prostu zamyślony, wpatrując się w kielich wina przed nim, z twarzą zupełnie bez wyrazu, jakby wszystko w koło nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Jedyną reakcje jaką Fenris u niego zaobserwował dało się zobaczyć, gdy do ich stołu dosiadła się Merril.

Dalijka skamieniała widząc elfa. Dopiero po chwili zdołała wypowiedzieć kilka słów w ich śpiewnym języku. Mahariel ze swej strony nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony, ale gdy odpowiadał elfce jego oczy zdradzały ukryte głęboko wewnątrz emocji.

Potem dosiadła się do niego Hanke, częstując mocniejszym trunkiem. Od kiedy Reiven piła coś mocniejszego niż piwo? Fenris zmarszczył brwi spoglądając kątem oka na ciemny rug w którym czarodzieja rozmawiała po cichu z Theronem.

- Uhm, wydaje mi się, że dobrze się dogadują – mruknęła Isabela przysuwając się do Fenrisa na tyle blisko, że jej nagie udo ocierało się o jego nogę.

Elf prychnął po swojemu, odsuwając się od piratki. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Dopiero co zaczął odzyskiwać równowagę, zaczął wszystko układać na nowo, wierząc święcie, że może być obok niej, być przy niej, jedynie jako przyjaciel i powiernik. Rozmowa, która jak mniemał miała być bardzo trudna, poszła zadziwiająco łatwo. Nie spodziewał się, że będą w stanie być ze sobą szczerzy, a jednak czuł, że udało im się dobrnąć do pewnego punktu, w którym wszystko zostało wyjaśnione i rozwikłane, mniej więcej. O dziwo odpowiedzi jakie otrzymał wiodły do jeszcze większej ilości pytań. Szok jaki przeżył, gdy Reiven niemal przyznała, że złamał jej serce… Nigdy w najśmielszych marzeniach nie przypuszczał, że mogła go darzyć uczuciem na tyle głębokim... Ciepło wypełniało jego duszę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że odwzajemniała jego zainteresowanie było obezwładniające. Z drugiej strony pewność, że mogło być całkiem inaczej, że wystarczyło porzucić strach i być szczerym, i w nagrodę zyskać jej serce… ta myśl była niczym cierń ciągle pozostający w ranie. Nie pozwalała mu całkowicie zapomnieć o tym uczuciu. To zapewne dlatego gdzieś wewnątrz niego żyła jeszcze ciągle jakaś maleńka iskra nadziei, niepozwalająca mu pogodzić się z faktem, że na miłość jest już za późno.

Tymczasem widząc ją w towarzystwie Therona, czuł jak wzbiera w nim dzika zazdrość. Przynajmniej ta przeklęta abominacja – tu spojrzał na Andersa z satysfakcją – jest jeszcze bardziej poirytowana niż on.

~o~

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – Jego wzrok nadal wbity w blat stołu.

Pokiwała głową, nalewając kolejną kolejkę. Ujęła szklany kieliszek i szybko opróżniła jego zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. Elf przez chwilę wahał się, najwidoczniej jednak uznał, że dzisiaj jest idealna pora na „totalne schlanie". Ostatecznie nie często się zdarza żeby przeszłość nagle stanęła przed nim niemal dosłownie. Podniósł kieliszek do ust i pozwolił gorzko-słodkiej substancji spłynąć do ust. Uznał, że mód pitny jest w miarę znośny, na pewno znośniejszy niż to czym częstowano go w trakcie powrotnej drogi do Kirkwall.

- Zacznijmy od Merril – Hawke kolejny raz napełniła ich kieliszki. Sama była już nieco podchmielona i wydało jej się, że Mahariel także potrzebuje nieco rozluźnienia. Sposób w jaki patrzał na Merril… Ktoś, kto się nie przyglądał nie mógł zobaczyć tego dziwnego błysku w jego szarym spojrzeniu, sposobu w jaki zacisną wargi w wąską linię...

- Merril należała do mojego klanu.

- Klanu opiekunki Metethari?

Theron obdarzył ją zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

- Twój klan zamieszkuje lasy, nieopodal Kirkwall, gdybyś chciał ich odwiedzić…

- Nie – jego głos był ostry jak brzytwa – to nie jest mój klan, już nie, nie chcę oglądać się za siebie– dodał nieco łagodniej.

- Czy to dlatego Merril wydawała się być wstrząśnięta twoją obecnością. A ty, mimo tej swojej kamiennej miny… wiem, że też cię ruszyło.

- Kamiennej miny? – Podrapał się po brodzie, najwyraźniej wcale nie była taka kamienna skoro czarodziejka zdołała przez nią zajrzeć do wnętrza. A może to ona była wyjątkowo spostrzegawcza, albo, co jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobne, podobna do niego samego. Spojrzał na nią ciekawie, zastanawiając się czy ta zawsze wesoła uśmiechnięta i żartobliwa mina jest tylko maską.

- Zanim zostałem zwerbowany, ja i Merril i jej narzeczony – Tamlen, byliśmy nierozłączni.

Hawke uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i elf przewrócił oczami, kręcąc głową.

- Doprawdy nie o taką nierozłączność mi chodziło… za dużo czasu spędzasz z Isabelą.

Czarodziejka zaśmiała się głośno, potrząsając głową.

- Zaatakowały nas pomioty – kontynuował przyciszonym głosem, jego wzrok wbity w kieliszek przed nim – mnie uratował Szary Strażnik, ale Tamlen… w końcu pomioty go dopadły…

- Nie sądzę żeby Merril cię o to obwiniała – rzuciła bez namysłu i została nagrodzona spojrzeniem przenikliwych oczu – ale widzę, że ty nadal się tym trapisz – dodała poważnym tonem. Mahariel nic nie odpowiedział, uniósł kieliszek i przechylił, po czym napełnił go znowu.

- Pytanie za pytanie. Kto jest powodem tej drobnej blizny na nadgarstku?

Reiven odruchowo potarła rękę. Nie miała ochoty odpowiadać. Jej oczy jednak bezwiednie odszukały sylwetkę białowłosego elfa siedzącego w drugim rogu stołu. Mahariel od razu to spostrzegł.

- A więc Ponurak, miałem cię za bardziej przewidującą.

Reiven znieruchomiała z kieliszkiem przy ustach, uniosła na swego rozmówcę pytające spojrzenie.

- Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że ten elf to jeden wielki kłopot.

- Uhhh – skrzywiła się przełykając – no co ty nie powiesz. Być może jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ale czasem na takie rzeczy nie ma się wpływu.

Wiedział o tym, och, jak dobrze o tym wiedział. Ile bezsennych nocy spędził wmawiając sobie, że to co czuje jest tymczasową fascynacją. Ile chwil upłynęło mu na przekonywaniu siebie, że nie może czuć tego co czuje, to nie mogło być coś tak beznadziejnie głupiego i nieracjonalnego jak… miłość.

Hawke mimo woli westchnęła ciężko, pochyliła się do przodu pozwalając by ciemne fale jej włosów opadły na twarz.

Maska na moment zsunęła się z jej twarzy, przez jedno mgnienie oka ukazując, smutną i zagubioną kobietę. Czarodziejka jednak szybko się wyprostowała na jej ustach wykwitł delikatny uśmiech, jej ręka przygładziła potargane włosy.

Ach, więc było coś głębiej – pomyślał elf - nie tylko sarkastyczna, wyniosła i złośliwa otoczka. Lady Hawke najwidoczniej miała drugie dno, ukryte gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz. Bardzo poranione i sfatygowane dno. To było bardzo znajome.

- Nie ma sensu rozmyślać nad przeszłością – powiedziała rezolutnie.

- Jakby przyszłość miała być lepsza – wymruczał elf. Hawke trąciła go łokciem.

- Marudzisz, tego akurat nie możesz być pewien.

Mahariel skrzywił się, przypominając sobie powykręcaną postać Lariusa. On dokładnie wiedział co go czeka w przyszłości, i wszystko wskazywało, że będzie to dużo gorsze niż to, co się mu już przydarzyło.

- Myślę, że po tym cholerstwie mogę spokojnie zasnąć, bez koszmarów o pomiotach i innych paskudztwach – mruknął unosząc się zza stołu.

Reiven spojrzała na niego nieco nieprzytomnie. Było dobrze po trzecim dzwonie, w koło przy stołach pokładali się ostatni ze stałych bywalców. Obok nich, Varric kończył partię kart, skubiąc do czysta Andersa, za cichą aprobatą Fenrisa. Isabela sennym wzrokiem błądziła po siedzących w koło mężczyznach, szukając kogoś nadającego się do „czegokolwiek". Merril drzemała oparta o piratkę. Avelina i Donic opuścili ich jakąś godzinę wcześniej, wraz z Carverem i Lidią udając się do Górnego Miasta.

- To dobrze, wystarczy, że Carver mruczeć przez sen – rzuciła podnosząc się za nim czarodziejka.

- Naprawdę, ja też mógłbym mruczeć, ale wolałbym ze jakiegoś bardziej przyjemnego powodu – odparł elf podając jej rękę i wyprowadzając zza stołu.

- Idziecie już? – Zawołał za nimi Varric.

- Na to wygląda – wymruczała Hawke, zasłaniając usta dłonią i ziewając szeroko.

- Idę z wami – mruknął Fenris i został obdarzy, krótkim skinieniem głowy przez czarodziejkę i krzywym uśmieszkiem Therona. Za jego plecami Isabela i Varric wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

~o~

Kilka kroków od „rezydencji" Fenrisa do domu Amellów można było pokonać w parę chwil, ale nie, gdy drogę zagrodziło dwóch okutych w żelazo wielkoludów, podczas gdy dwóch innych zachodziło cię od tyłu.

Reiven zaklęła brzydko pod nosem. Nie miała ochoty na uliczne bójki, przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Całą noc spędziła w zadymionej i zatłoczonej tawernie. Wypiła dość sporo, rozmowa z Theronem mimo że interesująca wyczerpała ją emocjonalnie. Poprzez ironiczne wypowiedzi i ze strzępków informacji potrafiła odczytać, że los bohatera z legend nie jest prosty ani lekki. Wiedziała to z własnego doświadczenia, widziała to w Theronie. Miała dość ponurych myśli, nierozwiązanych zagadek egzystencjalnych, złamanego serca i zawiedzionych nadziej. Miała dość całego cholernego świata i wszystkich ludzi, którzy przychodzili do niej z najdrobniejszym problemem mając nadzieję, że żuci wszystko, czym akurat się zajmowała i zechce zrobić za nich to, co trzeba. Miała ochotę wczołgać się do łóżka, schować się przed wszystkimi kłopotami pod kołdrą i spać, spać, spać…

Tymczasem napastnicy mieli ochotę zrobić użytek ze swoich długachnych mieczy. I jak oceniła wprawnym okiem, potrafili nimi nieźle władać.

Instynktownie sięgnęła do zasobów many, tworząc wybuch kinetyczny, który miał odrzucić przeciwników w tył. Nim dokończyła zaklęcie dosłyszała cichy zgrzyt dobywanych przez Therona sztyletów i elf uskoczył w cień, znikając jej z oczy.

- Super – pomyślała poirytowana, najwidoczniej Mahariel nie miał zamiaru grać roli rycerza śpieszącego na pomoc damie. Jego taktyka była prosta i perfidna. Znikał w cieniu by uderzyć nagle, w plecy zaskoczonego wroga. Nie była to taktyka, która w obecnej sytuacji odpowiadała Reiven. Zostać nagle samą z czterema drabami… trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Zaklęcie uderzyła w zbliżających się ku niej napastników. Dwóch z przodu zostało odrzuconych na boki. Theron pojawił się za plecami pierwszego z nich, płynnym, pełnym gracji ruchem wbił sztylet w miejscu, gdzie napierśnik łączył się z naramiennikiem. Oprych jęknął cicho, opadł na kolana, potem na bok i znieruchomiał. Drugi mężczyzna podnosił się już z ziemi, gdy elf posłał go z powrotem na bruk silnym kopniakiem w krocze.

Reiven cofnęła się pod ścianę przed dwoma napastnikami, którzy mimo jej zaklęcia nie zostali odrzuceni w tył. Nad jej głową połyskiwała słabym płomieniem latarnia uliczna i w jej blasku mogła przyjrzeć się atakującym ją ludziom. Napastnicy mieli dobrej jakości zbroję, chociaż na ich wierzch narzucili jakieś stare, poszarpane tuniki. Ich policzki były ogolone a broń dobrze naostrzona. Z pewnością atakujący nie byli zwykłymi rabusiami. Zastanawiała się tylko, kto był ich celem, ona czy Mahariel.

Uskoczyła przed atakiem z prawej, dłonią ciskając w rosłego draba płomienie, mężczyzna cofnął się, dłonią osłaniając twarz przed zaklęciem. Z łatwością zdzieliła go kosturem w nieosłonięty bok, posyłając go na ziemie. Przeskoczyła nad nim, chcąc zadać mu cios od tyłu, ale wtedy potężny podmuch uderzył w nią z impetem. Przez moment nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Fala energii przeszyła ją na wskroś sprawiając, że wpadła na przeciwległą ścianę i osunęła się na ziemię. Starając się podnieść z klęczek stwierdziła z przerażeniem, że nie ma many. Jej brak ział potworną pustką w jej wnętrzu. W jej głowie jedna myśl. TEMPLARIUSZE. Czy Meredith obawiała się, że Theron zacznie werbować magów, a może po prostu bardzo ubodła ją wypowiedź o jej pomarszczonym tyłku.

W ostatniej chwili opadła na ziemię i przeturlała się na bok, potężny dwuręczny miecz zazgrzytał obok jej głowy. Szybko podniosła się z bruku unikając kolejnych razów. Jej dłoń gorączkowo grzebała w torebce, zawieszonej przy jej pasku, małej fiolki lyrium. Dlaczego nigdy nic nie może znaleźć w tej cholernej torebce, wtedy gdy jest to najbardziej potrzebne…

Theron położył pokotem drugiego z wrogów, nie bez uszczerbku na własnym zdrowiu. Elf znikł w cieniu przenosząc się za plecy templariusza z osmoloną grzywą płowych włosów. Kolejny nieprawdopodobnie szybki ruch ręką i wróg padł na twarz z cichym jękiem.

Czarodziejka cofnęła się w bok, wchodząc w celowo w cień. Przeciwnik zdołał zamachnąć się na nią, gdy z jego piersi nagle wystrzeliła zakrwawione ostrze Theronowego sztyletu.

Pozostali sami z czterema trupami, nad ranem, w centrum Górnego Miasta.

- No, cudowne zakończenie wspaniałej nocy… - stwierdził Strażnik ocierając sztylety.

- Albo wspaniały początek cudownego dnia – rzuciła czarodziejka poprawiając potargane włosy.

- Powinienem się tego spodziewać, nie każda kobieta zniesie krytykę swojego tyłka – mruknął Mahariel. Reiven uśmiechnęła się do niego. Widocznie elf doszedł do tych samych wniosków co ona. To zaskakujące jak podobnie myśleli.

- Ja też bym się zdenerwowała – oświadczyła, kierując się w stronę domu, Mahariel krok za nią.

- Nie sądzę by ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć coś złego o twoim tyłku – rzucił, przyglądając się jej dolnej partii ciała. Hawke odwróciła się przez ramię i uraczyła go oszałamiającym uśmiechem.

- Spróbowałby….

Weszli do uśpionej rezydencji po cichy, by nie obudzić Carvewria i Lidi. Zmierzali do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia. Spacer i niespodziewany „sparing" sprawił, że obojgu zaschło w gardle, a może właśnie zaczynał się kac?

Reiven wyciągnęła wino i nie kłopocząc się kieliszkami podała butelkę elfowi. Theron z pomrukiem zadowolenia przyjął poczęstunek. Chłodny, słodki płyn przyjemnie rozpływał się w ustach, zmywając nieprzyjemny posmak wódki. Elf odsunął butelkę od ust i podał czarodziejce spoglądając na nią z figlarnym uśmieszkiem.

- Mhhhm…. co? – Zapytała widząc jego szare oczy utkwione w niej.

- Obawiam się, że ta sukienka będzie wymagała reperacji – oświadczył, dotykając jej ramienia, gdzie skóra przeświecała przez strzępy błękitnawej tkaniny. Przesunął po wystającej kości obojczyk, czując pod palcami jej miękką skórę.

Reiven zaklęła po cichy lustrując szerokie cięcie. To była jej ulubiona sukienka, w zasadzie jedyna w jakiej czuła się dobrze, mogła ją zszyć ale i tak zostanie ślad.

- Niech Pustak pochłonie tych przeklętych templariuszy – mruknęła – i niech Meredith dostanie hemoroidów – dorzuciła podnosząc do góry butelkę i spełniając toast.

- Za to i ja się napiję - Theron odebrał od niej flaszkę i przez chwilę ich palce zetknęły się.

- Jesteś ranny?

- Co?

- Masz krew na palcach - czarodziejka uchwyciła go za rękaw i obejrzała ją, przy okazji zdając sobie sprawę jak długie i zgrabne palce ma elf. – Jest cała, ale… uch… twój policzek… jest w gorszym stanie niż moja sukienka. Powinnam to naprawić, zanim będziesz miał drugą bliznę do pary.

Wygrzebała z kieszeni fiolkę lyrium i szybko połknęła zawartość. Mana szybko zapełniła poczucie pustki wewnątrz niej i Zasłona znów stała się wyczuwalna. Hawke przysunęła się do elfa, przykładając dłoń do rozciętej skóry. Błękitnawe światło wyprysło z jej ręki i wniknęło w ranę sprawiając, że oba jej krańce połączyły się.

- Nie będzie śladu – mruknęła muskając opuszkami palców białą bliznę, jej kciuk przesunął się wzdłuż cięcia i zatrzymało się na bladozielonej linii valaslin, ledwo widocznej w bladym świetle miesiąca, wpadającym do kuchni przez wąskie okno. Kobieta błądziła wzrokiem po krętej linii tatuażu, czując jak serce zaciska się w jej piersi. Kiedyś w przeszłości, która wydawała się tak odległa jak całe ery, jej palce badały takie linie, tyle że tamte były białe i lśniące, i rozjarzały się zimnym blaskiem pod jej dotykiem.

Mahariel musiał dostrzec coś w jej oczach, jakiś ból i żal, który sam doskonale znał. Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej ręce, przyciskając ją do jego gładkiego policzka.

- Nie ma sensu rozmyślać nad przeszłością – szepnął patrząc na nią swym srebrnym spojrzeniem.

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale to nie zmieniało faktu że nadal pragnęła…

Mahariel przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i przez chwilę jego wzrok spoczywał na jej kusząco czerwonych ustach. Nie ma sensu rozmyślać nad przeszłością. Lepiej żyć chwilą i czerpać przyjemności gdziekolwiek się da – tak powiedział mu kiedyś przyjaciel. Patrząc na jej aksamitne wargi, delikatnie rozchylone, na jej długie rzęsy i lśniące oczy, był w stanie uwierzyć, że taka okazja jest w stanie choć n chwilę dać wytchnienie od smutku zamkniętego gdzieś wewnątrz, od wszystkich wątpliwości i bólu zawiedzionych nadziei.

Reiven poczuła delikatny dreszczyk ekscytacji. Zdecydowana jednak nie dać się ponieść alkoholowi płynącemu w jej żyłach cofnęła dłoń. Theron jednak nie odsunął się, wprost przeciwnie. Dał krok do przodu, tak że teraz czuła jego oddech na swoim policzku, ciepło bijące od jego ciała przyjemnie kontrastowało z chłodem jaki odczuwała. Jego ziołowy zapach w niczym nie przypominał pewnego elfa…

To było szaleństwo – myślała gorączkowo, czując jego zwinne palce na sowich udach. Oderwała się na chwilę od niego łapiąc oddech, ale zaraz uchwycił ją znowu. Jego niecierpliwy język wsunął się pomiędzy jej usta, domagając się by go wpuściła. Zwinne dłonie elfa wędrowały po jej ciele, od rozdartego dekoltu sukni po jej szczupłą talię. Jak przez mgłę, usłyszała brzęk jej paska opadającego na kamienną posadzkę. Dłoń Strażnika powędrowała niżej po udzie i Hawke instynktownie uniosła nogę, pozwalając by przyciągną wyżej jej kolano. Nawet przez grubą warstwę ubrań wyczuwała jego ewidentny dowód podniecenia. Jej resztki zdrowego rozsądku rozpłynęły się, gdy przywarł do niej całym ciałem.

- Theron, to nie jest…

- Ciii letalin… bez zobowiązań, bez przyrzeczeń… - wymruczał jej do ucha.

Po chwili jego usta powędrowały niżej, po szyi i jeszcze dalej w dół. W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że guziki jej sukni zostały rozpięte.

Theron chwycił ją w tali i bez najmniejszego wysiłku podniósł, sadzając na skraju kuchennego kredensu.

„_Gdyby matka to widziała… jej ulubiony kredens kuchenny"_ – i znów jej myśli rozpłynęły się, gdy ciepłe usta elfa potraktowały dość brutalnie delikatną skórę jej piersi. Niemal natychmiast wygięła się w łuk, jej głowa opadła do tyłu.

Jego dłonie były niezmordowane w swojej wędrówce po jej skórze i po chwili poczuła je na wewnętrznej stronie ud. Teraz wypadałoby to przerwać, pomyślała ale nie była w stanie. W zasadzie nie panowała już nad swoim ciałem, od długich miesięcy domagającym się pieszczot, chociażby tak brutalnych i niedelikatnych.

Gdy palce Therona wsunęły się pomiędzy jej bieliznę a wrażliwe ciało, elf mruknął z zadowoleniem czując wilgoć. Z łatwością zagłębił palec w jej gorące wnętrze, delikatnie nim poruszając, najpierw testując brzegi, potem penetrując w aksamitny tunel. Z jej ust dobył się cichy jęk, dłonie czarodziejki kurczowo zaciskały się na jego ramionach, przynaglając go do szybszych ruchów. Słodki zapach rozpalonej kobiety wypełnił jego nozdrza. Był w tym nie tylko waniliowy aromat jej skóry, rozkoszny zapach sexu ale również delikatna, metaliczna nuta lyrium.

Jego pas zsunął się na posadzkę z głośnym brzękiem, skórzany kaftan został ściągnięty przez głowę, cienka koszula została odrzucona w kąt.

Traktując nabrzmiałe sutki zębami, z palcami ociekającymi jej sokiem, nasłuchiwał jej gardłowego głosu, gdy jęczała i prosiła by ją posiadł.

Nie pozwalając jej dłużej czekać, rozsupłał sznurki u spodni. Jej bielizna została zerwana jednym, szybkim ruchem. Połknął jej głośny jęk, gdy w bił się w nią jednym, potężnym pchnięciem. Jej wnętrze cudownie zamknęło się wokół niego, chwytając mocno nabrzmiały organ.

Ich szepty i pomruki złączyły się teraz w jedne dźwięk, zagłuszając odgłos ciał uderzających o siebie. Nim nawet jeszcze na dobre się rozpędzili, czarodziejka wiła się w agonii rozkoszy, błagając by brał ją mocniej, jeszcze mocniej. Był naprawdę kontent, że jest w stanie sprostać jej oczekiwaniom, słynna wytrzymałoś Strażników nie raz mu się przysłużyła.

To było zapomnienie i niewysłowiona przyjemność, nie myśleć o niczym, poddać się zwierzęcej chuci. Było w tym coś uwalniającego, radość brania i dawania rozkoszy. Potem może być dziwnie, może być niezręcznie i sztywno, ale teraz oboje byli skłonni kontynuować, przedłużyć nawet ten moment, w którym doznania wypełniały pustkę zalegającą w ich sercach.


	14. Chapter 14

~o~

- Że co? Powtórz to jeszcze raz, bo chyba źle usłyszałam.

Cullen spojrzał w ziemię zmieszany, zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. W normalnych okolicznościach Reiven zaczęłaby rechotać ze śmiechu.

- Innymi słowy, nasz pan templariusz chciał powiedzieć, że spiskowcy porwali ci kochanka, tuż z przed twojego nosa – wyjaśnił Varric, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- CO?! – rodzeństwo Hawke zakrzyknęło jednocześnie.

- Porwali Therona? – Zapytała z niedowierzaniem Reiven.

-Spałaś z Theronem? – Z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem zapytał Carver.

I tak wszyscy troje, Reiven, Carver i Cullen stali teraz na kamienistej ścieżce, gdzieś na wybrzeżu, czerwieniąc się po uszy. Ach, no i był jeszcze Fenris. Elf odwrócił się od rozmawiających ale krasnolud mógł przysiąc, że widział na jego twarzy wyjątkowo paskudny grymas, jakby myśl o tym, że Reiven i Therona robili „TO" była sama w sobie obrzydliwością. Była też i Lidia, która tymczasowo zaniemówiła z wrażenia, co, jak pisarz miał okazję doświadczyć, zdarzało się naprawdę wyjątkowo rzadko. Varric natomiast przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku i obmyślał w głowie kolejne rozdziały swojego wiekopomnego dzieła.

~o~

_Powinniśmy się pośpieszyć nim ten szalony elf powyrzyna wszystkich „spiskowców" _ Reiven szybkim tempem zbliżała się do polany, na której miała nadzieję dopaść nieszczęsnych magów i templariuszy. Orsino zdążył ją poinformować, że natrafił na ślady konspiracji mającej na celu usunięcie Meredith. Hawke nie była pewna, czy to nie jest przypadkiem sensowne wyjście z sytuacji. Pani Komtur robiła się coraz bardziej arogancka i żądna władzy. Jedynie pozory nie pozwalały jej założyć sobie korony Dumara na głowę i zasiąść na tronie wicehrabiego. Z informacji jakie dostarczył im Cullen wynikało, że nie tylko czarodzieje chcieli się pozbyć wstrętnej baby, tego typu rozwiązanie popierała także pewna liczba templariuszy. Reiven miała tylko nadzieję, że w całą sprawę nie są wmieszani przyjaciele Andersa i on sam. Nagła myśl sprawiła, że zamarła w pół kroku.

_A co jeśli Anders siedzi w tym po uszy, co jeśli to wszystko ma związek z jego „drugim ja". Co jeśli Justynian w ramach spłaty długu zażąda od niej by poparła spisek?_

Carver idący tuż za siostrą zaciskał mocno zęby. Miał ochotę zaproponować by zostawili tego cholernego elfa swojemu losowi. _Niech ci magowie zrobią z nim co zechcą, odsączą z krwi, sprzedadzą tevinterskim łowcom niewolników, niech go zabiją, najlepiej powoli. Chociaż to mogło by się nie spodobać Elisie. Cokolwiek by nie mówili był jej towarzyszem podczas Plagi. _

_Jak ten sukinsyn w ciągu paru tygodni mógł się wśliznąć do łóżka Reiven. Stwórco, co za głupia dziewczyna, jestem pewien, że zrobił to specjalnie żeby mnie wkurzyć... i żeby wzbudzić zazdrość Elisy. Ale co to, to nie, ja jej tego nie powiem…_

- Orzesz ty… - pochłonięty własnymi myślami, nie zauważył jak Reiven nagle zamarła w pół kroku i wpadł na nią. Siostra uraczyła go cichym przekleństwem i poszła dalej.

_To się po prostu w głowie nie mieści. A ja myślałam, że Carver mierzy wysoko. Therona i Reiven, to ci dopiero historia… _Lidia szła za rodzeństwem Hawke`ów rozglądając się na boki. Nadal nie mogła dojść do siebie po rewelacjach jakich dostarczył im Cullen. _Jeśli dojdzie to do uszu Elisy, uh… będzie awantura._

…_To ci dopiero historia… nie mogę się doczekać aż przekażę wszystko Isabeli… chyba, że ona już coś o tym wie… _Varric odruchowo chciał się podrapać po klacie, ale uniemożliwiała mu to lekki skórzany pancerz, który przywdział na tę okoliczność.

_Co za głupiec… co za GŁUPIEC! Przestań o niej myśleć w ten sposób, to nie twoja sprawa, to nie twoja sprawa. Venhedis fasta canavarum… weź się w garść, to JUŻ nie jest twoja sprawa! _ Fenris jak zwykle zamykał pochód, starając się zachować kamienną twarz. Dobrze, że szedł na samym końcu, nikt nie dostrzegał, delikatnego pulsującego światła dobywającego się z linii lyrium.

~o~

- Myślałaś, że możesz tak po prostu zabić go i żyć dalej – wysyczała czarodziejka mierząc w nią swoim kosturem. – On był z nas najlepszy, najpotężniejszy… on wiedział, że musimy być wolni… ale ty go zabiłaś, mojego kochanego… a teraz ja zabiję kogoś kogo ty kochasz – wysyczała pozwalając energii przepływać pomiędzy jej dłońmi a kosturem.

Reiven przewróciła oczami. Nie miała ochoty uświadamiać szurniętej czarodziejce, że dorwała nie tego elfa co trzeba.

- Grace przestań – usłyszała niepewny głos rudowłosego templariusza.

- Tu nie chodzi o zemstę, pamiętasz? Walczymy o lepsze jut….

- Zamknij się – krótkowłosa kobieta niespodziewanie zdzieliła Traska kosturem.

- Zabić ich, zabić ich wszystkich!

Walka była krótka i wyjątkowo paskudna. W powietrzu śmigały śmiercionośne zaklęcia, strzały i miecze. Do końca nie było wiadomo kto jest z kim, templariusze, magowie, grupa Hawke. Trzeba było być bardzo ostrożnym żeby nie oberwać niespodzianie. Nim Cullen dołączył do nich, na polanie gęsto było od trupów ludzi i demonów.

W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed strzałą posłaną gdzieś z boku. Usłyszała świst i ciche dzwonienie, gdzieś za plecami.

- Uh… o mały włos – dobiegł ją głos Varric, który lustrował wgniecenie na metalowej części jego nowego pancerza.

Reiven posłała przed siebie impuls kinetyczny powalając dwa pomniejsze demony stojące jej na drodze. W biegu wyciągnęła swoją szablę przecinając cuchnące ciało abominacji po jej prawej stronie. Stwór zawył przeciągle i zmienił w szlamowatą kałuże u jej stup. Drugi z nich został rozsiekany na pół przez potężny cios Fenrisowego miecza. Czarodziejka ruszyła dalej chcąc dopaść główną sprawczynię całego zamieszania. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że kiedyś, na początku jej kariery w Kirkwall, darowała tej zdzirze życie. _Tak to już bywa, jak masz miękkie serce, masz twardy tyłek. _ Kolejny demon na jej drodze. Szczupłe fioletowawe ciało przypominające kształtem kobiece krągłości, odziane bardzo skąpo. Demon zamrugał do niej swymi czerwonymi oczętami i od razu wspomnienia poprzednich nocy z Theronem przyszły jej na myśl. Hawke odczuwała perwersyjną radość kochając się z nim na kuchennym kredensie jej matki _i na stole w jadalni… i na podłodze w bibliotece i na schodach do piwnicy… i na… DOŚĆ! Nie ze mną te numery demonie!_

Precyzyjnie wymierzony sopel lodu przebił kształtne piersi potwora. Jego ciało poskręcało się i pomarszczyło po czym opadło na trawę plugawiąc ją fioletowawą posoką.

Kolejna fala cieni i tym razem przed nią kipiał demon gniewu. Gdy jego szponiaste dłonie wyciągnęły się ku niej by pochwycić i rozedrzeć na pół, błyskawiczny błysk srebrzystego ostrza i plugastwo zwijało się z bólu, jego łapy wiły się u stup Hawke. Czarodziejka skinęła Fenrisowi w podzięce i pobiegła dalej.

Stając oko w oko z Grace, miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie dejavu. Kobieta, starsza od niej może o dziesięć lat, stała nad nieprzytomnym Theronem. Z jej nadciętego nadgarstka spływała czerwona krew, tworząc wokół niej wirującą kurtynę rubinowych kropel.

- Nigdy go nie odzyskasz – wysyczała szalona kobieta, kończąc najwyraźniej rzucanie klątwy.

Reiven nie miała ochoty udowadniać czarodziejce, jak bardzo się myli. Zresztą wątpiła czy kobieta byłaby w stanie ją wysłuchać. Przez moment odczuwała trochę litości. Strata ukochanej osoby mogła być ciosem, po którym ciężko było się podnieść. Nie mniej jednak jej kochanek był magiem krwi… Reiven wiedziała, że w tej chwili jej moralność jest wyjątkowo dwulicowa. Ale ona nigdy nie używała krwi by ranić i zabijać. _Tak sobie tłumacz_ – szeptał nieprzyjemny głosik w jej głowie.

Nie było czasu na dalsze rozmyślania. Pozwoliła manie wypełnić ją i skumulować się w jej kosturze. Wiązka elektryczności wytrysnęła przed nią, sięgając bariery jaką przed sobą wyczarowała Grace. To była walka dwóch sił woli, dwóch równych sobie przeciwniczek.

Reiven wytężyła wszystkie siły, mentalnie czerpiąc energię z za Zasłony. Poczuła to, gdy czar magii krwi rozprasza się a potem jasny błysk wyprysną z ciała czarodziejki w miejscu gdzie piorun uderzył z impetem. Potężny wybuch odrzucił ją w tył. Grace była martwa nim jeszcze dotknęła ziemi.

- Zostaw go… - było jednak za późno, ostatni z magów padł przebity Carveroym mieczem.

- Cudnie, po prostu cudnie – mruknęła do siebie Hawke rozglądając się po pobojowisku.

Lidia zajęła się już wszystkimi rannymi, teraz c czułością opatrywała ramię Cullena.

Varric i Carver siedzieli na niewielkim głazie sapiąc i dysząc. Fenris jak zwykle ciągle czujny przemieszczał się pomiędzy ciałami poległych sprawdzając, czy nie trzeba dobić jakiegoś demona lub jeszcze lepiej, maga.

Z rezygnacją podeszła do nieprzytomnego zakładnika, leżącego zupełnie nieświadomie na placu boju. Wyglądało na to, że był pogrążony we śnie. Przyglądając się jego twarzy pomyślała, że wygląda wyjątkowo spokojnie. Uniosła dłonie nad nim starając się zbadać jakie zaklęcie na niego rzucono. Cmoknęła niezadowolona. Magia krwi, oczywiście. A jej szanowny braciszek zaciukał ostatniego z magów. Westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Therona musiał wyjść z tego cało. Przeklinając w duchu głupotę swojego brata wyciągnęła swój podręczny sztylet.

- Hawke? – usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki obutych w metal stup.

Obróciła się przez ramię spoglądając w zmartwioną twarz kapitana Templariuszy. Obok niego stał Lidia.

- Czy on….? – kuzynka nie dokończyła.

- Klątwa… - mruknęła Reiven obracając w dłoni ostrze ze srebrnorytu.

- Przykro mi… - zaczął Cullen ale przerwał widząc w jej ręku nuż.

- Reiven? – Głos Lidii był teraz niepewny – to nie jest najlepszy moment…

- Wiem, ale nie mamy wyjścia – wyszeptała czarodziejka odwracając się do leżącego przed nią elfa.

Jeden głęboki oddech. Nuż przeciął skórę idealnie w miejscu, gdzie drobna biała linia znaczyła jej nadgarstek. Nie potrzebowała więcej niż jednej blizny. Krew powoli zaczęła skapywać z rany, ale nie padła na trawę. Wokół niej utworzyła się karminowa mgiełka. Wypełniło ją niesamowite uczucie błogości, przeświadczenie własnej siły. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste i przejrzyste. Nie miała pojęcia, że tka bardzo jej tego brakowało.

Z tyłu za sobą słyszała cichy jęk Lidii, Cullen poruszył się niespokojnie, cały czas pozostając w czujności. Była świadoma parsknięcia jakie wydobyło się z ust Fenrisa, mimo że stał w drugim końcu polany.

Czuła nieodparte pragnienie sięgnięcia po więcej, wchłonięcia więcej energii, więcej mocy, więcej krwi… NIE.

Skupiła się na nieprzytomnym elfie leżącym przed nią. Z łatwością odczytała zaklęcie na nim złożone i zdjęła je. Potem samą siłą woli zasklepiła ranę i aura ją otaczająca nagle znikła. Teraz dopiero poczuła się słaba i bezbronna.

Po chwili Therona poruszył się, po czym skoczył na równe nogi ze sztyletami godowymi do zadania ciosu.

- Kto by pomyślał, niezwyciężony Bohater Fereldenu a porwała go grupa zniewieściałych magów w sukienkach – skomentowała podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Varric upewnij się, że zapamiętałeś to wszystko, chcę byś poświęcił temu cały rozdział w biografii Czepiona Kirkwall…

~o~

Na przystani stał liczna grupa gapiów oglądając z bezpiecznej odległości ich Czempionkę oraz Bohatera Fereldenu rozmawiających cicho o tym, o czym wielcy herosi zazwyczaj rozmawiają. Przy burcie, na pokładzie statku wyruszającego za kilka chwil w rejs do Amaranthu stała już zapłakana Lidia, machając chusteczką na pożegnanie Cullenowi. Carver wydawał się być zadowolony, że opuszcza już to „paskudne, śmierdzące" miasto – jak je zawsze nazywał. Zdążył już pożegnać się z grupą przyjaciół stojących w pewnej odległości od rozmawiającej pary. Kapitan statku zaczął nawoływać załogę i żeglarze zabrali się do rozwijania żagli.

Hawke spojrzała na białe płótno trzepoczące nad ich głowami. Mimo dość chłodnego pożegnania z Carverem i potoku łez Lidii odczuwała pewną ulgę, że jej „spokojne" życie wraca do normy. Strażnicy musieli jak najszybciej udać się w drogę powrotną. Cullen twierdził, że to niezbędne jeśli chcą uniknąć przesłuchań w sprawie spisku na życie Meredith oraz całej masy zabitych templariuszy i magów.

- Wypadało by życzyć wam bezpiecznej podróży… - zaczęła niepewnie, nie chcąc patrzeć na Therona. Sytuacja pomiędzy nimi była dość dziwaczna. Nie chciała by nabrał przeświadczenia, że ich „spoufalanie" miało jakieś głębsze znaczenie, tym bardziej po tym jak ofiarowała własną krew by złamać klątwę na nim ciążącą.

- Tylko tyle? – Zapytał Therona szczerząc się do niej.

Uniosła na niego wzrok, zastanawiając się czego innego po niej oczekiwał. Elf popatrzył na nią, uśmiechając się tym razem łagodniej, ten uśmiech sięgną jego srebrzystych oczu.

- Wychodzi na to, że to ty jesteś moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. Chociaż to ja zabiłem smoka…

Zaśmiali się oboje i znów zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Słuchaj… Therona… ja...

- Cii… letalni… wszystko było ustalone żadnych obietnic… żadnych zobowiązań.

Pokiwała głową i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Bezpiecznej drogi…

Therona dał krok do przodu, skracając między nimi dystans tak, że jej czoło niemal dotykało czubka jego nosa.

- Tylko tyle… chyba nie chcesz rozczarować naszej widowni… - jego niski głos niósł ze sobą nutę ekscytacji.

Elf opasał ją ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie i przy ogólnym zadziwieniu całego tłumu gapiów, ochów i achów, złożył na jej ustach ognisty pocałunek.

- Myślę, że czeka cię poważna rozmowa z tym twoim elfem – mruknął jej do ucha nim wypuścił ją z objęć.

- Myślę, że czeka cię poważna rozmowa z moim bratem – odszepnęła mu.

~o~

Stał razem z resztą towarzystwa nieopodal magazynów, obserwując Reiven i Therona. Bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie zazdrości nadal pulsowało tępym bóle w jego ciele. To dobrze, że ten cholerny Strażnik już się stąd zabierał. Fenris przez ostatnie dni z ledwością znosił jego obecność. Myśl jakoby Therona i Hawke mogło łączyć coś więcej niż zwykła, pobieżna znajomość wydawała mu się z początku niemożliwa. Kto byłby w stanie znieść obecność tego ponurego, aroganckiego elfa. Oczywiście mógł się spodziewać, że Reiven zdoła jakoś do niego dotrzeć. Ta kobieta miała dar oswajania skrzywionych osobowości i wyjątkowy pociąg do popaprańców życiowych. Musiała coś czuć do Therona, oczywiście, że musiała. Był przecież bohaterem jej narodu, już samo to mogło budzić w niej cieplejsze uczucia. Oboje dźwigali na swych barkach ciężar odpowiedzialności za wiele istnień, to także Fenris potrafił zrozumieć. Ale dopiero, gdy przy Cullenie zaryzykowała użycie magii krwi pojął, że jest w tym coś głębszego, czego on nie potrafi pojąć.

Była to gorzka myśl. Fenris miał ochotę walić głową w mór. Przez chwilę był święcie przekonany, że czarodziejka spakuje swój dobytek i powróci wraz Theronem do Fereldenu, gdzie będą mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie…

Teraz jednak Mahariel był już na statku, Reiven natomiast została na nabrzeżu i olbrzymi ciężar spadł mu z serca. Została.

A potem jego oczy podryfowały w stronę otwartego morza, gdzie z porannej mgły wyłaniała się dumna sylwetka innego frachtowca. Elf przyglądał się długo, zgrabnie uformowanemu kadłubowi statku. Jego łopoczącym na wietrze białym żaglom z siedmioma smokami wymalowanymi na rufie. Wzrok elfa przykuła mała tabliczka przyczepiona poniżej bogatego zdobienia dziobu, na której fantazyjnie wypisano „Zemsta Smoków".

Nagle poczuł zimny dreszcz przeszywający go na wskroś. Ta nazwa, ten żagiel, czyż nie o tym pisała Verenia. Serce załomotało w jego piersi nie wiadomo, czy z radości, czy ze strachu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co zbliżało się do niego ukryte w kajutach dumy tevinterskich żaglowców. Wiedział natomiast, że to nieodwołalnie zmieni jego życie.

~o~

Dom wydawał się dziwnie pusty bez głośnego szczebiotania Lidii, marudzenia Carvera i irytujących docinków Therona. Fakt, że tak szybko przyzwyczaiła się do „życia w stadzie" był dla niej potwierdzeniem tego jak bardzo była samotna w tej wielkiej pustej rezydencji.

Krótki i nieco płytki związek z Theronem dał jej namiastkę tego do czego tęskniła, czego pragnęła całą duszą. Bliskości drugiej osoby, nocy wypełnionych żarem i namiętnością. Porannych kłótni przy śniadaniu, wszystkich tych drobnych niewygód życia pod jednym dachem z kimś jeszcze, kto nie ocenia ale stara się zrozumieć. Reiven zdała sobie sprawę, że pragnie rodziny, akceptacji i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Nie mogąc znieść monotonii ciszy zalegającej w pustych pokojach postanowiła uciec z tego miejsca. Od tygodnia nosiła się z zamiarem odwiedzenia Andersa, który po wyprawie w góry Vimmarcu niemal całkowicie usunął się w cień. Rozumiała, że uzdrowiciel nie chciał przebywać w towarzystwie swego byłego dowódcy. Mahariel traktował go z wyjątkową pogardą, jak dezertera i nieudacznika, czym w zasadzie nie różnił się od Fenrisa.

Jej myśli poszybowały w kierunku śnieżnowłosego ex-niewolnika. Gdy pożegnała się już ze Strażnikami i oderwała wzrok od znikającego za odległymi skałami statku, Fenrisa nigdzie nie było widać. Czy to możliwe by był zazdrosny? Nie była pewna czy dobrze zrozumiała aluzję Therona, zresztą co on mógł wiedzieć o jej związku z tevinterskim elfem.

~o~

Klinika była całkiem pusta, co było bardzo nietypowe o tej porze dnia. Zazwyczaj kręciła się tu gromada chorych i potrzebujących. Tymczasem główna sala tonęła w mroku. Gdzieś pod stołem popiskiwały myszy. Gdzie się podziały koty Andersa?

Wołając go po imieniu kierowała się w stronę jego prywatnego pokoiku. Zaplecze, gdzie przechowywał koce, bandaże i zioła również było puste. Stoły pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu.

Zaniepokoiła się nie na żarty. Czy Anders planował jedną z tych swoich eskapad poza miasto? Pomieszczenia sprawiały wrażenie dawno nieużywanych. Reiven nie mogła wyobrazić sobie że jej przyjaciel porzuciłby pracę w klinice. Pamiętała jak dużo radości i satysfakcji przynosiła mu praca z potrzebującymi. Jeśli przestał przyjmować chorych oznaczało to że musiał być poza miastem.

Zauważyła słaby promyk światła w szparze między zamkniętymi drzwiami do jego sypialni. Może jednak Anders był w środku, może dopiero wrócił…

Pchnęła drzwi i stanęła na progu. Anders rzeczywiści był wewnątrz. Spał, z głową opartą na książce leżącej przed nim na stole. Najwidoczniej pracował do późna. Reiven ciężko sobie było wyobrazić, co mogło wymagać zrobienia takiego bałaganu. Rozejrzała się krytycznie po dusznym pokoiku. Wszędzie, przy ścianach, na krzesłach, na łóżku, leżały książki. Stare opasłe tomiska, oprawione w skórę i metal. Po podłodze poniewierały się Andersa notatki, nim zdołała przedrzeć się przez tony zalegającego papieru zdołała co najmniej tuzin razy natchnąć się na ten jego manifest. Jej wzrok padł na niewielki kufer, w którym spoczywały wszystkie rzeczy osobiste Andersa, zebrane z półek i poukładane schludnie. Uniosła brew zastanawiając się, czy czarodziej zamierzał opuścić Kirkwall bez pożegnania się z nią.

W sumie wcale by się nie zdziwiła. Ostatnio ich stosunki nie były najlepsze. Reiven nadal nie mogła mu wybaczyć tego jak na nią napadł, w jej własnej rezydencji. Gdyby bliżej przyjrzała się swoim uczuciom odkryłaby, że jeszcze bardziej gniewał i ranił ją fakt, że Anders, który deklarował jej miłość do grobowej deski, który przysięgał, że zostanie z nią choćby nie wiem co, w końcu się poddał i zostawił ją. Jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadamiała ale była zła na niego że zrezygnował z walki o nią, była też zła na siebie, że nie potrafiła kochać go wystarczająco mocno by zapomnieć o tym przeklętym elfie.

Od tamtej nieszczęsnej nocy, gdy zawarła pakt z Justynianem jej związek z Andersem staczał się po równi pochyłej, cały czas w dół, z coraz większą prędkością. Niebanalną rolę w tym wszystkim miał Justynian. Czasami Anders zachowywał się tak, jakby duch przejął nad nim całkowicie kontrole. Te jego wywody na temat wolności magów, jego nieskrywana wrogość do templariuszy, jego nienawiść do wszystkiego co ograniczało magię, zatracała się. Były też momenty kiedy widziała w nim starego, dobrego Andersa, potwornie zmęczonego całą tą mesjanistyczną misją ocalenia magów. Wtedy było go jej żal, wtedy pragnęła z całych sił pomóc mu. Tylko nie wiedziała jak.

Sięgnęła dłonią, delikatnie potrząsając jego ramieniem. Nie chciała go wystraszyć ale mag i tak od razu skoczył na równe nogi, jego dłonie zabłysły błękitnawym światłem.

- To tylko ja – odezwała się pragnąc go uspokoić.

Mag westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią potargane włosy.

- Musiałem przysnąć nad notatkami – mruknął zamykając książkę, na której zasnął i przykrywając ją stertą czystych papierów – a ty co tu robisz? – Jego ton nie koniecznie przyjacielski.

- Martwiła się o ciebie.

- Naprawdę? – Niedowierzanie w jego głosie sprawiło jej przykrość.

- Po tej jatce, spisku magów i templariuszy, bałam się, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego…

- Jatce? O czym ty….

- Na Stwórcę Anders, kiedy ostatnio wyściubiłeś nosa z tej klitki – wymruczała, po czym zdała mu sprawozdanie z ostatnich wydarzeń. Przez cały czas Anders przechadzał się niespokojnie po pokoiku. Przerwał ej, gdy doszła do momentu, gdy Grace zaatakowała…

- Naprawdę nie mogę w to uwierzyć – rzucił patrząc na nią z pod ściągniętych brwi – zabiłaś Grace? Dlaczego… jak…

- Na Stwórcę Anders to ona zaczęła, miałam jej na to pozwolić?

Anders pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Zabiłaś ich wszystkich? Tylu magów, połowa z nich należała do podziemia… Jesteś jedną z nas Hawke, czemu na Stwórcę musiałaś zabić ich wszystkich… - czarodziej opadł ciężko na krzesło, pochylił się ukrywając twarz w swoich dłoniach.

Reiven siedziała naprzeciwko niego, oniemiała.

- To byli magowie krwi, chcieli nas zabić… nie miałam wyjścia…te wszystkie cienie, demony…

_Proszę uwierz mi, nie przekreślaj naszej przyjaźni, uwierz mi_ – głos w jej głowie był niczym ostatnia gasnąca iskra nadziei.

Z gardła Andersa dobył się niski niepokojący odgłos. Reiven poruszyła się niespokojnie nie wiedząc czego się po nim spodziewać. Podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do niego. Miała ochotę go objąć i przytulić, miała ochotę zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie odważyła się jednak, bliskość jaka między nimi istniała, więź jaką dzielili znikła gdzieś nieodwołalnie.

- Magowie krwi powiadasz – zaśmiał się gorzko – a ty niby czym jesteś – warkną chwytając ją za nadgarstek, na którym nadal widoczny był czerwony ślad po jej nożu.

Zaskoczona jego reakcją zaczęła się z nim szamotać. Gdy jego niedźwiedzie ramiona opasały ją w tali, przyciskając mocno do jego ciała, poczuła znajomy przypływ podniecenia, gniew jednak był dużo silniejszy.

- Puść mnie – wysyczała - puść. mnie. w. tej. chwili.

Z ulgą poczuła jak jego uścisk zwalnia się. Patrząc w jego brązowe oczy, kiedyś tak ciepło na nią patrzące, teraz pełne gniewu, nie mogła uwierzyć, że to co było między nimi tak nieodwołalnie znikło.

- Nigdy nie wykorzystałam krwi by zabijać i ranić – oświadczyła patrząc mu w twarz, uniosła dumie głowę i odwróciła się do niego plecami z zamiarem wyjścia.

- Miałaś mi pomóc Hawke – jego głos był cichy i wypełniony goryczą – miałaś mi pomagać na każdym kroku, czy nie taka była umowa?

Zamarła w pół kroku. Serce w jej piersi boleśnie się skurczyło, gdy znaczenie jego słów spoczęło ciężkim brzemieniem w jej umyśle. _On wiedział, on wiedział o przysiędze jaką złożyła Justynianowi, przez ten cały czas wiedział. _Zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza, czując jak robi jej się gorąco, za gorąco w tej małej izdebce, wypełnionej zatęchłymi księgami i wilgocią. _Cały czas chodziło tylko o jedno, o twoje poparcie, o twoją pomoc, a ty głupia myślałaś, że on może naprawdę cię kochał…_

- Miałaś mnie wspierać w walce o wolność magów, w zamian za życie tego cholernego psa…

Czarodziejka błyskawicznie obróciła się, jej ręka wystrzeliła w jego stronę, trafiając w jego podbródek. Uzdrowiciel zachwiał się pod ciosem i cofną o kilka kroków, opierając się ciężko o stuł.

- Miałaś mi pomagać Hawke, a tymczasem jesteś na każde wezwanie tej suki Meredith.

- Do reszty oszalałeś – krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem - nie poznaję cię.

Cofnęła się w stronę drzwi, nie warząc się obrócić do niego plecami. Gniew pomieszany z poczuciem zdrady krążył w jej żyłach niczym trucizna. Nie poznawała go. Gdzie podział się jej słodki, troskliwy uzdrowicie? Gdzie podział się łagodny i dobrotliwy Anders?

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego widoku wybiegła z kliniki, zbyt wstrząśnięta by zastanawiać się, gdzie biegnie. Tak jak kiedyś przybiegła do niego w chwili rozpaczy, tak teraz uciekała.

Anders opadł ciężko na posłanie, skulił się w kącie z głową opartą na kolanach. Zacisną mocno oczy, czując łzy pod powiekami. Jeszcze mocniej zaciskał zęby, aby nie zacząć wyć w agonii. Widok jej oczu, niebieskich i tak czystych, wypełnionych odrazą, widok jej twarzy pełnej niedowierzania i bólu, ten widok będzie prześladował go po kres jego dni.

Ranił ją, ranił ją i siebie. Nie powinien dać się ponieść, nie powinien jej krzywdzić. Nie zasługiwała na to, przez wszystkie te długie lata byłą jego jedyną ostoją, jedyną podporą. Był czas, że wierzył, że i dla niego znajdzie się odrobina szczęścia na tym świecie… Był czas… ale to już minęło.

Ona mnie znienawidzi – myślał gorzko i duch w jego wnętrzu przytaknął mu.

_Tak będzie lepiej, jeśli chcemy zrobić to co zrobić należy, jeśli chcemy wykonać zadanie, lepiej żeby cię nienawidziła, tylko tak możemy ją ochronić. _Anders zgadzał się z tym. Wiedział co należy robić. Wiedział, że wszyscy z nim związani będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Ostatnie co mógł dla niej zrobić to zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

_Ale będziemy potrzebować jej pomocy, jeszcze raz lub dwa razy. _

- Nie zechce nam więcej pomagać – mrukną czarodziej, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

_Nie będzie chciała ale przyrzeczenie jest przyrzeczeniem, mamy u niej dług, czyż nie?_

- A potem niech się dzieje co chce.

_- Potem nadejdzie nowy porządek i lepsze jutro dla takich jak wy. Pewnego dnia, w przyszłości, ktoś taki jak ty pokocha kogoś takiego jak ona i nie będą musieli się z tym kryć, nie będą musieli się tego wstydzić czy obawiać o własne życie…Nadejdzie kres niesprawiedliwości…_

- Dla takiej sprawy gotów jestem poświęcić wszystko… wszystko…

~o~

Z pokoju na górze dobiegła ją głośna rozmowa. Poznała od razu głos Aveliny. Czyżby Fenris pognał kolejnego poborcę podatkowego?

Powoli wdrapywała się po schodach, czując jak zmęczenie spowalnia jej ruchy. Powinna się przespać, ale sny były pełne demonów i… Andersa. Gniew wyparował pozostawiając gorzki posmak zdrady. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że mężczyzna, który z takim przekonaniem deklarował, że ją kocha, w rzeczywistości manipulował nią. Jak łatwo dała się omotać złudnej wizji szczęścia? Jak bardzo się odsłoniła i osłabła, otrzymując w zamian jedynie kłamstwa i puste obietnice? Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie wierzyć w szczerość uczuć innych. Tylko tak można uniknąć rozczarowań.

Nie pukając weszła do komnaty zajmowanej przez Fenrisa. W progu minęła się z panią kapitan.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, może ty zdołasz przemówić mu do rozsądku – usłyszała poirytowany głos rudowłosej kobiety.


	15. Chapter 15

- Stwórco miłosierny! – Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

- Nie stój tak, pomóż jej! – Elf przykładał zakrwawiony gałgan do jej piersi, przez jego dłonie, oświetlone pulsującym blaskiem płonących linii tatuażu, przelewała się krew.

Anders otarł spocone czoło i zsunął z ramion swój płaszcz, ciężki od wilgoci. Na zewnątrz mokra i zdawałoby się lepka mgła osnuwała miasto.

- Potrzeba mi ciepła woda, lyrium i bandaże, dużo bandaży – zwrócił się do Sebastiana, podwijając rękawy lnianej koszuli.

- Varric poślij kogoś do mojej kliniki, niech wiedzą, że nie wrócę dzisiaj.

Czarodziej nachylił się nad ranną, delikatna niebieskawa poświata wytrysła z jego dłoni, obmywając jej drobne ciało, spoczywające w bezruchu na przymałym łóżku krasnoluda.

- Muszę oczyścić ranę, zanim zdołam ją zasklepić – poinformował Fenrisa.

- Jeśli zabiorę dłoń wykrwawi się na śmierć – warknął elf.

- Jeśli nie oczyszczę rany, umrze w przeciągu kilku godzin w wyniku zakażenia – Anders wysyczał przez zęby, jeszcze raz sondując ranę.

Do pokoju weszła Isabela niosąc miskę gorącej wody i bandaże. Za nią do środka wsunął się Sebastian z fiolkami z połyskującą błękitnawą zawartością.

- Zabierz ręce – wymruczał uzdrowiciel, w jednej dłoni trzymając opatrunek w drugiej odkorkowaną fiolkę zielonkawego płynu, który wydobył z podręcznej torby.

- Anders…

- Wiem co robie, do cholery, zabierz łapy elfie…

Fenris bez dalszych protestów odsunął dłoń i z rany zaczął sączyć się czerwony strumień krwi, spływający po jej ramieniu, wsiąkając w białe prześcieradła.

Czarodziej pracował szybko, przetarł ranę wilgotną gazą, następnie zalał ją płynem, który zaczął syczeć i bulgotać wchodząc w reakcję z trucizną.

- Trzymaj ją – nakazał elfowi, gdy Hawke zaczęła konwulsyjnie miotać się na posłaniu. Z jej ust dobył się przeciągły jęk.

- Co za bałagan – mruczał mag, pochylając się nad pacjentką. Jego szczupłe palce rozdarły naruszony już materiał jej szaty. Anders otarł krew jeszcze raz po czym przyjrzał się głębokiemu cięciu od lewego ramienia po prawą pierś kilka cali nad sercem.

- Co to było? – Dłonie uzdrowiciela emitowały teraz pulsujące niebieskawe światło zmuszając rozcięte naczynia krwionośne do połączenia się na powrót.

- Kostur – odparł exniewolnik, pochylając się nad łóżkiem. Anders uniósł jedynie brwi, w skupieniu przyglądając się jak krwotok ustaje.

- Ostrze musiało przebić płuco, kilka cali niżej i nie byłoby czego ratować.

Fenris pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, teraz niemal dotykając głową, głowy Andersa. Jego zabrudzona posoką dłoń, kurczowo zaciśnięta na ramionach Hawke.

- Mógłby się odsunąć, zasłaniasz mi światło – rzucił ostro mag.

Jakkolwiek elf miał ochotę powiedzieć mu żeby się wynosił, wiedział, że bez pomocy uzdrowiciela Hawke nie ma szans. Zanim przyślą jakiegoś maga z kręgu dla Reiven będzie za późno a Merril nie znała zaklęć leczniczych, zresztą jej akurat Fenris nie ufał, bardziej nawet niż Andersowi.

- To wygląda jakby próbowano ją już leczyć – wymruczał mag, jego palce badające brzegi rozciętej skóry.

- Zdążyła rzucić regeneracyjny czar, zanim straciła przytomność.

Anders pokiwał jedynie głową. Z jego dłoni wyprysło intensywne światło. W pokoju powietrze naelektryzowało się, Fenris poczuł magię unoszącą się wokół, jego skóra swędziała i najchętniej opuściłby pokuj. Z pewnością by to zrobił, gdyby nie śmiertelnie blada, wykręcona od bólu twarz Reiven.

Patrząc na nią czuł nieodpartą potrzebę chwycenia nieprzytomną kobietę w ramiona i ukrycia się wraz z nią w najciemniejszy kąt, zazdrośnie strzegąc ją przed dotykiem rąk maga, przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem obcych rąk.

Tego jednak nie mógł zrobić. Zresztą jakie to miało teraz znaczenie. Nie umiał ocalić jej nim Danarius położył na niej swoje łapy, zanim stało się to czego najbardziej się obawiał. Gdyby nie obecność tej cholernej abominacji Fenris był pewien, że w tej chwili wyłby z rozpaczy, czołgając się po podłodze, błagając JĄ by mu wybaczyła. Wkrótce może być za późno nawet na to… jest tyle rzeczy, które chciał jej powiedzieć…

- Fenris, skup się… - usłyszał niezadowolony głos Andersa – trzymaj ją za ramiona…

Pochylony nad łóżkiem obserwował jak rana pod wpływem uzdrowicielskiej magii Andersa zaczyna się zasklepiać, krew teraz przesączała się przez na wpół zrośniętą skórę. Mięśnie niemal całkiem się zrosły, podobnie płuco i Hawke wydawała się swobodniej oddychać. Anders sapną z widocznie zadowoloną miną. Szybko opróżnił kolejną fiolkę lyrium i przystąpił do kolejnej fali uzdrawiającej magii.

- Jeszcze trochę… - Nagle ciało Hawke wygięło się konwulsyjnie, rana w jednym momencie niemal całkiem zrośnięta otworzyła się, krew zaczęła bulgotać w głębokim rozcięciu. Kobieta zadrgała, z jej ust wypłynęła ciemna stróżka krwi.

- Na cycki Andrasty, co jest?

- Anders! – Głos Fenrisa był niski, podobny do pomruku rannej bestii – co się dzieje?

- Nie wiem… - kolejny lśniący impuls wpompowany w bezładnie drgające ciało czarodziejki. Obaj obserwowali jak magia wnika w nią, po do by w następnej chwili zostać wypchnięta potworną siłą z jej konwulsyjnie drgającego ciała. Siła podmuchu odrzuciła ich od łóżka.

Fenris poderwał się pierwszy, podnosząc się na klęczki. W głowie huczało mu, jego lyrium płonęło boleśnie. Wkoło była Pustka, magia, niemal czuł to co magowie nazywają Zasłoną. Mimo to nie obrócił się ku Andersowi, rejestrując jedynie kątem oka niebieskawą poświatę emanującą z ciała maga. Oczy elfa skupione na Reiven, jej poszarzałej twarzy, na jej dłoniach zaciśniętych mocno na prześcieradle. Krzyk dobywający się z jej ust, pełen niewypowiedzianego cierpienia, raniący jego uszy, wtórował wyładowaniom i trzaskom zawsze towarzyszące pojawieniu się Justyniana.

- Demon – pośród hałasu panującego w niewielkim pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć dudniący niski pomruk Justyniana.

- Ratuj ją – tym razem w głosie elfa dźwięczała nuta desperacji.

Świetlista postać uzdrowiciela pochylającego się nad ranną zaczęła emitować oślepiające światło, impulsy jeden za drugim wypełniały lekką formę Hawke.

Fenris stojąc w głowie łóżka, dłonią gładząc czoło Reiven, patrzał jak rana zasklepia się po raz kolejny, dużo wolniej niż powinna.

Dopiero po chwili Justynian wycofał się, zostawiając potwornie zmęczonego uzdrowiciela, słaniającego się nad Reiven. Mag byłby się osunął na podłogę, gdyby nie pojawił się Varric z krzesłem, podsuwając je dla Andersa.

Czarodziej otarł pot z bladej twarzy.

- Co z nią – głos Varrica był poważny.

- To za mało, z jakiegoś powodu, część energii nie trafia tam gdzie powinna…

- Mów prościej – warknął elf, spoglądając na to wycieńczonego maga, to na nie do końca zaleczoną ranę na piersi Hawke.

- Ona, jakimś sposobem utrzymuje więź z Pustką, demony… nie rozumiem tego – ucichł, wyglądał tak jakby wsłuchiwał się w swój wewnętrzny głos.

- Justynian wierzy, że ktoś naznaczył ją dla demonów, wysysają z niej energię, minuta po minucie, nie mogę jej uzdrowić, nie mogę jej uleczyć póki ta łączność nie zostanie zerwana.

- Myślisz, że Reiven zawarła jakiś pakt z demonami… - głos Sebastiana stojącego w progu był niemal niedosłyszalny.

Fenris potrzasną grzywą jakby chciał temu zaprzeczyć. To nie mogła być prawda…

- Nie… - wymruczał Anders po chwili namysłu. Jego zmęczone brązowe oczy zwróciły się na elfa – powiedźcie mi, co tu się stało.

~o~

- Masz zwracać się do mnie „mistrzu" – władczy ton Danariusa nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, ani jego twardy wzrok, ani jego ochroniarze z obnażonymi mieczami.

- Niech cię pochłonie Pustka – usłyszał za sobą cichy syk. To był głos Hawke, jego Hawke. Stała za nim, z dłonią opartą na jego ramieniu. Ciepło jej palców przyjemnie rozpływało się po jego ciele. Była przy nim, wspierała go. Z nią u swego boku, wiedział, że wolność jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, wolość a może coś jeszcze…

Runął na swoich oprawców niczym furia, szybki jak błyskawica, skąpany w metaliczno-bladym blasku lyrium, niepowstrzymany jak lawina. Otaczała go jej magia, czuł ją pod skórą. W koło ścieliły się trupy strażników Danariusa, potem kości wezwanych zza światów nieumartych, potem demonów. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.

Zmierzał prosto przed siebie, do postaci znienawidzonego ciemiężyciela, kryjącego się za słabnącą tarczą mocy. Tuż obok, ramię w ramię postępowała Hawke, rażąc przeciwników śmiercionośnymu piorunami, miotając nimi po głównej sali Wisielca niczym szmacianymi kukiełkami. Wraz z bezładnymi ciałami leciały w drzazgi stoły, stołki, ławy.

Z tyłu słyszał metaliczny dźwięk tarczy uderzającej o pancerz. Avelina powalała napastników i siekła mieczem. Isabela pojawiała się tu i tam, zadając zdradzieckie pchnięcia w nieosłonięte szyje, pachy i pod kolana. Fenris słyszał nawet cichy śpiew cięciwy łuku Vail`ów i chrzęst bełtów wypuszczanych seriami z Bianki, wbijających się z cichym zgrzytem w stwardniałe korpusy demonów.

Byli przy nim, stali za nim murem, jego przyjaciele, jego rodzina. Tysiąckroć droższa niż ta nędzna kreatura Verenia.

To było niemal zbyt proste, doskoczył do Danariusa w dwóch długich susach. Pierwsze uderzenie miecza chybiło celu, ostrze odbiło się od niematerialnej bariery i odskoczyło z taką mocą, że musiał poprawić chwyt na rękojeści. Mag przeszedł do ataku, Fenris uchylił się, w ostatniej chwili rejestrując ze zdziwieniem, że cios nie mógł go sięgnąć, nie był przeznaczony dla niego. Gdy elf uskoczył w bok, odsłonił stojącą krok za nim czarodziejkę. Szerokie, metalowe ostrze kostura błysnęło na skraju jego pola widzenia, zabarwiając się czerwienią.

Fenris usłyszał cichy jęk, wyrwany z kobiecych ust, krew niemal zagotowała się w nim. Gniew sprawił, że jego tatuaże rozjarzyły się jaskrawo emitując światło widoczne nawet przez skórzane części jego zbroi. Zaraz do jego zmysłów dopłynęła kojąca fala magii, Hawke leczyła się. Rana nie mogła być groźna. Nie chciał, nie mógł spuścić maga z oczu. Danarius zapewne właśnie tego oczekiwał. Ale Reiven nic nie będzie, poradzi sobie tymczasem…

Mag z niedowierzaniem dał krok do tyłu, jeden, drugi… aż oparł się o ścianę. Stalowe szpony chwyciły go za gardło, rozświetlona lodowato zimnym blaskiem lyrium dłoń, zacisnęła się na pomarszczonej skórze. Mężczyzna wycharczał niezrozumiale parę słów w Arcanum, zanim został poderwany z ziemi. W ostatnim geście niemego przerażenia, wyciągnął rozcapierzoną dłoń w stronę Hawke, oczekując może, że powstrzyma ona rozwścieczonego Fenrisa.

Elf dobrze wiedział, że tego nie zrobi, gniew w nim tryumfował łagodząc gorzki posmak doznanych przez szereg lat upokorzeń i krzywd.

- Nie jesteś dłużej moim mistrzem – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i jego szponiaste palce przeniknęły przez miękkie gardło maga, rozrywając je od środka.

Teraz będzie lepiej, teraz będzie wolny, od obaw, strachu, niepewności…

~o~

Siedział z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Cóż za spektakularna porażka. Przez te wszystkie lata wmawiał sobie, że śmierć Danariusa wszystko naprawi, wyprostuje jego skrzywioną psychikę, da mu wyzwolenie od strachu. Tymczasem siedział w komnacie Varrica, nasłuchując w przerażeniu płytkiego oddechu kobiety leżącej obok.

Gorycz jaką czuł na myśl o swojej siostrze-zdrajczyni, żal jaki go ogarnął, gdy powiedziała mu, że sam sobie zgotował taki los, współzawodnicząc o te piekielne znaki wypalone w jego ciele. To była jedynie kropla w morzu obaw o Reiven. Danarius dopadł go zza grobu. Dokonał tego czego Fenris zawsze się obawiał. Po co, po co w ogóle prosił ją by szła z nim…

- Znalazłem glif zaklęcia – wymruczał Anders. Varric przypatrzył się lekko pulsującemu, blademu znakowi na nadgarstku Hawke, tuż ponad poprzeczną blizną.

- Czy to ma jakiś wpływ na zaklęcie – zapytał krasnolud, wskazując niedawno zasklepione cięcie.

- Magia krwi, przyciąga demony… silniej niż cokolwiek…

- Powinniśmy wezwać kapłanki… powinny odczynić egzorcyzmy… - odezwał się Sebastian siedzący na jednej z ław.

Anders prychnął pogardliwie.

- Tu nie potrzeba jakiś bezużytecznych zabobonów…

- Masz lepszy pomysł? - Fenris w końcu uniósł głowę, spoglądając to na zakonnika to na uzdrowiciela.

- Jest taki rytuał… wymaga przygotowań i poświęcenia…

- To znaczy?

- Mogę posłać kogoś do Pustki jej śladem, trzeba po prostu ukatrupić demona, który się na niej pożywia.

- To jest zbyt łatwe, gdzie jest haczyk Blondasku?

- Hawke może być zdezorientowana, w ten sposób demony utrzymują ją w Pustce, ten kto za nią pójdzie musi przekonać ją do walki z demonem, tylko ona może go pokonać.

- A jeśli nie zechce – zapytała Avelina stojąc w drzwiach.

- Jeśli nie zechce, stanie się abominacją i narobi poważnych szkód w realnym świecie… w takim wypadku… lepiej ją zabić tam… w pustce…

- Ale wtedy… - zaczął Sebastian.

- Będzie wyciszona – dokończył za niego Varric.

- Zważywszy na jej stan, nie mamy wiele czasu, jestem w stanie wysłać jedną osobę…

- Czemu sam się nie wybierzesz – Sebastian patrzał na maga nieufnie.

- Ktoś ich musi sprowadzić z powrotem i uleczyć jej rany, jeśli uda się im wrócić.

- Ja pójdę! – Fenris podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Jego twarz wyrażała czystą determinację.

- Oczywiście, że ty – potwierdził Anders – w końcu to twoja wina.

~o~

Siedział po środku wysypanego połyskującym proszkiem kręgu. Anders dokończył ostatni ze znaków, wymruczał parę słów, w Arcanum, jak pojął elf i linie rozbłysły delikatnie światłem. Fenris siedział wewnątrz kręgu, spoglądając po twarzach przyjaciół stojących przy ścianie. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze ich zobaczy, ale jeśli nie zdoła wyciągnąć Hawke, to nie będzie miało znaczenia. Nic nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Anders delikatnie uniósł ranną z łóżka. Ostrożnie przestąpił przez lśniący krą i łagodnie złożył pojękującą kobietę w elfich ramionach. Przez moment obaj patrzeli na siebie, determinacja błyszcząca w ich jakże odmiennych oczach.

Mag wycofał się z kręgu.

- _Miejmy nadzieję, że ten ograniczony elf będzie w stanie zachować zimną krew i zrobi co do niego należy – _odezwał się wewnętrzny głos w głowie Andersa.

- Myślę, że jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie ją wyciągnąć, to właśnie on – pomyślał Anders z dużą dozą goryczy.

- _Lepiej żeby tak było, potrzebujemy jej._

- Czasem twoje kalectwo uczuciowe jest niemożliwe do wytrzymania.

_ - Jestem duchem pustki, nie znam emocji._

- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to nie prawda, martwisz się o nią tak samo jak ja, i to nie dla tego, że jest ci potrzebna.

_- Wiem, że jej strata będzie dla ciebie dotkliwa._

_-_ Jakoś nie myślałeś o tym, gdy targowałeś się z nią o życie elfa. Gdyby nie ty, Fenris znikłby raz na zawsze z naszego życia…

- _Robiłem to co uznałem za słuszne. A ty doskonale wiesz, że i tak by cię zostawiła._

_- _Tego nie wiesz.

_- Oszukujesz się Anders. _

- Zamknij się już, nie mogę się skupić na zaklęciu.

~o~

Stał na wzgórzu, na skraju lasu. Przed nim otwierał się widok na płytką dolinę. Po prawej płynęła rzeka, jej lśniące wody obmywały żółte plaże. Ponad rwącym nurtem przewieszono most, jego struktura przypominała mu starożytne tevinterskie budowle. Za szeregiem kolumn i wsporników ciosanych z szarego piaskowca, na drugim brzegu, dostrzegł drewnianą palisadę. Za nią dachy kryte czerwoną dachówką. Po jego lewej piętrzyły się wzgórza, porośnięte aromatycznym, iglastych lasem. Naprzeciwko niego, tam gdzie dolina pięła się łagodnie ku ciemnym pasmom borów, w otoczeniu rozrosłych sosen stał niewielki domek, ogrodzony drewnianym płotkiem. Nawet z tej odległości dostrzegał kwiaty kwitnące w niewielkim ogródku.

Nieokreślone uczucie nieuchronności ciągnęło go na przód. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że właśnie tam ją znajdzie.

Śpieszył wąską, błotnistą ścieżką ku domostwu, zastanawiając się, czy tak właśnie wyglądał Ferelden w pamięci Reiven, czy to był jej dom rodzinny, a miasto za rzeką to Lothering? Czy może było to jedno z tych nieokreślonych miejsc-fantazji, którą generował demon by usidlić ją w pułapce złudnego piękna?

Był całkiem niedaleko, gdy drzwi domu rozwarły się szeroko. Elf wsunął się za chropowaty pień drzewa, trzymając się w cieniu, starając się pozostać niewidzialnym. Pierwsze co musiał zrobić to rozeznać się w sytuacji, zlokalizować demona i zrozumieć w jaki sposób utrzymuje on Reiven w tej ułudnej rzeczywistości.

- Zapomniałeś drugiego śniadania – do uszów elfa dobiegł jej głos. Na ten dźwięk jego serce podskoczyło w piersi.

- Przyda się niewątpliwie, w szpitalu mam nawał pracy, wygląda na to, że po tamtej stronie rzeki panuje grypa – teraz usłyszał męski głos, dobrze mu znajomy – i jeszcze ten cholerny Barlin, to prawdziwa zmora...

- Mama zawsze powtarzała, że w końcu sam się złapie w te swoje sidła – zaśmiała się beztrosko Hawke wręczając Andersowi zawiniątko.

Fenris poczuł, jak jego metalowe szpony wbijają się w twardą korę pnia. A więc Anders był częścią jej idealnego, wyśnionego życia. Przeklęty Anders… ta cholerna abnominacja…

Elf obserwował uzdrowiciela, gdy opuszcza werandę i kieruje się ścieżką w stronę mostu. Reiven stała w progu, odziana w zwykłą codzienną suknie, z jasnoniebieskiego materiału, który podkreślał jej niezapominajkowy kolor oczu. Jej włosy spływały do połowy ramion lekkimi falami. Elf obserwował ją, gdy chwyciła w dłoń miotłę i zaczęła zmiatać werandę. Potem zeszła do ogródka, pochylając się nad równymi rządami warzyw, wyskubała kilka niepokornych chwastów, brudzących czyściutkie grządki. Był to widok jakiego Fenris nigdy nie widział, który nigdy nie przyszedłby mu do głowy. Czampionka Kirkwall, na dźwięk której imienia bandyci czmychali w najgłębsze nory, krzątająca się wokół gospodarstwa.

Stał w cieniu sosen dość długo by się przekonać, że Reiven jest sama w domu. W końcu odważył się i gdy weszła do środka z pęczkiem ziół w dłoni, wychyną z cienia i niepewnie wkroczył w obręb jej podwórka.

Z wahaniem otworzył drzwi do domu i znalazł się w niewielkim przedsionku skąd wejście prowadziło do obszernej izby. Wewnątrz było czysto i przytulnie.

Niepewny czego się może spodziewać sięgnął do miecza zawieszonego na plecach. Jego długie, stalowe ostrze wydawało się tak nie na miejscu, pośród wszystkich sprzętów codziennego użytku. Fenris czuł się nieswojo otoczony prostymi drewnianymi meblami, lnianymi obrusami, miękkim dywanem, glinianym wazonem pełnym złocieni stojącym na stole, ręcznie wyszywanymi poduszkami, leżącymi na wytartym fotelu, stojącym przy kominku.

Dosłyszał szelest materiału i obrócił się błyskawicznie, w momencie, gdy z kuchni wychynęła Hawke. W jej dłoniach szeroka miska pełna, jak przypuszczał po wyglądzie, świeżo utartego masła.

- Jesteś już? – Zawołała, cofając się do kuchni i zostawiając miskę na kredensie.

- Możemy zaraz iść – powiedziała, otrzepując ręce z mąki i elf zdał sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej była w trakcie pieczenia ciasta.

- Rozminąłeś się z Andersem – dorzuciła poprawiając włosy przed lustrem w wąskim korytarzu. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz, wyciągając do Fenrisa rękę.

Było to czysto surrealistyczne uczucie, iść z nią za rękę ścieżką między łanami kołyszącej się trawy. Jej dłoń w jego dłoni była realna, ciepła i bardzo na miejscu. Wszystko w koło wydawało się bardzo na miejscu, chociaż Fenris łowił kątem oka niedoskonałości stworzonego wokół świata, delikatne falowanie obrazu dostrzegalne kątem oka, rozmazane krawędzie, gdy się uważnie czemuś przyjrzeć. Wiatr targał jego włosy, ale nie niósł ze sobą zapachu wilgotnej trawy, sosnowej żywicy czy jaśminowego zapachu Hawke.

Skręcili wreszcie między drzewa, kierując się ku kamiennemu domkowi, przycupniętemu u podnóża stromego wzniesienia. Niewielki piętrowy budynek był z jednej strony porośnięty bluszczem i niemal całkiem zasłonięty drzewami.

Reiven pomachała dziewczynie, która stała w oknie na piętrze i najwyraźniej przecierała szyby.

- Carver poszedł do miasta dzisiaj rano – oświadczyła Hawke – więc może obędzie się dzisiaj bez sparingu hm… - kiwnęła na miecz na jego plecach – niepotrzebnie targasz ze sobą wszędzie to żelastwo.

Elf nic nie odpowiedział pozwalając prowadzić się do domu.

W obszernej kuchni trwała niezwykle ożywiona dyskusja na temat festynu, który miał odbyć się za dwa dni.

Fenris z zafascynowaniem obserwował lady Amell krzątającą się pomiędzy sprzętami kuchennymi. Młodszą i świeższa niż w czasach, gdy spotkał ją w Kirkwall. Kobieta zajęta była przygotowywaniem posiłku, w czym usilnie starał się jej przeszkodzić postawny mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Jego niepokorne, falowane włosy otaczały jego twarz ciemną chmurą. Kolor oczy, kształt nosa i ust, nawet sposób w jaki marszczył brwi, gdy żona trzepnęła go ścierką po ramieniu, przypominały mu Reiven. Konkluzja była prosta, to musiał być jej ojciec. Obserwując poruszających się po kuchni ludzi dostrzegał pewne braki w ich kreacji. Postacie wydawały się nieco zamglone, wyblakłe i niekiedy niemal przezroczyste.

Elf rozluźnił się uświadamiając sobie, że żadna z tych postaci nie była w istocie demonem. To musiały być wspomnienia Reiven, uformowane w wizje jej rodziców ze szczęśliwszych czasów.

- Och! Już jesteście? – Leandra obdarzyła przybyłych olśniewającym uśmiechem i obróciła się do Malcolma, wskazując mu dębowy kredens.

- Bądź tak dobry kochanie i nakryj do stołu – rzuciła wracając do siekania warzyw.

- Są za domem… - wskazała ręka tyle wyjście z kuchni.

Reiven pociągnęła w tą stronę elfa i oboje przeszli na werandę na tyłach domu. Na niewielkiej przestrzeni z trzech stron ograniczonej budynkami biegała dwóch chłopców. Łobuziaki w lekko zabrudzonych strojach i mocno potarganych ciemnych włosach próbowali dogonić olbrzymiego mabari, który sprytnie unikał wykorzystywania jako rumaka bojowego. Pies wreszcie podbiegł do Reiven i prychając po swojemu siadając przy jej nodze.

- Ile razy was prosiłam żebyście nie męczyli Magnusa.

- Babcia nam pozwoliła – zawołał wyższy z chłopców, może dziesięcioletni. Z szerokim uśmiechem podbiegł do kobiety i uwiesił się jej na szyi. Tuż za nim biegł młodszy, troszkę niższy i bardziej potargany. Dzieci zaczęły opowiadać jej jedno przez drugie, co dzisiaj robili z dziadkiem, jakie odkrycia poczynili na spacerze z ciocią Beth, i że babcia upiekła całą stertę ciasteczek, ale powiedziała, że mogą je zjeść dopiero po obiedzie.

Fenris przez cały czas stal z tyłu, opierając się o futrynę. Zaciskał mocno zęby aby tylko nie dać po sobie poznać, jak ten sielankowy obrazek głęboko go rani.

Oto o czym naprawdę marzyła Reiven. Tego pragnęła. Domu. Rodziny. Dzieci. I to miał być dom Andersa, jego rodzina i jego dzieci. Wydawała się taka szczęśliwa, taka beztroska. Dopiero teras zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę od dawna nie widział jej choćby w połowie tak radosnej. Los w ostatnich latach nie szczędził jej goryczy i rozczarowań. Przykro mu było myśleć, że zapewne był jednym z nich. A teraz musiał jeszcze zepsuć ten jej wyidealizowany świat, gdzie wydawała się taka szczęśliwa.

Nie. Nie powinien tak myśleć. To nie było miejsce dobre dla niej. Nie powinien dać się zwieść pozornemu spokojowi. Z każdą chwilą w Pustce, jej ciało słabło i umierało. Nie mógł jej stracić, nie tak, nie teraz…

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że radosne szczebiotanie dzieci ucichło. Starszy chłopiec patrzał na niego z wyrazem niezadowolenia na drobnej twarzyczce.

- Mamo a gdzie jest tata – wyszeptał drugi z chłopców, kryjąc się za jej nogą, gdy obróciła się do Fenrisa ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Jak to gdzie… znowu bawimy się w niewidzialność… - zaczęła Hawke.

Fenris nie słuchał jej słów. Twarz starszego z chłopców, wykręcona teraz w grymasie niezadowolenia, coś mu przypominała. Kiedy to pojął, płomień świadomości rozlał się w jego umyśle, sprawiając że elf dał niepewnie krok w tył.

Na Stwórcę, te oczy, w drobnej dziecięcej twarzy, okalanej masą falowanych ciemnych włosów. Te oczy… które tak dobrze znał… widział je za każdym razem patrząc w lustro… wielkie zielone oczy, błyszczące teraz nieustępliwie pod małymi ściągniętymi brewkami.

- Fenris? – Głos Hawke był naznaczony niepewnością.

- To nie jest nasz tata… - pisnął chłopczyk kryjący się za nią.

Nagle poczuł zmianę w otoczeniu, niemal niedostrzegalnie wszystko zadrgało i zaczęło rozmazywać się na krańcach.

- Hawke, ja…

Patrzyła na niego teraz z nieukrywanym strachem. Jej szczupłe ramię pociągnęła starszego z chłopców w tył, druga ręka uniosła się do tylu za ramię, szukając kostura, którego oczywiście tam nie było.

- Co się dzieje? – Pytanie zawisło między nimi. Jak miał powiedzieć jej, że jej szczęśliwe życie to jedynie demoniczna sztuczka, że tak naprawdę nie ma już rodziny a świat realny to jedno długie pasmo trudów i goryczy?

Spodziewał się, że dzieci – demony zaatakują go i serce mu się krajało na myśl, że będzie musiał je zabić na jej oczach. Powtarzał sobie, że to tylko demony, ale mimo to przeczuwał, że taki widok może załamać ją nieodwołalnie.

- Reiven? – Do ich uszu dobiegł aksamitny, niski tembr. Oboje obrócili się w tę stronę. Poprzez podwórko kroczył idealnie odwzorowany Fenris.

Skóra ścierpła mu na grzbiecie, gdy patrzał na ten idealny duplikat. Czy on naprawdę tak wyglądał? Szczupła, umięśniona sylwetka, chód pełen drapieżnej pewności, połyskujące w świetle słonecznym linie lyrium, odcinające się jaskrawo od ciemnej skóry. I te oczy… oczy idealnie zielone, połyskujące zimno, wpatrzone w niego. To był prawdziwy demon, sprytny, przebiegły i potężny.

Dzieciaki puściły się biegiem w jego kierunku. Fenris-demon wykonał jeden płynny ruch ręką, w której nagle pojawiło się stalowe ostrze. Przerażający krzyk dobył się z gardła Reiven, gdy jego precyzyjny cios powalił obu chłopców, pozbawiając ich natychmiast życia.

Wszystko w koło zaczęło dygotać i rozpływać się. Podwórko, dom, błękit nieba nad nimi, zaczęły zatracać barwy i rozmywać się. Poprzez utkany z materii marzeń obraz, zaczęła przezierać nieokreślona wibrująca bezbarwność Pustki.

Reiven wydawała się nie dostrzegać tego, pochylała się nad martwymi ciałkami starając się powstrzymać szloch. Dopiero, gdy iluzja rozwiała się całkowicie podniosła się na nogi, wilgotnymi oczami spoglądając na to, co przed chwilą stanowiło jej największy skarb. U jej stóp leżały dwa nieokreślone kształty, które zazwyczaj były jedynym świadectwem po pomniejszych demonach gnuśności.

Czarodziejka wyprostowała się spoglądając na mężczyznę, na dwóch mężczyzn bliźniaczo do siebie podobnych. Obaj mierzyli się chłodnym kalkulującym wzrokiem. Obaj poprawili chwyt na rękojeści miecza, ich znaki delikatnie pulsowały w takim samym rytmie. Na Stwórcę, z zewnątrz byli nie do rozróżnienia.

~o~

Wszystko powoli układało się w całość. Pustkę w jej głowie zaczęły wypełniać obrazy.

Byli w Wisielcu, dopadli wreszcie tego obrzydliwego maga. Walk była krótka i zażarta, ale przy wspólnych wysiłku przyjaciół, Fenris został uwolniony od widma przeszłości.

Oczywiście miało to swoją cenę. Poczuła to na własnej skórze, gdy ostrze kostura rozszarpało jej ciało tuż ponad sercem. W chwili, gdy zimny metal rozdarł jej szatę i dotknął skóry wiedziała, że jest w tym coś więcej. Jakby jakaś niematerialna nić chwyciła ją, zaczepiła się wewnątrz niej, nić której drugi skraj nikł gdzieś poza Zasłoną. Czuła delikatne pulsowanie naprężonej mocno osnowy, czuła jak z każdym uderzeniem serca traci coś niedostrzegalnego i ulotnego lecz za razem niesłychanie cennego. Wiedział to ale postanowiła zignorować. Zdołał zaleczyć ranę, na tyle by nie wykrwawić się na śmierć. Ostatecznie zawsze potem mogła udać się do And… Nie, nie mogła… Nić zabrzęczała leciuchno, odgłos dosłyszalny tylko dla niej. Zignorowała go.

Kolejny sopel lodu przebił stojącego im na drodze cienia. I przed nimi cofała się przygarbiona postać maga krwi. Jego oczy pozbawione światła, zmęczone patrzały na nią z pogardą i nienawiścią. Fenris go dopadł, trzymał w uścisku swych żelaznych dłoni, ale oczy maga wydawały się patrzeć na nią. Gdy zbielałymi ustami mruczał zaklęcie, ostatkiem tchu, czuła to, każde jego słowo, potrącało tę niewidzialną nić, drgania wędrowały poza Zasłonę.

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu rozwścieczonego Fenrisa, pragnąc go uspokoić, przynieść ukojenie. Drgnął pod jej dotykiem, ale nie strzepnął jej ręki, nie uchylił się przed dotykiem.

- Fen… – jej głos drżał i to drżenie również wędrowało nicią do Pustki – Fen zostaw ją, ona jest taką samą ofiarą jak ty…

- Słyszałaś ją… ja chciałem… ja walczyłem o te znaki…

Z każdym jego słowem jej dusza pękała na tysiące kawałeczków, czuła to wyraźnie…

- Myślałem, że gdy odzyskam przeszłość… odnajdę sens w tym wszystkim – jego głos był teraz jedynie szeptem. Niczego więcej nie pragnęła niż wziąć go w ramiona, przytuli, zmyć ten wyraz cierpienia z jego twarzy pocałunkami.

- Magia skaziła nawet to – opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, jego białe włosy opadły na jego twarz – jestem sam – powiedział. To był jak cios prosto w serce, on nie wiedział, nie rozumiał, że zawsze… zawsze była przy nim myślami… sercem… duszą…

- Nie jesteś sam, masz przyjaciół – cichy głos Sebastiana wyrażał to, czego ona sama bała się powiedzieć.

Obrócił się od nich plecami, westchnął po swojemu.

Reiven poczuła ukłucie, jakby nitka została pociągnięta z drugiego końca, jakby ktoś ją nawijał, ściągając ją ku niewidzialnej barierze. Zignorowała to, jedyne czego pragnęła to wyznać mu wszystko. Ten głupi, ponury elf powinien wiedzieć, że ona, ona zawsze będzie przy nim, na nią zawsze może liczyć, ona może być jego przyjacielem, może być czymś więcej… nawet mimo skazy jaką jest magia w niej. Oczywiście pojmowała, że jest to bez sensu. Niezależnie co by powiedziała, on widział w niej tylko jedno - plugastwo. Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek zdoła się do niego zbliżyć, on nigdy nie będzie jej pewny, nigdy nie będzie jej ufał.

Poczuła drżenie, gdzieś wewnątrz niej, nić nagle stała się gruba niczym powróz, ściągając ją w przepaść. Przyłożyła dłoń do rany, poczuła wilgoć i ciepło, zapach krwi. Zachwiała się i kostur wypadł z jej ręki…

~o~

Dwie pary lodowato zimnych, zielonych oczu wpatrzonych w siebie nawzajem, dwa miecze wzniesione w muskularnych ramionach, dwaj wojownicy jak dwa dzikie koty, śmiercionośni w swojej gracji, zwinni i nieustępliwi, gotowi rozerwać się na strzępy i ona, pomiędzy nimi.

- Hawke… – zaczął ten stojący za nią. Jego głos niebezpiecznie niski, drżący.

- Reiven… - z ust stojącego przed nią spłynęło jej imię, wypowiedziane z uczuciem, tak miękko – Jesteśmy w Pustce… to wszystko nie prawda.

Pochyliła głowę, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, przynajmniej na początku. Wiedziała, że jest w Pustce, nie mogła z niej znaleźć wyjścia, błądziła, gotowa w każdej chwili do ataku, ale żaden demon się nie pojawił. Znudzona, a może zmęczona ciągle falującym, pustym krajobrazem, wróciła do iluzji tego co zawsze było jej najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniem – do Lothering z przed Plagi. A potem wszystko samo się potoczyło. Dom, rodzice, rodzeństwo, uśmiechnięta twarz Fenrisa, Anders wolny od Justyniana i zadowolony z życia, dzieci…

- Reiven… musimy wracać, demon wysysa z ciebie energię…

- Demon? – Rozejrzała się dookoła, nie widziała żadnego demona, przynajmniej nie takiego, z którym nie mogłaby sobie poradzić. Nie wiedziała, w którym momencie duchy pustki przybrały postać jej nieistniejących dzieci, wykorzystując jej głęboko skrywaną samotność i tęsknotę za rodziną. Ale Fenris stojący przed nią nie mówił o tych pomniejszych, słabych demonach. Jego oczy były skupione na elfie stojącym za nią…

- Reiven… musisz zabić demona jeśli mamy wrócić cało z Pustki.

Oczywiście, że musieli, takie były reguły gry. Zabić demona, uwolnić się od jego wpływu, powrócić do… do czego powrócić. Fenris stojący za jej plecami poruszył się niespokojnie. Słyszała zgrzyt stalowych szponów, gdy zacisną dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Czuła pulsującą od niego energię.

- Zabij go Reiven i wracajmy… - stojący przed nią Fenris nie dokończył, gdy zza jej pleców dało się słyszeć gniewny pomruk.

- Hawke? – Wypowiedziane twardo, po fenrisowemu.

Na cycki Andrasty, jak miała stwierdzić, który z nich jest prawdziwy. Którykolwiek z nich był demonem, był potężny i sprytny. Doskonale czytał w jej sercu, wiedział jak wygląda Fenris jej oczami, przestudiował jej wspomnienia skrupulatnie, idealnie naśladował obiekt jej uczuć. Dopasowywał się do jej potrzeb, do jej wyobrażenia, odpowiadał na jej modlitwy, karmił jej złudną nadzieję…

W jej dłoniach zaczęła kondensować się moc. Czuła żar płomieni, pełzających od jej serca ku koniuszkom palców. Moc kumulowała się w każdym atomie jej ciała, gotowa na jej rozkaz niszczyć. Czerpanie z pulsującej wokół niej energii Pustki było proste, niemal naturalne jak oddech. Hawke czuła na sobie wzrok obu mężczyzn, była świadoma ich niespokojnego oddechy, bladego światła znaków, które pulsowały w tak bicia jej serca. Z każdym uderzeniem wzrastało napięcie.

- Jedno… jedno, jedyne pytanie… - zaczęła obracając się przez ramię i spoglądając na elfa stojącego za sobą, potem wyprostowała się i zmierzyła wzrokiem stojącego przed nią.

- Ufasz mi? – Jej pytanie poszybowało w przestrzeń, skierowane do oby jednocześnie.

Fenris przed nią, utkwił w niej intensywne, zielonkawe spojrzenie.

- Tylko tobie Reiven, venhedis, tylko tobie…

Patrzała na niego, czytaj w jego oczach żelazną determinację, niezachwianą pewność, jego źrenice była zwierciadłami szczerości.

- A ty? – Zwróciła się do elfa stojącego za nią. Czekała w ciszy, nasłuchując śpiesznego oddechu, delikatnego chrzęstu zbroi, gdy nabrał głęboko powietrza i wypuścił przez nos.

- Hawke… ja…

Opuściła głowę, odczuwała niewymowną ulgę, ale za razem czuła smutek. Wiedziała już, że ta chwila na zawsze zostanie w jej pamięci. Ten wyraz malujący się na twarzy pierwszego, gdy wymawiał na głos to czego najbardziej pragnęła, najbardziej potrzebowała. Niezdecydowanie i niepewność w głosie drugiego, potwierdzające to o czym doskonale wiedziała, z czym nie mogła się pogodzić.

Zagasiła wszystkie emocje szalejące w jej sercu, starając się wyciszyć to drżenie wewnątrz niej. Powoli, bardzo powoli podniosła twarz na elfa stojącego przed nim. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, kierując się w jego stronę…

~o~

Myślał gorączkowo ale wydawało mu się, że z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia, nie teraz, gdy demon tak sprytnie wykorzystał wszystkie argumenty, które powinny przemawiać na jego, Fenrisa korzyść. Był głupcem, jak zwykle. Dał się wciągnąć w zasadzkę złudnej iluzji. Podążał jej ścieżką, pragnąc zobaczyć więcej, poznać więcej z życia, którego ona tak bardzo pragnęła. Dowiedział się dużo, może za dużo. Szok jaki przeżył odkrywając, że dzieci, o których Reiven śniła miały być ich, miały być jego, nie Andersa… Teraz płacił za to, być może najwyższa cenę.

Demon podszedł ich niespodziewanie. Powiedział jej to, czego on nigdy nie mógł jej powiedzieć.

Powinien ją okłamać, powinien jej powiedzieć, że jej ufa… Czym było jedno małe kłamstwo w obliczu niechybnej śmierci? Ale on doskonale czuł, że to jest fundamentalne pytanie, coś czego się nie da cofnąć, coś w czym nie można być nieszczerym.

Kochał ją, gdyby o to zapytała… Ufać jej… to zaufać magii w jej ciele… zaufać skażeniu w jej krwi… nie mógł z siebie tego wydusić… A teraz musiał patrzeć, jak Reiven podchodzi do demona, pewnie i swobodnie rzuca się w jego objęcia.

Czas wydawał się stać w miejscu, gdy podeszła do demona, opasując go ramionami, wtulając się w niego.

Co mógł zrobić? Miał ją zabić? Teraz, gdy wszystko przepadło… On nawet nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia bez niej… bez jej śmiechu, bez jej krzyku… Wyciszyć ją? Zawsze mówiła, że to gorsze niż śmierć. Teraz dopiero pojął z całą mocą, że miała rację. Stracić ją w taki sposób…

Z odmętów przerażenia jakie ścisło jego serce wyrwał go nagły huk. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stali Hawke i demon rozjarzyła się płomienista kula, blask niemal go oślepił, gorąco bijące z wnętrza nieprzyjemnie opaliło mu skórę. Nim pojął co się dzieje, z jego ust dobył się krzyk przerażenia.

Kula energii eksplodowała, rzucając go w poprzek nierealnej dolinki, w której stali. W ostatniej sekundzie widział jeszcze nikły cień czarodziejki, oderwany od drgającej postaci zaczerniałego od ognia ciała demona.

~o~

Głucha cisza dzwoniła w jego uszach, gdy wziął ją w ramiona. Otarł z krwi jej twarz poranioną odłamkami skał. Odgarnął włosy spoglądając na oparzenia na jej policzkach, ze łzami w oczach patrząc na jej rany. Osmolone rzęsy zatrzepotały niczym opalone przez płomień świecy ćmy. Jej dłoń powędrowała do jego policzka, bezbłędnie, mimo że nie mogła go widzieć, jej oczy… zawsze tak błękitne jak letnie niebo… pozostały jedynie czarnymi oczodołami.

- Fen… - szepnęła miękko. Jej ciało zadrżało w ramionach elfa.

- Jestem.

- Ty nigdy mi nie ufa… – zakaszlała, jej usta zbroczyła krew – niezależnie od tego… tego, jak bardzo chciałabym… wiedziałam…

- Reiven – jego dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na jej ramionach. Jej postać stawała się coraz bardziej eteryczna, coraz bardziej mglista i niewyraźna.

- Fen… ja…

- Rei… zaczekaj… Zaczekaj!

Pozostał sam, patrząc szeroko rozwartymi źrenicami na swoje puste dłonie. Znikła, tak po prostu. Jakby jej tu w ogóle nie było, tylko w jego sercu pozostała wielka, czarna dziura…


	16. Chapter 16

**Ten rozdział był wyjątkowo trudny do napisania, dajcie mi znać czy bardzo schrzaniłam sprawę. To z pewnością nie koniec wątku Fenrisa i Hawke jednak mam tu jeszcze całą masę "niedokończonych" spraw więc będziecie musieli uzbroić się w cierpliwość.**

**Chciałam podziękować za odzew stałym czytelnikom, jak również tym, którzy zamieszczają swoje opinie nie posiadając profilu na fanfictionnet. Z miłą chęcią odpowiedziałbym każdemu z osobna ale nie mam takiej możliwości jeśli ktoś nie posiada konta na tym portalu.**

**Serdeczna prośba do szanownej „Przypadkiem". Zostaw jakieś namiary, chciałabym się ustosunkować do twojej opinii.**

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Siedziała w cieniu za trzecią kolumną, zasłuchana w anielskie głosy, spływając z chóru ponad jej głową. Dziecięcy śpiew, delikatny i czysty niósł się echem po wysoko sklepionej głównej nawie katedry.

Przesiedziała tu całe popołudnie. Najpierw ławy w koło zapełniły się ludźmi przybywającymi na nabożeństwo. Pośród nich dostrzegła kilku mieszkańców domów sąsiadujących z jej rezydencją. Wielu z tych ludzi nie miało nic wspólnego z pobożnością, a jednak na ich twarzach gościła fałszywa maska bogobojności. Na przykład jej najbliższy sąsiad, siedzący po przeciwnej stronie katedry, skinął jej głową na powitanie i ukląkł szeptając niby żarliwie słowa modlitwy. Nie dalej jak przed tygodniem widziała przez okno jak ganiał po swojej posiadłości za pokojówkami, nago.

Kilku z arystokratycznych znajomych jej matki pokiwało głowami z aprobatą. Lady Hawke w końcu się nawróciła, to mówiły ich twarze. Reiven natomiast uważała po prostu za obłudne chodzić do kościoła tylko po to by ją widziano. Zakon i Andrasta nigdy nie przemawiały do jej serca, i to nie dlatego, że była magiem. Uważała, że kościół nie ma monopolu na Stwórcę. Jego dotyk można było zobaczyć w każdym miejscu Thedas, nie tylko w strzelistych świątyniach, nie tylko poprzez deklamowane z pietyzmem wersety Pieśni. Cząstka Stwórcy była w każdym jego dziele, również w magach.

Msza skończyła się, ludzie się rozeszli, dzieci z chóru odbyły próbę i poszły. Na zewnątrz zapadał powoli zmrok. Potem zjawiły się kapłanki i setka świec rozświetliła ciemne zakamarki budowli. A potem popłynęły słowa Pieśni, deklamowane z oddaniem i naturalnością jakiej Reiven nie słyszała wcześniej, głosem dobrze jej znajomym, miękkim i lekko przeciągającym sylaby.

Słuchać Sebastiana recytującego Pieśń Światła było prawdziwą ulgą. Brzmiała w nim autentyczność i Hawke wiedziała, że czytający naprawdę szczerze wypowiada słowa.

Pieśń Światła mogła być dziełem ludzi, ale w jego ustach była czystym pięknem.

Jej myśli oderwały się od jednego palącego problemu, który jątrzył się w jej sercu od tak dawna, że nie pamiętała już, jak to jest żyć bez niego. Zasłuchana w ciepły głos przyjaciela odpłynęła w niebyt nieświadomości.

- Hawke… - delikatny szept. – Reiven… - trochę bardziej natarczywy. Czyjaś ciepła ręka na jej ramieniu. Czarodziejka uniosła głowę z ławy, tłumiąc szerokie ziewnięcie.

- Od kiedy stałaś się tak oddaną czcicielką Andrasty?

Uniosła zaspane oczy na Sebastiana, siedzącego obok niej w ławce.

- Szepnij słowo a Elthina z radością podda cię nowicjatowi - poważna twarz księcia kłóciła się z iskierkami humoru w jego lśniących oczach.

- Prędzej bryłkowiec ujrzy niebo – mruknęła, dyskretnie przeciągając się.

- Uff, a już myślałem, że nadchodzi koniec świata.

Pacnęła go delikatnie w ramię, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Więc? Co się dzieje Hawke?

Teraz z jego oczu znikł wesoły płomyk, zastąpił go wyraz skupienia.

- Co?

- Co tym razem zmalowałaś?

Hawke prychnęła, wydymając usta. Czy naprawdę była tak łatwa do rozszyfrowania?

- Sandal eksperymentuje z runą błyskawic, w całym domu huczy… nie miałam się jak wyspać… - zaczęła, odwracając od rozmówcy oczy.

- Hawke – upomniał ją Sebastian, patrząc na nią oczyma mówiącymi, że jego nie oszuka.

Kobieta pochyliła się do przodu, opuszczając głowę w duł. Jej ciemne włosy opadły falami na policzki zakrywając oczy, wbite teraz w ziemię. Jej ręce niespokojnie skubały materiał jej futrzanej peleryny.

- Spieprzyłam Sebastianie, tym razem dokumentnie i na całej linii…

* * *

><p><em>Pierwsze co zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, to piaskową zieleń jego oczu. Znajome błyszczące płomienie w wielkich szmaragdowych źrenicach. Długie ciemne rzęsy, zmarszczone ciemne brwi. Ciemna, karmelowa skóra twarzy, wąskie zaciśnięte w wyrazie determinacji usta. Śnieżnobiałe włosy, opadające na czoło.<em>

_Ciężko jej było oddychać, rana na piersi szczypała, czuła jak krew przesącza się przez opatrunki, było jej zimno i niedobrze, a jednak jedyne, co mogła zrobić to wpatrywać się w te wielkie oczy, mierzące ją intensywnym spojrzeniem._

_Czemu na nią tak patrzył? Czego w niej szukał? Ciąg obrazów z pustki powróciły nawałnicą do jej świadomości. Na Stwórcę, on tam był, on widział jej marzenia, poznał najgłębiej skrywane myśli. Wraz z przerażeniem i uczuciem nagości wypełniającym jej głowę przyszło też zażenowanie. Był tam, widział demony, widział jak się im niemal poddała. Zrozumienie uderzyło w nią, sprawiając, że zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć w tę twarz przysłaniającą jej teraz cały obraz. Wiedziała czemu tak na nią patrzył. On oczekiwał… obserwował… Zastanawiał się czy została opętana. Czekał w skupieniu aby w razie opętania zakończyć jej istnienie. Poszukiwał w jej twarzy chociaż krztyny skażenia. Dla niego była chodzącą bombą zegarową, z każdym krokiem bliższą poddaniu się demonom._

_Zacisnęła jeszcze mocniej powieki, ale i tak niechciane łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach, jedna za drugą, słone i gorzkie._

_- Rei… Hawke – odezwał się, jego drżący głos emanował obawą._

_- Fenris – mruknęła nie otwierając nadal oczu._

_- Pamiętasz co się stało? W Pustce?_

_Oczywiście chciał wiedzieć, ale to za bardzo bolało, nie chciała… nie mogła o tym mówić._

_- To… ja… - teatralnie przesłoniła dłonią oczy – jakieś strzępki zdarzeni… ja nie, nie pamiętam – skłamała. Będzie do końca życia pamiętać jego oczy utkwione w niej, ciepło jego ręki, gdy szli razem przez łąkę. Będzie pamiętać twarze dzieci, których nigdy nie było i nie będzie. Będzie przechowywać w sercu na dnie każdą chwilę błogiej szczęśliwości, ułudnego, idealnego życia, które nigdy nie miało miejsca. _

_Uniosła dłoń, patrząc na niego poprzez palce. Elf pochylił się do przody, jego włosy opadły białą kurtyną na jego twarz, zakrywając go przed jej wzrokiem._

* * *

><p><em>- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… o tej nocy… trzy lata temu… - jego oczy wbite w nią z uporem, pod tym spojrzeniem zrobiło jej się gorąco.<em>

_- O ile dobrze pamiętam, w ogóle nie wiele rozmawialiśmy przez te trzy lata…_

_- Hawke… Reiven… ja… powinienem cię przeprosić wtedy, mam nadzieję, że może teraz możesz mi wybaczyć… postąpiłem jak głupiec…_

_Poczuła dotkliwy ból w piersi. Przeprosić? Za co? Za tamtą noc? Zacisnęła mocno zęby starając się nie wypuścić z ust jęku zawodu jaki wibrował w jej głowie. Miała ochotę cisnąc w niego kulą ognia, albo soplem, czymkolwiek co było pod ręką…_

_- Zachowałem się niewybaczalnie… zostawiając cię bez wyjaśnień…_

_Dość tego! Nie chcę tego słuchać, nie chcę rozdrapywać rany, nie po tym czego doświadczyłam w Pustce._

_- Fenris – powiedziała siląc się na spokój – to było dawno, zostawmy to za sobą. _

_Jego twarz stężała na chwilę i miała wrażenie, że za moment elf odwróci się i odejdzie._

* * *

><p>- Co mam z nim zrobić, to już dawno przestało być śmieszne – wymruczała podpierając brodę dłonią.<p>

Sebastian w konsternacji zmarszczył czoło. Zastanawiał się czemu Stwórca prowadzi jego przyjaciół tak krętymi ścieżkami. Dla wszystkich w koło było jasne, że tą dwójkę wiąże nierozerwalna więź. Cienie przeszłości jednak nadal spoczywały głęboko w duszy Fenrisa a Reiven, była czasem zbyt prędka w słowach i czynach, czasem zbyt narwana. Oboje zaś byli porywczy, nieprzeciętnie dumni i skryci.

- Zakon naucza…

Hawke prychnęła z irytacją.

- Nie potrzebuję kazania – mruknęła.

Książę zamilkł na moment. Oczywiście powinien wiedzieć, że nie tędy droga. Hawke była wyjątkowo oporna na nauki Andrasty. Głównym powodem takiego stanu rzeczy musiało być stanowisko kościoła wobec magów. Reiven nie uznawała żadnej władzy nad swoją magią, ponad jej własną silną wolę i zdrowy rozsądek. Niegdyś, na początku ich znajomości Sebastian czuł się bardzo rozdarty z powodu jej magii. Nakazy kościoła były w tym wypadku jasne, powinien wydać ją w ręce templariuszy. Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że Hawke wolna od kręgu, potrafi uporać się z magami krwi i demonami skuteczniej niż oddział rycerzy Andrasty. W ciągu siedmiu lat ich znajomości pomogła nieprzeliczonej rzeszy ludzi, nie bacząc na ich status, zamożność czy przekonania odnośnie magii. Zamykając ją w kręgu skazałby wielu na niechybną śmierć. Całkiem możliwe, że również siebie.

W końcu, gdy odkrył, że nawet Ealthina i Meredith są świadome zdolności Hawke i nie mają zamiaru interweniować się uznał, że skoro dwa tak wielkie autorytety pozwoliły jej pozostać wolną, on nie miał prawa ingerować w ich wolę. Ostatecznie od reguły zawsze były wyjątki. Reiven był jednym z nich.

Sebastian spojrzał na przyjaciółkę w zamyśleniu. Czas był dla niej łaskawy, mimo upływu lat czarodziejka nadal przypominała mu energetyczną apoteozę świeżości, tak przyciągającą i powabną, że nawet on miewał czasem niestosowne myśli…

- Sebastian?

- Mhm… - potarł ręką czoło – nie wiem co ci powiedzieć – wyznał.

- Ja też – zaczęła niepewnie. Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że na nowo zaczęła roztrząsać przeszłość – nie wiem co chciałabym usłyszeć, nie wiem… czy cokolwiek jest w stanie pomóc… - bardzo ciężko przychodziło jej rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Od chwili śmierci jej młodszej siostry nie miała prawdziwej przyjaciółki od serca. Oczywiście była Isabela, ale rozmowy z nią kończył się zawsze w jednym punkcie – u zbiegu nóg piratki. Dla Rivainki wszystko miało związek z seksem. Avelina natomiast poklepałaby ją po plecach, powiedziała żeby się nie rozklejała i zaproponowała sparing.

Spojrzała na profil Sebastiana. Jego oczy błądzące z nieukrywanym uwielbieniem po kamiennej statule oblubienicy Stwórcy. Sebastian był dla niej kwintesencją umiarkowania, spokoju i stateczności. Był wszystkim tym czego ona - kłębek emocji, skrajności i zmienności nie posiadała. Vael budził w niej zawsze cieplejsze, siostrzane uczucia. Czemu Carver nie mógł być taki jak on?

- Nie mogę o nim zapomnieć – wyszeptała. Sebastian nie był pewny, czy tym razem mówi o elfie czy o magu.

- Jest coś takiego we mnie – dotknęła dłonią piersi – coś mnie do niego przyciąga, kiedyś myślałam, że to wystarczy…

Sebastian westchną. Gdy był jeszcze młodym hulaką jego ojciec ostrzegał go przed pochopnym poddawaniem się uczuciom. On i jego matka, na początku byli jedynie przyjaciółmi, zbudowali trwały, szczęśliwy związek na szacunku i ufności. Oczywiście w tamtych czasach takie rady niewiele go interesowały. Teraz rozumiał co ojciec miał na myśli.

- W związku ważne jest poszanowanie, zaufanie…

- Właśnie. On patrzy na mnie jakbym za chwilę miała zamienić się w potwora. Nie akceptuje mojej magii, a to przecież część mnie, jak każda inna.

- Zaufanie buduje się na szczerości Reiven. Czy ty byłaś z nim szczera? – W pytaniu księcia nie było ni krzty oskarżenia ale Hawke skuliła się nagle jakby otrzymała cios w brzuch.

- Nie – wyszeptała – bałam się…

~o~

No więc siedział na schodach „swojego" rozpadającego się domostwa. On – niewolnik bez pana, bez przeszłości, bez korzeni i rodziny. Powolnymi ruchami przesuwał osełką po stalowym ostrzu miecza. Cichy, rytmiczny zgrzyt uspokajał. Siedział w ciszy, zamyślony i zmęczony.

Wierzył, kiedyś usilnie wierzył, że śmierć Danariusa zwróci mu wolność, poczucie własnej wartości, uwolni go od ciągłego strachu. Myślał, że gdy raz na zawsze zamknie za sobą te drzwi, przetnie ostatnie z wiążących go więzów, będzie mógł zacząć od nowa.

Oszukiwał sam siebie. Teraźniejszość brała początek w przeszłości, przyszłość w teraźniejszości. Nie dało się oddzielić jednej od drugiej grubą linią i o niej zapomnieć. Ból pozostał, poczucie doznanych krzywd, paląca nienawiść do prześladowców nadal w nim tkwiła.

Ze zdziwieniem pojął, że był w stanie uwolnić się od tego wszystkiego, być sobą tylko raz, kiedy był z NIĄ. Ta kardynalna prawda była jak objawienie. Podejrzewał już dawniej, że tak właśnie może być. Przeczuwał, że tak jest, ale wolał unikać tego cichego głosu powtarzającego ciągle w jego głowie – Hawke tylko ona, tylko z nią... Ostateczne potwierdzenie przyszło wraz ze śmiercią jego byłego pana. Nie było lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie, pozbywając się tego śmiecia, dopiął swego, wykonał swój plan i… stracił cel życia.

Noc spędzona w ramionach Hawke zapadła mu w głowę, zaszczepiła w jego sercu błogie poczucie spełnienia. Tamtej nocy, każdy jej uśmiech, dotyk, jęk… wszystko to pamiętał jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Tamtej nocy czuł się prawdziwie wolny.

Było już jednak za późno na przepraszanie, za późno na wybaczanie, za późno…

* * *

><p><em>Z odmętów Pustki wyrwał go zimny dreszcz. Siedział w kręgu wyblakłego, zużytego lyrium. W jego rękach spoczywała, ciepła pulsująca życiem istota. Świadomość zdarzeń, które miały miejsce za Zasłoną uderzyła w niego, tamując mu oddech. Bal się poruszyć, zapatrzony w twarz kobiety spoczywającej w jego ramionach. Czy im się udało? Czy może zawiódł?<em>

_Reiven powoli uniosła powieki, zapatrzyła się w niego swoimi, krystalicznie czystymi, błękitnymi oczami, pozbawionymi jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Zdusił panikę chwytającą go za serce szponami desperacji. Bał się, potwornie się bał że jego koszmar stanie się rzeczywistością. Stracić ją teraz, na progu upragnionej wolności…_

_Kobieta zacisnęła mocno powieki, po jej policzku spłynęła jedna łza, potem druga… Każda kolejna sprawiała, że jego serce żywiej biło, łatwiej było oddychać. Wyciszenie nie znają emocji, wyciszenie nie płaczą._

_Była uratowana, zwyciężyła demona, powróciła do niego. _

_- Rei… Hawke._

_- Fenris – mruknęła nie otwierając nadal oczu._

_- Pamiętasz co się stało? W Pustce?_

_Jego głos pozostał spokojny chociaż wewnątrz niego wszystko wołało, krzyczało, błagało by zapewnił ją, że to nie musi być tylko sen, to nie musi być ułuda… że wszystko przed nimi…_

_- To… ja… - na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz przerażenia pomieszanego z zawstydzeniem – jakieś strzępki zdarzeni… ja nie, nie pamiętam…_

_Starał się z całych sił ukryć zaskoczenie. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest zawiedziony. Czy to możliwe, że wszystkie te obrazy były wytworem demona? Zakładał, że to projekcja jej podświadomych pragnień, tęsknot, tymczasem… Opuścił głowę, pozwalając włosom opaść na oczy, tak by mogły skryć wyraz zawodu malujący się w elfich źrenicach._

* * *

><p><em>Płomień z kominka oświetlał częściowo jej postać, jednak jej twarz skrywał cień, jedynie dwa ciemne diamenty oczu połyskiwały tajemniczo. <em>

_Fenris siedział naprzeciwko niej, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Powinien to wreszcie wykrztusić, inaczej nigdy się nie dowie. Niech się to już raz skończy, był kompletnym idiotą przez te wszystkie lata. Czas to naprawić._

_- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… o tej nocy… trzy lata temu…- patrzył na nią szukając czegokolwiek, jakiejś wskazówki, jakiejś reakcji._

_- O ile dobrze pamiętam, w ogóle nie wiele rozmawialiśmy przez te trzy lata…_

_Owszem niewiele – pomyślał z goryczą. Zachowywał się irracjonalnie, pozwalał obawom i uprzedzeniom rządzić jego życiem ale teraz z tym koniec. _

_- Hawke… Reiven… ja… powinienem cię przeprosić wtedy, mam nadzieję, że może teraz możesz mi wybaczyć… postąpiłem jak głupiec…_

_Przez jedną. krótką chwilę maska obojętności zsunęła się z jej twarzy ukazując…co właściwie ukazując? Nim zdołał zidentyfikować jej minę, grymas znikł zastąpiony zimną neutralnością. _

_Nie wiedział co o tym sądzić, ale było za późno żeby się wycofać._

_- Zachowałem się niewybaczalnie… zostawiając cię bez wyjaśnień…_

_Było dostatecznie ciężko przyznać się do błędu, widzieć brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji sprawił mu ogromny zawód. Gdyby chociaż rozgniewała się na niego, gdyby zaczęła go przeklinać… wszystko było lepsze od ciszy jaka zapadła między nimi, jakby już nic, co było między nimi nie miało znaczenia._

_- Fenris – powiedziała powoli, spokojnie – to było dawno, zostawmy to za sobą. _

_Wszystkie muskuły napięły się w nim, a potem rozluźniły. Był przygotowany na taką odpowiedź. Czego mógł się spodziewać po trzech latach. Wziął głęboki oddech. Nawet to… to było lepsze niż niewiedza…_

* * *

><p>Jego dłoń zamarła w połowie drogi po ostrzu, gdy posłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wsunąć się w cień i z ukrycia obserwować intruza. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że od kilki tygodni był wolnym elfem, posiadającym rezydencje w Wyższym Mieście. Papier notarialnie potwierdzony, został mu doręczony przez Aveline osobiście. Był u siebie – jak to dziwnie brzmiało – i nie musiał się przed nikim kryć.<p>

Po chwili dosłyszał znajome kroki, lekkie, stawiane z gracją. Siedział więc nadal na ostatnim ze stopni wiodących na pierwsze piętro oczekując wejścia czarodziejki.

~o~

Stanęła przed nim, prostując się i przez chwilę patrząc po salonie. Jeden głęboki wdech i utonęła w intensywnej zieleni Fenrisowych oczu.

- Nie byłam… - odkaszlnęła i zaczęła jeszcze raz głośniej – nie byłam z tobą szczera.

Fenris spojrzał na nią zagadkowo, unosząc brwi.

- W jakiej sprawie? – Jego głos ostrożny, wyważony.

- Pamiętam wszystko co zdarzyło się w pustce – kolejny głęboki wdech. Oddychaj Hawke, oddycha. Niespokojna spojrzała na elfa siedzącego przed nią. W jego oczach zapłonęły złociste ogniki.

- I to nie prawda, że to co zdarzyło się między nami nie ma znaczenia, ma znaczenie i dlatego… uchmmm… dlatego tak cholernie ciężko o tym mówić.

Spoglądała teraz na dłonie elfa, jego szczupłe, wytatuowane palce zaciskające się na osełce.

- Reiven, ja… -

Uniosła dłoń prosząc by jej nie przerywał.

- Przestańmy bawić się w kotka i myszkę, mam już dość tej tragikomicznej historii rodem z kiepskich romansideł Varric. Wiem, że jest coś między nami, ale związek…- zawahała się na tym słowie, ciągle skupiona na dłoniach Fenrisa, które teraz zaczęły delikatnie połyskiwać blaskiem wypalonego w nich lyrium - …miłość, powinno budować się na zaufaniu, a oboje wiemy, że tego nam zawsze brakowało.

Fenris poruszył się niespokojnie, uniosła jeszcze raz dłoń by go powstrzymać przed przerwaniem jej.

- Szanuję cię i doceniam to co robisz, ale to chyba za mało…

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie możemy być razem? – Jego głos był teraz niski i niebezpieczny. Wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy, znalazła tam nie to, czego się spodziewała. Najwyraźniej nie był zły, raczej zaskoczony.

- Chyba tak?

- Nie wierzę – stwierdził krótko, wstając z miejsca, na którym siedział. Podszedł do niej z błyskiem oka, z uśmiechem, który brał początek w jego oczach i objawiał się na jego twarzy delikatnym grymasem ust. W jego przypadku było to bardzo wiele. Staną cal od niej, patrząc intensywnie na jej zaróżowioną teraz twarz. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia jego ramię opasało ją w tali, przyciągając do niego. Jego usta znalazły jej wargi wyciskając gorący pocałunek i nie przestały dopóki Hawke nie wydała zdławionego jęku.

- Nadal jesteś tego pewna? – Zapytał szeptem.

Czarodziejka oderwała się od niego z trudem, czując jak jej nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. To był stary dobry Fenris, arogancki, pewny siebie i niebezpieczny. Nie to dzikie, poranione i oszalałe z rozpaczy zwierze, które kryło się w jego oczach od tak dawna. To był jej Fenris.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, jeden, potem drugi. Nie powinna się dać zwieść. Nie powinna schodzić z raz obranej ścieżki. Patrzyła mu w oczy, podczas gdy w jej głowie chór głosów powtarzał wszystko to o czym dobrze wiedziała.

_Zaufanie, zaufanie i szczerość, to podstawa silnego związku, to kotwica dla miłości, nie zapominaj – głos Bethany był cichy i niemal niedosłyszalny._

_Znowu dajesz się omotać pragnieniu, znowu się odsłaniasz, karmisz chwiejną wizją szczęścia. Bądź ostrożna, nie śpiesz się, albo kolejny raz wszystko zakończy się katastrofą – głos dudniący w jej głowie, przypominający wściekłe mruczenie Carvera był bardziej wyraźny._

- Fen, ufasz mi?

To pytanie wzięło go z zaskoczenia. Elf odsunął się na krok od niej, uważnie ją obserwując.

- Jeśli powiem że tak, potraktujesz mnie jak tego demona w pustce?

Cichy, gorzki śmiech wyrwał się z jej ust.

- Prawdopodobnie.

* * *

><p>Siedzieli na szerokich schodach, przyglądając się jak drobiny kurzu wirują w smugach światła wpadającego do głównej sali przez świetlik w suficie. Reiven oparła ramiona na kolanach i złożyła głowę na dłoniach wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Chyba pierwszy raz przyglądała się uważniej tej części domu. Zazwyczaj szła od razu do pokoju „okupowanego" przez elfa.<p>

Fenris siedział obok, metodycznie polerując swój napierśnik, zapach czyściła do zbroi mieszał się ze Świerzym powietrzem wpadającym do środka przez okno w przedsionku.

- Zapytaj mnie jeszcze kiedyś.

Uniosła sennie głowę, patrząc pytająco na elfa.

- Czy ci ufam.

- Nie omieszkam – odparła i na jej ustach wykwitł delikatny uśmiech.

Dłonią odgarnęła kosmyki włosów łaskoczące ją w policzek.

- A więc w końcu postanowiłeś posprzątać. – w salonie nadal zalegały sterty gruzu i pyłu ale z podłogi zniknęły przeróżne części zbroi, brakowało książek porozrzucanych po meblach, brakowało samych mebli w różnym stanie rozkładu, nawet nieco zatęchłe i zapleśniałe makaty zasłaniające okna gdzieś przepadły, wpuszczając do środka trochę światła przez zakurzone szyby.

- Skądże znowu – mruknął niby obrażony – wczoraj wraz z aktem własności przywlókł się poborca, zostałem zmuszony do zapłaty podatków za tą ruderę, a że nie koniecznie chciałem pozbywać się pieniędzy ten cymbał zarekwirował stare graty.

- Świetnie, wreszcie będzie można tu posprzątać – zawołała podnosząc się ze schodów i rozglądając się za jakąś miotłą.

- Chyba żartujesz…


	17. Chapter 17

_(Kartka leżąca na biurku Hawke)_

_ZADANIA NA NAJBLIŻSZY TYDZIEŃ_

_Dopaść groźnego skrytobójcę ukrywającego się wśród Dalijczyków, _

_Spotkanie w Twierdzy Wicehrabiego z siostrą Słowik,_

_Piątek wieczór gra w karty u Varrica,_

_(Nabazgrane pod spodem, po charakterze pisma można poznać rękę Isabeli)_

_**PILNE! **__Przymiarka sukni balowej, sobota przed południem._

~1~

Poruszali się stromą ścieżką w kierunku, jaki wskazała im dalijska opiekunka. Za kolejnym zakrętem miał się znajdować otwór jaskini, wewnątrz natomiast elf–rzezimieszek. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zleceniodawca, który słono zapłacił za dostarczenie mu mordercy jego siostry, wyglądał dość podejrzanie. Reiven uzależniała wykonanie zadania od wyglądu niby–mordercy. Jeśli będzie wyglądał bardziej podejrzanie niż zleceniodawca, długo nie pożyje.

Oczywiście najłatwiej byłoby, gdyby rzucił się na nich z nożem w ręku, czy czym tam zaszlachtował biedną antivańską dziewicę. Ale sposób, w jaki wspominała o nim Merethari sugerował, że nie był to bezwzględny bandyta. Coś w tej całej historii nie trzymało się kupy.

Wiatr targał jej włosy, wysmykujące się ciemnymi falami spod kaptura, zimne powietrze kąsało jej zaróżowione policzki. Późno–jesienna aura na pewno nie sprzyjała spacerom. W Fereldenie o tej porze roku ziemię okrywała kołderka ze śniegu, kryjąc całą szarość i monotonię krajobrazu pod białym puchem. Reiven nie po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu poczuła dojmującą tęsknotę za ojczyzną, za wyblakłym błękitem nieba, ciemną zielenią sosnowych lasów, srebrem pól pokrytych szronem, rześkim, krystalicznie czystym powietrzem. W Kirkwall późna jesień była wilgotna, wiatr od gór niósł chłód, znad morza naciągała często gęsta jak mleko mgła, słońce kryło się w szaro–burych nisko wiszących chmurach. I na dodatek często padał lodowaty deszcz. Mimo to Hawke nie miała najmniejszej ochoty zagłębiać się w wąskie tunele prowadzące do jaskini, gdzie przed kilkoma laty ukatrupiła, dodajmy, że z niemałym trudem, paskudztwo przypominające olbrzymiego pająka na pięciu patykowatych łapach o wdzięcznej nazwie varrterala.

~o~

– Czy mi się to tylko przyśniło, czy my ukatrupiśmy już raz to paskudztwo…? – skomentował Varric.

– Varrterale to istoty przyrody nieożywionej, nie zwierzęta, ich dusza– energia jest związana z danym miejscem, nie można go zabić „na zawsze", można go unieszkodliwić na jakiś czas – wyjaśniła rzeczowo Merril.

– Jak to miło z twojej strony, że nam o tym wspominasz teraz – mruknął Fenris odskakując w bok. W miejscu, gdzie stał olbrzymia, zakończona ostro łapa stworzenia wbiła się z chrobotem w skaliste podłoże.

– Rozproszyć się – zakomenderowała Reiven, przebiegając pod potworem, z jej rąk wyprysły lodowe ostrza i poszybowały w brzuch stworzenia, spowalniając je na moment.

Tym razem poszło im o wiele sprawniej. Varric pierwsze bełty posłał wprost w oczy potwora, Merril i Reiven stały w przeciwnych końcach jaskini, rażąc niby–pająka zaklęciami.

Fenris w niebieskawej poświacie, przemieszczający się pomiędzy odnóżami varrtarela metodycznie odrąbywał, kawałek po kawałku, jego skamieniałe odnóża.

~o~

– Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się napaści ze strony Kruków, nie samej Czempionki Kirkwall – wyjaśnił elf postępujący krok za Reiven. Poruszali się korytarzem w górę, ku wyjściu.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że ja to ja?

Antiwańczyk zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

– Pogromczyni Qunari, odkrywczyni zapomnianych thaigów, olśniewająca urodą, której zazdroszczą jej sami bogowie – Hawke dostrzegła jego wzrok wędrujący po jej ciele – nie doceniasz swojej sławy.

Wysunęli się z jaskini wprost w lodowate strugi ulewnego deszczu.

– Uch, nienawidzę tej pogody – mruknęła do siebie, naciągając na głowę kaptur i zaczęła schodzić błotnistą ścieżką w dół zbocza. Jasnowłosy skrytobójca szedł obok niej, z lekkością stawiając kroki i z gracją unikając osuwających się kamieni.

– Więc, czemu Nuncio chce cię dopaść?

– Cóż, zabiłem kilku jego ludzi, jeszcze kilku innych… Ach i jeszcze mistrza gildii.

Reiven dyskretnie przyjrzała się jego zbroi, zielono zabarwiona skóra i srebrnoryt połączony w szykowną całość, świetnie pasującą do jego zgrabnej postaci. Dwa fantazyjnie wykute ostrza przypasane do pasa zdobionego srebrem. Gruba, ciemnozielona peleryna ze złotą oblamówką, podkreślająca jego karmelowy kolor muskularnego ciała i jasny blond włosów. Miała już do czynienia z Krukami, podejrzewała, że zabicie mistrza gildii wymagało sporej odwagi i niebywałych umiejętności.

– I oczywiście Nuncio nie miał siostry, którą zdeprawowałeś i zabiłeś?

– Jego bajeczki robią się coraz bardziej pretensjonalne – stwierdził elf odgarniając wilgotne włosy z policzka, przy okazji odsłaniając ciemne linie tatuażu ozdabiające jego twarz.

– Szczerze mówiąc jestem trochę zaskoczony… – zaczął, ześlizgując się ze stromizny usianej kamieniami. Wyciągnął dłoń do Hawke oferując jej pomoc przy zejściu.

– Och, a czymże to? – uśmiechnęła się do niego zmysłowo podając dłoń.

– Miałem nadzieję, że zwiążesz mnie, zakneblujesz…

Reiven pośliznęła się na mokrej trawie i silne ramiona ekskruka wyratowały ją od upadku. Kobieta uniosła na niego swoje przeszywające spojrzenie, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami.

– Czyżbyś był jednym z tych dewiantów, którzy lubią być pomiatani?

Elf zaśmiał się cicho i pochylił się ku niej, szepcząc do ucha.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć, nawet tak niesamowity wojownik lubi czasem zdać się na łaskę silnej i pięknej kobiety.

– Och, to spodobałoby się Isabeli.

Reiven z niejakim trudem oderwała wzrok od jego ciemnobursztynowych oczu, w których dostrzegała iskierki rozbawienia. Odsunęła się od niego, powstrzymując się od dalszego brnięcia w szczegóły. Od dobrej godziny była świadoma skwaszonej miny Fenrisa i ciskającego błyskawice wzroku białowłosego elfa. Doprawdy gdyby ktoś mógł zabić spojrzeniem, Zevran Aranai zostałby starty z oblicza Thedas.

~o~

Nuncio był głupszy niż na to wyglądał, wydawało mu się, że jego paskudna gęba wystarczy by pokonać mnie – pomyślała rozpinając sprzączki naramiennika. Metalowa cześć zbroi została delikatnie usunięta przez Fenrisa. Varric i Zevran przetrząsali kieszenie poległych kruków, Merril… Merril podziwiała kwiaty kwitnące wzdłuż kamienistej ścieżki.

– Ajć, delikatniej – mruknęła Reiven.

– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, to drobne skaleczenie.

– Ten pomioci zadek odrąbałby mi ramię, gdyby nie refleks Zevra …..auuu!

– Gdybyś się ciągle na niego nie gapiła, nie zdołaliby cię zaskoczyć – wymruczał elf przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– To ta lśniąca zbroja, przykuwa oko – Reiven zignorowała cichy pomruk poirytowanego towarzysza.

Zevran zakończył przetrząsanie sakiewek i kieszeni, w gruncie rzeczy nie znaleźli nic ciekawego, kilka przyzwoitych zestawów broni, parę zaklętych rękawic, dobrej jakości pas i lśniący wisiorek z pojedynczym, sześciokaratowym, na oko Varrica, brylantem i ochronnym zaklęciem.

– Uch, nawet się nie zmachałem – poskarżył się Zevran podchodząc do Hawke siedzącej na kamieniu. Kobieta wysunęła ramię z opancerzonej ręki Fenrisa, jej druga dłoń rozjarzyła się niebieskawym światłem i po chwili po cięciu na przedramieniu nie było śladu.

– …ale muszę przyznać, że zabijanie dawnych towarzyszy broni było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące…

Fenris prychnął wzgardliwie i odsunął się od czarodziejki.

– Niestety nie mieli przy sobie nic cennego, może to – Zevran podał jej brylantowy wisiorek – będzie odpowiednie, chociaż jeśli będziesz go nosić, jego blask zostanie zaćmiony twoją urodą – dodał nonszalancko.

– W takim razie będę go nosić pod ubraniem – powiedziała Hawke, zakładając medalion.

– Chętnie bym się zamienił w tą błyskotkę – mruknął Zev, patrząc znacząco na łańcuszek spływający delikatnym ażurem w dół jej szyi, aż do miejsca gdzie skrył się za lnianą tuniką okrywającą jej dekolt.

– To prawdziwe zrządzenie losu, że spośród całej zgrai najemników Nuncio wybrał ciebie na mojego pogromcę. Wypadałoby się pożegnać, chyba że …. – na jego ustach tańczył figlarny uśmieszek –…uznasz, że powinniśmy poznać się lepiej, lady Hawke – Zevran zawiesił tajemniczo głos, jego antivański akcent stał się bardziej słyszalny, uwodzicielski błysk oka mógł służyć za wskazówkę, co tak naprawdę skrytobójca miał na myśli.

Nim jednak Hawke zdołał wydobyć z siebie słowo, mocno zaabsorbowana obrazem jaki wykwitł w jej głowie, z tyłu za nią odezwał się Fenris.

– Lepiej ni kuś losu skrytobójco – jego ton głosu był normalny, chociaż w jego oczach zapaliły się niebezpieczne iskierki.

Zevran zaśmiał się krótko, zakładając pasmo złotych włosów za ucho, spojrzał na Reiven, następnie na Fenrisa.

– Ach, rozumiem, – uśmiechnął się szeroko – w takim razie żegnam i życzę dalszych sukcesów na ścieżce, którą obrałaś Czempionko.

Reiven miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie odnosiło się to do jej pozycji pośród arystokracji, majątku czy też prowadzonych interesów. O nie, on miał na myśli… Odwróciła się z niezadowoloną miną, z irytacją patrząc w zupełnie obojętne oblicze eksniewolnika.

– Ktoś cię prosił żebyś się odzywał?

– O co ci chodzi?

– Dobrze wiesz o co, spłoszyłeś go – Reiven podniosła z ziemi naramiennik i zaczęła go zakładać – mógłby się nam przydać – wymruczała.

– Ciekawe do czego?

Czarodziejka zagryzła wargę. Musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że Zevran Aranai byłby niezwykle interesującym nabytkiem dla jej grona dziwnej i mocno nietypowej grupy przyjaciół. Co więcej byłby cholernie seksownym nabytkiem, ale za żadne skarby świata nie miała ochoty mówić tego Fenrisowi.

– Doskonale włada sztyletami, zna trucizny i pułapki… mógłby się przydać…

Reiven kiwnęła na Varrica i Merril stojących nieopodal i skierowała się w stronę miasta.

– …zna taktykę Kruków, byłby nieocenioną pomocą, gdybyśmy przypadkiem mieli kiedyś z nimi do czynienia…

– Daj spokój Hawke – warknął poirytowany elf – naprawdę sądzisz, że nie widziałem jak na siebie patrzycie? Myślisz, że urodziłem się wczoraj?

Reiven zamrugała ze zdziwienia oczami. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Fenris tak jasno i wyraźnie demonstrował zazdrość. Zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę. Chyba wyraziła się dość jasno.

– Nie musze ci przypominać, że nic ci do tego…

Z tyłu za nimi Merril nagle spojrzała wielkimi oczami na Varrica, z ręką zakrywającą usta, z których wydobywało się przeciągle „Ooooch!"

– Co się stało Stokrotko? – zapytał krasnolud zaintrygowany zaniepokojeniem malującym się na jej twarzy.

– Zapomnieliśmy o urodzinach Fenrisa – powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem. Varric pochylił głowę trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. To wszystko było zbyt dobre, po prostu zbyt smakowite żeby tego nie opisać.

~2~

To było wyjątkowo głupie ze strony magów buntowników, wchodzić w drogę mocno poirytowanej Hawke. Ci kretyni nawet nie dali jej chwili by mogła wyjaśnić, że nie koniecznie są wrogami. Była przecież jedną z nich, rozumiała, że odizolowanie magów, traktowanie ich jak podludzi i użyteczne narzędzia w rękach zakonu było świętokradztwem.

Andrasta walczyła o wolność wszystkich, nie wyłączając magów.

W pojęciu Hawke zakon wypaczył jej nauki. Jak często bywało, idea była słuszna, lecz ludzie tworzący zakon ją przeinaczyli. Zakon potrzebował wroga, widzialnego zła, po to by uzasadnić swoją ingerencję w każdą sferę życia. Magowie stali się kozłami ofiarnymi, bo tak było najprościej. Przeciętni śmiertelnicy obawiali się wszystkiego, co inne i nieznane, więc łatwo było im wmówić, że magia to skaza na ciele i duszy.

Obecna sytuacja w Kirkwall była jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. Jak wielkiej góry, Reiven pojęła dopiero podczas rozmowy z siostrą Słowik. Zaprzątnięta własnymi problemami sercowymi, pomiędzy kolejnymi zleceniami i ciągłymi utarczkami z ulicznymi gangami i gildiami złodziei, straciła ogląd na całą sprawę.

Tymczasem w świecie wrzało. Magowie mieli dość ucisku. Rewolucjoniści mieli coraz większe poparcie, zakon stosował coraz mniej „przyjemne" środki zapobiegawcze, nawet pośród templariuszy zarysowywał się rozłam.

Kirkwall było jedynie przykładem, małym kłębkiem problemów na lokalną skalę, ale idealnym odwzorowaniem tego co działo się w całym Thedas.

Gdy myślała o magach rebeliantach, widziała w swojej głowie Andersa z prawdziwą furią w oczach, rzucającego się w wir walki przeciwko opancerzonym templariuszom.

Gdy myślała o ślepo posłusznych fanatykach, przed jej oczami stawała Meredith i siostra Patricia (oby jej dusza błąkała się wiecznie po Pustce), widząca wszędzie spiski, magię krwi, demony…

Byli też tacy ludzie jak Orsino czy Cullen, umiarkowani, rozważni i mocno zaniepokojeni. Do tych trzecich zaliczała również siebie.

Gdy Leliana objaśniła jej i mocno zaniepokojonemu Sebastianowi, że wszystkie oczy są zwrócone na to ponure miasto, które może stać się ogniskiem zapalnym, początkiem końca całego porządku świata, Hawke poczuła dreszcz przebiegający ją od stóp do głów.

Groźba Świętego Marszu wydawała się tak realna, a jej możliwości zapobieżenia mu tak okrojone…

~o~

– Miałem zamiar opuścić Kirkwall wczesną wiosną – wyjaśnił jej Vael, gdy schodzili po stopniach pogrążonej w cieniu twierdzy. – Ale teraz myślę, że powinienem tu zostać, przynajmniej póki sytuacja się nie wyjaśni.

Hawke przeczesała palcami gęstą czuprynę.

– Masz świadomość tego, że może potrwać to całe wieki?

Sebastian skinął głową.

– Nie mogę zostawić Ealthiny, ona nie zechce opuścić miasta, a ja nie mogę opuścić jej.

– A Starkhaven? Czy twój lud cię nie potrzebuje?

Mężczyzna potarł ręką czoło, z miną bezbronnego szczeniaczka, którego właśnie kopnięto.

– Nie jestem pewien czy w ogóle mnie potrzebują, jeśli upomnę się o swoje, sprowadzę wojnę na mój kraj.

– Więc pozwolisz żeby uzurpator zagarnął dziedzictwo twojej rodziny… – wyrwało się jej.

– To nie tak, ja… tutaj znalazłem spokój.

– Tutaj nie musisz podejmować decyzji, życie zakonnika jest takie proste.

– Teraz jesteś niesprawiedliwa. By podjąć decyzję trzeba czasu.

– Naprawdę, od czterech lat zastanawiasz się nad jedną i tą samą sprawą, czekasz aż ktoś podejmie decyzję ca ciebie…

Sebastian spojrzał na nią, zacisnął mocno usta, ale nie chciał się kłócić.

To był stary temat i przyczyna ich sporadycznych nieporozumień. Hawke nie mogła pojąć czemu tak uparcie starał się trzymać Zakonu. Mówiła mu wprost to, czego sam bał się przed sobą przyznać. Był prawowitym władcą, był następcą tronu i z tego co słyszał, byłby lepszym włodarzem niż jego zachłanny kuzyn. W ciągu ostatnich lat wielu spośród dawnych lenników jego ojca obiecywało swoje wsparcie. On jednak ciągle się wahał. Był cały czas rozdarty wewnętrznie, czekał na znak od Stwórcy.

I to najwyraźniej irytowało Hawke, kobietę, która potrafiła podjąć słuszną decyzję w krytycznej chwili, kobietę, która rzucała się w wir akcji bez zastanowienia, która odmieniła losy całego miasta jednym pojedynkiem. Gdyby był tak pewny siebie jak ona, tak przekonany o swojej racji…

~o~

Powoli zbliżali się do stopni prowadzących do świątyni. Oboje milczący i zamyśleni. Nim jednak weszli na główny plac, dobiegł ich metaliczny dźwięk uderzanych o siebie ostrzy, zgrzyt zbroi, krzyki napastników.

Reiven złapała za ramię Sebastiana, wzrokiem nakazując mu skryć się w cieniu. Sama zerknęła ostrożnie zza węgła. Po chwili cofnęła się do łucznika.

– Jakieś łobuzy postanowiły porozbijać sobie nawzajem łby.

Cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej, rozglądając po bocznych uliczkach.

– Nie będziemy ich rozdzielać? – zapytał szeptem Sebastian, gdy kobieta pociągnęła go w jedno z bocznych przejść.

– Nie mam zamiaru się w to mieszać, jeśli się pozabijają będzie mniej rabusiów na ulicach – mruknęła prowadząc go przez wąski zaułek, na tyły jednej z will, przyklejonych do ścian świątyni.

– Jeśli chcesz dostać się do Zakonu, będziemy musieli przeleźć przez ten mur – dodała wskazując wysokie kamienne ogrodzenie.

Pokonując parkan w najniższym miejscu znaleźli się w uśpionym ogrodzie kościelnym. Ponad nimi wiatr wył dziko w gałęziach na wpół nagich drzew. Liście opadały na ścieżkę i oboje brodzili w złotych i czerwonych zaspach. Doszli w milczeniu do wąskiej furtki prowadzącej na wewnętrzny dziedziniec świątyni i czarodziejka zatrzymała się krok przed bramą.

– Dobranoc, Hawke.

Reiven chwyciła Sebastiana za ramię.

– Słuchaj, ja… przepraszam… wiem, że zakon jest dla ciebie ważny, czasem tylko nie rozumiem…

Twarz łucznika wypogodziła się. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był w stanie dłużej gniewać się na Hawke, to nie była jej wina, że czasem była szczera do bólu.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i Vael ujrzał blask bladego miesiąca odbijający się w jej lśniących oczach.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczona – wyszeptała zwieszając głowę. Jej ciemne włosy falowały wokół jej bladej twarzy, unoszone powiewami lodowatego wiatru. Kobieta naciągnęła na siebie płaszcz i ukryła dłonie w kieszeniach. Jej cała sylwetka przygarbiła się, skurczyła.

Sebastian popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy wcześniej Hawke nie wydawała mu się tak zagubiona, tak krucha.

– To wszystko mnie przerasta i z dnia na dzień czuję, jakbym tonęła. Całe miasto, magowie i templariusze, problem Andersa, Fenris…

Wiedziony instynktem oparł jedną dłoń na jej ramieniu, drugą ujmując jej podbródek, zmuszając ją by uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

– Wzięłaś na siebie wielki ciężar, być może pora byś się nim z kimś podzieliła.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. Z kim miała się niby podzielić? Jedyną osobą, która miała pojęcie, jak wielki ciężar przygniata ją co dnia, był Theron. Nawet gdyby chciała się z nim „dzielić", on był jeszcze bardziej pokręcony emocjonalnie niż ona.

Sebastian ujął jej rękę w swoją ciepłą dłoń.

– Nie jesteś sama Reiven, masz przyjaciół, którzy skoczyliby za tobą w ogień, nie odcinaj się od nas z obawy przed odrzuceniem, niezrozumieniem. Możemy ci pomóc nieść ten ciężar.

Zamilkli oboje, świadomi ich palców złączonych w przyjacielskim uścisku.

~o~

Znaleźli ustronną niszę w murze, w której stała niewielka ławka. Przed nimi równo skopane grządki, puste teraz, opadały w dół. Dalej widać było dachy uśpionego miasta. Jeszcze niżej księżyc wysrebrzał wody zatoki. Dwie groteskowe statuy wyrzeźbione dłońmi niewolników kryły się częściowo we mgle nadciągającej z morza.

Oboje siedzieli skryci przed wiatrem za kamiennym murem. Drobna dłoń Reiven nadal spoczywała bezpieczna w jego szerokiej dłoni. Jej oczy błądziły po odległych górach, z uporem odwracając się od miasta które sprawiało jej tyle kłopotów.

–To całe miasto, to jeden wielki chaos, tyle niesprawiedliwości, ubóstwa. Nawet dla stu takich jak ja byłoby mnóstwo pracy – mówiła powoli, zwierzając się łucznikowi z ciężaru jaki zalegał w jej duszy od tak dawna.

– Wszyscy czegoś oczekują, magowie, templariusze, gildia krasnoludów i arystokraci. Orsino i Meredith, tylko patrzeć jak rzucą się sobie do gardeł i każde z nich oczekuje mojej pomocy… – wyrzuciła z siebie tę litanię jednym tchem.

– Nie mogę sobie poradzić z Fenrisem, rozmawiałam z nim szczerze, ale on nie chce zrozumieć tego, co czuję. Nie mogę z nim być, jego nienawiść do magii dzieli nas – potarła ręką policzek, ukradkiem ocierając łzę.

– I jeszcze Anders – dokończyła ciszej zwieszając głowę. To była jej wielka porażka. Kiedyś przyrzekła mu, że nie pozwoli mu zatracić się.

– Widzę, jak popada w odmęt szaleństwa. Nie byłam w stanie mu pomóc, może za mało się starałam? A teraz nawet go już nie poznaję i to tak strasznie boli.

– Nie powinnaś mieć wyrzutów sumienia z jego powodu, Anders sam wybrał swój los, i teraz za to płaci – Sebastian chwycił jej dłoń mocniej – Nie możesz uratować każdego, Reiven, nie jesteś Stwórcą… czynisz dobro każdego dnia, może ty tego nie dostrzegasz, ale ja widzę twarze ludzi, którym pomagasz. Oni są ci wdzięczni, twój trud nie idzie na marne, odmieniłaś los tak wielu. Nawet jeśli czasem nie jesteś w stanie pomóc, liczą się nie tylko wyniki ale i intencje… – mówił teraz z taką niezachwianą pewnością, z takim spokojem. Jego przeszywające, świetliste spojrzenie skierowane na nią – jesteś promykiem nadziei w tym niedoskonałym świecie Reiven, darem od Stwórcy…

Zamilkł nieco zaskoczony i zawstydzony tym co powiedział. Naprawdę tak właśnie o niej myślał.

– Wierzę, że kiedyś wszystko co zrobiłaś wróci do ciebie, wierzę, że Stwórca sprawi, że wszystko się dla ciebie ułoży pomyślnie Reiven.

– Chciałabym mieć taką wiarę w Stwórcę – mruknęła, z trudem odrywając spojrzenie od twarzy przyjaciela, rozświetlonej teraz łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wierzyć w dobroć Stwórcy, uwierz mi.

~3~

– Nie wierzę moim oczom, kogóż to zdołałaś wciągnąć do jaskini hazardu i rozpusty! – zawołał Varric witając Reiven stojącą na progu. Tuż za nią połyskiwała biała zbroja Vael`a

– Stwierdziłam, że potrzebna mi przychylność Stwórcy, jeśli mam dzisiaj z tobą wygrać – zaśmiała się Hawke siadając naprzeciw krasnoluda.

– Odprawisz nad nią jakieś modły i pobłogosławisz? – zastanawiał się krasnolud.

– Wystarczy, że będę patrzył ci na ręce – rzucił Sebastian sadowiąc się obok Reiven.

– Auć, ta zniewaga kwi wymaga.

– Albo pokaźnej sakiewki – dodał Fenris, obserwując czarodziejkę sponad kart.

– Wczoraj koło północy patrol znalazł kilku zaszlachtowanych zbirów, na głównym placu przed świątynią – zaczęła Avelina przekazując karty Donnicowi. Jej mąż podrapał się po świeżo ogolonej szczęce i odłożył karty na stół. Avelina od jakiegoś czasu nie grała osobiście, wolała asystować Donicowi, który miał o wiele więcej szczęścia w kartach.

- …ale oczywiście ty nic o tym nie wiesz, Hawke.

– Absolutnie nic – przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niej, mając dziwne wrażenie, że pani kapitan wcale jej nie wierzy. Cóż tak właśnie bywało, wierzono jej, gdy opowiadała bzdury, twierdzono, że kłamie, gdy mówiła absolutną prawdę.

Sebastian przyjął pierwsze rozdanie od Varrica i zachowując pokerową twarz dorzucił do sterty monet swoje pieniądze.

– Mogę potwierdzić, wczorajszego wieczoru Hawke dotrzymywała mi towarzystwa.

Varric podniósł oczy znad kart, Avelina uniosła brwi zdziwiona, nawet Merril siedząca w kącie i przyglądająca się odwrotom kart, bardzo ładnie malowanym w kwiaty, oderwała się od swego zajęcia. Jedynie Fenris zachował kamienną twarz, jakby było to coś zupełnie naturalnego, że Hawke spędziła noc z łucznikiem.

– Skoro odwiedzałaś Sebastiana wieczorem – szczególny nacisk na słowo wieczorem, w ustach Aveline zabrzmiał niepokojąco – to jakim cudem nie zauważyłaś ciał leżących na stopniach prowadzących do świątyni?

– To da się logicznie wyjaśnić – zapewniła Hawke mając niejasne przeczucie, że jej przyjaciele odnieśli mylne wrażenie.

– Wracaliśmy z Twierdzy Wicechrabiego gdzieś koło północy…

– Myszkowaliście po twierdzy nocą? – zagrzmiała Aveline.

– Tajna misja zlecona przez matkę przełożoną – szybko odparł Sebastian.

– … no więc wracaliśmy koło północy, dosłyszeliśmy jakieś zamieszanie na głównym placu i postanowiliśmy się nie wtrącać.

– Nie do uwierzenia – mruknął elf sarkastycznie.

– I jakim sposobem odeskortowałaś Sebastiana do zakonu? – zapytał Varric uśmiechając się jak poborca, który przydybał kogoś na oszustwie podatkowym.

– Po taktycznym odwrocie, pokonaliśmy mur i dostaliśmy się do ogrodów przyświątynnych, skąd prosta droga do bocznego dziedzińca…

– Słyszałem, że ogrody Ealthiny wyglądają uroczo nocą – mruknął krasnolud dorzucając pieniądze na środek stołu.

– Nie zauważyłam – mruknęła Reiven.

– Czyli coś lub ktoś – tu krasnolud spojrzał znacząco na księcia – zasłaniał ci widok.

Hawke sapnęła zniecierpliwiona. Czy oni zawsze muszą coś insynuować, i to w obecności Fenrisa?

– Rozmawialiśmy – rzucił zdawkowo Sebastian, podejrzanie mocno zainteresowany swoimi kartami.

To wywołało kolejne „dziwne" spojrzenia jej towarzyszy. Sebastian podrapał się po szyi, czując jak robi mu się trochę za gorąco, szczególnie, że lodowato zimne, zielone oczy Fenrisa były utkwione w jego twarzy…

– Zaraz… Isabela coś mi mówiła – odezwała się Merril odkładając karty na stół, wierzchem do dołu, tak by było widać trzy asy i dwa króle – coś o… jak to szło… niektórzy zakonnicy spowiadają swoje przyjaciółki wieczorami w ogrodach świątynnych. Sebastianie czy w tych ogrodach są jakieś liny?

– Słucham?

– Tak się pytam, bo Is mówiła, że tam jest taka mała ławka w murze i oni tam ponoć za… no… zacieśniali węzły.

– Więzy, Stokrotko – poprawił ją Varric.

Teraz nawet Reiven zarumieniła się lekko. Sebastian miał oczy wbite w stół. Varric i Donnic omal nie spadli z ławy dusząc się ze śmiechu, nawet Aveline wyglądała na ubawioną. I znów tylko Fenris zachował kamienną twarz.

Niezręczną sytuację przerwało wejście Isabeli.

– Zobaczcie, na kogo się natknęłam w dokach – zawołała odsuwając się z progu tak, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jedwabiste blond włosy, ciemną skórę, lśniące bursztynowe oczy i ciemne linie tatuażu zdobiące policzek antivańskiego skrytobójcy.

– Jeszcze tego tu brakowało – wymruczał pod nosem Fenris.

~4~

– Kategorycznie odmawiam – zaczęła Hawke spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– To najnowsza moda, prosto z Orlais – zaczęła niepewnie krawcowa.

– Jest po prostu piękna, tylko proponowałabym skrócić tren, Hawke potrafi potknąć się o własne nogi, lepiej nie ryzykujmy.

– Nie założę jej – warknęła Hawke, podciągając bordowy gorset trochę wyżej. Niewiele to pomogło, szerokie rozcięcie z przodu, sznurowane delikatną wstążką odsłaniało dość pokaźną cześć jej krągłych piersi.

– Nie mamy za dużo czasu na poprawki – zmartwiła się zawiedziona krawcowa.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – rzuciła Hawke kryjąc się za parawanem – Is, na cycki Andrasty, ściągnij to ze mnie.

Gdy po chwili uwolniła się od sztywnego gorsetu i długiej spódnicy z połyskującego jedwabiu, krawcowa zdążyła pozbierać już swoje przybory.

– Może mogłabym wstawić tu kawałek koronki – zaczęła nieśmiało, z żalem patrząc na pięknie wyszywany gorset. – Dodałabym trochę koronek do spódnicy, może od biodra w dół.

– Niech będzie – mruknęła zrezygnowana czarodziejka. To naprawdę była jej wina, że tak późno robiła przymiarkę. Coroczny bal Kirkwall był wiekową tradycją. W zeszłym roku udało jej się go uniknąć, ponieważ wciąż była w żałobie. Tego roku seneszal oświadczył jej, że nie wyobraża sobie, że w tak ważnym spotkaniu towarzyskim mogłoby zabraknąć Czempionki Kirkwall. Tym bardziej, że miasto miało zaszczyt gościć króla Fereldenu, który był właśnie w drodze.

Reiven musiała się poddać. Gdyby nie trzeźwy umysł Isabeli (trzeźwy, toż to się zdarzało niezwykle rzadko!) musiałaby pójść w swojej zwykłej wizytowej sukni. Paskudna zielona kiecka z gryzącymi koronkami, Reiven rozważała pomysł udania się na bal w swojej zbroi. Cóż to byłby za skandal!

– Nie martw się, sukienka będzie gotowa na czas – rzuciła Isabela grzebiąc w szkatułce z biżuterią.

– Martwię się, że ten gorset zsunie się ze mnie i wszyscy zobaczą mojej cycki… Hej… jeśli coś stamtąd zginie…

– Spokojnie, jeśli się nawet zsunie, założę się, że większość będzie niezwykle zadowolona z takiego pokazu – oczy piratki przesunęły się po szczupłej sylwetce Hawke.

– Sama doceniłabym ten widok.

Reiven prychnęła lekceważąco.

– Twoje zdanie się nie liczy. Nie jesteś zbyt wybredna.

– Wspomniałam Zevranowi o twoim małym romansie z Theronem, był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

– Na tyle, żeby zaprosić mnie do trójkącika.

Izabela zaśmiała się zmysłowo, przesuwając dłońmi po swojej opalonej szyi.

– Oczywiści mu odmówiłaś, a szkoda, Zev to prawdziwy mistrz jeśli chodzi o seks.

– Nie, dziękuję, mam dosyć facetów.

Isabela wyciągnęła ze szkatułki rubinową kolię w oprawie z delikatnych brylantów.

– Chciałaś powiedzieć: dość elfów.

– Facetów.

– A Sebastian to kto?

Reiven przewróciła oczami, wczorajszego wieczoru musiała stawić czoło niekończącym się docinkom Varrica i figlarnym uśmieszkom Isabeli i Zevrana. I tak najbardziej krępował ją pochmurny wzrok Fenrisa. Vael był jeszcze mocniej zażenowany niż ona.

– Sebastian złożył śluby czystości – przypomniała piratce.

– Jestem pewna, że gdybyś tylko chciała, znalazłabyś sposób na złamanie jego oporów.

– Jeśli tobie się to nie udało… Is… bądź tak łaskawa i wyciągnij to, co przed chwilą wsadziłaś w stanik?

– Sama wyciągnij, jeśli masz odwagę?

* * *

><p><strong>Serdeczne podziękowania Przypadkiem za perfekcyjnie zbetowany tekst.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

~o~

Szczupłe palce elfa spoczęły na plecach kobiety, szybko i sprawnie rozplatając sznurowanie gorsetu. Jego usta powoli przesuwały się ze śnieżnobiałej szyi ku dekoltowi. Cichy pomruk aprobaty wydobył się z różanych ust, gdy jego dłoń przesunęła się po nagiej teraz skórze. Górna część sukni osunęła się na biodra, odsłaniając dwie jedwabiście gładkie półkule. Elf z dokładnością zaczął je całować, szczypać i gryźć, omijając jednak wrażliwe brodawki, sterczące i nabrzmiałe. Uchwycił kobietę za pośladki przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. Gdzieś w oddali dobiegł ich odgłos strojonych instrumentów, muzykanci przygotowywali się do balu. Odgłosy krzątającej się na korytarzu służby zagłuszały głośne westchnięcia kobiety, gdy silna dłoń podciągnęła do góry czerwony jedwab jej sukni i przesunęła się wewnętrzną stroną uda ku górze.

– Gdzie się podziała twoja bielizna? – zapytał uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – szepnęła ciemnowłosa piękność, ustami łapiąc za koniuszek jego ucha, potem językiem obrysowując małżowinę.

Z gardła wyrwał się mu przyjemny, głęboki pomruk, jego dłoń sięgnęła do jej kruczoczarnych włosów chwytając za upięte wysoko loki i zmuszając by odchyliła głowę w tył, odsłaniając łabędzią szyję. Tym razem nie był delikatny i gdy wbijał się zębami we wrażliwą skórę, czując pod językiem szybki puls jej tętnicy… drzwi rozwarły się szeroko. Do środka wszedł dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, jego rysy twarzy ledwie widoczne w słabym blasku wpadającym do środka przez uchylone drzwi.

– Na Stwórcę, Zev, czy ty nie możesz się opanować – zawołał przybyły, otwierając jeszcze szerzej drzwi. Elf cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, odsuwając się od kobiety.

– Wybacz moja piękna, ale musze rozmówić się z Jego Wysokością.

Jego towarzyszka szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na wysoką postać stojącą teraz przy kominku. Zarumieniła się po czubki farbowanych włosów, szybko poprawiła gorset i wygładziła spódnicę. Z wyrazem prawdziwej skromności i niewinności dygnęła przed królem.

– To prawdziwy zaszczyt mój panie.

– Tak, tak, zapewne, a teraz zostaw nas proszę samych, możecie… uhm… dokończyć potem – mruknął Alistair machając ręką.

– Jak zwykle psujesz mi zabawę – poskarżył się elf.

– Uwodzenie żony seneszala to nie najlepszy sposób na pozyskane sojuszników…

~o~

– Wygląda na to, że ta wredna jędza próbuje trzymać wszystko w swoich łapach – mruknął Theirin pochylając się nad biurkiem zasłanym mapami Wolnych Marchii.

– Z jej strony nie uzyskamy żadnej pomocy, jej poglądy są zbyt radykalne – odezwał się mężczyzna stojący obok – komtur pozostanie wierna swoim przełożonym w Orlais.

– Więc nie ma sensu szukać wsparcia w Kirkwall – zasępił się młody monarcha.

– Niekoniecznie, przyjaciele – Zevran stał obok okna śledząc główne schody, które okupowane były obecnie przez długi ciąg gości zmierzających na bal. Blask pochodni odbijał się w bogato rzeźbionych strojach arystokratów, ubiory we wszystkich kolorach tęczy wyglądały nienaturalnie pośród szarego kamienia Traktu Wicehrabiego.

– Co masz na myśli? – Alistair podszedł do okna i popatrzył w dół.

– Arystokracja Kirkwall nie chce znosić dłużej żelaznej ręki Meredith. Podobnie jak Fereldeńczycy, tutejsi możni obawiają się wpływu Orlais.

– Gdyby zaczęło im to przeszkadzać, wybraliby już dawno nowego wicehrabiego – mruknął trzeci z mężczyzn drapiąc się po brązowej brodzie.

– Och, zaczyna, zaczyna, drogi Teaganie, tylko nie są do końca przekonani do osoby, która obecnie ma największe szanse.

– Mówże jaśniej – zniecierpliwił się król.

Elf kiwnął ku schodom, po którym przemieszczała się ku górze szczupła kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach w krwistoczerwonej sukni balowej. Arystokratka szła energicznym krokiem witając skinieniem głowy pozdrawiających ją ludzi.

– Czempionka Kirkwall, Reiven Hawke.

– To mało prawdopodobne, by wybrali Fereldenkę – odparł Teagan przyglądając się idącej Hawke.

– Jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne, że wybiorą maga, to otwarty sprzeciw wobec reguł zakonu.

Zev przeczesał jedwabiste pasma włosów opadające mu na czoło.

– Myślę, że tutejsi możni mogą nie mieć wyboru. Miałem przyjemność poznać Hawke – uśmiechnął się niewinnie i Alistair przewrócił oczami – to niezwykła, charyzmatyczna kobieta, w typie Elissy.

Przez twarz młodego króla przebiegł grymas na wspomnienie kobiety która zdeptała jego serce, znikł jednak zaraz za maską obojętności.

– Wieść niesie, że nawet nasz dyżurny Strażnik–ponurak uległ jej czarowi.

Teagan parsknął z niedowierzaniem, Alistair spojrzał z wyraźnym zdumieniem.

Obaj śledzili wzrokiem kobietę w czerwonej sukni.

– Może warto ją poznać – Teagan odezwał się, gdy tylko postać Hawke znikła im z pola widzenia – gdyby wicehrabiną została rodowita Fereldenka i jednocześnie mag…

– …Kirkwall będzie szukać mocnego sojuszu przeciwko Orlais – dokończył elf.

Wszyscy trzej odeszli od okna. Guerrin skierował się do stolika, gdzie w kryształowych karafkach spoczywały trunki. Z rozmysłem nalał sobie i królowi rivainskie wino, a elfowi antivańską brandy. Podał kieliszki swoim towarzyszom.

– Chciałem wam zwrócić uwagę na jeszcze jedną osobę – Zev powąchał bursztynowy płyn z zadowoleniem. – W Kirkwall przebywa prawowity następca tronu Starkhaven, jeśli moje źródła się nie mylą, ma on mocne szanse zająć miejsce tego prostaka Gorana.

– I uważasz, że mądrze będzie mieć go po swojej stronie.

– Zważywszy na to, w jak bliskich stosunkach jest on z lady Hawke…

Teagan upił łyk wina przyglądając się płomieniom w kominku.

– Wicehrabina Kirkwall i książę Starkhaven? To byłby najsilniejszy sojusz, jaki Wolne Marchie kiedykolwiek widziały – stwierdził w zamyśleniu.

– A my potrzebujemy silnych sojuszników – dokończył król przechylając do dna kieliszek.

~o~

Reiven wspinając się po schodach ku głównemu wejściu klęła w myślach na czym świat stoi. Niech ona tylko dopadnie tę wstrętną, parszywą, złośliwą żmiję. Skopie jej tyłek tak, że przez miesiąc nie będzie mogła go używać, co w wypadku Isabeli będzie karą niemal tak straszną, co śmierć z pragnienia.

Czarodziejka mruknęła groźnie naciągając mocniej kaptur na głowę. Wiatr był ostry, lodowaty. Płowe chmury wisiały nisko nad miastem przysłaniając wieczorne niebo i Hawke wydawało się, że pachnie śniegiem, oczywiście to było mało prawdopodobne, prędzej spadnie marznąca mżawka. Zakichany deszcz! Zakichane miasto, ten bal i ta zakichana sukienka!

Wchodząc do głównego holu ze skrywaną niechęcią oddała stojącemu przy drzwiach elfowi swoją, podszytą gronostajem, pelerynę. Przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą począć. Spojrzała w bok i przywitał ją uśmiech Aveliny. Gdy Hawke kierowała się ku niej, pani kapitan odziana w swoją zbroję gwardzisty, zmierzyła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem.

– Piękna kreacja, Hawke…

– Nie kończ, powinnam wiedzieć, że ta siksa wywinie mi jakiś numer.

– Nie jest tak źle – pocieszyła ją rudowłosa kobieta. – Przynajmniej kilka kobiet, jakie tędy przechodziły, miały większe dekolty od ciebie.

– A czy miały też coś takiego? – zapytała Reiven obracając się w bok. Dobrze powyżej połowy uda czerwony materiał sukni został rozcięty i gdy Hawke dawała krok, poprzez delikatną jak pajęczynka koronkę wszytą w rozcięcie, widać było jej zgrabne udo, kolano i łydkę. Stojący obok Donnic chrząknął niewyraźnie odwracając oczy. Jego żona „delikatnie" zdzieliła go łokciem w bok.

– Przynajmniej będziesz mogła swobodnie chodzić, ta suknia wygląda na niezwykle cia… dopasowaną…

Idąc rzęsiście oświetlonym korytarzem witała znajome twarze. Starała się cały czas ignorować poczucie nagości, jakie jej towarzyszyło od chwili, gdy założyła balową kreację.

Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszona pozostać tu zbyt długo. Naprawdę niewielu spośród tych ludzi miała ochotę spotykać. W większości byli oni nudni, dumni i wyjątkowo głupi. Wzięła głęboki oddech nim weszła przez szeroko rozwarte drzwi głównej sali. Stojący w progu służący zapowiedział wszem i wobec jej pojawienie się i przez długą chwilę, gdy schodziła, na jej osobie skupiały się setki oczu.

Pierwsze co zobaczyła, to Meredith, ubrana w swoją „odświętną" zbroję. To nie fair – myślała – czemu Czempionka Kirkwall nie może chodzić w zbroi na bale, podczas gdy Meredith i Aveline wolno?

Służący zaanonsował kolejne osoby i oczy ciekawskich oderwały się od niej, nim jednak zdołała ukryć się gdzieś w najciemniejszym kącie, seneszal Bran pojawił się u jej boku, szczerze zdumiony przemianą, jaka w niej zaszła.

– Pozwolisz lady Amell….

– Hawke – syknęła Reiven.

– … pozwolisz pani, że przedstawię ci naszych honorowych gości.

Nawet jako nastoletnia, niepoprawna romantyczka nie marzyła o poznaniu króla Fereldenu. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie z nim tańczyć i dobrze się przy tym bawić.

Alistair Theirin był niezwykle podobny do swojego brata (Reiven widziała Cailana, gdy zmierzał na czele wojsk do Ostagaru), był jednak o wiele bardziej przystępny, przyjazny.

Miał w sobie tę swobodę, prostolinijność i jakiś chłopięcy czar, które sprawiały, że ich spotkanie nie wypadło nawet w połowie tak sztywno jak sądziła, że wypadnie. Oczywiście była to też zasługa Zevrana. Elf wyrósł jak z podziemi tuż obok króla, gdy seneszal Bran przedstawiał ją władcy. Skrytobójca uraczył ją soczystym komplementem i mrugnął do niej wymuszając przysięgę jednego tańca.

Gdy zatańczyła już z królem, jego „niby" wujem, postanowiła przestać rzucać się w oczy ludziom i wymknęła się jednym z bocznych wejść na taras.

Wewnątrz było bardzo gorąco, duszna mieszanka zapachów setek perfumowanych ciał była ciężkia do zniesienia na dłuższą metę. Mimo że na zewnątrz było bardzo zimno, a ona była w mocno wydekoltowanej sukni, postanowiła się przewietrzyć. Kierując się do najciemniejszego z kątów tarasu odkryła, że nie tylko ona zapragnęła się tam zaszyć.

Gdyby nie nikłe światło padające przez barwione szkła okien sali balowej, nigdy nie rozpoznałaby w tym elegancko ubranym mężczyźnie Sebastiana. Przyjrzała mu się dyskretnie, nim ją dostrzegł i pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl to fakt, że wyglądał na znacznie szczuplejszego bez jego białej zbroi i grubego, podbitego króliczym futrem płaszcza.

– Ukrywamy się przed hordą napalonych kobiet, hm?

Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie i Hawke uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że w tej sukni, z wysoko upiętymi włosami, stojąc w cieniu, mógł jej nie rozpoznać. Nie mogła sobie odmówić przyjemności podroczenia się z nim.

– Spokojnie, nie jestem tu po to by cię napastować.

– Przepraszam… – odchrząknął – ale my chyba się nie…

Hawke wysunęła się z cienia z szerokim uśmiechem na umalowanych ustach.

– Myślałam, że po tylu latach znajomości rozpoznasz chociaż mój głos.

– Hawke? – wyraz jego twarzy był doprawdy prześmieszny i czarodziejka zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy tylko dla przyjemności wprawiania go w zdumienie, nie powinna częściej się tak ubierać, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że koronki i fiszbiny strasznie drapią.

Sebastian wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Jego oczy, wbrew jego woli, powędrowały po stojącej przed nim postaci przyjaciółki. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji widzieć jej tak ubranej, ani tak uczesanej. Doprawdy, w różnobarwnym blasku padającym teraz na nią przez wysokie okno witrażowe, wyglądała niesamowicie, pięknie… ponętnie. Książę zmusił się do oderwania oczu od szerokiego rozcięcia w jej gorsecie, okrytego misterną, przypominającą pajęczynę koronką, która bynajmniej nie zasłaniała jej kobiecych wdzięków, a stając się dla nich niezwykłą oprawą, jedynie je eksponowała.

– Ty też zamierzasz się tu chować?

– Taki jest plan – przyznała opierając się o ścianę i spoglądając przed siebie, na miasto w dole.

Przez moment oboje milczeli podziwiając grę głębokich cieni w zaułkach i świateł palących się w domach. Małe złote ogniki, tonące w cieniu i mgle, słały się u ich stóp, do samego brzegu.

– Nie sądziłam, że cię tu znajdę – powiedziała w końcu.

Sebastian przeczesał kasztanowe włosy gestem, który dobrze znała, który świadczył, że był czymś mocno zafrasowany.

– Nie miałem ochoty tu przychodzić, ale… podjąłem decyzję Hawke i zrobię wszystko co trzeba, żeby dopiąć swego.

Czarodziejka przyjrzała się mu uważnie.

– Dostałem niepokojące wieści od moich informatorów w Starkhaven. Są plotki, że Goran prowadzi interesy z tevinterskimi kupcami…

Czemu jej się to nie podobało?

– Nie wiem na ile to prawda, ale jeśli jest tak, jak przypuszczam…

– Łowcy niewolników – wycedziła przez zęby.

Sebastian pochylił się do przodu patrząc na ginący w mroku trakt.

– Zbyt długo się wahałem – stwierdził i Reiven dostrzegła determinację malującą się na jego twarzy.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy… – zaczęła.

Sebastian obrócił się do niej uśmiechając ciepło.

– Nie masz pojęcia, ile twoje wsparcie dla mnie znaczy i nie chodzi mi jedynie o twoje umiejętności… bojowe – jego dłoń znalazła jej chłodną rękę.

– Twoja przyjaźń, wyrozumiałość…

– Dzikie napady furii – wtrąciła.

–… to, że czasem mnie popychałaś zamiast tylko…

– … marudzić – znów wtrąciła.

Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho, a potem zamilkł.

– Więc co zamierzasz, Wasza Wysokość?

– Wyruszam po Satynaliach, muszę zbadać grunt w moim mieście.

Hawke poruszyła się niespokojnie ściskając przyjemnie ciepłą dłoń przyjaciela.

– Chcesz, żebym wybrała się z tobą? – zaproponowała.

Vael rzucił jej niepewne spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę był skłonny ulec podszeptom, jakie krążyły echem w jego głowie. Mieć ją przy sobie, u swojego boku, razem stawiać czoła niebezpieczeństwom…

– Nie, jesteś potrzebna tutaj – powiedział w końcu i Hawke dosłyszała jakąś dziwną nutę smutku lub rezygnacji w jego głosie – chciałbym, żebyś miała oko na Ealthinę, mówię jej i mówię, ale ona nie chce opuścić miasta.

Hawke przytaknęła skwapliwie.

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Obdarzył ją kolejnym uśmiechem i tym razem poczuła, jak ciepło w jego oczach sprawia, że ogarnia ją przyjemne gorąco gdzieś wewnątrz, mimo tego, że na zewnątrz robiło jej się naprawdę zimno.

– Lepiej wejdźmy do środka – mruknął – zaraz nabawisz się kataru.

– To lepsze niż udusić się z braku powietrza – mruknęła, ale gdy podał jej ramię, przyjęła je skwapliwe i razem skierowali się do sali balowej.

~o~

Stojąc za jedną z kolumn obserwował salę. Jego oczy ciągle wracały w kierunku parkietu, gdzie migała mu szkarłatna suknia Hawke. Musiał przyznać przed sobą, że czuł się cokolwiek głupio, trochę nie na miejscu, obserwując ją. Powtarzał sobie, że takie ma zadanie. Jeden z arystokratów wynajął go jako ochroniarza, to naturalne, że miał baczenie na zatłoczoną komnatę. Prawda zaś był taka, że gdyby banda uzbrojonych po zęby zabójców dostała w swoje łapy jego na wpół pijanego pracodawcę, Fenris miałby spore trudności z uratowaniem jego nędznego żywota, ponieważ stracił go zupełnie z oczu, wzrokiem wodząc za tym, na czym skupiała się uwaga większości mężczyzn – na Hawke.

Elf nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie po ich ostatniej, szczerej rozmowie, podczas której wszystko stało się jasne, ale jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej zaplątane i niepewne.

Tak. Czuła to samo, co on. Tak. Zranił ją, gdy odszedł bez słowa po jednej, wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Anders miał szczęście zgarnąć to, co zostało z jej złamanego serca, ale Reiven przyznała szczerze, że nigdy do końca nie była w stanie zapomnieć.

A on, głupi i ślepy, popadał w spiralę strachu, niepewności i gniewu. Gdyby wtedy zatrzymał się, gdyby spojrzał na sytuację obiektywnie, może udałoby się im odnaleźć jakieś wyjście.

_– Czy jest już za późno? – zapytał ją, nie do końca pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź._

– _Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem – i oboje zamilkli obserwując promienie światła wpadające przez okna jego rozpadającej się rezydencji._

Pragnął wszystko naprawić, chciał ofiarować jej całego siebie, swoją w pełni odzyskaną wolność, swoją przyszłość. Chciał palącą namiętnością, oddaniem i czułością zmazać trzy długie lata, podczas których niemal za każdym spotkaniem krzywdził ją, czasem nieświadomie, a czasem świadomie pragnąc ją zranić. Zamiast zgodzić się i przyjąć go, popatrzyła ze smutkiem na jego twarz. W jej oczach znajdował się ciągle dostrzegalny przebłysk czegoś, co niegdyś miało być zapowiedzią gorącej namiętności, szczerego i wiernego uczucia, a stało się przyczyną wielu łez i zmarnowanych nadziei.

Zamiast jeszcze raz rzucić się nieprzytomnie na nieznane wody emocji i zaryzykować kolejny zawód, zadała jedno pytanie, to które słyszał już w Pustce.

_– Ufasz mi? _

_Zamarł, w jego głowie gonitwa myśli, zupełnie jak podczas konfrontacji z demonem. Co powinien powiedzieć? W jego uszach wciąż echo jej poprzednich słów. „Związek buduje się na szczerości i zaufaniu". I ciągle żywe w jego duszy: „Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że prawdziwy Fenris nie odpowie twierdząco. Bardzo tego chciałam, ale prawda jest bezlitosna"._

_Uśmiechnął się smętnie spoglądając na swoje dłonie. Cisza była odpowiedzią, której oczekiwała, była to odpowiedź jasna i klarowna. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hawke ma rację, wiedział, że bez zaufania nie będą w stanie zbudować wspólnie życia. On, były niewolnik, pokrzywdzony przez magię, nie był w stanie szczerze powiedzieć, że ufa jej magii, ufa jej silnej woli. Za dużo przeszedł w życiu, za dużo widział. Rany wciąż były świeże ale być może pewnego dnia…_

– _Zapytaj mnie jeszcze kiedyś – powiedział po długim milczeniu. Spojrzała na niego z iskrą nadziei połyskującą w jej jasnoniebieskich oczach. _

Chciał, żeby wiedziała, że nie zostawi tak tego. Chciał, by czuła, że jest obok, pamięta, czeka. Może pewnego dnia odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie brzmieć „tak", a wtedy nic nie będzie w stanie ich rozdzielić. Fenris wiedział, że potrzeba czasu im obojgu. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia, gdy pamięć o przeszłości przywiędnie, będzie mógł jej zaufać w pełni, bezwarunkowo, własnym życiem, własną duszą. Do tego czasu postanowił trwać przy jej boku, mieć na nią baczenie, chronić ją i bronić od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw, być przyjacielem, opiekunem, aniołem stróżem, tak jak to było za czasów, gdy powoli zbliżali się do siebie.

Tymczasem obserwował, pochłaniał ją wzrokiem. Zachwycał się jej urodą i gracją. W jego sercu bolesna tęsknota za jej zapachem, dotykiem stawała się dotkliwsza z każdą chwilą, gdy Reiven, jego Reiven, sunęła przez parkiet w ramionach co rusz to innego mężczyzny.

Potem znikła mu z oczu, gdy musiał powrócić do swoich obowiązków. Jego pracodawca, wyjątkowo pijany, zaczął wszczynać awanturę, elf musiał zapakować go do jego powozu i odprawić do domu.

Gdy wrócił do obserwacji Hawke, czarodziejka była znów na parkiecie. Najpierw zadziwienie, potem nieprzyjemne uczucie zazdrości zaczęło wślizgiwać się w jego duszę, gdy pojął, że Reiven towarzyszy Sebastian. Tworzyli piękną parę, jak z jakiejś bajki, książę i czarodziejka. Fenris zacisnął mocniej zęby, starając się zapanować nad niepokojem, jaki zalewał go ciemną falą. Sebastian był jej przyjacielem, był też jego przyjacielem, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele oboje przeszli, ile ich wiąże. Nie mógłby… nie chciałby…

– Piękny bal, czyż nie? – drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę z towarzystwa złotowłosego elfa. Skąd u licha wziął się tu ten pożal–się–Stwórco skrytobójca?

Fenris zbył jego pytanie milczeniem, nie mając ochoty brać udziału w słownych gierkach tego aroganckiego durnia.

– I piękny widok – dorzucił Zevran spoglądając na Reiven, wirującą teraz w ramionach Vaela. Fenris cały stężał, gdy książę pochylił się nad nią szepcząc jej coś do ucha, coś, po czym Reiven spuściła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Oczom eksniewolnika nie umknął sposób, w jaki książę–zakonnik dotykał jej nagich pleców, tuż powyżej linii gorsetu. Jego palce delikatnie gładziły jej skórę. Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo widok ten zaczyna go irytować.

– Lady Hawke wygląda dziś zjawiskowo – kontynuował Zevran z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach – w swoich rozlicznych podróżach spotkałem dotąd tylko jedną jej podobną. W wielu płaszczyznach Czempionka jest uderzająco podobna do Elisy Cousland. Silna, piękna, godna tytułu królowej… lub księżnej.

Fenris rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Jeśli ten nędzny śmieć sugerował…

– Pozwól, że dam ci dobrą radę przyjacielu…

– Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem i nie potrzebuję twoich rad – wycedził białowłosy elf, Antivańczyk jednak udawał, że nie słyszy irytacji w głosie rozmówcy.

– Tak wyjątkową kobietę jak Strażniczka czy Czempionka, silną, piękną i niezależną, nie zdobędziesz ukrywając się w cieniu.

Zevran uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do zdenerwowanego Fenrisa i poklepał go po ramieniu. Po czym wysunął się z miejsca za filarem, gdzie obaj przebywali niezauważeni przez towarzystwo na sali. Jego sprężyste kroki skierowane ku tańczącym. Po chwili to on trzymał w ramionach Hawke i kołysał ją w takt muzyki uśmiechając się do niej ponętnie.

~o~

Dawno nie czuła się tak przyjemnie odprężona. Czuła się lekko, błogo – emocje, których nie doświadczyła od… od sama nie wiedziała, jak dawna. Wypite wino rozgrzewało ją od środka, podczas gdy mroźny podmuch wiatru ochładzał jej rumiane policzki. Miękki futrzany kołnierz łaskotał ją w szyję, awłosy, skręcone wcześniej w lśniące pierścienie, opadały teraz na jej czoło. Nogi niosły ją niemal tanecznym krokiem przez puste ulice, jej biodra nadal poruszające się w takt muzyki, ciągle rozbrzmiewające w jej głowie. Być może był to efekt alkoholu, być może wypiła troszeczkę za dużo, całkiem możliwe, że będzie mieć jutro kaca, ale i tak było warto.

Kto by pomyślał, że ta udręka, jaką miał być bal, mogła zamienić się w przyjemny wieczór? Hawke spojrzała kątem oka na towarzyszącego jej Vaela. I to wszystko za jego sprawą. Od chwili, gdy znalazła go ukrytego w cieniu tarasu, dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. W jego obecności nie czuła się tak skrępowana, ciekawskie spojrzenia tłumu przestały ją irytować. W zasadzie niemal zapomniała o całym świecie, kołysząc się w takty orlasianskich walców i skocznych kontredansów, ukoronowaniem zaś był remigold odtańczony z niebywałą żywiołowością, podczas którego jej partnerem był sam król Fereldenu.

Z Sebastianem u swojego boku i winem szumiącym w głowie była odważna, tryskała energią i humorem, dzieliła się ze wszystkimi anegdotami, opowieściami o swych przygodach, żartami, które słyszała od Varrica. Rozmawiała ze wszystkimi tymi napuszonymi arystokratami bez kompleksów, nie przejmując się plotkami, które zapewne będą jeszcze długo po balu krążyć na jej temat.

Gdyby matka to widziała… myśl o drogiej zmarłej tym razem nie przyniosła ze sobą spodziewanego bólu, raczej smutek nostalgii za tym, co zostało utracone bezpowrotnie.

– Hawke?

Uniosła oczy spoglądając na Sebastiana, który przez większą część drogi do domu nie mówił o niczym innym, niż powrót do Starkhaven. Oczywiście nie miała mu tego za złe, gdyby ona po tych wszystkich latach miała powrócić do Lothering… ta myśl była również podszyta nostalgią.

– Reiven? – jego miękki głos rozwiał obraz płonącego miasteczka w jej umyśle – Ale ja cię zanudzam.

– Ależ skąd – zaprzeczyła szybko. – Twój entuzjazm jest zrozumiały – spojrzała na twarz przyjaciela. – Cieszę się, że dokonałeś wreszcie wyboru. – _Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy _– pomyślała.

– To tak, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł mi z duszy – przyznał książę. – Najtrudniej było obrać właściwą ścieżkę, wędrować nią jest znacznie prościej.

Przytaknęła mu, doskonale znała to z doświadczenia. Na przykład ona i Fenris. Wahała się tak długo, a teraz, gdy decyzja została podjęta, wiedziała, że najtrudniejsza część jest już za nią. Teraz wystarczyło cierpliwie poczekać i przekonać się, czy mogą być jeszcze kiedyś razem.

Porywisty podmuch przemknął pustą ulicą zrywając jej z głowy kaptur. Czarodziejka zadrżała i nie bez zdziwienia pojęła, że ramię Sebastiana opasuje ją i przyciąga do jego boku, dając odrobinę ciepła i zasłaniając przed kąsającym chłodem.

Gdyby nie wypite wino i szampański nastrój w jakim opuściła twierdzę, zapewne czułaby się odrobinę skrępowana sposobem, w jaki jego udo ociera się o jej udo, a jego palce delikatnie, acz stanowczo, spoczywają na jej biodrze. Oczywiście to był Sebastian, jej oddany i zawsze powściągliwy towarzysz. Jej wyobraźnia była o wiele mniej powściągliwa. Gdy myślała, że wystarczy najdelikatniejszy ruch dłoni łucznika i jego palce spoczną pomiędzy szerokim rozcięciem jej sukni, biegnącym od jej uda (przyczyną jej gniewu na Isabele)… Zastanowiła się, jakie byłoby to uczucie, gdyby poczuła jego szorstkie dłonie na swoim ciele… Ostatecznie, skoro miał zamiar być księciem, musiałby odłożyć śluby czystości i…

„_Na litość Stwórcy, ogarnij się Hawke, jesteś bardziej pijana niż sądzisz albo Isabeli w końcu udało się zdeprawować cię do reszty" _– mruczał w jej głowie głosik sumienia przerażony wizjami muskularnego ciała Vaela, nagiego w świetle świec…

„_Po prostu brak ci porządnego seksu, pomyśl, jak długo ten nieszczęsny zakonnik utrzymywał celibat, gdyby udało ci się go skusić, to mogłoby być najwspanialsze przeżycie twojej marnej egzystencji" - _odezwał się zaraz drugi niepokorny głos w jej głowie.

Kolejny mroźny podmuch wiatru sprawił, że wszelkie bezecne myśli „zamarzły" w jej głowie. Weszli teraz na plac przed jej rezydencją.

– Umch, straszne zimno. Mam nadzieję, że Bodhan napalił w kominku – odezwała się, gdy zatrzymali się przed wejściem do jej domu i Sebastian wypuścił ją z objęcia.

– Gdybyśmy byli gdzie indziej niż w Kirkwall, mógłbym powiedzieć, że powinniśmy spodziewać się śniegu jeszcze przed świtem.

Reiven westchnęła wspominając zimy spędzone w Lothering, lepienie bałwana, zjeżdżanie na sankach, kuligi przy blasku pochodni. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej ust, jej oczy wyłapały ten sam wyraz melancholii w oczach łucznika.

– Czy w Starkhaven bywają ciężkie zimy?

– Czy ciężkie…? z pewnością nie tak jak w Fereldenie, ale jest dostatecznie dużo śniegu, aby zakryć całą szarość pejzażu. Trochę mi tego brakuje.

Reiven odgarnęła włosy z oczu spoglądając na nisko wiszące kłębiaste chmury.

– Nie wiem, co jest z pogodą w Kirkwall, odkąd tu mieszkam nie widziałam śniegu.

– To pewnie przez bliskość morza, ciepłe prądy albo coś tego typu…

Wtedy genialna myśl wpadła do jej lekko podchmielonej głowy. Sebastian nieco zaniepokojony patrzył, jak czarodziejka unosi dłonie ku górze, jej oczy lekko przymknięte, skupiony wyraz twarzy.

Nie mógł wyczuć tego, jak sięga poza Zasłonę, pobierając odpowiednią ilość energii, nie słyszał też, gdy w myślach skandowała słowa zaklęcia. Natomiast doskonale widział jasnoniebieskie iskry tryskające snopem blasku ku górze z jej dłoni,. Nie wiedział, co takiego zrobiła, ale po chwili zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej.

Reiven otworzyła oczy, jej lśniące niebieskie źrenice połyskiwały w świetle lamp zawieszonych u wejścia do jej domu niczym dwa sopelki.

– Reiven? Co to… – ucichł, coś zimnego wylądowało na jego policzku. Przed jego oczami, niczym delikatne piórko, dryfował płatek śniegu. Vael uniósł dłoń i kryształek w kształcie gwiazdki opadł na jego ciepłą skórę, zadrżał i roztopił się. Ale zaraz, jeden za drugim opadły kolejne.

W jej piersi serce biło mocnym rytmem, koniuszki palców były lodowate od zaklęcia, a zasoby many skurczyły się do niewyobrażalnie znikomych resztek. To zaklęcie kosztowało dużo wysiłku i przez chwilę było jej naprawdę słabo. Reiven zachwiała się i natychmiast otoczyły ją bezpieczne objęcia przyjaciela.

– To dopiero zaklęcie – mruknęła, wtulona w łucznika, bezpiecznie wsparta o jego szeroką klatkę, dla odmiany odzianą w miękki sobolowy płaszcz, niż w twardy metal jego białej zbroi. Z nieskrywaną radością obserwowała ponad jego ramieniem biały pył sypiący się dużymi płatami z nieba.

– To chyba nie było najrozsądniejsze – odezwał się Sebastian, ale w jego głosie nie było nagany, raczej coś na kształt zafascynowania.

– Ale efekt jest fantastyczny – odparła patrząc jak wszystko wkoło pokrywa cieniutka warstwa śniegu.

~o~

Fenris otrzepał włosy, śnieg natychmiast roztapiał się, sprawiając, że mokre kosmyki zaczęły przywierać do jego policzków. Zrobiło się naprawdę zimno, a jego tatuaże połyskiwały pod odległym dotykiem magii. Znał to uczucie, pełzające mrowienie pod skórą. Ciepło rozgrzewające lyrium, tak właśnie reagował na magię Hawke.

Elf przyśpieszył kroku zastanawiając się, czy czarodziejka i łucznik nie spotkali na drodze do domu jakichś nieproszonych towarzyszy, być może potrzebowali jego pomocy.

Kompletnie znieruchomiał tuż za rogiem. Przed jego oczami roztaczał się widok na ubielony plac, Reiven i Sebastian stali razem, właściwie przytulali się.

Fenris powstrzymał groźny pomruk wzbierający w jego wnętrzu. To nie mogło być to, co myślał. Głęboki wdech, jeden i drugi. Znał Sebastiana zbyt dobrze, zwierzał mu się. Sebastian nigdy nie zdradziłby jego zaufania. I Hawke, kobieta która nie tak dawno mówiła mu o zaufaniu i szczerości, i o tym, że ciągle do niego coś czuje.

Ale to było trzy lata temu, od tego czasu znajdowała zapomnienie w ramionach innych – przypomniał sobie i znów powróciły wątpliwości.

Ostatecznie nie powinien się tym martwić, powinien się cieszyć. Sebastian był dobrym człowiekiem, wartościowym z zasadami. Był księciem, Hawke zasługiwała na księcia. Mężczyzna o takiej pozycji mógłby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, wygodne życie…

Fenris wycofał się w cień zastanawiając się, czy ma prawo ingerować.

Kochał ją naprawdę, chciał, by była szczęśliwa, jeśli miała to znaleźć u boku księcia…

Ale Sebastian jeszcze nim nie był, czekała go niebezpieczna podróż i walka o tron, walka w której wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone, a wrogowie będą czyhać na każde jego potknięcie, na każdą słabość. Nie. Nie chciał, by kobieta, którą kochał, została kartą przetargową w grze o tron.

Z głębi jego umysłu wynurzyły się słowa tego irytującego skrytobójcy: „Tak wyjątkową kobietę jak Strażniczka czy Czempionka, silną, piękną i niezależną, nie zdobędziesz ukrywając się w cieniu".

Dwa lata temu w tym samym miejscu widział podobną scenę. Wtedy uznał, że nie ma prawa się wtrącać, teraz jednak…

~o~

Oboje z Sebastianem siedzieli na stopniach wiodących do rezydencji Amellów, dzieląc się wspomnieniami o zimach ich dzieciństwa.

Śnieg przestał padać niemal całkowicie i tylko pojedyncze płatki opadały z płowych chmur. Wszystko przykryte było kołderką z puchu, takie czyste i idealnie białe. Zimny blask lamp skrzył się na śniegu milionami refleksów. Smutno było pomyśleć, że za parę godzin ta bajkowa sceneria spłynie, obnażając brzydotę i ponurą szarość kamiennego miasta.

–… zaprzęgi z dzwonkami, futra niedźwiedzie, pochodnie, wino i śpiew – opowiadał rozmarzonym głosem Sebastian, jego oczy utkwione w nieokreślony punkt przestrzeni, jakby widziały coś poza fasadami kamienic przed nimi.

– I kobiety – zachichotała Hawke.

– Achmm… kobiety są zmarznięte i tulą się do swoich towarzyszy.

– To brzmi bardzo zachęcająco –wymruczała sennie opierając się o Sebastiana.

– To zależy, kto jest twoim towarzyszem – odezwał się niespodziewanie trzeci głos, tuż obok nich.

Oboje jednocześnie odskoczyli się od siebie, niczym spłoszone nastolatki przyłapane na pocałunku. Ich głowy obróciły się w kierunku, skąd dochodziło ciche trzeszczenie śniegu pod stopami elfa. Fenris podszedł do nich, owinięty w gruby płaszcz, ze strąkami mokrych włosów przyklejonych do jego karku.

– Faktycznie, gdyby usadzili cię obok ciotki Adeli… wino, sanie i choroba lokomocyjna…

Sebastian wydawał się nieco speszony obecnością elfa, co tylko jeszcze bardziej niepokoiło eksniewolnika. Jeśli książę–zakonnik czuł się niezręcznie w obecnym położeniu, oznaczało to, że jego sumienie nie było do końca czyste. Czarodziejka jednak nie wydawała się być onieśmielona jego niespodziewanym pojawieniem się. Bo i czemu miałaby być, pomyślał cierpko elf, i przyjrzał się jej twarzy. No tak, trochę wypiła. W tym stanie pomiędzy lekkim upojeniem a totalnym odlotem, Reiven znajdowała w sobie dużo humoru i odwagi, co owocowało przeróżnymi psikusami i komicznymi zdarzeniami. Jak wtedy, gdy huśtała się na fladze zwisającej z bramy Katowni (zakład z Isabelą), lub tańczyła na szynkwasie w Wisielcu (zakład z Varricem), lub przebiegła traktem Wicehrabiego w samym prześcieradle (zakład z Isabelą).

– Hop, hop! Jest tam kto?

Jej głos wyrwał go z pogoni za wspomnieniami wybryków Hawke i Fenris odkrył ze zdziwieniem, że uśmiecha się na te wspomnienia. Reiven odgarnęła ciemną falę włosów z czoła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Co taki grzeczny chłopczyk robi o tej porze na ulicy?

– Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – tu Fenris nie mógł powstrzymać lodowatego spojrzenia rzuconego w stronę Vaela. Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie, wstał z miejsca i zaczął otrzepywać płaszcz.

– Będę już szedł. Dobranoc Hawke, dobranoc Fenris – i w mgnieniu oka był już na drugim końcu placu.

– Więc tak to teraz będzie? – zapytała. Fenris uniósł jedną brew.

– Będziesz odstraszał wszystkie osobniki płci męskiej?

– Mniej więcej tak.

Stanowcza odpowiedź zaskoczyła ją, ale przecież ostatnimi czasy właśnie tak między nimi było. Cały czas jakieś napięcia i niespodzianki. Najwyraźniej Fenirs wziął sobie do serca ich rozmowę.

– _Możesz próbować, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie taryfy ulgowej tylko dlatego, że kiedyś… może jeśli przekonasz mnie, że naprawdę ci zależy… może wtedy… _

– _Nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnuję – jego intensywne spojrzenie skupione na niej. Tyle uczucia zaklętego w tych dwóch połyskujących szmaragdach oczu. _

_Nie daj się Hawke… – cichy głos w jej głowie –…ten jego wzrok kopniętego szczeniaczka zawsze działał, ale ty to już znasz, nie daj się. Ilekroć zaczynasz wierzyć, że w końcu znalazłaś kogoś, na kim możesz polegać, wszystko staje na głowie, a ty kolejny raz zostajesz sama ze złamanym sercem. Podjęłaś decyzję, pamiętasz? _

– _Jesteś pewny, że warto znowu w to brnąć?_

– _Absolutnie._

Reiven przypomniała sobie mrożące spojrzenie, jakim Fenris uraczył Zevrana i uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała eksniewolnika zazdrosnego i widok ten jej pochlebiał. Jeśli zaczęła go drażnić obecność innych mężczyzn, świadczyło to o tym, że naprawdę mu zależy. Zmienił się. Kiedyś usunąłby się w cień, powtarzając sobie, że nie zasługuje na nią, z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy znosił jej flirty z Sebastianem, Zevranem, Ande… Nie! O tym dwulicowym wężu nie będę myśleć. Teraz! Teraz potrafił jednym spojrzeniem, pomrukiem wypłoszyć ich wszystkich.

– Nie wiedziałam, że posiadasz buty – kiwnęła głową wskazując jego obuwie.

– Trzeba być przygotowany, gdy w pobliżu kręci się niezrównoważona czarodziejka lubiąca majstrować przy pogodzie – zaczął z krzywym uśmiechem. – Poważnie Hawke, czasem zachowujesz się jak dzieciak.

Reiven pokazała mu język, potem zdała sobie sprawę jak to mogło wyglądać i roześmiała się w głos. Fenris uraczył ją grymasem twarzy, który w jego przypadku oznaczał szczere rozbawienie.

– Jak duże dziecko – dodał odwracając się do niej plecami i kierując się w stronę swojej rudery.

Nim odszedł kilka kroków jego ucho wychwyciło szmer jedwabnej sukni, potem chrzęst wilgotnego śniegu i… pac!

– Bingo! – krzyknęła Hawke otrzepując rękawiczki. Wyjątkowo mokra, nieprzyjemnie zimna piguła roztrzaskała się na jego potylicy. Fenris zatrzymał się zmuszając swoje ciało do niereagowania na lodowate krople roztopionego śniegu spływające mu za oszywkę. Obrócił głowę spoglądając przez ramię na Reiven schylającą się po śnieg.

– Naprawdę Hawke… – unik i śnieżka przeleciała cal od jego głowy.

– Nie cierpię, gdy jesteś śmiertelnie poważny – zawołała do niego lepiąc następną pigułę.

– Nie cierpię, gdy jesteś pijana – mruknął z ukrywanym uśmiechem sięgając do ziemi po śnieg.


	19. Chapter 19

„… _- Bardzo bym chciała – powiedziała – ale jestem już umówiona._

_Na to jej oświadczenie Isabela uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko i mogłem przysiąc, że piratka wie coś, o czym my dopiero się dowiemy. Stokrotka wydawała się zasmucona, Hawke zawsze potrafiła wytargować niższą cenę, gdy razem odwiedzały targowisko. Fenris uniósł jedynie brwi patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. Ach, ale w jego wzroku było coś jeszcze, czyżby to był niepokój? _

_Hawke oczywiście nie przejmowała się ponurym nastrojem elfa. Ostatnimi czasy ich „związek" stał się dziwną mieszanką przekory i figlarności ze strony naszej czarodziejki oraz drażliwości i zazdrości ze strony Fenrisa. Mieszanka, której jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyliśmy, owocująca przeróżnymi, niecodziennymi sytuacjami. Wszyscy czekamy w napięciu, co z tego wyniknie. _

_No i jest oczywiście Sebastian. Przez długi czas był najlepszym przyjacielem Fenrisa, tak zawsze go postrzegałem. Ostatnimi czasy… hm… mam wrażenie, że coraz bliżej mu do Hawke. Gdy przy naszym ostatnim „maratonie karcianym" oświadczył, że zdecydował się na dobre wystąpić z zakonu, mówię wam, po minie Fenrisa wiedziałem, że coś się za tym kryje. Oczywiście Hawke pozostawała neutralna, przyjacielska, ale powściągliwa._

_A jednak… Plotki, jakie obiegły miasto po ostatnim balu… Ach, nic dziwnego, że elf zaczyna warczeć (bardziej niż zwykle). _

_Od dłuższego czasu obserwuję układ sił wśród szlachty. Wystarczy jeden głupi wybryk Meredith i runie lawina. Arystokraci są świadomi, że jedynie Hawke jest na tyle odważna i bezczelna, żeby sięgnąć po koronę wicehrabiego na przekór tej starej jędzy. Jeśli komtur podstawi ich pod ścianą… nie będą mieć wyjścia._

_Bliskie stosunki Hawke z pretendentem do tronu Stakrhaven umacniają jej pozycję, do tego szacunek jaki okazuje jej na każdym kroku król… Z wiadomości, które zgromadziłem, wysnuwam wnioski, że Ferelden poszukuje sojuszu przeciw Orlais, a kto jak nie rodowita Fereldenka, wicehrabina Krikwall, księżna Starhaven i jednocześnie mag, byłaby idealnym sojusznikiem?_

_I pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi plotkami i domysłami jest cała ta sprawa z Fenrisem i Hawke, naprawdę nie wróżę im przyszłości… po zachowaniu elfa widzę, że on też zaczyna to zauważać…_

* * *

><p>- Hawke? HAWKE! Co robisz w moim pokoju?! Siedzisz przed moim biurkiem! I czy to… nieeeee! Czytasz mój dziennik! – wrzasnął Varric od progu.<p>

Reiven podniosła oczy znad grubego tomiska, leżącego przed nią na blacie. I ta jej minka, uśmiechała się jak kot, który właśnie zjadł kanarka.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – krasnolud przemaszerował przez pokój, chwycił swój dziennik i zatrzasną go z hukiem.

- Nie szanujesz cudzej prywatności – powiedział z udawaną odrazą.

- Bo ty czy Is szanowali moją, przeglądając mój dziennik kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja – wytknęła mu wstając z krzesła.

Varric pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem Hawke zdołała wśliznąć się do jego pokoju niezauważona, otworzyć zamek w szufladzie biurka i dorwać w łapy jego prywatny dziennik?

Czarodziejka ustąpiła mu miejsca i pisarz zajął swój wygodny fotel, podczas gdy ona opadła na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko niego. Jej palce prześlizgiwały się po amulecie zawieszonym na drobnym łańcuszku. Czarny, emaliowany pies na blaszce medalionu przypominał z zarysu jej potężnego mabari.

- Więc tak to wygląda? – odezwała się w końcu Hawke.

Varric spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

- Większość mieszkańców uważa, że powinnaś otrzymać tytuł.

Reiven pokręciła głową.

- Chodzi mi o Fenrisa… ostatnio bardzo się zmienił, stał się….

- Zaborczy?

Przytaknęła.

- Też to zauważyłem…

* * *

><p><em>- Wybierzesz się z nami na targowisko? – zapytała Merril, gdy wszyscy pięcioro wyszli z „Wisielca" na zalane bladym blaskiem zimowego słońca ulicę dolnego miasta.<em>

_- Bardzo bym chciała, ale jestem już umówiona._

_Merril zwiesiła smętnie głowę, Fenris jedynie zmarszczył brwi. Piratka… piratka mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Hawke i objęła w pasie elfkę._

_- Nie martwi się kociątko, ja z chęcią ci potowarzyszę._

_Poruszali się przez gwarny plac, oglądając towary wystawione na zadaszonych stoiskach. Wielu z pośród kupców znało Varrica i witało go skinieniem głowy. Merril zatrzymywała się przed każdym ze stoisk oglądając osobliwe przedmioty, jak tevinterskie tkaniny farbowane w głębokie kolory turkusu i karmazynu, wazy olbrzymich rozmiarów zdobione motywami bluszczu z Rivainu, wspaniałe kobierce z odległego Par Volen, flakony z antivańskimi perfumami i kosmetyki sprowadzane z Orlais. Wszystko było dla niej niezwykle interesujące i… drogie._

_- Te są naprawdę prześliczne – zamruczała elfka, prześlizgując palcami po dość tandetnym naszyjniku, składającym się z kilkudziesięciu szklanych sopli przycinanych w rąby._

_- To nie są prawdziwe kamienie – odezwała się Isabela przyglądając się innym wyrobom kupca._

_- Wiem, ale jeśli zawiesi się je w oknie, gdy świeci słońce, na ścianie pojawi się najprawdziwsza tęcza – wyjaśniła z entuzjazmem._

_- O ile pamiętam, okna twojego mieszkania wychodzą na północ – mruknął Fenris stojący kilka kroków dalej._

_- Ale to nie dla mnie, głuptasku – zawołała Merril. – To jest prezent dla Hawke._

_Elf zrobił nieco zdumioną minę._

_- No proszę, ktoś tu zapomniał o urodzinach Hawke – wymruczała Isabela. – Ciekawa jestem, czy Sebastian też jest taki zapominalski – dorzuciła ciszej, jej wypowiedź wyraźnie wzbudziła ciekawość Varrica._

_- Czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? _

_Izabela palcem wskazała na niewielki nóż do otwierania kopert z ozdobną srebrną rączką._

_- Ile za to? – mruknął niechętnie krasnolud._

_Sprzedawca podał cenę i zakup został dokonany wraz z kryształowym naszyjnikiem Merril._

_Fenris również dokonał drobnego zakupu, pisarz uśmiechnął się dyskretnie widząc w dłoniach elfa złoty medalion z podobizną mabari, ładnie wykonany i całkiem gustowny. _

_- A teraz powiesz mi to, co chcę wiedzieć – oświadczył Varric, gdy wracali już z targowiska._

_Isabela uśmiechnęła się ponętnie do jednego z marynarzy jakich mijali po drodze i przysunęła się bliżej do krasnoluda, mrucząc cicho tak, żeby Fenris idący z tyłu obok Merril jej nie usłyszał._

_- Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale…_

_- Ale?_

_- W zeszłym tygodniu Reiven poprosiła mnie żebym pomogła jej kupić suknię wieczorową._

_- Reiven i suknie? – Varric pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową._

_- Właśnie, i tu mi już coś nie pasowało. Nie mogłam wyciągnąć nic od tego nudnego Bodhana, a Sandal jak zwykle uraczył mnie tym swoim…_

_- …zaklęciem._

_- Właśnie. Dopadłam więc Oranę i powiedziała mi, że wczoraj Reiven wróciła późno i nie zgadniesz, kto ją odeskortował do domu – Isabela zawiesiła dramatycznie głos. Varric cmoknął zniecierpliwiony._

_- Sebastian – wymruczała do krasnoluda po cichu._

_Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i…_

_- …mówiła, że widziała Hawke na balu, jak tańczyła z Sebastianem…. – usłyszeli głos Merril paplającej radośnie do coraz bardziej zachmurzonego Fenrisa._

_- …powiedziała, że Hawke wyglądała jak księżniczka z bajki, że pewnie niedługo nią zostanie, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć, przecież pani Leandra nie była księżną, a może ojciec Hawke był… hm….- Merrill zamyśliła się na moment. – Hej Varric! Czy w Fereldenie są książęta?_

_Krasnolud zerknął na mocno poirytowanego Fenrisa. Elf wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy nie skręcić karku nieświadomej niczego Dalijce. _

_- Nasza Stokrotka nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego ._

_- Ani odrobiny – przyznała piratka._

* * *

><p>- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś robi wokół mnie niepotrzebny szum, czy ja kiedykolwiek wyraziłam chęć zostania wicehrabiną?<p>

- Nie, przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo – rzucił Varric z szerokim uśmiechem. Hawke jedynie machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

- To wszystko jest mocno podejrzane.

- Całe miasto huczy od plotek, Meredith trzęsie portkami, albo kiecką, albo czymkolwiek, co tam nosi pod tą swoją zbroją.

Hawke podrapała się po nosie. Nie dało się ukryć, że była ostatnio dość roztargniona. Czy była to sprawka ponurawego elfa, czy może świętoszkowatego księcia?

- Wszystko wisi na włosku – mruknęła.

- Owszem, zebrałem ostatnio kilka opinii i jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wkrótce dostaniesz tytuł.

Reiven wzruszyła ramionami ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Przestań robić miny, oboje wiemy, że ta perspektywa wcale nie jest dla ciebie tak niemiła.

- Ostatnimi czasy wszyscy próbują mi to udowodnić.

* * *

><p><em>Reiven minęła w progu twierdzy Meredith. Pani komtur przywitała ją jedynie krótkim skinieniem głowy i opuściła budynek pobrzękując swoją zbroją. Czarodziejka zastanawiała się, co mogło spowodować ten paskudny grymas twarzy. Sytuacja wyjaśniła się, gdy Hawke podeszła do głównych schodów. U ich stóp stał król Alistair cicho rozmawiając ze swoim kanclerzem. Gdy podeszła, obaj przywitali ją i razem skierowali się ku apartamentom przeznaczonym królowi na siedzibę podczas jego pobytu w mieście.<em>

_- A zapowiadał się tak miły dzień – jęknął król idąc obok niej. – Ta stara sekutnica wie, jak zepsuć człowiekowi humor._

_Teagan, idący krok za nimi, zakaszlał znacząco, co jedynie wzbudziło uśmiech na ustach ile razy sama tak mówiła o Meredith…_

_- To nie ma miejscu, Alistairze…_

_- No co, jesteśmy w „swoim" gronie… _

_Weszli do przestronnej jadalni. Reiven nigdy nie była w tej części twierdzy i zachwycił ją bogaty wystrój wnętrza. Stół był zastawiony dla czterech osób._

_Była bardzo mile zaskoczona, gdy otrzymała zaproszenie na kolację od samego króla. Alistair wydawał się naprawdę sympatyczny, dowcipny i inteligentny, trochę inny niż taki, jakim opisywał go Theron. Ale przez Therona przemawiał żal…_

_Zastanawiała się, kto jeszcze ma być na tej nieformalnej, prywatnej audiencji…_

_- Wasza Wysokość, książę Sebastian Vael – głos kamerdynera poniósł się echem po wysokim sklepieniu komnaty._

_Zaskoczona odwróciła się ku drzwiom, w sam raz, by zobaczyć wchodzącego Sebastiana . Do tej pory tak rzadko widywała go bez zbroi, że teraz ciężko jej było oderwać wzrok od jego szczupłej sylwetki odzianej w przedniej jakości szary jedwab z błękitnymi lamowaniami._

_Jego wzrok odnalazł ją i książę zamarł na sekundę przyglądając się jej smukłej postaci odzianej w lazurowe satyny…. _

_- A więc jednak – westchnęła ciężko przyjmując od Sebastiana kieliszek grzanego wina. _

_- Obawiam się, że wojna jest nieunikniona – potwierdził Alistair._

_Kolacja zakończyła się i towarzystwo przeszło do salonu, racząc się ciepłym trunkiem przy świetle świec. _

_- O co właściwie poszło? – odezwała się Reiven, czując, że za wypowiedziami króla kryje się coś jeszcze. Alistair potarł ręką czoło._

_- Od początku Plagi naszymi sprzymierzeńcami byli magowie. Ich magia, siła i mądrość wspierały nas, gdyby nie ich pomoc, Plaga spustoszyłaby Ferelden. Byłem w Wieży Magów i widziałem, jakie wiodą życie… na Stwórcę, sam bym zrobił wszystko, żeby stamtąd umknąć, nie dziwię im się._

_- Magowie bywają niebezpieczni, Kręgi są po to, by ich chronić – odezwał się Sebastian._

_- Nie sprzeciwiamy się idei Kręgu – powiedział Teagan – ale sposób, w jaki są traktowani magowie…_

_- Miałem zostać templariuszem – odezwał się Alistair. – Wiem, jak są szkoleni, rekrutom wpaja się, że mag to podczłowiek, że lepiej go zabić, jeśli jest choćby cień szansy, że w przyszłości może sprawiać kłopoty._

_- Nikt nie powinien ponosić kary za błędy, których nie popełnił – dodał znów Teagan._

_Sebastian zmarszczył czoło, potem zapatrzył się w płonący w kominku ogień._

_- To nie jest sprawiedliwie – przyznał._

_- Ryzykujecie wojną z Orlais dla wolności magów, jakież to szlachetne – rzuciła sarkastycznie Hawke. Dostrzegła od razu spojrzenia, jakie wymienili ze sobą kanclerz i król._

_- Chcieliśmy dla magów więcej wolności w zamian za ich usługi dla korony. Magowie, jak sama zapewne wiesz, to potężna broń. W Fereldeńskim Kręgu jest ich ponad stu, wyobrażasz sobie jakim byliby wsparciem dla królewskich wojsk?_

_- I tu właśnie zaczyna się problem, jak tylko Orlais dowiedziało się o tym, Boska zażądała od nas, byśmy wydali wszystkich magów._

_Reiven ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na rozmówców._

_- Chcę zlikwidować Krąg?_

_- Przenieść fereldeńskich magów do innych Kręgów._

_- Ale jak, Krąg w Kirkwall jest już zatłoczony, inne podobnie, w Ostwik i Starkhaven Kręgi przestały istnieć… - Sebastian wydawał się zaskoczony._

_- Kto będzie sprawdzał, czy magowie dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia – mruknęła Hawke posępnie…_

_Alistair wstał z miejsca i zbliżając się do okna. Zapatrzył się w dal. Mrok zaczynał zapadać ponad miastem. Mgła przesłaniała horyzont kryjąc wzburzone fale Oceanu Przebudzonych._

_Gdzieś poza nią pozostawał jego kraj i jego poddani, którzy liczyli na niego._

_- Sprawa magów w Kinloh Hold to jedynie pretekst…_

_Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie._

_- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że Boska chciałaby doprowadzić do rozlewu krwi._

_Teagan przytaknął mu._

_- Zapewne ona sama nie, ale ludzie ją otaczający… większość wysoko postawionych dostojników… nie rozróżnia granicy między władzą świecką a kościelną._

_- Zupełnie jak Meredith – mruknęła Hawke._

_- Prawdę mówiąc przybyłem tu w poszukiwaniu partnerów do rozmowy, ale z nią nie da się rozmawiać, Meredith uważa mnie za heretyka. _

_- Może Wasza Wysokość powinna porozumieć się z Ealthiną – zasugerował Vael._

_- Rozmawiałem już z nią. Jej Świątobliwość dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie mieszać się w sprawy doczesne – wyjaśnił król._

_- A co my mamy z tym wspólnego? – odezwała się Reiven wstając ze swojego miejsca. _

_- Oboje jesteście bardzo cenieni przez arystokrację tego miasta – zaczął ostrożnie Teagan. - W kuluarach mówi się, że Wasza Wysokość – tu skinął w kierunku Sebastiana – masz zamiar starać się o tron Starkhaven._

_Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze na dobre nie zaczął kampanii przeciw swojemu aroganckiemu kuzynowi, a okazywało się, że wszyscy wkoło już o tym wiedzieli._

_- Lady Hawke natomiast jest najsilniejszą pretendentką do tytułu wicehrabiny. Postronni postrzegają was jako sojuszników._

_Reiven i Sebastian spojrzeli na siebie, w oczach czarodziejki zalśnił delikatny płomyk irytacji, jeśli oni chcieli wplatać ją w jakieś polityczne machinacje…_

_- Oto, co proponujemy – odezwał się Alistair patrząc z rozbrajającą szczerością na Reiven._

_- Z radością wesprzemy cię pani swoim królewski autorytetem, jeśli postanowisz objąć fotel wicehrabiny…. – _

_Reiven poruszyła się niespokojnie, miała ochotę zwiać z tego miejsca i nie zastanawiać się nad tym co właściwie jej proponowano. Co najmniej tuzin razy sugerowano jej, że powinna zacząć działać „bardziej energicznie". Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziła, że korona Dummara może być jej, teraz jednak, z tygodnia na tydzień taka perspektywa robiła się coraz bardziej realna. Sama myśl, że mogłaby zdziałać dużo więcej dobrego dla jej rodaków w Kirkwall, dla biedaków z Mrokowiska, dla magów w Katowni…_

_Gdyby zdecydowała, że jednak chce walczyć o tron tej ponurej dziury, w jaki sposób wsparcie króla Fereldenu mogłoby jej pomóc? Kluczem do tego był handel morski. Niejedna arystokratyczna rodzina Kirkwall zawdzięczała swoją fortunę handlowi z Fereldenem. _

_-… jeśli natomiast chodzi o księcia Sebastiana, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora jesteśmy w stanie ofiarować pomoc militarną._

_Vael wydawał się być zaskoczony taką propozycją._

_- Nie sądziłam, że Ferelden w obliczu wojny z Orlais tak łatwo zechce uszczuplić swoje zasoby zbrojne? _

_- Ach, ależ wcale ich nie uszczuplamy – odezwał się cichy, melodyjny głos z końca sali._

_No tak, powinna się domyśleć, że Aranai gdzieś tu jest. Ten elf był jak szarańcza, potrafił wściubić swój nos dosłownie wszędzie. Porozumienie pomiędzy fereldeńskim władcą a antivańskim skrytobójcą stanowiło dla niej cały czas zagadkę. Być może tak silne więzy powstają podczas walki ramię w ramię. Theron wyrażał się o Zevranie z nieukrywanym szacunkiem._

_Elf wysunął się z kąta, w którym zapewne przesiedział ostatnie pół godziny, niezauważony przez Sebastiana i Hawke. _

_- Antivańskie oddziały najemników chętnie pomogą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba._

_- Wydawało mi się, że Kruki chcą cię dopaść, czy może mi się coś pomieszało?_

_- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, moja droga Czempionko – Zevran usiadł obok niej, ujmując jej rękę i całując jej palce. – Pewna niezwykle piękna i czarująca kobieta zadbała, żeby ostatnich z nieposłusznych Kruków spotkała zasłużona kara._

_Reiven delikatnie, acz stanowczo wysunęła dłoń z jego ręki._

_- Nuncio… - wyszeptała._

_- Antivańskie kruki będą na wasze skinienie – odezwał się elf, spoglądając to na Hawke, to na Sebastiana. – Macie na to słowo mistrza Gildii._

_- Przedstawiliśmy wam nasz punkt widzenia – odezwał się Alister podchodząc z powrotem do kominka. Jego twarz wyrażała determinację._

_- Decyzja należy do was…_

* * *

><p>- Gildia Kupców stanie za tobą murem, nawet Koteria… - Varric uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, gdy ta patrzyła w okno za jego plecami. Z jej ust wymknęło się ciche westchnienie. Reiven ukryła twarz w rękach, potem przeczesała palcami potargane włosy.<p>

- Varric, czy my naprawdę siedzimy w Wisielcu i zastanawiamy się, czy powinnam zostać wicehrabiną?

Krasnolud roześmiał się i jego zaraźliwy rechot udzielił się czarodziejce.

- Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, tfu… koszmarach, nie sądziłam… uciekinierka, czarodziejka-apostatka, wicehrabiną Kirkwall…

- Dziwniejsze rzeczy już się zdarzały, pomyśl o królu Alistairze, bękart, chowany w zakonie, Szary Strażnik, a tu masz babo placek?

- Świat do reszty oszalał.

Oboje zamilkli. Reiven cały czas powracała myślami do tamtej kolacji. Musiała przyznać, że wizja posiadania realnej władzy była pociągająca. Sama myśl o tym, że mogłaby naprawić tak wiele... Sebastian uważał, że to doskonałe wyjście z sytuacji.

* * *

><p><em>- Hawke powinna to zrobić, Kirkwall potrzebuje silnej władzy.<em>

_- Pytałeś jej, czy ona w ogóle tego chce?_

_Avelina patrzyła sceptycznie na księcia stojącego obok niej na stopniach świątyni. Potem dostrzegła sylwetkę przyjaciółki zmierzającą w ich stronę. Hawke uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pomachała obojgu. Czasem Avelina zastanawiała się, jak czarodziejka to robi, mimo wszystkiego czego doświadczyła, potrafiła uśmiechać się tak pogodnie, być tak beztroska… W miarę jak atmofera w mieście robiła się coraz bardziej gęsta, pani kapitan zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście Hawke nie jest najlepszym wyjściem dla całego tego bałaganu. Reiven nie zawsze działała racjonalnie, czasem niemal na granicy prawa, często lekceważyła standardowe sposoby rozwiązywania problemów, a mimo to była zaskakująco efektywna. Jeśli coś miało być zrobione i to dobrze, najprościej było zwrócić się do niej. Hawke wicehrabiną? Być może dziwne czasy wymagały dziwnych rozwiązań._

_- Czy jest ktoś w Kirkwall, kto się bardziej do tego nadaje?_

_Rudowłosa kobieta pokręciła głową._

_- Myślę, że to z nią powinieneś porozmawiać – i skinąwszy na Hawke, skierowała się do wyjścia._

* * *

><p>- Ziemia do Hawke?<p>

- Co?

- Witamy z powrotem.

Reiven wstała. Nie miała ochoty dłużej zastanawiać się nad tym wszystkim. Myśl o tym , by wziąć na swoje barki jeszcze większą odpowiedzialnoś

, jeszcze bardziej zagmatwać swoje życie, jeszcze bardziej ograniczyć swoją wolność, była niepokojąca. A jednak, jeśli stanie się tak, jak większość przewidywała i szlachta zwróci się do niej, czy powinna odmówić? Może było tak, jak mówił Sebastian, w tym całym bałaganie, nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby posprzątać.

I co wtedy stanie się z nią i Fenrisem? To jasne, że jeśli przyjmie koronę, nie będzie już panią swojego serca, na wyżynach społecznych małżeństwa zawiera się ze względów politycznych. Myśl o tym, że musiałaby związać się z kimś obcym… I tu kolejny raz, jak na złość przychodziła jej konkluzja, do której doszło już całe miasto.

- Czy mi się wydaje czy wszyscy wkoło spodziewają się, że zostanę tą cholerną wicehrabiną i poślubię Sebastiana? – zapytała krasnoluda, gdy oboje schodzili do głównej sali Wisielca.

- Ach, te plotki, Hawke…

- Mam wrażenie, że chcą mnie wepchnąć w jego ramiona.

- A jesteś pewna, że sama byś tam chętnie nie wpadła?

Filuterny błysk w oku krasnoluda sprawił, że zastanowiła się nad tym. To prawda, że ostatnimi czasy jej przyjaźń z Sebastianem „pogłębiła się". Wynikało to z… właściwie z czego?

- Jestem przekonana – odpowiedziała niepewnie i Varric poklepał ją po plecach.

- Powiem ci, że momentami mam pewne wątpliwości. Zresztą nie tylko ja.

Czarodziejka uniosła brew. Fenris ostatnimi czasy był bardzo zabawnie zaborczy.

* * *

><p><em>Weszli do jej domu po cichu. Bodhan zapewne udał się na targ, Sandal znikł w swojej pracowni, a Oranę widzieli w ogrodzie, jak pieliła grządki. Było późne popołudnie i Varric stwierdził, że wyciągnie Fenrisa na nocną „popijawę". Elf uparł się, że powinni wstąpić po Hawke. Przemierzali więc teraz parter, w poszukiwaniu czarodziejki. <em>

_- Tu jej nie ma – mruknął krasnolud._

_- Najwyraźniej._

_Gdy wyszli do głównego holu, dobiegł ich odgłos szurania, gdzieś ponad nimi. Varric nasłuchiwał, podczas gdy ręka Fenrisa od razu spoczęła na rękojeści miecza._

_- Ktoś jest na górze._

_- Jak do tego doszedłeś, geniuszu? – warknął elf kierując się w stronę schodów. – Złodzieje czy skrytobójcy? _

_- Prędzej piratka postanowiła pożyczyć jakieś łaszki - wyszeptał Varric drepcząc za Fenrisem._

_Zatrzymali się przy drzwiach nasłuchując._

_Z wewnątrz dochodził melodyjny śmiech._

_- Jeszcze chwilka… nie mogę dosięgnąć… – coś jakby głos Hawke._

_- Nic na to nie poradzę, nie wierć się… - czy to może być… nie…_

_- Nie mogę tego odpiąć, może byś mi pomógł, zamiast się tylko gapić… - definitywnie głos Hawke. _

_- Dziękuję, wygodnie mi tu gdzie jestem – teraz Varric był pewien, to był głos Sebastiana._

_- Nie ruszaj się… - znowu śmiech Hawke i odgłos rozdzieranego materiału._

_- Niedobry, widzisz co przez ciebie zrobiłam…_

_Varric w półmroku, jaki panował w korytarzu mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się liniom lyrium pulsującym jasnym światłem na karku i przedramionach elfa. Cała jego sylwetka wydawała się zastygnąć w bryłę kamienia._

_- Hawke, proszę, zostaw to mi…_

_- Jeszcze chwila…. Oooo, tak lepiej… jeszcze… jeszcze… tak jak teraz?_

_- Reiven… mhmmm… niesamowite!_

_Drzwi zostały otwarte z taką siłą, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów, w migotliwym blasku pajączków odbijających się na ścianach wściekły Fenris, pulsujący lyrium, wyglądał dziwnie nie na miejscu. Jego oczy spoczywały na dwójce „przyjaciół"._

_Reiven stała na krześle, które stało na stole, który stał przy oknie. Zasłona z okna leżała na podłodze podarta. Od jednej strony karnisza do drugiej, w lśniącej girlandzie zwisały szklane sople cięte w trapezy, prezent urodzinowy od Merril. Słońce wpadające przez szyby rozbijało się na szklanych pryzmatach i rozszczepiając, tworzyło wewnątrz pokoju kolorową mozaikę pajączków._

_Sebastian stał obok, trzymając krzesło, na którym stała obecnie Hawke, wyjątkowo zadziwiona nagłym wtargnięciem gniewnego elfa._

* * *

><p>Hawke dopiła ostatni łyk z kufla stojącego przed nią, sennym wzrokiem przyglądając się niewielkiemu, srebrnemu nożykowi, który otrzymała od Isabeli. Varric siedzący naprzeciwko nie skomentował podarku piratki.<p>

Dzisiejszego wieczoru główna sala Wisielca była mniej zatłoczona. Po kontach chowali się stali bywalcy, Nora snuła się pomiędzy stolikami, nieśpiesznie roznosząc piwo.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na zakapturzonego mężczyznę, który właśnie wszedł do środka. Hawke też by go nie zauważyła, gdyby nie zmaterializował się nagle tuż obok.

- Lady Amell?

- Hawke – mruknęła niechętnie, odbierając od niego zalakowaną kopertę.

Varric obserwował jak czarodziejka rozcina kopertę swoim prezentem urodzinowym i czyta w skupieniu, w miarę czytania jej twarz staje się coraz bardziej ponura.

- Przyjdę – odparła krótko do posłańca stojącego obok. Podała mu przeczytany list i zakapturzony człowiek nim wyszedł z karczmy, wrzucił pismo w palenisko i dopilnował by doszczętnie spłonęło.

- Jakieś problemy? – zagadną krasnolud.

Hawke potarła ręką czoło, jej oczy spoczęły na srebrnym nożu leżącym przed nią.

- Seneszal Bran prosi o spotkanie.

Varric uniósł brwi. Niechęć Brana do Hawke była powszechnie wiadoma, tak jak i to, że Bran był nieformalnym przywódcą „szlacheckiego ruchu oporu" przeciw Meredith.


	20. Chapter 20

~o~

– Ty chyba żartujesz – piwo chlusnęło z Fenrisowego kufla, który został gwałtownie odstawiony na blat stołu. Reiven zmarszczyła brwi. Varric dobrze znał ten wzrok.

– Wcale nie – odpowiedziała lodowato.

– Pchasz się prosto w łapy demona. Zwariowałaś?

Krasnolud zerknął znad kart na dwójkę „przyjaciół" siedzących naprzeciwko niego

– Więc co niby mam zrobić, zostawić ją z tym samą? – Hawke odstawiła swój kufel bardzo powoli, patrząc twardo na elfa. – Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię, Merill jest moją przyjaciółką, nie zostawię jej z tym kłopotem z powodu twoich idiotycznych przekonań. Avelina i Donnic wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

– Idiotycznych? Idiotycznych?! Dobrze wiesz, że przyciągasz demony na odległość – podniósł głos.

Merril skurczyła się i niemal schowała za piersiastą postacią Isabeli, siedzącą obok niej.

– O tak! No proszę! Wyrzuć to z siebie, ogłoś wszystkim, że jestem chodzącą przynętą na demony… Najlepiej idź do Meredith i powiedz jej, że jestem maleficarum, zapewne mój widok za kratami Katowni poprawi ci humor….

Teraz nawet z ust Isabeli znikł figlarny uśmieszek. Wściekła Hawke patrzyła wyzywająco na elfa. W jej oczach dostrzec można było groźny błysk. Fenris patrzył na nią… oniemiały. Przy stole zapanowała niezręczna cisza, wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu gwałtownej awantury.

Tymczasem elf spuścił wzrok. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na metalowym kuflu, niemal zgniatając go.

– Wiesz przecież… – wybąkał – … ja nigdy bym… nie…

– Dajmy temu spokój – ucięła krótko czarodziejka wstając od stołu. – Oboje dobrze wiemy, że zawsze będę dla ciebie „potencjalnym plugastwem"… – odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując w stronę kontuaru.

Fenris patrzył za nią, na jego twarzy malujące się poczucie winy. Najwyraźniej uznał, że nie może tego tak zostawić. Wstał od stołu i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do Hawke. Siedzący przy stole widzieli ich dość burzliwą wymianę zdań. Hawke żywo gestykulowała, Fenris potrząsał grzywą białych włosów i zaciskał dłonie. W końcu czarodziejka uznała najwyraźniej, że nie ma mu więcej nic do powiedzenia. Gdy starał się ją zatrzymać, wyrwała ramię z jego dłoni i z pełnym kuflem skierowała się ku zajmowanemu przez jej grupę stołowi. Fenris patrzył za nią i Varric mógł dostrzec wyraźnie furię pulsującą pod cienką skorupą pozornego spokoju. Elf parsknął do siebie, z ruchu warg można było przypuszczać, że puścił jakąś soczystą wiązankę tevinterskich obelg, po czym niemal wybiegł z sali.

~o~

Nim wszedł do środka przeczesał dłonią kasztanowe włosy. Pociągnął za kołnierz kaftana czując, jak niekomfortowo krępuje mu jego szyję, a może było to coś zupełnie innego?

Jeden głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić, pchnął drzwi prowadzące do tawerny.

W niewielkim przedsionku, wypełnionym zapachem niemytych ciał i rozwodnionego piwa, mignęła mu biała czupryna.

– Fen….

– Z drogi – warknął elf, potrącając go, gdy śpiesznym krokiem opuszczał duszne wnętrze.

Sebastian przystanął w mroku panującym wewnątrz zastanawiając się nad reakcją Fenrisa. Było zbyt ciemno by mógł zobaczyć paskudny wyraz twarzy elfa, gdy jego zielone, pałające gniewem oczy spoczęły na księciu. Może to i lepiej, gdyby Sebastian pojmował w jakim humorze był eksniewolnik, z pewnością nie odważyłby się na rozmowę z Hawke.

Nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela, łucznik wszedł do głównej sali Wisielca. Wewnątrz panował gwar i duchota. W kącie, gdzie zazwyczaj przesiadywała Isabela i Varric dzisiaj gościło szersze grono. Vael skierował się w tamtą stronę, uprzednio zamawiając kolejkę najlepszego ale dla wszystkich siedzących wraz zHawke.

To była jego ostatnia noc w Kirkwall, przed trudną i niebezpieczną podróżą do Stakrhaven i Sebastian chciał nacieszyć się towarzystwem przyjaciół, którzy przez szereg lat zastępowali mu rodzinę. Szkoda, że Fenris musiał wyjść, ale noc była jeszcze młoda. Vael był przekonany, że zobaczy jeszcze dzisiaj elfa. W ostatnich czasach było niemożliwością znaleźć Hawke bez towarzyszącego jej wojownika.

~o~

Sponad swoich kart Varric dyskretnie obserwował scenę. Akcja nabierała dynamiki. O dziwo, nie w tym kierunku, w którym założył. To mu się rzadko zdarzało. Zaledwie przed godziną widział, jak elf siedział obok Reiven (bardzo blisko). Robił do niej maślane oczy. ( Tak, nawet Fenris potrafił robić maślane oczy. Coś, co Merril nazywała wzrokiem szczeniaczka.) Potem Hawke wyjawiła im cel ich następnej misji. Tym razem chodziło o to przeklęte lustro, które nie dawało spokoju Stokrotce. Fenris od razu się najeżył. Reiven była jedną z tych godnych uznania osób, które przedkładały dobro przyjaciół ponad własne bezpieczeństwo. Na przestrzeni ich wspólnie spędzonych lat dała temu wyraz niezliczoną ilość razy. Jeśli elf wierzył, że zdoła jej wyperswadować wycieczkę do nawiedzonej świątyni by ubezpieczać Merril… cóż, był idiotą.

Doszło do paskudnej kłótni, dość niemiłej wymiany zdań. Fenris wystrzelił z Wisielca niesiony na skrzydłach gniewu. (Uhm… bardzo ładne zdanie, poetyckie. Zapamiętać. Zanotować.) Hawke wróciła do stołu, usiadła ciężko na ławie i duszkiem opróżniając kolejne kufle piwa.

Potem nagle pojawił się Sebastian i… zajął miejsce okupowane poprzednio przez elfa. Hawke na początku była małomówna i zadumana. Widocznie ona i eksniewolnik musieli sobie nieźle wygarnąć. Przy trzecim piwie przestała się dąsać i wróciła do rozmowy. Po czwartym humor jej wrócił. Varric poznawał po sposobie, w jaki mrużyła oczy i uśmiechała się, leniwie przeczesując ciemne fale włosów opadające na jej czoło, że jest już w stanie lekkiego upojenia. (Kiedyś wystarczyły trzy piwa i słaniała się, ale od kiedy zaczęła regularnie „trenować" z Is jej tolerancja na alkohol wyraźnie wzrosła, Varric nie był przekonany czy to na pewno wyjdzie jej na dobre.)

Teraz Hawke kończyła piąte piwo. Z błogim uśmiechem na ustach wodziła oczami po pustoszejącej sali. Jej głowa z lekka opadała w bok, cal po calu, aż spoczęła na ramieniu Sebastiana, który przyjął to z… no właśnie, z czym?

Czy było to zdziwienie – zapewne. Może zażenowanie i nieśmiałość – raczej nie. Ogólnie jednak było widać, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

~o~

– Pora na… mnie – zamruczała Hawke podnosząc się zza stołu. Wypiła za dużo, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie na tyle, żeby odczuwać „sensacje żołądkowe" lub nie być w stanie zawlec się do swojego domu, ale wystarczająco by z rana obudzić się z potwornym bólem głowy.

Przez moment chwiała się ponad stołem i pomocna dłoń Sebastiana objęła ją w tali i powstrzymała przed wylądowaniem plackiem na blacie.

– Ups… – mruknęła czarodziejka, uśmiechając się do łucznika.

– Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli odeskortuję cię do drzwi twojej rezydencji Hawke – oświadczył Vael wstając od stołu.

– Hej! Myślę, że byłaby ci wdzięczna, gdybyś odeskortował ją do jej sypialni, wprost do łóżeczka, co nie Hawke? – Isabela mrugnęła do czarodziejki opierającej się na ramieniu księcia.

– To chyba dobry pomysł. Z tymi stromymi schodami w jej domu, Hawke może mieć dzisiaj problem…

Isabela przewróciła oczami i szepnęła coś na ucho Merril. Oczy elfki zrobiły się duże jak spodki (o ile to w ogóle możliwe w jej przypadku?).

– Uhm… znowu coś przeoczyłam… – mruknęła Dalijka. – Ale myślałam, że Fe…. Auuuuć! – piratka szturchnęła ją łokciem, na co Stokrotka skrzywiła się. – Za co?

Hawke nie zwracała na nich uwagi, kierując się bardzo powoli ku drzwiom wyjściowym.

Zimne powietrze bardzo szybko wygnało z jej głowy „lekkie" alkoholowe zamglenie. Wiatr był kąśliwy, zimny i kobieta zadrżała czując jak przenika przez luźne poły jej peleryny.

– Lepiej? – Głos Sebastian doleciał z bliska tuż nad nią. Podniosła oczy i spotkała jego zafrasowane spojrzenie.

Mrugnęła raz i drugi, rozglądając się na boki. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby… Nie… Jakim cudem…

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy urwał mi się film?

Sebastian poprawił jej kaptur, który zsunął się z jej głowy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie pamiętasz jak wyśpiewywałaś te wszystkie sprośne piosenki na głównym placu przed świątynią?

Czarodziejka zagapiła się na niego z przerażeniem malującym się w jej przekrwionych oczach.

– Tylko żartowałem… – Sebastian podał jej ramię i gdy je przyjęła, skierowali się z głównej ulicy w boczny zaułek, by dojść na skróty do jej domu.

Przez cały czas Reiven zastanawiała się, jak to się mogło stać. Nie wypiła przecież tak dużo. Kilka piw i… zaraz… czy przypadkiem nie pociągnęła paru łyków z flaszki, którą Is ukrywała w swoim pokoju?

Nagle poczuła, jak oblewa ją rumieniec.

– Sebastian… uhm… słuchaj… ja przepraszam, że musiałeś niańczyć mnie cały wieczór.

– Czyniłem to z największą przyjemnością – odparł szczerze łucznik, manewrując poprzez wąskie przejście pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami.

Stanęli wreszcie przed niewielkimi drzwiami ukrytymi w ciemnym załomie muru. Wejście było opatrzone porządnymi odrzwiami okutymi stalą i dębowymi podwojami posiadającymi bardzo skomplikowany zamek (dość skomplikowany, by Isabela miała z nim problemy). To było tajemne wejście do jej rezydencji, do którego klucze posiadała jedynie Hawke.

Czarodziejka przez moment grzebała za pazuchą. Wreszcie z pomrukiem zniecierpliwienia wysunęła z ukrytej kieszonki w kaftanie cienki mosiężny kluczyk. Jej palce przez moment szukały otworu zamka.

– Hmm… Hawke? Może mógłbym ci pomóc? – Było ciemno, ale wiedziała, że Sebastian uśmiecha się. Ona natomiast czuła się głupio. Nie być w stanie włożyć klucza do zamka, podczas gdy z dwunastu stóp potrafiła wytrącić suwerena z dłoni piratki – ognistą kulą, cóż za żałosna porażka…

Palce łucznika zacisnęły się delikatnie na jej dłoni, gdy przejmował od niej klucz, w jej piersi serce z lekka zatrzepotało. _Co się z tobą dzieje Hawke? Weź się w garść, niepotrzebny ci kolejny kochanek…._

_Och, ale wiesz, że gdybyś poddała się temu impulsowi, nie skończyłoby się na jednej nocy. Sebastian nie pozwoliłby bawić się jego kosztem. –_ Spojrzała na jego profil ledwie dostrzegalny w cieniu. Linie czoła i nosa, wydatne usta. Jego ruchy harmonijne, przesycone stoickim spokojem, pewne.

– Hawke?

Wróciła do przytomności. Stała przed otwartymi drzwiami, Vael odsunął się na bok, umożliwiając jej przejście. Stali jednak oboje, na progu domu, niegotowi powiedzieć sobie „do widzenia". W ich głowach myśl o tym, że na kolejne spotkanie przyjdzie im długo czekać.

– Wejdziesz? – Sama była zaskoczona tą propozycją. Z początku Sebastian również był zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, pozwalając jej przejść obok siebie i postępując krok za nią.

Siedzieli na tarasie spoglądając na niewielki ogród, zieloną oazę cyprysów pośród morza kamieni, tonący teraz w odcieniach szarości. Wielkimi krokami nadchodził świt. Niebo nad nimi było grafitowo szare, mroźny wiatr kołysał nagimi gałęziami krzewów różanych.

Rozmawiali przez ciemne godziny przedświtu, oboje krążąc wokół tematu, który chcieli poruszyć, który musiał zostać poruszony. Gdy już omówili wszystkie wydarzenia polityczne, Sebastian wprowadził ją w swoje plany dotyczące podróży do Starkhaven, Reiven wyjawiła mu „zaskakującą" propozycję, jaką przedstawił jej seneszal Brand. Potem sprawy polityki zeszły na drugi plan.

– Myślałem, że zobaczę się jeszcze z Fenrisem – zaczął powoli Sebastian zerkając na jaśniejące nad ich głowami niebo. Reiven westchnęła ciężko. W jej głowie nadal dźwięczały pełne gniewu słowa elfa.

– Jak rozumiem, doszło do pewnego nieporozumienia, Merril coś wspominała…

– On nie jest w stanie pojąć istoty magii… to osoba ją wykorzystująca decyduje, czy jej magia jest dobra, czy zła. Fen nie chce zrozumieć – powiedziała wypranym z emocji głosem.

– Ale stara się Hawke, musisz być cierpliwa… – Sebastian urwał, mentalnie stukając się w głowę, jak dużo trzeba czasu, by Fenris zapomniał o tym co przecierpiał pod jarzmem magistrów? Ostatnimi czasy Sebastian coraz częściej dochodził do wniosku, że elf po prostu nie zasługuje na Hawke. Być może przemawiała przez niego zazdrość. Zaskarbić sobie uczucie takiej kobiety…

Reiven westchnęła kolejny raz pocierając dłonią skroń. Była zmęczona ciągłym napięciem, ciągłym czekaniem aż ten przeklęty uparciuch zrozumie, że nie może z nią być, nie akceptując jednocześnie jej magii i tego co z sobą ona niesie.

– To za mało Sebastianie – odparła patrząc na siedzącego obok łucznika. – On nigdy nie wyrzeknie się swojej nienawiści, ja nigdy nie przestanę być tym kim jestem – magiem.

Vael milczał chwilę pochylając się z lekka do przodu, jego oczy utkwione w kamiennej posadzce. To nie była dobra chwila na tego typu rozmowy, ale pozostało mu niewiele czasu i przed wyjazdem musiał rozwiązać pewną palącą kwestię.

– Zapewne… zapewne jesteś świadoma plotek, jakie krążą… o nas – zaczął.

– Hm… otrzymałam więcej niż tuzin bukietów i listów z gratulacjami – uśmiechnęła się słabo. Łucznik przekręcił głowę, patrząc na nią z wahaniem malującym się na jego twarzy.

– O tym właśnie… – wziął głęboki oddech, Reiven odwróciła się, nie chcąc by zobaczył filuterny błysk w jej oczach.

– Wypadałoby rozwiązać tę sytuację, w takich sprawach… powinniśmy zdecydowanie zdementować plotkę… lub… lub ją… potwierdzić.

Zamarła. Na Stwórcę, czy on chciał powiedzieć że… Nigdy o tym nie myślała.

_Kłamczucha. Kłamczucha! KŁAMCZUCHA! –_ Chórek głosów skandował w jej głowie.

No dobrze, może myślała ale nie sądziła, że Sebastian…

– Reiven? – jej imię spłynęło z jego ust niczym delikatne tchnienie. Wiedziała, że siedzi teraz bliżej, jego oddech czuła na policzku.

– _Co się z tobą dzieje, kobieto, weź się w garść – głos Carvera w jej głowie – zrób coś ze swoim życiem, przestań oglądać się wstecz. Okazja sama puka do twoich drzwi… _

– _To jest twoja szansa, jesteś już zmęczona czekaniem, jesteś zmęczona samotnością, masz już dość samodzielności i wszystkich tych obowiązków, które dźwigasz sama. Na nim, na Sebastianie mogłabyś się oprzeć, możesz na niego liczyć – delikatny głos Bethany w jej uszach._

Sebastian poruszył się, odchylając się do tyłu. Ręką przeczesał kasztanowe włosy.

– Hawke? Ja… przepraszam, nie powinienem… lepiej już pójdę…

Podnosił się, ale jej dłoń uchwyciła go za rękaw. Czarodziejka obróciła się do niego z powagą patrząc na zmieszanego księcia.

– Sebastianie, wiesz kim jestem, żadna ze mnie światowa dama… jestem emigrantką… bez wykształcenia… koneksji… jestem magiem – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy pragnąc zobaczyć, co się w nich kryje. Niemal spodziewała się, że na ostatnie jej stwierdzenie Vael zacznie się wycofywać. On jednak patrzył na nią swoim intensywnie lazurowym spojrzeniem bez cienia obawy, bez cienia… odrazy.

– Jesteś niezwykłą kobietą, dobroduszną, szczodrą i odważną… i tak… jesteś magiem, ale swój dar wykorzystujesz na chwałę Stwórcy, marnować go, skazując cię na życie w Wieży, byłoby grzechem.

Poczuła niemal fizyczny ból w piersi. Jak długo czekała, by usłyszeć te właśnie słowa z ust Fenrisa?

~o~

– Nie zdążyłeś zobaczyć się z Sebastianem – stwierdził Varric poprawiając uchwyt na wypolerowanej rękojeści Bianki.

– Jakoś to przeżyję – odburknął Fenris wspinając się śliską od zamarzniętego śniegu ścieżką, tuż obok krasnoluda. Przed nimi osypane śniegiem szczyty górskie połyskiwały w bladym zimowym słońcu.

– Sebastian wydawał się być zawiedziony twoją nieobecnością, myślałem, że może odwiedził cię po tym, jak opuścił tawernę.

– Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź. Varricowi jednak tyle wystarczyło. Sebastian mówił, że odprowadzi słaniającą się Hawke i zajrzy do rudery, by pożegnać się z elfem. Jeśli tam nie dotarł… widocznie „coś" innego wymagało jego obecności.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – dobiegł go cichy głos Merril. Wszyscy czworo zatrzymali się przed ciemnym otworem jaskini.

– Wszyscy w pogotowiu – zakomenderowała Hawke. – Merril, jeśli sytuacja ułoży się nie tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy, wycofasz się do tyłu. Jeśli demon spróbuje czegokolwiek, odeślemy go z powrotem do Pustki.

Ryk jak grzmot przetoczył się ponad wysokim sklepieniem jaskini. Bestia sparaliżowana potężnym łańcuchem błyskawic, poraniona bełtami z Bianki i bez jednej ze szponiastych łap, odrąbanej przez Fenrisa, padła na kolana. Z posadzki wzniósł się pył zasłaniając widok. Po chwili to Marethari klęczała na kamiennej posadzce świątyni. Krwawiąc z kikuta zwisającego żałośnie z jej prawego ramienia. Jej oddech był urywany i świszczący. Merril z głośnym jękiem podbiegła do słaniającej się kobiety, chwytając ją w ramiona, nim padła w pył u jej stóp. Hawke przez chwilę miała nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu, tylko że wcześniej to ona tuliła umierającą matkę…

– Pokonałaś go dahlen – wyszeptała opiekunka. – Demon odszedł…

Coś jednak nie było porządku. Hawke czysto instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń na swoim kosturze. Czy sama Merethari nie mówiła…?

– Merril, cofnij się! – Krzyknęła ostrzegawczo.

Lewa dłoń opiekunki wyciągnęła się ku Merril, jakby chciała dotknąć jej policzka. Zamiast tego szponiasta dłoń demona chwyciła ją za szczupłą szyję, niemal od razu pozbawiając oddechu.

Fenris poprawił uchwyt na swoim mieczu, a Varric załadował kolejny raz Biancę.

– Jeden ruch, a skręcę jej kark – głos demona był niski i chropowaty.

Fenris dał krok do przodu, ale Reiven złapała go za ramię, jej mocno ściągnięte brwi i usta ściśnięte w wąską linię sprawiły, że zamarł w miejscu.

Demon przed nimi podniósł się z kolan pociągając za sobą szczupłe ciało elfki. Nogi Merill zadyndały kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, jej kredowo biała twarz i oczy szeroko rozwarte ze strachu, obrócone tak, by jej towarzysze mogli ją widzieć.

– Magowie Arlathanu nie potrafili mnie zmusić do posłuszeństwa – przemówiła kreatura. – Tevinterscy magistrowie nie potrafili mnie zabić, a tobie się wydaje, że wejdziesz do mojej świątyni i po prostu odeślesz mnie w Pustkę?

Sześć par przenikliwych czerwonych oczu wpatrzone w Hawke, a mimo to czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się wrednie, przewracając oczami jakby miała do czynienia z pijanym obwiesiem z doków, a nie pradawnym demonem.

– Przeceniamy swoje siły – zaczęła, w jej głosie niezachwiana pewność. – Ciało, które posiadłeś słabnie z każdą chwilą, nie oprzesz się naszej sile.

– Twojej sile – rzucił demon przechylając łeb w bok i patrząc na nią uważnie.

Fenris widział pożądanie we wzroku potwora. Demon pragnął Hawke, nie chodziło mu o Merril, głupia idiotka była tylko kartą przetargową. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Nawet jeśli oznaczałby to śmierć dalijskiej czarodziejki, demon nawet nie tknie jego Hawke.

– Nie potrzebuję jej – guzowata, purpurowa ręka zamachała duszącą się Merill. – Jest naiwna i słaba. Ale ty… ty masz w sobie prawdziwy ogień.

Znów deja vu – pomyślała Reiven. Czy nie coś podobnego powiedziała jej Flemeth?

– Rozważ moje słowa. Jak to jest posiadać moc zdolną przenosić góry, zmieniać bieg historii, ugiąć karki narodom?

Reiven przewróciła oczami. Kolejny demon chcący ofiarować jej królestwa… zupełnie jak ta półnaga poczwara w podziemiach rezydencji Harimannów. To naprawdę robi się nudne.

– Zjednoczyć Wolne Marchie, rzucić wyzwanie Orlais…

Reiven zmarszczyła nos. Demon najwyraźniej próbował grzebać w jej głowie. Tego bardzo nie lubiła, za ten przywilej słono jej zapłaci.

– Dziękuję, poradzę sobie sama.

– Ach! Co za pewność siebie. Są jednak rzeczy, których nie umiesz zmienić – tutaj oczy demona spoczęły na elfie stojącym obok niej. Fenris warknął groźnie, jego ciało stężało, gotowe do ataku.

– Wiesz, siedzę w tej norze dość długo – mruknął demon. – Pamiętam czasy świetności Imperium i wiele z osiągnięć magistrów…

Z tyłu za nią Varric poruszył się niespokojnie. Merill wydała z siebie cichy jęk walcząc o oddech. Jej dłonie zaciśnięte na palcach bestii, starały się zmniejszyć nacisk na jej gardło.

– Znam rytuały mogące przywrócić pamięć – głos demona wydawał się zmieniać z chropowatego w jedwabiście gładki, uwodzicielski. A może to jego słowa sprawiały różnicę?

– Znam też takie, które mogłyby wymazać wspomnienia.

– Zabijmy to w końcu – usłyszała szept Fenrisa. Zgadzała się z nim w stu procentach, ale życie Merril wisiało na włosku. Oczy demona nadal skupione na białowłosym elfie.

– Jak to by było zacząć wszystko od nowa, nie pamiętać tego co złe i okrutne? Wymazać wszystkie negatywne wspomnienia. Pomyśl – teraz czerwone oczy patrzyły na nią. Głos kreatury delikatny, jedwabisty, naglący.

– Z moją wiedzą i twoimi zdolnościami mogłabyś sprawić, że zapomni o swojej nienawiści do magów. Ba, jeśli zechcesz, będzie cię czcił jak boginię, czy nie tego chciałaś? Żeby był wolny, szczęśliwy, żeby ci ufał. Moglibyście być w końcu razem, szczęśliwi…

Reiven zacisnęła mocno dłonie na kosturze. To była kusząca propozycja, oczywiście nie rozważała jej ani przez chwilę, ale jednak…

– Co ty na to?

Wraz z głosem demona po jej głowie przemknęło tysiąc obrazów z jej wyimaginowanego życia w Pustce, z domu pełnego śmiechu dzieci, z nocy pełnych ciepła i czułości, z dźwięku czystego Fenrisowego śmiechu… A potem wszystkie te słowa którymi obrzucali się nawzajem przy ostatniej awanturze.

– _Chodzi mi o twoje bezpieczeństwo._

– _Chodzi ci o twój chory brak zaufania. _

– _Nie rozumiesz, że się o ciebie boję? – rzucił z rezygnacją._

– _Niepotrzebnie, jestem silna, dam sobie radę – odpowiedziała z naciskiem._

– _Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy to widziałem. Każdego można złamać, normalny człowiek stoczy się, mag staje się potworem, nie mógłbym… pozwolić… patrzeć…_

_Zagotowało się w niej. Niezależnie od tego, co widział, co przecierpiał, nigdy, NIGDY, nie dała mu sposobności do wątpienia w jej siłę, w jej odporność na wszelkie pokusy._

– _Tak, tak, jestem największym zagrożeniem._

– _Może nie?_

– _A przepraszam, bo to ja jestem tą, która biega dookoła z wielkim mieczem, dysząc żądzą zemsty i zabijając wszystko, co przypomina magistra – sarknęła. Fenris zmieszał się._

– _Chcesz się dobrowolnie wystawić na wpływ demona – warknął. – Nie pozwolę ci na to._

– _Nie masz prawa mi niczego zabraniać, nie jestem twoją własnością – krzyknęła sprawiając, że ludzie siedzący przy stole obok odwrócili głowy w ich kierunku. Fenris warknął nisko, jego oczy płonęły, jeszcze chwila i jego lyrium zacznie lśnić._

– _Nigdy nie chciałem żebyś nią była – ups, to zabrzmiało nie tak, jak chciał. Reiven zrobiła się niemal purpurowa na twarzy. _

– _Fakt, dałeś mi to jasno do zrozumienia. Głupia ja, że jeszcze się nie zorientowałam._

– _Reiven…_

– _Co Reiven? Jeśli tak obawiasz się, że pewnego dnia stanę się abominacją i odgryzę ci głowę, może przestaniesz się za mną plątać, jest wielu innych, którzy z chęcią zajmą twoje miejsce – teraz to ona przesadziła._

– _W to nie wątpię – wysyczał. – Z pewnością książę z koroną jest bardziej w smak szlachciance z Górnego Miasta, niż były niewolnik…_

W tamtej chwili nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak tylko zdzielić go po głowie. Wbić w tę zakutą łepetynę wszystko, czego nie umiał, czego nie chciał pojąć. Móc to zrobić teraz… mieć taką możliwość na wyciągnięcie ręki…

– Reiven – cichy szept Fenrisa. Spojrzała na niego. W jego głębokich zielonych źrenicach malowała się konsternacja, niepewność. Wątpił w nią. Znowu. Jej wzrok spoczął na szamoczącej się Merril.

Posłyszała klik zwalnianej zapadki Bianki. Jeden ruch palcem i demon otrzyma serię bełtów, Fenris skoczy na niego i… Merril umrze.

Reiven spojrzała na demona i na jej ustach zajaśniał delikatny uśmiech. Jej dłonie skupiły w sobie energię, czuła jak moc zwija się w serpentyny czaru wokół jej palców. Jeden gest i nagle silny podmuch powietrza zwalił z nóg Varrica. Fenris pchnięty w tył, z głuchym tąpnięciem uderzył o ścianę.

W uszach huczało mu od uderzenia głową w litą skalę, przed jego oczami wykwitły gwiazdy, z trudem łapał oddech, a mimo to zdołał podnieść się na klęczkach, podnosząc jednocześnie głowę. Jego oczy skupione na Reiven, która teraz odrzuciła kostur w tył, krok po kroku zbliżając się do demona.

Purpurowa kreatura, szczerząc swoje paskudne, żółte zębiska, podchodziła do niej lekko utykając. Elf nie mógł uwierzyć, chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł dobyć głosu.

Z boku dobiegł go cichy jęk Varrica, gdy krasnolud próbował sięgnąć Bianki. Jego własny miecz leżał dwa łokcie dalej, za daleko by go sięgnąć, nawet gdyby nie był sparaliżowany sceną rozgrywającą się na jego oczach.

Demon stał teraz naprzeciwko Hawke, pochylając się nad nią, patrzył jej w oczy, skąpany w krwawej poświacie. Merril wypadła z jego łapy i powoli odpełzała na bok. Przeklęta maleficarum, to wszystka jej wina. Czerwona mgła spowiła Hawke. Rozpoczynała się transformacja, przeniesienie ducha z jednego ciała do drugiego. Nie było odwrotu. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie zmuszony zebrać się w sobie, dobyć miecza i zabić ją.

NIE. Zabić to, czym się stanie, zanim nabierze siły i stanie się zbyt potężna.

Krwistoczerwony snop światła oblał jej ciało. Widział to tak wiele razy, teraz gdy demon miał z nią mentalną łączność, praktycznie już ją kontrolował, nie kontrolując jej ciała.

NIE. Odezwało się coś wewnątrz niego. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Hawke była za silna, była za sprytna. Ile razy opierała się demonom. Nawet w Pustce żaden nie zdołał jej oszukać.

Zaufaj jej – skandował głos wewnątrz.

Czarodziejka niemal niedostrzegalnym ruchem ręki sięgnęła do paska, jej dłoń uchwyciła za podręczny sztylet przypięty do uda. Demon pochylił się jeszcze niżej, rogaty łeb zwieszając teraz na wysokości jej twarzy. Otwarł paszczę w poczuciu tryumfu, podczas gdy Reiven błyskawicznie wyciągnęła nóż i z całych sił wbiła go prosto w pysk bestii. Stalowe ostrze przebiło miękką tkankę gardła sięgając mózgu. Rubinowa poświata otaczająca oboje zgasła. Przeraźliwy ryk, niczym grzmot uniósł się pod samo sklepienie pieczary, sprawiając, że nawet stalaktyty zaczęły drżeć i opadać. Potem kurz poniesiony wichrem znów zasłonił widok elfowi. Wycie demona zmieniło się w cichy jęk dobywany z gardła starej kobiety. Po chwili na posadzce leżała martwa Marethari, a obok niej Hawke z zakrwawionym sztyletem w ręku.

~o~

Była senna, bardziej niż senna. Była wykończona, brudna i śmierdząca. Wszystko, czego chciała, to gorąca kąpiel i łóżko. Wycieczka do skalnej świątyni na Rozerwanym Grzbiecie nie skończyła się po myśli Merril, skończyła się natomiast tak jak Reiven przewidywała. Klan zmarłej opiekuni oczywiście obwinił o jej śmierć Merril, i musiała użyć całej mocy argumentów żeby zostawili ich w spokoju. Dla biednej, wystraszonej Dalijki to był definitywnie koniec. Straciła możliwość naprawienia Eluvian, straciła możność powrotu do klanu, straciła swoją przyszywaną matkę.

Droga do Kirkwall była długa i przebiegała w ponurym milczeniu, przerywanym z rzadka pochlipywaniem Merril. W tak ciężkiej atmosferze nawet Varric zaniechał swoich zwykłych komentarzy. Co dziwne, Fenris ani razu nie starał jej się uświadomić jak głupio, nieodpowiedzialnie i nierozważnie postąpiła zbliżając się do demona.

Miast spodziewanego gniewu i wyrzutów, ofiarował jej swoją dłoń, gdy zbierała się z posadzki. Przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i oboje dzielili jedno długie spojrzenie, pełne niewypowiedzianych słów przeprosin za ostatnią kłótnię.

Teraz nie miała siły zastanawiać się nad postępowaniem Fenrisa. Teraz chciała tylko odpocząć.

Tymczasem zanim zdołała jeszcze dobrze wejść do holu, Bodhan ruszył w jej kierunku z niewielką kopertą w dłoni.

– Dzień dobry, messere Hawke.

– Witaj Bodhan, co tam znowu dla mnie masz?

– Na biurku leży list przyniesiony wczoraj przez posłańca od diuka Prospera de Montforta.

Reiven uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Co ten orlaisiański nadęty dureń mógł od niej chcieć?

– A to? – Zapytała wskazując na list w dłoni krasnoluda.

– Wczoraj odwiedził nas panicz Anders. Chciał się z tobą widzieć messere, ale powiedziałem mu, że jesteś poza zasięgiem. Zostawił ci wiadomość na piśmie.

Hawke przyjęła od niego list i kierując się do kuchni rozłożyła kartkę, na której zostało napisane kilka słów.

_Hawke, muszę się z Tobą spotkać, sprawa jest więcej niż niecierpiąca zwłoki, tylko do Ciebie mogę się zwrócić o pomoc. Proszę, przyjdź do kliniki jak tylko się pojawisz._

_A._

Czarodziejka westchnęła ciężko. Najwyraźniej gorąca kąpiel musiała poczekać. Zastanawiała ją ta nagła wiadomość od maga, który przez ostatnie miesiące nie dawał jej znaku życia. Po ich ostatniej kłótni Reiven nie miała ochoty go więcej oglądać, ale gdzieś w środku nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że przegrała wojnę o duszę Andersa z Justynianem. Gdyby nie ten cholerny duch, wszystko byłoby inaczej. List czarodzieja niepokoił ją. Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu był przekonana o tym, że Anders będzie wolał zachować dystans. Justynian wręcz jej nienawidził. Co więc musiało się stać by zwrócili się do niej o pomoc?

9


	21. Chapter 21

Nasłuchiwał w skupieniu. Ciszę panującą wokoło zakłócały odległe pobrzękiwanie zbroi gwardzistów zmieniających się podczas warty na dziedzińcu. Gdzieś z oddali, przez szyby kominowe dochodził powtarzający się głuchy odgłos. Znak, że w kuchniach na dole służący dokładali do ognia. Ponad basztami hulał wiatr, przeciągłe wycie słychać było w całym pałacu, ale tutaj, w narożnych komnatach północnego skrzydła, było szczególnie donośnie. Wiatr przeganiał chmury pozwalając wyłonić się niekiedy bladej tarczy miesiąca zawisłej na aksamitno granatowym niebie. Wówczas dachy pałacu i okolicznych rezydencji połyskiwały zimnym światłem, w oddali poza szarymi murami miasta lśniły wody rzeki Minanter.

Poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku. Z pokoju obok nie dobiegał żaden odgłos. Jego stary mentor musiał już zasnąć. Chłopiec czekał aż dobiegnie go monotonne, powtarzające się pochrapywanie. Dopiero wówczas wygrzebał się spod pierzyny.

Wystarczyło tak niewiele, jeden prosty gest ręką, aby zapalić świeczkę stojącą na stoliku przy łóżku. Chłopiec skupił się na wewnętrznej energii. Poczucie bliskości Zasłony niemal fizycznie odczuwalnej. Żar ognia mrowił w palce. Jedno pstryknięcie i knot świecy zapłonął radosnym płomykiem.

Niedorostek wygramolił się z posłania, szybko naciągając na siebie ubranie i na palcach opuścił komnatę, kierując się do południowego skrzydła, znanymi mu tajnymi przejściami, tak by ominąć strażników rozmieszczonych przy apartamentach książęcych.

Wreszcie pokonując kręte schody wsunął się przez ukryte w boazerii drzwi do pustej sali mieszczącej się w południowej wieży zamkowej. Wszystko w tej komnacie było zakurzone i zapomniane. Drzwi wiodące do tej części apartamentów zostały zamknięte dawno temu na cztery spusty. A mimo to, wszystko co tu porzucono, było dla dziecka pociągające i znajome.

Mały poszukiwacz rozniecił niewielką świecę, jego wzrok prześliznął się po srebrzystym Ostrzu Miłosierdzia spoczywającym na hakach wbitych w ścianę, wokół głowni obwiązana wyblakła, czerwona szarfa. Płomyk odbijał się refleksami na napierśniku i naramiennikach, wykutych z ciemnoszarej stali ze srebrnym emblematem Kirkwall. Długi kostur z pięknie połyskującego złota i mahoniu kusił, by go dotknąć. Chłopiec zagryzł wargę. Nie powinien dotykać różyczki, magiczne drzewo jakby lgnęło do jego ręki, śpiewało w jego dłoniach, a on był ciągle za mały by zapanować nad magią zaklętą w Kluczu Malcolma. Ostatnio, gdy wyciągnął z kufra sztylet z runami ognia, o mało nie spalił wszystkiego w pokoju. Tylko dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi i szczypcie magii zdołał ugasić płonące zasłony. Gdyby ojciec dowiedział się, że zakrada się tu bez jego zgody… lepiej nie myśleć co by zrobił, może oddałby go do Zakonu. Tak jak zrobili z nim dziadkowie, gdy był niegrzeczny.

Chłopiec otworzył wieko kufra, skrzywił się, gdy nienaoliwione zawiasy skrzypnęły. Ze środka dobył wielką księgę, oprawioną w drewno i skórę. Z zadowoleniem przesunął palcami po spękanej od starości okładce. Usadowił się obok łóżka, opierając plecy o zakurzoną kapę. Założył za ucho opadające mu na twarz falujące pasma kasztanowych włosów. Jego bystre jasnoniebieskie oczy szybko przebiegały po kartkach zapisanych drobnym maczkiem, poszukując miejsca, w którym zakończył wczorajszej nocy…

* * *

><p>„ <em>Wiosna tego roku ociągała się z przyjściem na wybrzeże Wolnych Marchii. Dni były pochmurne i sztormy szalały bezustannie od końca zimy do końca miesiąca Drakonis roku 9:42. Rad więc byłem uniknąć tej paskudnej pogody, Orlais jednak nie byłoby moim pierwszym wyborem. Niemniej jednak, gdy Hawke oświadczyła, że przyjęła zaproszenie diuka Prospera<em> _de_ _Montfort, po prostu musiałem to zobaczyć. Epickie wydarzenie, łowy na wiwernę (nie miałem wątpliwości, kto będzie zwycięzcą, chociaż może gdybym wiedział, że swą obecnością zaszczyci nas również lady Cousland…, może nie zakładałbym się z Isabelą.) Nasza mała grupka wyruszyła z doków Kirkwall żegnana przenikliwym piskiem mew…_

~o~

Uśmiechała się i potakiwała w odpowiednim momencie grając rolę dobrze wychowanej, obytej w towarzystwie arystokratki. Z potoku słów diuka nie docierało do niej jednak zbyt wiele, jego denerwujący akcent i ton, który nie zna sprzeciwu, drażniły ją. Zamiast go słuchać zastanawiała się, jak w ogóle można założyć na siebie takie cudactwo. Po minie Fenrisa i Varrika poznawała, że mieli podobne zdanie na temat szat księcia de Montfort. Dopiero ostatnie zdanie Prospera przykuło jej uwagę

–…co phrrrrawda mamy tu już jednego z przedstawicieli Amellów… – książę wskazał kierunek, gdzie wśród grupy gości widać było niebieskie tuniki i srebrzące się zbroje – być może powinniście połączyć siły…?

Spomiędzy kilkuosobowej grupy wysunął się Carver. Strażnik wydawał się wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem siostry, zapewne nie bardziej niż ona odkrywając, że nie jest tu sam. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że może są z nim Laura i Theron, nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegła smukłej sylwetki ciemnowłosego elfa, ani nie słyszała szczebiotania kuzynki.

Gdy Hawke podszedł do niej, towarzyszyła mu kobieta. Varric westchnął, co oznaczało, że był na równi zaskoczony, co zachwycony. Reiven po chwili domyśliła się kim jest płomiennowłosa piękność paradująca pomiędzy arystokratami z taką gracją w ciężkiej półpłytowej zbroi strażnika.

– Nie sądziłem, że cie tu spotkam – zaczął Carver.

– Mi też miło cię widzieć – odpowiedziała, kwaśno uśmiechając się do brata.

Kobieta stojąca za Hawke'iem zakaszlała znacząco i Strażnik natychmiast obrócił się do niej, podając jej swoje ramię.

– Skoro już tu jesteś, chciałbym ci przedstawić lady Elise Cousland, komendantkę Szarych w Fereldenie i arle….

– Daj spokój, tytuły są dobre dla zakichanych Orlaisian – przerwała mu jego towarzyszka. – Jestem Elisa, miło poznać słynną siostrę jednego z moich kapitanów – kobiety podały sobie dłonie jednocześnie mierząc się wzrokiem.

– Reiven. Miło poznać kobietę, która utemperowała charakterek mojego uciążliwego brata.

– Och, zapewniam, że Carver nie sprawia kłopotów, na ogół – Cousland zerknęła na rumieniącego się Strażnika u jej boku. Reiven uznała, że to będą ciekawe i pouczające wakacje.

– A to zapewne musi być słynny pisarz i gawędziarz Varric Thetras, Carver wiele wspominał o pańskim talencie…

Reiven nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu widząc, jak krasnolud nadyma się jak paw.

– A to zapewne jest Fenris – elf okazał się bardziej odporny na oszałamiający uśmiech lady Cousland.

– A to… – Strażniczka zwróciła się do swego zastępcy, ale chłopak wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Jestem Tallis – przedstawiła się elfka dygając z gracją. – Najnowszy nabytek nietuzinkowej kompanii lady Hawke.

– Tallis?

Reiven wydało się, że Elisa stara się sobie coś przypomnieć, ale wyraz zastanowienia szybko zastąpił łagodny uśmiech na twarzy kobiety i dalsza rozmowa na temat planowanego polowania potoczyła się gładko.

– Reiven… – Carver pociągnął ją za łokieć, gdy opuszczali podzamcze Chateau de Haine – … gdybyś była tak miła nie pakować nas w żadne tarapaty, nie chciałbym… łamać żadnych zasad Strażników.

Hawke uniosła brwi, jej usta ułożyły się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Postaram się nie zawstydzić cię w oczach „twojej" komendantki.

– Uhm… postarajmy się zachować pozory miłej, rodzinnej atmosfery, przynajmniej do czasu, aż załatwisz to, po co tu przybyłaś.

Na nieco zdziwiony wyraz twarzy siostry, Carver przewrócił oczami.

– Za dobrze cię znam, coś knujesz siostrzyczko, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wplączesz nas w jakąś awanturę jak ostatnio…

Reiven pokazała mu język, po czym przyśpieszyła kroku zrównując się z Elisą.

– Więc może chcesz poznać kilka zabawnych historyjek z życia Carvera zanim urósł i stał się niemożliwe zrzędliwy…?

_~o~_

…_Gdy patrzyłem na Tallis, umazaną we krwi, skaczącą po polanie i wydającą świszcząco–wyjące odgłosy mające imitować bryłkowca, miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. To nieprawdopodobne, żeby w ten sposób wabić wiwerny. Nie przypuszczałem, że za chwilę staniemy oko w oko z dorodnym okazem. Na kamienne tyłki Patronów, nie sądziłem, że ta śmieszna metoda może poskutkować. Stworzenie, które w innych okolicznościach bardzo by mi się podobało ze względu na ubarwienie łuskowatej, połyskliwej skóry, teraz syczało, prychało, próbowało nas staranować lub opluć jadem. Kto by pomyślał, że to ciężkie stworzenie na krótkich, krzywych łapach i o smętnym, ospałym spojrzeniu, potrafi tak zwinnie się przemieszczać?_

_Stwór wyskoczył spomiędzy drzew lądując na polanie z głośnym pomrukiem. Mimo że to Tallis była umazana krwią, z jakiś niewytłumaczalnych względów to paskudne szkaradztwo obrało sobie za pierwszy cel ataku moją skromną osobę. Nim mogłem ukryć się między drzewami, otrzymałem potężny cios ogonem i pofrunąłem w powietrzu, kurczowo trzymając moją piękną Biankę w dłoniach. Musiałem uderzyć się w głowę, bo gdy oprzytomniałem, wiwerna krwawiła obficie z licznych rozcięć i ran. Rozwścieczone zwierzę staranowało Fenrisa, Reiven krzyknęła z furią i rzuciła się z boku na pomoc swojemu wytatuowanemu ponurakowi, jej sztylet (ten, przy którym Sandal całkiem niedawno majstrował dodając runę ognia) świsnął w powietrzu pozostawiając za sobą smugę iskier i z całym impetem wbił się w nozdrze wiwerny. Jaszczur wydobył z siebie przeraźliwy wrzask, obrócił łeb i wypluł fontannę jadu. Hawke w okamgnieniu rzuciła zaklęcie lodowe, zamrażając płyn w powietrzu, jej czar był tak silny, że unieruchomił pysk potwora. Wtedy nad nim pojawiła się Elisa, jej ostrze wbiło się z głośnym mlaśnięciem w paszczę bestii unieruchomioną przez czarodziejkę i po chwili było już po wszystkim…_

_No może niekoniecznie… gdy Tallis zbierała się do odrąbania głowy naszego trofeum, Elisa ocierała swój sztylet z resztek mózgu paskudy, a Reiven rozciągała nade mną swoje lecznicze uroki, pojawił się jakiś orlaisiański bubek ze swoją świtą. Zaczął tupać z gniewu nóżką i nazywać nasze dwie piękne przywódczynie fereldeńskimi rzepami._

_Gdyby był chociaż troszkę rozsądniejszy, zauważyłby niebezpieczny błysk oka Elisy i ten złośliwy uśmieszek Reiven, świadczące o tym, że jego dni, tfu… sekundy są policzone._

_Walka nie była zbyt długa, ani szczególnie wyczerpująca. Gdy zjawili się ludzie diuka Prospera, orlaisiański arystokratyczny kretyn leżał wyciągnięty na trawie, nie śmiejąc drgnąć pod kosturem Hawke. Na jego czole został wycięty ostrzem Cousland napis „Rzepa". Naturalnie pozwoliliśmy żyć temu zniewieściałemu śmieciowi, ale ze spojrzeń, jakie dzieliły ze sobą nasze nieustraszone fereldeńskie piękności odgadłem, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczą tego głupka, marny będzie jego los._

_~o~_

_Trzeba przyznać, że ci nadęci arystokraci umieją się bawić. W życiu nie widziałem takiej mnogości trunków, jakie wystawiono na dziedzińcu zamku naszego gospodarza. Prosper z pewnością wiedział co to znaczy dobrze się napić. Nie jestem pewny, czy wiedział co znaczy dobrze zjeść. Na stołach było mnóstwo wykwintnego paskudztwa. Poczynając od baranich oczu nadziewanych brokułami, poprzez marynowane ogony bryłkowców w potrawce z brukselką, aż po jądra nietoperzy zapiekane z serem i szpinakiem. No i ślimaki… jak mógłbym zapomnieć o ślimakach. W związku z tym, że jedzenie było niejadalne, skupiłem się tylko na piciu. Gdybym wiedział, że czeka mnie wycieczka przez lochy zamku Montfortów z pewnością ograniczyłbym się do wina, tak jak to uczynił nasz Ponurak. Fenris cały wieczór wodził oczyma za naszą piękną Hawke, odzianą w przepyszne aksamity i jedwabie. Nawet Carver zdołał(nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem, bo ciągle był zajęty nadskakiwaniem Cousland) zauważyć, że elf ma obsesję na punkcie jego siostry. _

~o~

– Na litość Stwórcy Elisa, co ty tutaj robisz? – Teagan Guerrin podszedł do niej i ujmując ją za rękę, pociągnął w mniej gwarny kąt ogrodu.

– Ostrożnie, nie chcesz chyba żeby twoja szwagierka rozplotkowała, że mamy romans? – Odezwała się Cousland podchodząc do niego krok bliżej. Teagan wyraźnie czując się niezręcznie, dał krok w tył.

– Wiem, że nie cierpisz Isoldy, ale…

Strażniczka uniosła dłoń i bann zamilkł. Swoją drogą to niesamowite, jak duży wpływ po tych wszystkich latach miała na niego tak kobieta.

– Ja jej nie nie cierpię, ja nią gardzę – wymruczała z cicha.

Arystokrata westchnął odwracając wzrok od zielonych oczu Elisy błyszczących teraz irytacją.

– Nie powinnaś tu być, jeśli pogłoski są prawdziwe jesteś w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie.

– Więc co według ciebie mam zrobić? Zostawić wszystko wam? Alistair nie kiwnie palcem w tej sprawie – Elisa zmrużyła oczy, jej wzrok przebiegł po gościach zebranych wokół fontanny.

– Nie, Teagan… – ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy zamachała do kilku szlachcianek w drugim końcu dziedzińca – …wszystkie tropy prowadzą do Montforta. On musi gdzieś tu być. Znajdę go, choćbym miała wyrżnąć wszystkich zgromadzonych tu idiotów i zadusić wszystkie te mizdrzące się kretynki.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zaliczasz do nich lady Hawke – rzucił fereldeński arystokrata spoglądając na czarodziejkę rozmawiającą z seneszalem Branem.

– Nie można nazwać jej kretynką – powiedziała, podążając za wzrokiem Teagana – mam wrażenie, że ona jedna byłaby godnym przeciwnikiem. Nie cierpi Orlaisian, jak każda szanująca się Fereldenka. Nie mniej jednak jeśli spróbuje mi przeszkodzić…

Ban poruszył się niespokojnie. Jeśli zachowanie Elisy sprawi, że Hawke zmieni zdanie, co do sojuszu Kirkwall i Fereldenu…

– Być może… być może ona jest tutaj z tego samego powodu – w chwili gdy dokończył, wiedział już, że popełnił błąd. Cokolwiek słyszał, cokolwiek mówiła sama komendantka, jej związek z Maharielem nie należał do przeszłości, przynajmniej nie do końca. Elisa musiała słyszeć co nieco o romansie elfa i Czempionki Kirkwall, nie wydawała się zaskoczona, ale jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, a oczy… zapłonęły gniewem.

Cousland spojrzała na niego lodowato.

– Nie sądzę, by wiedziała o jego zniknięciu. Chyba, że ktoś z was – dźgnęła go palcem w pierś – puścił parę z gęby…

~o~

– No i po krzyku – oświadczyła Tallis przesuwając marmurowe popiersie tak, by zablokowało zapadnie w podłodze. Po drugiej stronie Hawke zrobiła to samo. Ciężkie kraty zagradzające drzwi do skarbca Montfortów podniosły się z cichym stęknięciem.

– To było zdecydowanie za proste – mruknęła Hawke przyglądając się, jak Tallis grzebie w zamku przy zaciężnych drzwiach.

– Bzdura, po prostu jesteśmy dobre – oświadczyła elfka chwytając za mosiężną klamkę i naciskając ją z lekka. Gdy uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do środka, doskonale naoliwione zawiasy nawet nie skrzypnęły.

– I?

– Ciemno…

Z przeciwległego końca korytarza dobiegł ich cichy szelest, obie obróciły się jednocześnie. Przy pierwszej z kratownic stała Elisa.

– Co wy tu ro…

– STÓJ! – Krzyknęły obie, ale było już za późno. Noga Cousland spoczęła na pierwszej z szeregu zapadni. Dało się słyszeć ciche „klik", a potem nim którakolwiek zdołała się poruszyć, wszystkie kratownice opadły z głośnym jazgotem, więżąc trzy kobiety w przedsionku skarbcu diuka Prospera. Hałas był taki, że zerwałby z grobu umarlaka. Nim którakolwiek z nich zdołała mruknąć „na płonące gacie Andrasty", za kratami pojawił się szereg strażników, na amfiteatrze nad nimi ustawili się kusznicy, a diuk Prosper stanął w wejściu, w swoim śmiesznym paltociku, zakręcając wąsa.

– O ho ho, cóż za niespodzianka – wymruczał przesuwając wzrokiem po trzech kobietach. – Czyżby przyszedł czas na żniwa? – na ustach orlaisiańskiego arystokraty pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmieszek. – Cesarzowa będzie więcej niż zadowolona, kolejne ćwierkające ptaszki do kolekcji.

Przekrzywił głowę mierząc wzrokiem otoczone przez swoich ludzi kobiety. Dłonią pogładził się po odstających klapach swojego ekstrawaganckiego surduta. Potem podkręcił wymuskane wąsy uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

– Chyba nie jesteście na tyle głupie, by dać się zabić tak po prostu, nie mówiąc o tym, że pobrudziłybyście moje tevinterskie dywany krwią. Bądźcie grzecznymi dziewczynkami, a być może pożyjesz wystarczająco długo, by nacieszyć swe oczy luksusowymi apartamentami, jakie wam przygotowałem.

Arystokrata przesunął się za pierwszy rząd swoich zbrojnych.

– Gościć trójkę bohaterów Fereldenu… mam niespotykane szczęście.

Elisa niemal skoczyła do przodu, w jej rękach w mgnieniu oka pojawiły się sztylety. Hawke dostrzegała tak dobrze jej znane napięcie wyczuwalne w całej postawie Strażniczki. Pierwsze szeregi Orlaisian zafalowały niespokojnie, nawet z tej odległości słyszała trzeszczenie mocno napiętych cięciw. Nie był to miły odgłos, zważywszy że las strzał wymierzony był w nią. Reiven ogarnęła wzrokiem otaczających ją gwardzistów. Nawet przy założeniu, że większość z nich skupi się na dwóch jej towarzyszkach, zanim będzie w stanie posłać odpowiednio silne zaklęcie, naszpikują ją strzałami.

– Możesz to schować – syknęła do Cousland. Kobieta stała nieruchomo z nienawiścią zerkając na diuka. Nie była pewna, czemu wypowiedź Montforta tak bardzo rozgniewała Elise. Mówił ze śmiesznym akcentem, zachowywał się jakby był już pewny zwycięstwa. Zapominał, że z każdego lochu znajdzie się droga ucieczki, szczególnie dla utalentowanej złodziejki, doskonałej wojowniczki i potężnej czarodziejki. Jeśli ten nadęty pajac myślał, że zdoła je uwięzić na dłużej niż godzinę…

~o~

– Okłamałaś mnie – warknęła Hawke, siedząc na zimnej podłodze. Tallis westchnęła teatralnie, nie odważyła się jednak spojrzeć w oczy czarodziejce. Obok Elisa przechadzała się niespokojnie po celi.

– Nie sądziłam, że jesteś taka nierozgarnięta, wierzysz w każdą bajeczkę pierwszej napotkanej złodziejki? Ben–Hassrath… klejnot… też coś…

Reiven zmierzyła wzrokiem Strażniczkę.

– Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, to przez ciebie się tu znaleźliśmy.

Elisa zatrzymała się, przez moment obie kobiety patrzyły na siebie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Tallis obserwowała z zainteresowaniem mentalną próbę sił.

– Nie bądź naiwna, od razu było wiadomo, że to pułapka…

– I dlatego wlazłaś w sam jej środek – mruknęła Hawke. – I czego właściwie szukałaś w skarbcu Montfortów?

– Nie twój interes.

– Chyba jednak mój, skoro wpakowałaś nas w kłopoty.

– Nie byłoby kłopotów gdybyś się nie wtrącała, miałam ich wszystkich na ostrzu noża.

– Tak, i skończyłybyśmy wszystkie, jak jeże, naszpikowane strzałami – Hawke poderwała się z ziemi stając naprzeciw mocno poirytowanej komendantki.

– Myślałam, że potężna Hawke poradzi sobie z paroma łucznikami!

– Myślałam, że wspaniała Bohaterka Fereldenu nie wpakuje się na pierwszą pułapkę, jak jakaś niedoświadczona nowicjuszka!

– Ha! To nie ja pozwoliłam staranować się wiwernie, niezdaro.

– To nie moja wina, że rzuciła się na ładniejszy kąsek, zresztą, nie tylko ona – Hawke uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Twarz Cousland okryła się rumieńcem. Och, więc jednak musiała słyszeć o jej przelotnej znajomości z Theronem.

– Ładniejszy? Ładniejszy!? Blada, koścista szkapa i na dodatek niemrawa…

– Koścista? Kogo nazywasz kościstą… ty… ty… piegowata marchewo!

– Kłótnia nic tu nie pomoże – głos Tallis był niemal niedosłyszalny w potoku słów wyrzucanych przez jej towarzyszki.

– Rzucasz na swoje ofiary uroki, żeby je zwabić?

– Nie muszę, zazwyczaj przychodzą do mnie po tym jak wredne, jędzowate małpy łamią im serca…

Tallis miała bardzo dziwne przeczucie, że awantura dotyczy czegoś, czego ona sama nie pojmuje. Czy te dwie kobiety miały jakieś niedokończone porachunki? Awantura robiła się coraz bardziej wrzaskliwa, wyzwiska coraz bardziej dosadne; jakie to szczęście, że zabrano im całą broń. Mimo to Elisa nadal była więcej niż zdolna skręcić Reiven kark gołymi rękami, Hawke mogła z łatwością usmażyć Cousland. I o ile ich walka mogłaby być niezwykle interesująca, teraz nie był na to najlepszy czas.

– Uspokójcie się.

– Zamknij się – wrzasnęły na nią obie. Tallis zrobiła minę jakby się chciała rozpłakać po czym… buchnęła śmiechem. Obie kobiety łypały na nią oczami.

Elisa odwróciła się do ściany plecami milcząc uparcie. Reiven wydęła usta z trudem powstrzymując się przed pokazaniem języka wstrętnej złośnicy.

Tallis opanowała wreszcie rechot i podniosła się z ziemi.

– Dobra, wystarczy tego czekania, jeszcze chwila i dojdzie do rękoczynów.

Elfka wysupłała spinkę z włosów i podeszła do krat. Zaczęła majstrować przy zamku i po chwili ustąpił on z cichym kliknięciem.

Elisa odwróciła się, zerkając spod byka na Reiven.

– Mogłaś to zrobić od razu – mruknęła.

– Przecież mieliśmy tu czekać na ratunek, tak powiedziałyście – złodziejka uśmiechnęła się do obu naburmuszonych kobiet i wyszła z celi.

Reiven przewróciła oczami i poszła za nią, pochód zamknęła Elisa.

~o~

Poruszały się ciemnym, wilgotnym korytarzem, oświetlanym nikłym światłem unoszącym się ponad głową Hawke. Elisa z przerdzewiałą dzidą w ręku, Reiven uzbrojona jedynie w swoje zasoby many i Tallis z czymś, co wcześniej musiało być _stylem_ od miotły.

Kilkakrotnie skręcały w lewo, zdając się jedynie na swój instynkt. Lochy po bliższej inspekcji okazały się tevinterskimi ruinami, na których przodkowie Monfortów wybudowali swoją siedzibę. Tunele były szerokie, kamienie starannie ociosane, chodniki wybrukowane granitem. Do ich uszu dochodził jedynie chlupot kropel kapiących gdzieś z powały, okazjonalnie pisk szczurów.

Stanęły na skrzyżowaniu dwóch szerokich korytarzy. Z lewej droga wydawała się być zawalona, po prawej chodnik prowadził w dół, w ciemności jeszcze głębszych lochów, przed nimi znajdowały się drzwi ku wyższej partii kolejnego ciągu więziennych cel.

– Powinnyśmy kierować się ku górze – mruknęła Hawke, dodając nieco siły zaklęciu, pulsar nad jej głową zadrgał mocniejszym światłem.

– Definitywnie tamtędy nie da się przejść – zdecydowała elfka wskazując gruzowisko po lewej. Elisa milczała, zapatrzona w ciemną otchłań po lewej. Jej twarz stężała, cała postać wyprężyła się jak struna.

Gdzieś z dołu, z ciemności dochodziły ją delikatne drgania, ledwo wyczuwalne. Gdzieś głęboko we krwi czuła zew. Znała to doskonale, równie dobrze co własny głuchy rytm serca, szum krwi w uszach, puls dudniący w jej żyłach, jakby to, co wychwytywały jej zmysły, było jej drugim ja. W pewnym sensie tak właśnie było. Bez zbędnych słów tłumaczenia, niewzruszona na groźne pomrukiwania Hawke i pytania Tallis, skierowała się w prawo. Poruszała się pewnie, przez ciemny korytarz, przynaglana drżeniem delikatnego, jak pajęcza nić, połączenia. Odróżniłaby je z tysiąca innych, usłyszałaby w najgłębszym lochu, to uczucie przynależności, które w jej żyłach odzywało się bliźniaczym rytmem, bliźniaczym… skażeniem. Żaden z jej Strażników, nawet Nathaniel, nawet Alistair… tylko on…

– Szybciej – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Tallis wyszarpnęła spinkę z zamka, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Cousland. Nie wiadomo czemu komendantka stała się niezwykle niespokojna.

– Już, już… – elfka przekręciła spinkę, dało się słyszeć ciche kliknięcie. Elisa doskoczyła do drzwi z zamiarem otwarcia, naparła na nie całym ciałem.

– Nie mogę… – mruknęła zmieszana.

– Eh… amatorka – mruknęła Reiven, podchodząc do drzwi i uważnie przyglądając się metalowym futrynom. Delikatny ruch ręką posłał zielonkawą, migotliwą mgiełkę, która osiadła na odrzwiach ukazując szereg magicznych glifów.

– Zapieczętowane – Couslad zacisnęła pięści.

Hawke zaczerpnęła nieco many, wystarczająco by skierować strumień energii z Pustki ku połyskującym znakom. Chwila skupienia i... glify zabłysły bladym światłem i znikły.

Tallis i Reiven stały w drzwiach celi. Elisa była już wewnątrz, nachylała się nad czymś, nie, nad kimś. Hawke rozpaliła delikatny pulsar, niezbyt jaskrawy, by nie oślepić więźnia, jeśli jeszcze żył. Zastanawiała się, kim był ten „wyjątkowy" mieszkaniec lochu i jak długo musiał tu przebywać. To, że diuk zadbał o niego specjalnie, mogło sugerować, że był niezwykle ważny lub niebezpieczny, lub jedno i drugie.

Elisa pochyliła się nad nieprzytomnym mężczyzną, odgarniając potargane włosy z jego twarzy. Przeciągły jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy przesunęła delikatnie dłonią po opuchniętych ustach i zakrwawionych policzkach.

– Lisa… – wydobył się cichy, niemal bezgłośny szept z popękanych warg więźnia.

– Cii… jestem tu… – wyszeptała miękko, dłońmi przesuwając po ciele odzianym w strzępy, które były niegdyś tuniką Szarego Strażnika.

– Nie!... Sen… – wymruczał nieprzytomnie więzień, dłońmi chwytając jej ręce, pragnąc odsunąć się od niej, tak, by go nie dotykała.

– To nie sen – Hawke posłyszała Elisę, drżenie w jej głosie przykuwało uwagę, pierwszy raz komendantka wydawała się być przerażona.

– Może mogę pomóc – odezwała się podchodząc wraz z pulsarem ku pryczy w kącie, gdzie Elisa zasłaniała całą sobą jeńca.

Delikatny blask światła padł na jego zabrudzoną, wychudłą twarz. Więzień poruszył się niespokojnie, wciskając się w odległy kraniec celi, chcąc schronić się przed światłem.

Blask zadrgał w jego stalowoszarych oczach i przygasł podobnie jak pulsar, gdy Reiven zamarła w bezruchu patrząc na Therona Mahariela.

– Spokojnie… – głos dochodził do niego przytłumiony, dotyk był mu niemiły. Ostatecznie wszystko to było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Nie było ciepła, nie było światła, nie było osób pochylających się nad nim, nawet Lisy tu nie było. Był tylko on, ciemność i chłód, sam nie wiedział od jak dawna.

– Odsuń się na chwilę, pozwól mi pomóc – dosłyszał głos. Był mu znajomy, ale nie umiał przypomnieć sobie twarzy.

– Ostrożnie… – ten głos rozpoznałby po tysiącu lat. Przed jego oczami od razu wykwitła szczupła twarz Elisy, jej błyszczące zielone oczy, porcelanowa skóra nakrapiana piegami, zadarty nosek, wąskie usta i wysokie kości policzkowe i… włosy, długie, proste pasma kasztanowych włosów.

– Wiem, co robię – po chwili poczuł delikatny impuls, całkiem przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego obolałym ciele. Przypomniał sobie jak to jest, gdy nic nie boli, gdy nie jest ci zimno i wilgotno.

– Odgarnij mu włosy, muszę zobaczyć tę ranę na szyi – delikatny dotyk chłodnych palców na skórze, a potem więcej ciepła i kojące impulsy przeszywające go na wskroś. Wszystko stawało się bardziej ostre, naturalne. Dźwięki, zapachy, nawet ciemność zmieniła się w szarość rozświetloną delikatnym błękitnawym blaskiem, zarysy postaci nachylających się nad nim były ostrzejsze, prawdziwe. Czuł, jak mgła opuszcza jego umysł.

– Jak to możliwe? – ktoś poruszył miskę, w której przynoszono mu wodę, zgrzyt metalu o kamienie był donośny, dźwięczał w jego uszach.

– Narkotyki, to paskudztwo, które robią z jadu wiwerny…

Kolejny impuls i wydało mu się, że opuszcza go ta nieznośna ciężkość, która przykuwała go do jego pryczy. Wraz z wracającymi do sprawności zmysłami wychwycił też to… ciche podzwanianie, gdzieś wewnątrz niego. Rytm bijący w takt jego własnego pulsu. Znał to… znał to…

– Elisa – wymruczał podnosząc się z posłania.

~o~

– _No i proszę, kolejny raz w tym samym miejscu, który to już, czwarty? – zapytał elf, wyraźnie wyczuwałem irytację w jego głosie. Oczywiście jego twarz pozostawała niezmienną maską obojętności, ale ja wiem, że od chwili, gdy straciliśmy z oczu Hawke, a potem wszyscy gwardziści z pałacu „dyskretnie" wycofali się, Fenris był na skraju furii._

– _Wydaje mi się, że piąty – odparłem spokojnie. _

– _Cholerni Orlaisianie, nie potrafią wybudować lochów żeby nie zrobić z nich labiryntu – Carver rozglądał się po korytarzu, którym posuwaliśmy się od godziny. Zniknięcie komendantki niepokoiło go równie mocno, co zniknięcie Reiven Fenrisa._

–_Co robimy?– miałem nieodparte przeczucie, że jeszcze chwila i młodszy Hawke i Fen skoczą sobie do gardeł._

– _Może siądziemy tu sobie, zagramy w karty i poczekamy, aż Hawke nas znajdzie – zażartowałem, co jednak nie spotkało się z odzewem wśród moich towarzyszy. _

_Na szczęście za kolejnym zakrętem po prostu wpadliśmy na nasze zguby. Fenris jak zwykle pozostał stoicko spokojny, uprzejmie pytając Reiven, czy nic jej nie jest. Spostrzegawcze oko kronikopisarza – czyli moje – dostrzegało jednak rozluźnienie w jego postawie. I mógłbym przysiąc, że gdy Reiven zażartowała coś na temat orlaisiańskiej gościnności elf niemal się uśmiechnął. _

_Carver widocznie się odprężył, widząc swoją komendantkę całą i zdrową. Trwało to jedynie chwilkę, w następnym momencie dostrzegł szczupłego elfa stojącego za plecami Cousland._

_Na gacie Patronów, nawet moje bystre oko miałoby problem z rozpoznaniem w nim dumnego Therona Mahariele._

_Reiven szybko wyjaśniła, że znaleźli go zupełnie przypadkiem, ale wymiana spojrzeń między Elisą i Carverem sugerowało co innego. Najwyraźniej ich wyprawa do Chataeu de Haine była wyprawą poszukiwawczo–ratunkową. _

_Wydarzenia, które nastąpiły później wiele wyjaśniły. _

_Okazało się, że Tallis była Qunari, a klejnot, który mieliśmy ukraść był ni mniej, ni więcej a listą szpiegów Qun rozmieszczonych po całym Thedas. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że Theron zaginął kilka miesięcy wcześniej, podczas inspekcji tuneli powyżej Orzamaru. Podejrzenie jak zwykle padło na Orlais. _

_Zdołaliśmy wydostać się z lochów, przy okazji rozbijając kilka głów, przypadkiem dostaliśmy się do skarbca, okradliśmy Montfortów i to z najwyższą przyjemnością. _

_Hawke zdecydowała się pomóc Tallis, pomimo jej wcześniejszych kłamstw. Wskutek tego musieliśmy się zmierzyć najpierw z Tal–Veshot, potem z samym diukiem Prosperem i jego pupilkiem Leopoldem._

_To była dopiero malownicza walka. Opisałem ją w odrębnym rozdziale. Tutaj pozwolę sobie tylko nadmienić, że wredny uśmiech na ustach Elise i groźny błysk w jej oku zmusiłby każdego inteligentnego przeciwnika do odwrotu. Cóż, Orlaisianie nie słyną z inteligencji. _

_Theron, który nadal był częściowo pod wpływem narkotyków, nie brał de facto udziału w bitwie. Siedział na drzewie i z zatrważającą precyzją szpikował wszystkich wrogów strzałami z łuku. Muszę przyznać, że tamtego dnia nawet Bianka była zawstydzona jego skutecznością._

_Gdy wiwerna została oślepiona, Fenris i Carver zajmowali się ludźmi Montforta, a Elisa jednym potężnym ciosem odrąbała przednie łapy Leopoldowi, diuk zeskoczył z grzbietu, oszalałego z bólu zwierzęcia, mieczem celując prosto w Hawke. Czarodziejka była jednak zwinniejsza. Uchyliła się przed ciosem, okręciła wokół własnej osi, zatoczyła szeroki łuk swoim kosturem i wyrznęła jego metalowym końcem wprost w plecy księcia, który balansował przez chwilę na skraju przepaści a potem runął w dół, z litanią przekleństw powtarzaną przez echo długo po tym, jak jego ciało roztrzaskało się o skały._

_Ponieważ podejrzewaliśmy, że Orlaisianie, dla których priorytetem było pochwycenie Elisy Cousland, będą obstawiać nabrzeża i porty, wszyscy zgodzili się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ruszy z nami do Kirkwall, omijając przy tym Drogę Imperialną i osady przy niej usytuowane. Z Kirkwall łatwiej i bezpieczniej Bohaterowie Fereldenu znajdą statek, który przetransportuje ich prosto do Denerim. _

_I w ten sposób, gdy w Mieście Kajdanów rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło, Elisa i Theron znaleźli się w oku cyklonu, czyli w towarzystwie Hawke…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Po naszym powrocie do Kirkwall odkryliśmy, że atmosfera w mieście zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej. Wyraźnie czuło się, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Cóż, można powiedzieć, że od dawna tak było, ale mój szósty zmysł mówił mi, że stoimy na krawędzi. My, to cholerne miasto, całe Thedas. Czułem się zupełnie jak w przededniu ataku Qunari, tylko że tym razem przeczucie było sto razy silniejsze. _

_Wieczór _zapowiadał_ się „niemrawo", delikatnie mówiąc. Siedzieliśmy w tawernie. Theron i Elisa w kącie stołu, który zazwyczaj zajmowała nasza menażeria. Byli zajęci rozmową, ale uważny obserwator mógł wychwycić ich ukradkowe spojrzenia, uśmiechy. Wyglądało na to, że dawni kochankowie są na najlepszej drodze do pojednania. Nie mogło się to podobać młodemu Strażnikowi. Carver topiący smutki w piwie, co chwilę zerkał w ich stronę swoim smętnym wzrokiem. Elisa była dla niego stracona, gdyby mnie ktoś spytał, nigdy nie miał najmniejszych szans, ale młodszy Hawke dopiero teraz zaczął sobie z tego zdawać sprawę._

_Obok niego siedziała Merril, z tą swoją przepastną melancholią w olbrzymich, zielonych oczach. Stokrotka zarzuciła więc swoje życiowe dzieło. Któregoś dnia znaleźliśmy ją w jej domu, siedzącą pośród roztrzaskanych odłamków lustra. Coraz więcej czasu spędzała w towarzystwie Beli, co mnie nieco niepokoiło. Szkoda by było zdemoralizować tak niewinny kwiatuszek._

_Przy barze siedziała Isabela, małomówna i zamyślona. Tuż po naszym powrocie dopadliśmy Castillona. Is miała szanse na odzyskanie statku. Niestety dla naszej piratki, Hawke zadecydowała inaczej. To nie było dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Reiven nienawidziła z całego serca łowców niewolników. Castillon poszedł do piachu, statek przepadł. Isabela udawała, że nic ją to nie obchodzi, ale wiedziałem, że było inaczej._

_Sytuacja diametralnie zmieniła się, gdy do środka weszła Hawke. Fenris był krok za nią, jeszcze dalej Aveline i Donnic…_

~o~

Hawke rzuciła na blat kontuaru papier, zwinięty w rulon i zapieczętowany pieczęcią seneszala. Isabela uniosła pytająco głowę i sięgnęła po pismo, przyglądając się to Hawke, to czerwonej pieczęci.

– I co to ma być?

– Otwórz, to zobaczysz – wymruczała tajemniczo Hawke kiwając na Korfa, by zaserwował nowoprzybyłym piwo.

– Hawke… nie mam ochoty na zagadki…

– Właśnie widzę – Reiven wzięła pismo z jej dłoni i przełamała pieczęć, po czym rozwinęła papier i pomachała nim przed oczami piratce.

– Tu… – wskazała palcem na rządek zgrabnie wykaligrafowanego pisma – jest napisane, że jesteś kapitanem statku…

– To jakiś żart… – mruknęła Izabela. – Kapitan bez statku… tyle to i sama wiedziałam…– zsunęła się ze stołka, by oddalić się, ale dłoń Hawke spoczęła na jej ramieniu.

– Dzięki papierom jakie oddałaś Avelinie, miasto skonfiskowało wszystkie dobra Castiliona …

Isabela spojrzała na nią uważniej.

– … między innymi pewien statek. Ponieważ Bran nie wiedział co ma z nim zrobić… kupiłam go… dla ciebie…

Teraz piratka objawiała już szczere zainteresowanie dokumentem spoczywającym w dłoni czarodziejki. Wzięła od niej papier i powoli zaczęła czytać, z każdą linijką uśmiech na jej kuszących ustach robił się coraz szerszy…

– Na płonące majtki babci Andrasty… Hawke…

Śmiesznie było patrzeć po raz pierwszy na wyszczekaną piratkę, której zabrakło słów.

– Korf ! – Krzyknęła do barmana – wytocz najlepszą baryłkę rumu, jaką masz.

Barman spojrzał niepewnie na Isabelę, potem na Hawke, gdy ta przytaknęła, znikł w ciemnym otworze prowadzącym na zaplecze. Czarodziejka z uśmiechem na ustach skierowała się ku jej stołowi, gdy dłoń piratki złapała ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do tyłu.

– O nie, muszę ci podziękować Hawke – mruknęła zbliżając się do niej. Nim Reiven pojęła co się dzieje, ramiona Rivainki przyciągnęły ją do półnagiego ciała, a jej usta wycisnęły na wargach czarodziejki gorący i zmysłowy pocałunek. Hawke wydawała się nieco zaskoczona, może nawet trochę zawstydzona.

– Jeśli masz ochotę, może podziękuję ci w moim pokoju na górze – szepnęła jej do ucha Isabela.

– Daj spokój… Is… nie musisz mi dziękować – wyszeptała nieco zmieszana Hawke. – Po tych wszystkich latach przyjaźni zasłużyłaś na prezent.

– A więc na górę? – Uśmiech piratki z łagodnego stał się drapieżny.

– Uhm… nie to, żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale jeśli jesteś przywiązana do swojego serca… – Hawke wymownie spojrzała w kierunku stołu, gdzie Fenris piorunował obie kobiety wzrokiem.

– Możemy go zaprosić do zabawy – zaśmiała się Isabela kierując się w stronę stołu.

– Zapytaj go, jeśli się odważysz – mruknęła Hawke podążając za nią.

~o~

_Od tamtego momentu robiło się coraz ciekawiej. Rum rozgrzewał nasze głowy. W powietrzu czuć było miłość, jak to zwykle bywa na wiosnę. Nim skończyła się beczułka, Elisa trzymała Therona za rękę, a Stokrotka wdała się w dyskusję z Carverem i oboje przestali zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Reszta z nas zasiadła do kart. _

_Drzwi na zewnątrz zostały otwarte. Ciepły powiew świeżego powietrza wpadł do środka, a za nim kolejna niespodzianka. Gdy Hawke dostrzegła wysoką, szczupłą postać łucznika stojącą w drzwiach, bezceremonialnie rzuciła kary na stół i przedzierając się przez zatłoczoną salę podbiegła do Sebastiana. Obserwowałem z zainteresowaniem, ale też niemałym zafrasowaniem, jak Reiven rzuca się w ramiona Vaela, jak on obejmuje ją w pasie i unosi z ziemi. Dość czułe spotkanie jak na parę przyjaciół. Fenris chyba miał podobne zdanie. Warknął coś pod nosem i rzucił na stół asa… do końca wieczoru nie wygrał już ani razu. Przypuszczam, że był zbyt zajęty obserwacją, by przykładać uwagę do gry._

_Patrząc na to po latach muszę przyznać, że byłem ślepy. Mogłem się szybciej zorientować co się dzieje, to też był jeden z syndromów bliskiej katastrofy… _

~o~

Impreza z okazji nowego statku Isabeli przeniosła się na górę. W apartamentach Varrica od dawna nie było tak gwarno. Cała dysfunkcyjna „rodzinka" Hawke, wyłączywszy maga schizofrenika, dwoje Bohaterów Fereldenu, kilku „przyjaciół" Isabeli, jakim cudem znalazł się tu Arainai? – Reiven uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do osób, które były zmuszone przesunąć się, gdy postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Zatrzymała się w ciemnym zaułku za Wisielcem, starając się wdychać świeże powietrze. Wieczorem padał rzęsisty deszcz, zmywając brud ze stromych uliczek Dolnego Miasta. Rachityczne, dzikie jabłonki kwitnące na niewielkich dziedzińcach przydawały nocy słodkiego aromatu.

Czarodziejka patrzyła ponad krzywiznę kamiennych domostw, w granatowe niebo oświetlone zimnym blaskiem gwiazd.

Obok niej przesunął się cień, oparł o ścianę tuż obok niej. Ciepła dłoń uchwyciła jej palce.

– Jak minęła podróż?

– Męcząca… i bardzo błotnista…

– A twoje interesy?

– Lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

– Więc plotki były prawdziwe – wyszeptała opuszczając głowę i patrząc na ich splecione dłonie. Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho.

– Każda plotka niesie w sobie krztę prawdy, czyż nie?

– Cieszę się, że wszystko układa się po twojej myśli – spojrzała na niego, w jej wzroku mógł z łatwością poznać szczerą radość.

Odepchnął się od ściany i przesunął do przodu, tak by stanąć naprzeciwko niej. Reiven uniosła twarz, patrząc na szlachetne rysy przyjaciela, ledwie widoczne w blasku lamp płonących przed Wisielcem.

– Bez ciebie nie byłoby to takie łatwe… – szepnął, wyciągając niewielkie pudełeczko z kieszeni przy pasie.

– Chciałbym ci to ofiarować – dodał, pochylając się nad nią. Złożył na jej dłoni mały pakunek – z wyrazami podziękowania…

Reiven zagryzła wargi. Na początku ich znajomości była dla niego nieco bezwzględna, czasem wręcz niemiła. Zawsze mówiła to co myślała, bez gierek i owijania w bawełnę. Kiedyś każda ich rozmowa niosła ze sobą napięcie. Sebastian wydawał się być zapatrzonym w Zakon głupcem, naiwnie wierzącym w ideały, które dla niej nic nie znaczyły. W pewnym momencie życia odkryła, że idee same w sobie nie są złe, to niedoskonali ludzie je wypaczają. Sebastian wierzył w idee, ale robił też to, o czym wielu zapominało, uparcie dążył do doskonałości. Za to go podziwiała, za to go ceniła. To w końcu sprawiło, że stał się jej bliski.

– Reiven – jego miękki głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym powoli zaczęła rozwijać zawiniątko. Stalowy blask gwiazd zadrgał w szafirze.

– Ależ Sebastian… ja…

– Należał do mojej matki – wyjaśnił książę, ujmując jej dłoń i zakładając na jej szczuły palec pierścionek.

– Nie mogłabym…

– Reiven…

Gdy spojrzała w jego oczy, wszelki protest zamarł na jej ustach.

~o~

Theron nalał sobie kolejną porcję rumu oczami wodząc za Elisą, która teraz stała w przeciwległym krańcu pomieszczenia, przekomarzając się ze złotowłosym, wytatuowanym elfem. Jej zarumieniona od alkoholu twarz rozpromieniał szczery uśmiech, taki, jakiego dawno na jej twarzy nie widział.

– Eh, Arainai jak zwykle w natarciu – odezwał się Varric wskazując na śmiejącą się parę.

– Dziwne, że nikt mu jeszcze nie pokiereszował tej buźki – mruknął Fenris znad swojego kufla.

– Niejeden próbował – Mahariel uniósł jedną brew uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dobrze pamiętał pewne wydarzenie podczas ich pierwszego pobytu w Denerim.

– Tobie to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza – zagadnął krasnolud, węsząc niezgorszą historię.

– To jego sposób bycia. Zresztą, Zev wie, że jeśli przekroczy pewną granicę, źle się to dla niego skończy.

– Wie z doświadczenia? – Zagadnął pisarz pragnąc wyciągnąć coś więcej z Therona. Elf jednak przewrócił tylko oczami.

– O to proponuję zapytać Elisę – podniósł kufel do ust i wypił jego zawartość do dna.

– Uhm... skryty w sobie, zupełnie jak inny elf, którego znam – tu Varric spojrzał na Fenrisa. Ten jedynie zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni – stwierdził rzeczowo Strażnik.

– W tym jednym się z tobą zgodzę – zawtórował mu śnieżnowłosy wojownik.

Theron nachylił się nad swoim kuflem spoglądając na jego dno.

– Wiesz, w czym się różnimy…? Ja nie pozwoliłem królewiczowi na białym koniu odebrać tego, co moje – wymruczał cicho.

Fenris znieruchomiał, Varric również zastygł w bezruchu, oczekując na wybuch furii przyjaciela. Eksniewolnik jednak potrzasnął grzywą ukrywając wzrok za zasłoną białych kosmyków.

– Sebastian wie… – urwał, gdy Theron zaśmiał się zgrzytliwie.

– Wie, powiadasz. I zapewne dlatego książątko w lśniącej zbroi znikło gdzieś, zaraz po tym, jak Hawke wyszła się przewietrzyć?

Fenris warknął groźnie, jego kufel opadł z głośnym grzmotnięciem na blat. Przez chwilę wszystkie oczy biesiadników były zwrócone ku niemu.

– Venhedis! – mruknął wstając od stołu.

Varric w zamyśleniu patrzył za odchodzącym elfem. Wreszcie jego uwagę przyciągnęło chlupotanie w kubku Therona. Strażnik napełnił swój kufel po raz kolejny i zamierzał go właśnie skonsumować.

– Zirytowałeś Fenrisa – stwierdził z cieniem wyrzutu w głosie pisarz.

Mahariel popatrzył w stronę eksniewolnika stojącego teraz przy oknie. W słabym blasku świec dało się dostrzec lekkie świetlne drganie jego tatuaży.

– Powiedziałem to dla jego własnego dobra – mruknął unosząc kielich do ust. Przełknął gorzki płyn i odstawił kufel.

– O wszystko, co piękne i wartościowe na tym świecie, trzeba walczyć – rzucił, wstając od stołu.

Varric patrzył na niego, gdy sprężystym krokiem przemierzał zatłoczoną przestrzeń, podchodząc do komendantki, jego ramię opasało ją w tali, zmuszając by oparła się o jego tors plecami, potem z namaszczeniem złożył pocałunek na jej odsłoniętej szyi.

– A miłość jest najpiękniejszą i najwartościowszą rzeczą w tym parszywym świecie – mruknął krasnolud, zapatrzony na parę Bohaterów Fereldenu, pochłoniętych teraz sobą.

~o~

– Muszę się zbierać – Hawke uśmiechnęła się błogo. – Mam z rana spotkanie z naszym mrukliwym seneszalem – dodała spoglądając znacząco na Sebastiana. Uśmiech ten nie umknął uwadze zielonych oczu skupionych na niej od dobrych paru godzin.

Sebastian wstał z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, gdy szorstki głos Fenrisa zmroził go w miejscu.

– Odprowadzę cię, Hawke – jego oczy utkwione w księciu. – Musimy przedyskutować parę spraw – dodał, nieco łagodząc ton.

– Ach, w takim razie zbieraj się – rzuciła wysuwając się z ławy. – Carver? Mam przysłać po ciebie Bodahna, czy zaciągniesz swoje zmaltretowane zwłoki do domu sam?

Strażnik przerwał swoją ożywioną dyskusję z Merrill i pokazał siostrze język, co wzbudziło niepohamowany wybuch wesołości elfki.

–Więc? Jakie to sprawy wymagały pilnego przedyskutowania? – Przystanęła w progu swojego domu, przechylając głowę w bok, w jej oczach płonęły figlarne ogniki.

– Różne – padła krótka odpowiedź. Elf pokonał trzy schody wiodące do drzwi i zatrzymał się tuż przed nią.

– Z pewnością bardzo ważne, tak ważne, że nie mogłeś o nich rozmawiać przez całą drogę powrotną.

– Hawke – jego niski głos sprawił, że przeszył ją dreszcz. Fenris dał krok do przodu, ona cofnęła się .

– Reiven – jeszcze jeden krok w przód, jeszcze jeden krok w tył i jej plecy oparły się o zamknięte drzwi. Czarodziejka uniosła oczy patrząc wprost w połyskujące elfie źrenice.

– Fen… – głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy palce elfa przesunęły się po jej policzku, szyi, ramieniu.

Był tak blisko niej, że czuła ciepło jego ciała, upajający, obezwładniający aromat, który należał tylko do niego. Czuła żar jego oddechu na policzku, gdy pochylił się nad nią, zatrzymując się na milimetr od jej ust.

– Nie… Fen… – szepnęła, ale w jej głosie nie było nawet krztyny siły, jakby jego oczy, patrzące spod grzywy srebrzystych włosów, odebrały jej zdolność poruszenia się, oddychania, mówienia.

– Jak możesz odmawiać nam tego? – Zapytał i jego usta spoczęły na niej, ramieniem otoczył ją w tali, więżąc między muskularnym ciałem a drzwiami. Jego wargi i język powoli i skrupulatnie pieściły jej usta. Wystarczyła chwila, by otwarła się przed nim, poddała ogniowi, który budził się w jej ciele. Wykorzystał okazje, chciwie pochłaniając ją.

Gdy wydała z siebie zdławiony jęk, przesunął się na jej delikatną szyję, gdzie pod językiem czuł jej przyśpieszające tętno.

– Jak możesz odmawiać nam tego? – Zapytał i potraktował wrażliwe ciało zębami, uśmiechając się, gdy wygięła się ku niemu, wtulając mocniej w jego ciało.

Niewątpliwie płonęła, traciła zmysły, zdolność rozumowania, ale nie mogła, nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

– Fen… – jęknęła. Usłyszał niewypowiedzianą udręką w głosie, bezgłośną prośbę, by przestał. Na chwilę oderwał się od swojej ścieżki, którą obrał w dół jej giętkiej szyi. Pochylony nad nią tak, że nosem dotykał jej ucha spytał:

– Czemu ciągle się wahasz?

– Pamiętasz… – przełknęła, zamykając oczy, starając się skupić na tym, co chce powiedzieć, nie na jego oddechu drażniącym jej ucho, nie na dłoniach, delikatnie przesuwających się wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. – Pamiętasz, jak to było… gdy odszedłeś…

Jego dłonie znieruchomiały, Fenris zastygł, wszystkie te chwile, gdy torturowały go wizje jej ciała przebiegły przez jego myśli. Teraz wydawało się to tak odległe, teraz pozostała tylko udręka czekania.

– Fen… teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej… jeśli ci pozwolę…

– Nieprawda – zawarczał z cicha.

– Nic się nie zmieniło, Fen… – szepnęła czując pod powiekami łzy. – Ja nadal jestem czarodziejką, ty nadal nienawidzisz magii… jak może nam się udać?

Wysunęła się z jego objęć. Nie zatrzymywał jej. Przez chwilę stali tak mierząc się wzrokiem. Ona ze smutną miną i oczami wilgotnymi od powstrzymywanych łez. On zaskoczony, zatopiony w myślach.

– Dobranoc, Fen – rzuciła miękko i wśliznęła się do rezydencji.

Został sam zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Przez chwilę miał przemożną ochotę zaszyć się w swojej rezydencji, zwinąć w kłębek w najciemniejszym pokoju albo pić do nieprzytomności.

– Dość tego miauczenia – pomyślał jednak, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, nie pozwoli jej tak po prostu odejść, nie pozwoli jej się poddać. Należeli do siebie, od zawsze, przed tym, co czuli, nie było ucieczki.

Z mocnym postanowieniem, że zmusi ją, by zrozumiała, pchnął drzwi i wsunął się w mrok głównego holu. Będąc wewnątrz dosłyszał głosy dochodzące z biblioteki. Rozpoznawał głos Hawke, gdy rozpoznał drugi, jego oczy zwęziły się niczym u kota czającego się do skoku.

~o~

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi do biblioteki. Jej palce spoczywały na jej ustach, gdzie czuła nadal usta Fenrisa. Głęboki oddech, jeden i drugi. Całą siłą woli starała się nie płakać. Zerknęła na swoją dłoń, gdzie na palcu lśnił szmaragd w oprawie ze złota. Czemu to wszystko musiało być tak skomplikowane?

Dopiero po chwili pojęła, że nie jest sama, w mroku przy oknie zawisł cień. Nie musiała pytać, by wiedzieć, kim jest nieproszony gość.

– Anders?

– Hawke – mag wyszedł z cienia i skinął jej głową.

Przez chwilę milczeli, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem. Myśli Hawke bezwiednie popędziły w kierunku minionych dni, gdy ten dom był również domem Andersa. To były dziwne czasy, dawne i niemal zapomniane, chociaż nie upłynęło więcej niż pięć lat. Reiven patrzyła na Andersa i zastanawiała się, jak człowiek może zmienić się tak bardzo. Dzisiaj nic nie pozostawało z wesołego, psotnego mężczyzny, którego niegdyś… prawie pokochała. Nawet jego twarz wydawała się jej obca. Wychudła, pobladła, z włosami opadającymi w nieładzie na ostro zarysowane policzki i brązowymi oczami, które niegdyś lśniły ciepłym złotem, teraz przypatrywały się jej z chłodną kalkulacją.

– Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę?

Przeszła się po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując się przy bocznym stoliku, na którym Fenris zostawił podarek – flaszkę jego ulubionego Agregion.

– Jestem zmuszony prosić cię o przysługę – padła sucha odpowiedź, w jego głosie nie znalazła ni odrobiny emocji.

– Achm… prosić o pomoc, czy żądać dalszej spłaty długu? – Mruknęła, zaciskając dłoń na szyjce butelki.

– Wiesz przecież… – przez chwilę Anders wahał się, ale jego niepewność szybko zastąpił wewnętrzny głos przypominający mu, że nie ma odwrotu.

– Jeśli tak chcesz to nazywać… – powiedział w końcu. Dał krok do przodu i Reiven widziała teraz, w świetle świec, spustoszenia jakie dokonało tych parę lat w przyjacielu.

_Lata? Nie, to ten cholerny duch Pustki, to on zatruł Andersa – _głos w jej głowie był mocno poirytowany.

– Co mam tym razem zrobić? Co znowu wymyślił ten przeklęty demon…

– On nie jest demonem – wycedził mag, niebieskawe światło zabłysło w jego oczach.

Reiven podeszła do niego, dłoń niemal wbrew jej woli dotknęła jego nieogolonego policzka, przesunęła się po kościstej szczęce.

– Jest – szepnęła. – W głębi duszy dobrze o tym wiesz.

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że coś ze starego, dobrego Andersa zadrgało w jego oczach, zadrgało i zgasło. Mag delikatnie, acz stanowczo usunął jej dłoń ze swojego policzka.

– Chciałbym, żebyś zajęła czymś Główną Kapłankę.

Ochy Hawke rozwarły się szerzej, złe przeczucie przeszyło jej serce na wskroś.

– Anders, co…

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

Płomień irytacji natychmiast zgasił resztkę wyrozumiałości, jaką ciągle jeszcze miała dla dawnego kochanka.

– Lepiej nie mów, po co masz kłamać, tak jak ze składnikami potrzebnymi do odesłania Justyniana – zajrzała mu w oczy, wyraźnie wzdrygnął się na te słowa, to tylko potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia. Zaśmiała się gorzko, odsuwając się od niego.

– Ze składników, które kazałaś mi zdobyć, żaden nie jest przydatny do rozszczepiania duchów, za to wszystkie razem przydają się przy wzmacnianiu zaklęć – dostrzegła, jak mag nerwowo skubie skraj swojego płaszcza, więc tu też miała rację.

– Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, które z zaklęć chciałeś zwielokrotnić…

– Hawke… – uniosła dłoń nakazując, by jej nie przerywał.

– A teraz prosisz mnie, bym odwróciła uwagę Ealthiny, tak po prostu bez słowa tłumaczenia. Chyba nie myślisz, że na to pójdę?

Dłoń, która przed chwilą nerwowo szarpała kraniec płaszcza teraz zacisnęła się w pięść. Oczy Andersa na moment zamigotały niebieskim płomieniem.

– Mam ci przypomnieć Hawke? Mam ci przypomnieć, co obiecałaś mi pięć lat temu, w tym domu, co obiecałaś w zamian za życie tego bezwartościowego, plującego jadem padalca…

„Uleczę go, a ty w zamian będziesz bezwarunkowo wspierać Andersa we wszystkich jego dążeniach, jakie on uzna za stosowne…" – wyrecytował czarodziej beznamiętnie.

Cała złość ulotniła się z niej, pozostało potworne zmęczenie. Dała słowo, cokolwiek ten szalony Justynian zamyślał, miała związane ręce, dała słowo przy łożu umierającego Fenrisa. Nawet teraz pamiętała to potworne uczucie beznadziei, gdy patrzyła, jak skręca się z bólu na jej posłaniu. Jego życie było warte każdej ceny.

~o~

Za drzwiami, zupełnie oniemiały, stał Fenris. Z dłonią zaciśniętą na klamce i mętlikiem myśli w głowie nie mógł zdecydować, czy powinien wpaść do środka i urwać głowę przeklętej abominacji, potem nawrzeszczeć na Hawke, czy może na odwrót. Gdy posłyszał kroki, skrył się w cieniu za schodami obserwując, jak Anders opuszcza posiadłość Amellów korzystając z drzwi wiodących do piwnic, a stamtąd do swojej kliniki w Mrokowisku.

Hawke, która zamknęła za magiem drzwi, stała przez chwilę obserwując klucz spoczywający w jej dłoni. Kiedyś sama dała go Andersowi, teraz czarodziej zwrócił go jej twierdząc, że nie jest mu już potrzebny.

– Możesz już wyjść – powiedziała przesuwając się w stronę paleniska. Z bezgłośnym westchnieniem odłożyła kluczyk na kamienny gzyms okalający kominek.

– Skąd… – zaczął, ale urwał widząc cień bólu w jej oczach.

– Zawsze wiem, gdy jesteś blisko, ty i on – odpowiedziała.

Opadła na matę rozpostartą przed ogniem, obok jej mabari i powolnym ruchem zaczęła przeczesywać jego krótką sierść. Pies najpierw uniósł jedno oko, parsknął po swojemu i wrócił do swojego zajęcia, czyli do spania.

– Nie mogę pojąć, jak mogłaś… czemu się na to zgodziłaś – teraz, gdy na nią patrzył, nie czuł już gniewu. Strach rozpełzł się w jego umyśle.

– Nie możesz? – Zapytała unosząc głowę ku niemu, patrząc pociemniałymi od bólu oczami. Coś w nich drgało, coś, co dotykało samej istoty jego jestestwa.

Oczywiście, że mógł pojąć, czemu to zrobiła. Jeśli choć w połowie czuła to, co on, tak jak on. On dawno już pojął, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Długo wzbraniał się przed tą myślą, długo chciał się oszukiwać. A jednak… gdy padła wprost w jego ramiona, tamtego dnia, gdy rozprawili się nareszcie z Danariusem, gdy niósł ją zakrwawioną i wpół żywą na rękach, wiedział, że zrobi wszystko. A teraz przez niego, dla niego, Reiven była związana przysięgą z tym niezrównoważonym psychopatą. Kiedyś mag przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie, że nie potrafiłby skrzywdzić Hawke, lub celowo narazić ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ale z czasem wszystko pochłonął duch Pustki. Teraz Anders nie dbał o nic i o nikogo, jedynie o swoją własną, prywatną krucjatę. Elf zżymał się na samą myśl, że jego osoba była przyczyną dla której Hawke stała się marionetką w łapach tego… potwora.

– Powinienem wyrwać mu serce – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby – i skończyć jego nędzny żywot…

Reiven westchnęła ciężko.

– Czasem myślę, że to nie jest prawdziwy Anders, czasem chcę wierzyć, że to ten przeklęty Justynian… czasem myślę, że… to moja wina – dodała niemal szeptem.

Nie miała zamiaru mówić tego na głos. Fenris wyszedł ze swego kąta, ukląkł przy niej, ujął w dłonie jej twarz zmuszając kobietę, by na niego spojrzała.

– Cokolwiek się z nim stało, on sam jest sobie winien, nie waż się brać jego win na siebie. I tak dźwigasz już zbyt wiele.

– Fen… – wyszeptała zupełnie zaskoczona jego słowami, jak i determinacją dostrzegalną w jego oczach – ja…

Uciszył ją zamykając usta pocałunkiem. Nie było w tym nic z poprzedniej natarczywości, żywiołowości. To była sama słodycz, delikatność i czułość, w których ogniu topniała z sekundy na sekundę.

Coś na zewnątrz zagrzechotało. Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i zamknęły z hukiem. Do środka wmaszerował chwiejnym krokiem Carver, z jednej strony prowadzony przez Isabelę, z drugiej przez mocno słaniającą się Merrill. Za nimi kroczył szeroko uśmiechnięty Zevran.

Hawke oderwała się od Fenrisa z niejakim trudem spoglądając na przybyłą kompanię.

– Wybaczcie nagłe najście – zawołał Arainai, gdy gromada skierowała się ku schodom – ale ktoś musiał przypilnować, żeby te ptaszki – tu łypnął okiem na Carvera i Merrill – wróciły w jednym kawałki.

– Czhheściii siooothra…

– Użyczysz nam jednego z pokoi – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Bela, spoglądając z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na złotowłosego skrytobójcę.

– Jeśli nie będziecie hałasować… – mruknęła Hawke, podnosząc się z maty.

– Będziemy ciiiiichutkoooo – pisnęła Merill.

Piratka zaśmiała się głośno. Carver wybełkotał coś co brzmiało „chohlerllne elfhyyyy". Zevran mrugnął jedynie do Reiven i pomaszerował za trójką posuwającą się powoli w górę schodów ubezpieczając tyły, na wypadek gdyby Carver zechciał wykręcić fikołka do tyłu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nie wiem czemu mam ostatnio wrażenie, że piszę jedynie dla własnego "widzi mi się". Nie wiem co poszło nie tak, że moi czytelnicy tak nagle zamilkli, ale na Stwórcę, przysięgam, że jeśli nie otrzymam odzewu, nie napiszę więcej ni słówka... <strong>

**Z pozdrowieniami**

** Inveleth**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bardzo dziękuje za odzew z Waszej strony. Zgodnie z obietnicą oto kolejny rozdział. Przewiduję jeszcze jeden, może dwa. Coś co miało być epilogiem zmieniło się w odrębne opowiadanie więc nie martwcie się, jeszcze przez jakiś czas Reiven Hawke, Fenris i Sebastian będą Wam towarzyszyć.**

* * *

><p><em>Siedziała naprzeciw mnie, spoglądając to na papier leżący przede mną, to na list, który spoczywał na jej kolanach. Milczała, co było niepodobne do Hawke. Martwiłem się. Ostatnimi czasy jej osoba przyciągała coraz więcej uwagi pani komtur, tak wynikało z informacji, jakie dostawałem od swoich informatorów. To samo potwierdzał list, jaki Reiven otrzymała od Cullena. Kapitan ostrzegał ją przed angażowaniem się w sprawy magów, twierdząc, że Meredith robi się coraz bardziej nieobliczalna, próbuje zastawić na nią sidła.<em>

– _Poczciwy, stary Cullen – powiedziała w końcu, zwijając jego list i podając go mnie. Wrzuciłem rulon do popielnika i oboje obserwowaliśmy jak płonie. _

– _Stary? Hmm… sądzę, że jak jeden z wielu uległ twojemu czarowi._

_Hawke spojrzała na mnie komicznie wydymając usta._

– _Naprawdę Varric, on robi to tylko ze względu na Lidię. _

_Pokiwałem głową nie do końca wierząc jej słowom. _

– _Najważniejsze jest to, że cię ostrzegł._

– _Uważasz, że Meredith naprawdę chce mnie dopaść?_

– _Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, ostatnimi czasy wszystkie wpływy krzyżują się w twoich zgrabnych łapkach. Arystokraci tylko czekają, aż rzucisz hasło._

_Reiven zmarszczyła czoło, potem potarła je dłonią, zawsze tak czyniła, gdy biła się z myślami._

– _Zapędzili mnie w róg – przyznała w końcu._

_Uniosłem jedną brew zastanawiając się, czy ma na myśli prominentnych członków elity Kirkwall, czy chodziło jej może o dwóch mężczyzn, którzy kręcili się wokół niej jak ćmy wokół płomienia._

– _Dość tych smutków – przerwała mój tok myślenia. – Mam wiele na głowie, kilka umówionych spotkań, wycieczka do Zakonu, muszę spotkać się z Sebastianem…_

_Bezwiednie okręcała na palcu pierścionek, który, jak zauważyłem od wczorajszego wieczoru, znajdował się na jej palcu. Bardzo kosztowny pierścioneh z pięknym herbem Starkhaven, jak zdołałem zauważyć._

– _Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Fenrisowi? – zapytałem, ryzykując utratę włosów na klacie lub innych ważnych części mojej osoby. Byłem pewny, że nie otrzymam odpowiedzi, ale może coś wywnioskuję z reakcji czarodziejki._

_Tak jak myślałem, coś musiało być na rzeczy. Reiven znieruchomiała, jej wzrok spoczął na pierścionku. A więc otrzymała go od Vaela. _

_Uśmiechnęła się do mnie słabo, wstała i wyszła. Byłem w rozterce. Nie wiedziałem, jak sprawy się mają. A niewiedza w przypadku mej osoby jest rzeczą niepodobną. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie umiałem wyciągnąć żadnej sensownej informacji od Hawke. Jeśli było tak, jak przypuszczałem i Reiven była „związana" z Sebastianem, cóż, obawiałem się, że ktoś może skończyć z wyrwanym sercem. _

_Zastanawiałem się, czy Sebastian dobrze to rozważył. Poświęcał przyjaźń z Fenrisem, ryzykował jego dozgonną nienawiść. I co szlachta Starhawen myślała o umieszczeniu na tronie czarodziejki? Ha, oczywiście umieszczenie na tronie czarodziejki, która jest wicehrabiną Kirkwall to całkowicie inna bajka. Gra toczyła się o wysoką stawkę, bałem się, że moja wieloletnia przyjaciółka zostanie w tej grze złapana w pułapkę, z której się już nie wyplącze. _

– Wasza Świątobliwość jest tego pewna? – zapytała jeszcze raz, spoglądając na siwowłosą kobietę stojącą naprzeciwko niej. Ealthina uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie i pokiwała głową.

– Nie opuszczę mojego miasta, gdy mnie najbardziej potrzebuje.

Hawke doskonale o tym wiedziała, kilkakrotnie ona i Sebastian próbowali nakłonić Główną Kapłankę, by posłuchała siostry Słowik. Wiedziała, że ta rozmowa skończy się tak samo jak poprzednie, ale… ale przyrzekła Andersowi zająć czymś Ealthine. W duchu modliła się do Stwórcy, by mag nie został przyłapany… na czymkolwiek, co zamierzał robić wewnątrz Zakonu.

Powiedział jej, że musi spotkać się z pewną kapłanką, ale jakoś nie była do końca przekonana.

Gdy kątem oka dostrzegła postać maga przemykającego się w cieniu bocznej nawy ku wyjściu, zakończyła bezowocne pertraktacje z kobietą i pożegnała się z nią.

Wyszła z Zakonu i rozejrzała się po placu. Niebo ponad jej głową było pokryte dywanem kłębiastych chmur. Gdzieś na horyzoncie ciemne obłoki skrywały zaczątki letniej burzy. Powietrze było gorące i parne, i gdzieś wewnątrz Hawke przeszył bardzo nieprzyjemny impuls, jakby jakaś nieuchronna katastrofa wisiała w powietrzu.

Gdy zeszła schodami i skierowała się w zaułek, w którym czekał na nią Anders, przeczucie to jeszcze się wzmogło.

Stał tam, oparty o ścianę, z włosami w nieładzie i twarzą, na której malowała się melancholia. Wydawał się taki smutny, zagubiony, mimo tego że ostatnio często miała ochotę go udusić, teraz musiała powstrzyma odruch, który nakazywał jej przytulić go i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Dziękuję Hawke – wyszeptał ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem, gdy stanęła naprzeciw niego.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc – wymruczała błądząc oczami wszędzie, byle tylko nie patrzeć w jego twarz.

– To był ostatni raz – powiedział, prostując się. Spojrzała na niego poprzez fale ciemnych włosów opadających na jej twarz. Zagarnęła je niecierpliwie do tyłu patrząc pytająco na maga.

– Zwalniam cię z danej obietnicy Hawke – powiedział po prostu. – Byłaś… – zamilkł. Patrzył przez chwilę na nią z czymś takim w oczach… – Byłaś moją jedyną przyjaciółką, byłaś… kimś więcej…

Zamilkł i oboje stali w ciszy, on zbierając się na odwagę, ona zaniepokojona tym, co słyszała.

– Nie chcę dłużej mieszać cię w to, co robię…

– Naprawdę? – mruknęła niepewna czy ma się na niego dalej gniewać.

– Wiem, że przez ostatnie lata… oddaliliśmy się od siebie.

Parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem, ale to nie zatrzymało go, teraz gdy pozostało tak niewiele czasu.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to się tak skończy…

– Co? – zapytała, czując jak gaśnie w niej irytacja .

– My – oświadczył, wyciągając do niej rękę. Jego palce zacisnęły się na jej dłoni, ciepłe i wilgotne.

– Sam do tego doprowadziłeś.

Zwiesił smętnie głowę.

– Przez chwilę łudziłem się, że może i dla mnie jest miejsce na tym świecie… miejsce, gdzie mogę być szczęśliwy… miejsce przy tobie…

Wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. Coś dziwnego było w tym człowieku, coś… jakby poddanie się.

– …ale są tacy, dla których nie ma prywatnego szczęścia… jest tylko obowiązek…

Podszedł do niej, jego dłonie spoczęły na jej policzkach. Znieruchomiała po raz pierwszy od dawna widząc w jego oczach ten orzechowy, ciepły błysk, jakby łuski opadły z jego oczu i był znów jej Andersem.

– Reiven – wymruczał, przysuwając się do niej. – Dziękuję ci – szepnął, nim pocałował ją, długo i powoli.

Gdy się od niej odsunął, była bardziej niż roztrzęsiona.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że to… – przełknęła – pożegnanie?

Uśmiechnął się słabo, odsuwając się od niej.

– W pewnym sensie to jest pożegnanie – pomyślał. – Następnym razem, gdy mnie zobaczysz, będziesz mnie nienawidzić.

Skierował się w stronę zejścia do tuneli pod miastem. Pozostało niewiele czasu. Wewnątrz niego natarczywy głos Justyniana starał się zagłuszyć sumienie. Z tym radził sobie łatwo, o wiele gorzej było rozproszyć wewnętrzny ból, jaki zalegał jego duszę. Myśl o Reiven Hawke towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie lata, dniem i nocą. Mimo że trzymał się od niej z daleka, mimo że widział gniew i zawód malujący się w jej oczach zawsze, gdy na niego patrzyła, nadal ją kochał. Justynian po tysiąckroć przekonywał go, że tak będzie lepiej, bezpieczniej dla niej i dla niego, ale to nie pomagało. To uczucie nadal w nim tkwiło jak cierń. Teraz, zmierzając wąskimi korytarzami Mrokowiska, był niemal wdzięczny losowi, że to już koniec. Gdziekolwiek znajdzie się później, może ten rozdzierający ból, ta przeszywająca samotność znikną z jego duszy, a Justynian wreszcie odzyska swoją wolność i otrząśnie się z gniewu, jaki w nim narastał przez dekadę.

_Nawet z dolnej sali Wisielca, chociaż siedziałem przy barze, a przy stołach było już dość gwarno, jak na tak wczesną porę dnia, nawet stąd słyszałem krzyki dochodzące z pokoju lady Cousland. Korf mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo. „Kłótnia kochanków" – mruknął nalewając mi piwa. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Po wczorajszym pijaństwie Elisa i Theron wylądowali w jej pokoju, wydawało mi się, że jestem światkiem historycznego pogodzenia dwójki legendarnych kochanków. W mojej głowie kolejne strofy porywającego poematu same układały się w wiersze. Tymczasem wrzaski na górze robiły się coraz bardziej niepokojące. _

– _Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijają. – Barman podrapał się po głowie, patrząc na mnie błagalnie, jakby chciał, żebym tam poszedł i zaczął mediacje._

_Nie miałem zamiaru ingerować. Wepchnąć się w środek awantury pomiędzy dwójkę temperamentnych i niezwykle uzdolnionych we władaniu bronią bohaterów to jawne proszenie się o kłopoty. _

_Wreszcie drzwi od ich pokoju zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Po schodach zbiegała Elisa, jej włosy były w nieładzie, twarz pozostawała ściągnięta w paskudny grymas. Za nią śpieszył Theron z mocno nachmurzonym czołem._

– _Daj coś mocniejszego – rzuciła Cousland stając przy barze. Korf nie odważył się na nią nawet spojrzeć, nalał jej krasnoludzkiej gorzały. Kobieta przełknęła płyn nawet się nie skrzywiwszy._

– _Liss – głos Therona był niski, niemal niedosłyszalny._

– _Daj mi spokój – warknęła nie odwracając się do elfa, który stał teraz za jej plecami._

– _Powiedziałbym wcześniej… gdybyś tylko dała mi dokończyć, nie wiedziałem, że interesuje cię los tego… cholernego plugastwa…_

– _Ten plugawiec, jak go nazwałeś, to MÓJ przyjaciel do cholery! Mam ci przypomnieć, ile razy ratował mi tyłek?_

– _Świetnie to ujęłaś… – odciął się Mahariel._

_Jego wypowiedź przerwało głuche łomotnięcie, gdy pięść Cousland opadła ciężko na blat. Nawet ludzie przy stołach zamilkli w oczekiwaniu na rozlew krwi._

– _Nie waż się insynuować, że ja... że on… nie mierz wszystkich swoją miarką!_

_Oboje zamilkli na moment mierząc się wzrokiem._

– _On totalnie zwariował – burknął elf. – Nie słyszałaś, jakie głupoty wygaduje..._

_Kobieta obróciła się, łypiąc na niego złowrogo._

– _Nie słyszałam, bo nie byłeś łaskawy poinformować mnie o jego… stanie i miejscu pobytu._

– _Miałem zamiar cię poinformować…_

– _Kiedy? Gdy znów wezwą mnie do Weishaupt. Tak jak to było z Morrigan – wysyczała komendantka._

_Nie wiedziałem, o czym mówili, najwyraźniej odnosili się do jakichś interesów Strażników, ale wyraz twarzy Therona bardzo mnie zaskoczył. Na obliczu Mahariela malowała się… wina._

– _Mam dość tych tajemnic – wycedziła Elisa wyciągając list zza kaftana. – Twoje naiwne przekonanie, że chronisz mnie przed czymś… jakbym była małą dziewczynką…– Głośny pomruk frustracji wydobył się z jej ust. Kobieta przez moment patrzyła na zapieczętowaną kartkę w jej dłoni._

– _A teraz zanieś to do Zakonu, znajdź siostrę Alicję i poproś by przekazała ten list siostrze Słowik._

_Theron spojrzał najpierw na papier, potem na Elisę._

– _Czy ja wyglądam na posłańca?_

– _Wiesz co? – warknęła do niego, próbując wyrwać elfowi z ręki papier, który mu przed momentem podała. – Sama go zaniosę. Na tobie NIE MOŻNA polegać._

– _Zaniosę go – fuknął jej w twarz chowając papier za koszulę. – Ale najpierw się napiję – warknął do barmana i Korf, starając się nie patrzeć na rozdrażnionego Strażnika, podał mu kufel. Elisa zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała, kazała barmanowi nalać jeszcze raz do jej kubka, przełknęła smrodliwy płyn bez skrzywienia się i opuściła nas kierując się do swojej komnaty. Theron wymruczał coś w dalijskim, z czego zrozumiałem jedynie „Fen'Harel", patrząc za wychodzącą komendantką._

_Po jakimś czasie siedzenia w kompletnej ciszy elf zwrócił się do mnie uśmiechając krzywo. _

– _Varric – spojrzał na mnie. – Jeśli chodzi o twój pisarski talent… – Przysunął się do mnie, nachylając nad moim uchem – …jeśli znajdę choćby jedną frazę, która wyda mi się podobna do kłótni, którą przed chwilą słyszałeś, w jednym z twoich wiekopomnych dzieł, obetnę ci wszystkie palce i nakarmię nimi świnie._

_I tak oto w owe burzliwe przedpołudnie kierowaliśmy się ku posiadłości Hawke. Ja, lekko skacowany i cholernie rozdrażniona Elisa Cousland. Theron udał się po Carvera, potem razem mieli odwiedzić zakon i wykonać rozkaz swojej komendantki dostarczając wiadomość dla Leliany. My zmierzaliśmy do posiadłości Amellów, gdzie popołudniem mieliśmy się spotkać z Reiven. Potem Strażnicy mieli się z nami pożegnać. Przed zmierzchem jeden ze statków handlowych odpływał do Amaranthu, a Elisa Theron i Carver mieli powrócić nim do Fereldenu._

_Zbierało się na letnią burzę. Powietrze było duszne i ciężkie. Słońce mocno przypiekało, podczas gdy raz za razem do naszych uszu dobiegał oddalony huk grzmotów. Miałem nadzieję, że przeczekam deszcz w domu Hawke. Okazało się jednak, że nawet do niego nie dotarliśmy. Skręciliśmy z bocznego przejścia ku Traktowi Wicehrabiego i zamierzaliśmy przeciąć plac, nad którym górowała twierdza, kierując się do rezydencji Amellów, gdy na schodach wiodących do cytadeli dostrzegłem Hawke._

_Stała pomiędzy Orisnem i Meredith, którzy oczywiście kłócili się jak przekupki na targu. Z boku kilku akolitów Pierwszego Zaklinacza spoglądało na siebie trwożnie. Obok komtur gromada templariuszy nerwowo zaciskała dłonie na mieczach. Podeszliśmy bliżej, gdy z twierdzy wyszła Avelina, najpewniej zaalarmowana przez gwardzistów pełniących straż przy wrotach. Coś wisiało w powietrzu._

– _Magia krwi! Wszędzie widzisz magię krwi… moi podopieczni nie mogą kichnąć, żebyś zaraz nie oskarżyła ich o magię krwi…– Słowa Orsina ociekały sarkazmem._

– _Nie drwij ze mnie magu – wyrzuciła z siebie Meredith. – Moja cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu…_

– _Jak coś, co nie istnieje, może być na wyczerpaniu...?! _

– _Możecie się uspokoić, to naprawdę robi się męczące – przerwała im Hawke wchodząc na schody tak, by górować nad obojgiem._

_Zza rogu wysunęła się Isabela wraz z mocno czerwieniącą się Merill, nie miałem obecnie czasu dociekać, co sprawiło, że Dalijka tak mocno się rumieniła, ale przypuszczałem, że to piratka postanowiła kontynuować wczorajszą lekcję edukacji seksualnej._

– _Co się dzieje? – wymruczała piratka, gdy zrównała z nami krok i cała nasza czwórka zaczęła przysuwać się ku Hawke, tak na wszelki wypadek._

– _Ludzie muszą wiedzieć, co… ona wyprawia… – zaczął mag._

– _Co ja wyprawiam? Co ja wyprawiam?! – uniosła się Meredith. – Bezustannie chronię to miasto i jego mieszkańców, chronię was przed waszą klątwą i głupotą…_

– _A wydawało mi się, że to ja robię te wszystkie rzeczy – wymruczała Hawke, najwyraźniej powoli tracąc cierpliwość do obojga._

– _Bela – wymruczałem przyglądając się niespokojnie rozglądającym się templariuszom i nerwowym magom. – Bądź tak dobra i ściągnij tu Fenrisa, mam dziwne przeczucie, że może być nam potrzebny…_

Fenris błyskawicznie uniósł swój miecz ponad głową i wykonał półobrót zataczając perfekcyjnie naostrzoną klingą niemal pełny okrąg. Zatrzymał się, przyglądając swojemu odbiciu w wypolerowanym Ostrza Miłosierdzia.

– Nie powinieneś się skradać – powiedział opuszczając miecz. – Mógłbym pomylić cię z jakimś ZŁODZIEJEM. – Obrócił się ku wchodzącemu Vaelowi. – Jeden nieostrożny ruch…

Sebastian przełknął, niespokojnie śledząc oczami białowłosego elfa, może ta wizyta nie była do końca przemyślana, może powinien poczekać na Hawke…

– Co cię sprowadza? – Fenris odłożył miecz na stół i usiadł w fotelu, wskazując drugi naprzeciwko dla swego nieoczekiwanego gościa.

Łucznik podszedł do stołu z ociąganiem, rozglądając się po holu, w którym wreszcie panował porządek. Gdzieś poznikały śmiecie zalegające na podłogach, puste flaszki, podarte zasłony, meble w różnym stanie rozkładu.

– Wydaje mi się, że jesteś ostatnimi czasy mocno poirytowany… moją osobą – zaczął Sebastian, podchodząc do krzesła i sadowiąc się na nim.

Fenris spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Na krańcu języka miał już wyjątkowo „wredną" odpowiedź, adekwatną do tego, co czuł w obecnej chwili do swojego przyjaciela. Powstrzymał się jednak, przez wzgląd na szacunek, jakim siebie nawzajem darzyli i przez wzgląd na… Hawke. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na szczerość. Jeśli będzie dostatecznie stanowczy, być może książę zrozumie, że nie powinien pchać się tam, gdzie go nie chcą.

– Jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział powoli, patrząc jak twarz przyjaciela posępnieje.

– Nie chciałem rozgniewać cię… nie celowo… – zaczął.

Fenris drgnął, jego usta znów ułożyły się w sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

– Naprawdę? A myślałeś, że jak zareaguję widząc, jak krok po kroku próbujesz wkraść się w łaski Hawke?

Sebastian zacisnął mocniej dłonie na poręczy fotela.

– Z Reiven wiąże mnie długoletnia przyjaźń, podobnie jak z tobą – spróbował ponownie. W głowie miał już ułożony cały monolog, ale patrząc teraz na Fenrisa, widział gniew malujący się wyraźnie w jego oczach. Musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że miał poczucie, że wykręca mu niezłe świństwo, za jego plecami. Dlatego tak bardzo potrzebował tej rozmowy, żeby przynajmniej nie mieć poczucia, że wbija nóż w plecy przyjaciela. Ha, no bo lepiej zrobić to otwarcie, stojąc twarzą w twarz. Z tej sytuacji nie było łatwego wyjścia. Teraz wiedział, że Fenris na pewno mu tego nie ułatwi.

– Przyjaźń, powiadasz… – Elf pochylił się do przodu, składając dłonie na kolanach. – I dlatego chcesz wśliznąć się pomiędzy nas, między nią i mnie.

Sebastian westchnął. Ta rozmowa prowadziła w jednym kierunku, wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– Powiedz mi Sebastianie, ile razy przez te wszystkie lata przychodziłem do ciebie po radę, ile razy dowodziłeś, że muszę walczyć o Reiven? – Fenris patrzył na swoje dłonie, nie miał ochoty patrzeć na Vaela, nie miał ochoty go słuchać. To, że przez tak długi czas zachowywał się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak i zamiast walczyć o miłość, chował się przed nią, nie dawało prawa Sebastianowi do wiary, że teraz podda się bez walki. Szkoda było tej przyjaźni, ale to nie on zaczął tę „cichą" wojnę o Hawke.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Hawke… że ja… – Miał to słowo na końcu języka, ale mordercze spojrzenie elfa skutecznie go uciszyło.

– To zastanawiające, że twoje „zainteresowanie" Hawke zbiegło się z w czasie z twoją walką o tron.

To było zbyt wiele, nawet jak na zazwyczaj opanowanego Sebastiana. Vael zerwał się z krzesła, podobna sugestia obrażała jego poczucie godności.

– Jeśli sugerujesz, że próbuję wykorzystać Hawke…

– Nie jestem ślepy – wycedził wojownik, podnosząc się z krzesła i stając naprzeciwko księcia.

– Byłeś ślepy przez te wszystkie lata – rzucił rozzłoszczony łucznik, spoglądając spod byka na swego gospodarza. – Zmarnowałeś tyle czasu, zostawiłeś ją samą sobie…

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – Fenris uniósł głos. – Każdego dnia tego żałuję, każdego dnia próbuję to naprawić.

– Niektórych rzeczy nie da się naprawić.

– Pozwolisz, że o tym zadecyduje Hawke.

Sebastian odsunął się od stołu, spoglądając gdzieś w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń za plecami Fenrisa.

– Rozmawiałem z nią… – zaczął, ale przerwało mu głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

– Fenris! – Głos Isabeli dzwonił w głuchej ciszy jego rezydencji – Fen… – Wbiegła z korytarza.

Spojrzała po obu mężczyznach mierzących się wzrokiem.

– Uhmm… ciężka atmosfera, co?

– Czego chcesz? – warknął elf, nie siląc się nawet na złagodzenie tonu.

– Cokolwiek macie sobie do powiedzenia, sądzę, że może poczekać.

– Nie może… – zaczął Vael, ale Rivainka nie zamierzała dać sobie wejść w słowo.

– Może, zważywszy, że Hawke może potrzebować pomocy was obu – rzuciła przez ramię, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Dwa kroki od twojego domu Orsino i Meredith postanowili rzucić się w końcu sobie do gardeł, a Hawke stoi pomiędzy.

Obaj popatrzyli na siebie i bez słowa podążyli za nią.

– _To do niczego nie prowadzi. Zawiadomię Ealthinę, Jej Świątobliwość musi położyć temu kres. – Orsino wycedził, ale Meredith chwyciła go za ramię. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, jak magowie przybierają postawę obronną._

– _Nie będziesz w to mieszał Najwyższej Kapłanki!_

_Hawke zbliżyła się do nich, mając najwyraźniej nadzieję rozdzielić oboje na wypadek, gdyby miało dojść do rękoczynów. Dostrzegłem ruch w bocznej uliczce, z cienia wysunął się Anders, jeszcze jego tu brakowało… Mag zbliżał się do nich idąc w kierunku zgromadzenia. Jego wzrok… jego wzrok nie całkiem trzeźwy. Przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz, co strzeliło do głowy Andersowi, żeby pchać się prosto w łapy Meredith?_

– _Główna Kapłanka wam nie pomoże! – Jego głos dźwięczał głębokim, niskim tonem, to nie był głos blondaska. Hawke patrzyła na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, jej usta ułożyły się tak, jakby chciała wypowiedzieć jego imię i zamarły._

– Nie będę dłużej patrzyć, jak traktujecie wszystkich magów jak przestępców i morderców, nie będę dłużej patrzyć, jak ci, którzy mieli nas prowadzić, zginają głowę przed tyranią templariuszy!

Dobiegł ich wyraźny głos Andersa, gdy wypadli zza rogu. Fenris od razu przesunął się w kierunku Hawke, instynktownie czytając z jej postawy, że coś mocno ją niepokoi. Anders najwyraźniej postanowił podpisać na siebie wyrok śmierci, skoro wdał się w awanturę z Meredith.

– Jak śmiesz – wycedził Pierwszy Zaklinacz.

– Krąg nas zawiódł Orsino, nawet ty powinieneś to dostrzec – głos Andersa przeszedł w groźny pomruk, jego ciało nagle zaczęło połyskiwać, ukazując świetliste pęknięcia w skórze, gdy Justynian postanowił zamanifestować swoją obecność.

Elf, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, stanął obok Hawke. Cokolwiek się działo, wiedział, że czarodziejka jest więcej niż zdenerwowana. Nie tylko ona, dłoń Varrica spoczęła na Biance, za nim Elisa Cousland szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzała na Andersa. Mag często wspominał ją jako dobrą przyjaciółkę. Teraz na twarzy „przyjaciółki" malowało się coś pomiędzy zdumieniem a przerażeniem. Nie można się było jej dziwić, abominacja od dawna przestała sprawiać pozory normalności.

– Nadszedł czas działania, dość półśrodków!

Reiven niczym we śnie postąpiła krok do przodu, starając się przyciągnąć spojrzenie maga, ten jednak obrócił się do niej tyłem, jego kostur zaczął połyskiwać złowrogo.

– Anders – wyszeptała. – Coś ty zrobił?

– Nie ma odwrotu – odparł patrząc na nią przez ramię. W jego oczach dostrzegła żal i ból.

– Na Stwórcę, Anders! – Elisa wreszcie zdołała wydobyć z siebie głos. Nie dotarł on jednak do uszu maga, gdyż w tej samej chwili ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła drżeć. Głośny grzmot, a potem łoskot niczym lawina poniósł się w powietrzu.

Następne chwile Hawke już zawsze pamiętała jako niesamowicie dłużące się i jednocześnie krótkie niczym mgnienie oka. W momencie, gdy czerwony płomień wyprysł z najwyższej wieży świątyni i uniósł się wysoko w zasnute czarnymi chmurami niebo, czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu. Widziała dokładnie, jak wybuch dźwiga ku górze kopułę budowli, jak płomień kondensuje się wewnątrz i rozciera wszystko w pył. Widziała, jak wir utworzony wokół pulsującego wnętrza katastrofy unosi wszystko, a potem z ogromnym łoskotem chmura pyłu, gruzu i szczątek budowli zostaje rozstrzelona po całym mieście. Niczym z oddali dobiegł ją głośny krzyk Sebastiana pełen grozy i jeszcze bardziej przerażający krzyk Elisy Cousland. Wszyscy patrzeli jak zahipnotyzowany na czarną chmurę unoszącą się w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej widać było dachy świątyni.

Reiven widziała, jak większe bryły kamienia śmigają ponad placem na którym stali. Głowa posągu Andrasty wbiła się w ścianę twierdzy tuż przed nimi, na okoliczne domy posypały się kamienie, cegły, gruz, rozbijając szyby w oknach, roztrzaskując dachówki. Czyjeś ramię, chyba Fenrisa, pociągnęło ją w tył i zmusiło do ukrycia się za murem, tak jak uczynili pozostali, gdy szczątki budowli zaczęły bombardować dziedziniec. Na środku pozostał jedynie Anders, z kamienną twarzą patrzący na dzieło swojego życia.

– Coś ty zrobił? Anders – wyszeptała bezgłośnie. – Coś ty najlepszego zrobił…

Po latach te chwile wydawały się zaledwie mgnieniem oka, tak dużo działo się na raz.

Meredith nie wydawała się przejęta, w zasadzie miała wreszcie to, czego potrzebowała. Pretekst, by zlikwidować raz na zawsze wszystkich magów w Katowni. Orsino nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu czyn jednego, szalonego maga, który nawet nie należał do Kręgu, miał przekreślić życie tylu niewinnych istnień. Reiven nie mogła się na to zgodzić. To nie było sprawiedliwe, nie mogła odwrócić się plecami od tych, którzy nosili to samo brzemię co ona. Była to winna ojcu, była winna Bethany.

W jej głowie pozostawał bolesny fakt, że i ona się do tego przyczyniła, nieświadomie, ale jednak. Przyłożyła rękę do zgładzenia wszystkich znajdujących się wewnątrz świątyni, przyłożyła rękę do śmierci tych, którzy zapewnie zginą wkrótce. Brzydziła się siebie, brzydziła człowieka, który stał przed nią, który kiedyś deklarował, że chce nieść pomoc ludziom, a stał się mordercą.

Nie była do końca świadoma, co dzieje się wokół, gdy magowie i templariusze zwarli się tak, jak stali przed nią. Musiała podjąć decyzję, musiała wybrać i wybrała. Na przekór rozsądkowi, ignorując radę Aveliny, zmartwione spojrzenie Sebastiana i gniew płonący w oczach Fenrisa.

Oczy Fenrisa. Była pewna, że gdy poprze magów, on odmówi jej swojej pomocy, odejdzie i więcej go nie zobaczy. Jak mógłby walczyć o coś, czego nienawidzi z całych sił? Jej dusza rwała się na strzępy na myśl, że nieodwołalnie go straci. A jednak został przy niej, niekoniecznie zadowolony z obrotu sprawy, ale zdecydowany pomóc jej ocalić niewinnych. To była jedyna iskra radości w tej czarnej godzinie.

– _Myślę, że to ty powinnaś się uporać ze swoim „przyjacielem" – oświadczył Pierwszy Zaklinacz patrząc na Andersa siedzącego na schodach przed nimi. – Udam się do Katowni, przygotuję moich magów na nadchodzącą walkę, dołącz do mnie gdy tylko zdołasz – dodał kierując się szybkim krokiem w kierunku Doków._

_Z miejsca, w którym stałem, nie widziałem twarzy Andersa, nie jestem nawet pewien, czy chciałbym ją oglądać. Hawke wydawała się spokojna. Jak zwykle, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała i wszyscy wkoło popadali w obłęd, ona jakimś cudem zachowywała zimną krew. Chociaż w jej oczach dostrzegałem spustoszenie, jakiego dokonał Anders. Zastanawiałem się, jak mężczyzna, który niegdyś deklarował, że ją kocha, mógł złożyć na jej barki taki ciężar, zmusić ją do dokonania wyboru… Nie, Anders wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobi, Reiven stanie po stronie magów, obawiałem się, że tym samym skazał ją i przy okazji nas wszystkich na zatracenie. _

_Reiven podeszła do niego, nie słyszałem słów, ale wyraz jej twarzy sprawiał, że przykro było na to patrzeć. W tamtej chwili maska, jaką przywdziewała, jakby opadła z jej oblicza ukazując złamaną, zagubioną kobietę. Och, ale nie tylko ona była złamana…_

Jej sztylet zaśpiewał cicho, gdy wyciągnęła go z pochwy przypiętej do uda. Dała krok do przodu. Jej oczy utkwione w zgarbionej sylwetce maga, siedzącego do niej tyłem. Siedział, nie poruszając się, czekając z rezygnacją na jej cios. Wiedziała, że zasłużył na śmierć, wiedziała, że nie oczekiwał niczego innego, a jednak cały czas zadawała sobie pytanie, czy może to zrobić. Człowiek, który tyle razy ratował jej życie, który towarzyszył jej w najciemniejszych godzinach jej żałoby, który postanowił być z nią, gdy nie była w stanie wytrzymać samotności, chociaż wiedział, że jej serce należy do innego. Przecież przez te wszystkie lata niósł pomoc wszystkim chorym i potrzebującym, nie prosząc o nic dla siebie. Teraz, gdy popełnił błąd, gdy się pomylił, czy to przekreślało nieodwołalnie wszystko, czego dokonał wcześniej?

– _Och, ale on się wcale nie pomylił, to było celowe, wiedział, że zabije setki niewinnych. – _Niski głos brata wewnątrz niej domagał się sprawiedliwości.

_ – To nie był jego pomysł, to ten szalony duch wewnątrz, Anders nigdy by nie…_

Słodki głos jej siostry został brutalnie przerwany przez zimny śmiech.

– _Och tak, a teraz pozwolisz mu żyć, pozwolisz zwariowanemu duchowi zemsty – bo tym właśnie się stał, biegać po świecie i dokonywać dalszych aktów terroryzmu. Zakończ to raz, na zawsze. Zabij go!_

– _Nie! Jeśli go zabijesz odbierzesz mu szansę na odkupienie win._

– _Za każdą zbrodnię należy wymierzyć karę._

– _Jakie masz prawo go osądzać? Nie jesteś Stwórcą! _

– Dość – warknęła do siebie, obracając sztylet w dłoni. Blade promienie światła przedzierające się przez kurzawę ponad ich głowami zalśniły na ostrzu noża. Hawke zagryzła wargę, spojrzała na twarze przyjaciół oczekujących na jej ruch.

– Zabij go i miejmy to z głowy – wymruczał prze zęby Fenris. Sebastian popatrzał na nią z zasępioną miną.

Westchnęła ciężko opuszczając sztylet. I wtedy jej oczy spoczęły na Elisie.

Cousland stała naprzeciw Andersa, patrząc na niego z taką nienawiścią w spojrzeniu, że nawet Hawke wzdrygnęła się. Strażniczka w trzech krokach podeszła do maga i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Anders dłonią otarł rozciętą wargę, ale nic nie powiedział.

Co się właściwie działo? Elisa nie przepadała za Zakonem, który zawsze kojarzył się jej z Orlais, Elisa była przyjaciółką Andersa i Justyniana, to ona ocaliła obydwu, a teraz… niemal trzęsła się z powstrzymywanej furii. Jej twarz była śmiertelnie blada, zielone oczy, szeroko rozwarte, pałały gniewem.

– Andersss – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przeklinam dzień, w którym cię spotkałam, żałuję, że uratowałam ci życie…

– Elisa… – Z ust maga dobył się jęk, najwyraźniej i on nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu nienawiści ze strony swojej dawnej przełożonej.

– Dalej – warknęła Cousland patrząc na Hawke, obracającą sztylet w swej dłoni. – Zakończ to, wymierz sprawiedliwość mordercy, albo na Stwórcę, sama to zrobię.

Reiven zmarszczyła brwi, rozkazujący ton Komendantki wcale jej się nie podobał, a w obecnym stanie, gdy jej nerwy były napięte jak postronki, miała ochotę po prostu zrobić jej na złość.

– Jeśli zdecyduję, że Anders powinien żyć, tak będzie – rzuciła twardo, nie reagując na ciche pomruki niezadowolenia dochodzące od jej kompanów, głównie Fenrisa i Sebastiana.

– Tak…? – Elisa zacisnęła dłoń na swoim mieczu, ale nie dobyła go. Jej oczy przeszywały na wskroś Reiven, sprawiając że poczuła się… źle.

– Wiesz, co on zrobił!? Wiesz!?

– Byłam tu, jakbyś nie zauważyła.

– No to ci powiem… – warknęła Cousland całkiem wyprowadzona z równowagi. – Theron poszedł tam. – Wskazała ręką gruzy Zakonu. – Poszedł tam z twoim bratem… – W oczach Elisy nagle pojawiły się łzy, jedna za drugą zaczęły niczym niepowstrzymywane spływać po jej twarzy, chociaż ona sama nie wydała więcej ani dźwięku, czekając, aż znaczenie jej słów wgryzie się w duszę Hawke.

Reiven otwarła usta, potem je zamknęła, nie wierząc w to co słyszy, z pewnością gdyby coś się stało Carverowi… Spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy. Sebastian patrzał w ziemię, Izabela przytulała Merrill, która rozpłakała się w głos. Fenrisa wzrok był skierowany na nią i widziała w nim smutek. Varric pokiwał głową, potwierdzając słowa Cousland i westchnął ciężko.

_– Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ten wstrętny, złośliwy, cyniczny pajac, tylko nie wiecznie skwaszony, ciągle drwiący z niej młodszy brat, jej brat… jej jedyny brat… jedyna rodzina… nie… nie… nie..._

– Nie wiedziałem… – Cichy głos Andersa przeszył jej zmysły na wskroś.

– A gdybyś wiedział, zmieniłbyś cokolwiek?! – wrzasnęła podchodząc do niego zdecydowanym krokiem.

– Nie musisz mówić mi nic, czego już sam bym sobie nie powiedział. Przyjąłem ducha w swoje ciało i zmieniłem swój los na zawsze, by to osiągnąć… to… to sprawiedliwość, na którą czekali magowie…

– A gdzie jest sprawiedliwość dla tych, którzy zginęli z twojej ręki? – zapytała beznamiętnym głosem. Świadomość utraty ostatniego członka jej rodziny sprawiła, że nagle stała się otępiała, pusta wewnątrz, zimna.

– Musisz zapłacić za to, co zrobiłeś – dodała ciszej.

– Wiem i … cieszę się, że to będziesz ty… miło było być szczęśliwym… chociaż przez chwilę… – dodał szeptem, tak cicho, że nawet Hawke nie dosłyszała. Popatrzył jeszcze na zapłakaną twarz Elisy, chcąc przeprosić, ale czy to cokolwiek by zmieniło?

Jego egzystencja była jedną wielką katastrofą. Od chwili, gdy zrujnował matce życie, gdy musiała ukrywać się, by zachować jego zdolności w tajemnicy. Poprzez lata pobytu w Wieży, gdy za jego ucieczki płacili ci, których pozostawił za sobą, Tara, Lidia, Karl i nawet Jowan. Podczas jego ucieczki od Strażników zginęli ci, którzy pragnęli go zatrzymać, których nazywał braćmi. Skrzywdził kobietę, która uratowała go od śmierci z rąk templariuszy. Skrzywdził jedyną kobietę, którą kochał. Na końcu, nawet duch go zamieszkujący został wypaczony. A teraz, gdy dokonał tego spustoszenia, usunął szansę koegzystencji magów i templariuszy, sprawił, że nie było już odwrotu i zmiany będą musiały w końcu nadejść, świat spłynie we krwi i łzach, ale wyłoni się nowy, lepszy ład. Teraz mógł spokojnie odejść… mógł zapaść w Pustkę, niebyt, niepamięć…

Przez moment czuł zimną stal na skórze, potem ciepło rozlewające się po plecach. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Reiven zrobiła to szybko, precyzyjnie, oszczędzając mu bó…

Stal sięgnęła serca. Mag przez chwilę starał się jeszcze chwytać oddech, na próżno. Gdy ostrze z cichym mlaśnięciem wysunęło się z rany, on padł na zasłaną pyłem posadzkę. Złotawy płomyk jego oczu zastąpiła szklista pustka.

_Gdy Reiven otarła sztylet o płaszcz maga, włożyła go do pochwy i odwróciła się od ciała Andersa, z ledwością mogłem ją poznać. Jej twarz była inna, jej oczy były inne, ona cała była inna. Obawiałem się, że ten ostatni cios dokonał wreszcie tego, co nie udało się latom ciągłego zagrożenia, walk i strat. Złamano jej ducha._

– _Nie mogę was prosić, byście szli za mną – odezwała się, jej głos był silny lecz pozbawiony emocji, oczy wpatrzone gdzieś w dal, jakby tak naprawdę nas nie dostrzegała._

– _Każdy z was musi wybrać sam swoją ścieżkę – dorzuciła odwracając się i kierując w stronę doków. My zaś… bez zbędnych słów podążyliśmy za nią, jak jeden mąż…_

* * *

><p>– Lean? Leander! Niech będą dzięki Stwórcy. – Niski, jedwabisty głos obudził chłopca leżącego na podłodze, jego głowa spoczywała na starym pamiętniku, na którego skórzanym grzbiecie wygrawerowano imię <em>Varric Thetras<em>.

Silne dłonie księcia uniosły chłopca z zakurzonej podłogi. Smyk z początku nie wiedział, co się działo, zaspany, uśmiechnął się do niosącego go ojca uśmiechem tak podobnym do uśmiechu jego matki, że Vael przez chwilę odczuwał potrzebę przyciśnięcia malca do piersi, potem zaś smutek wypełnił jego osamotnioną duszę i wymalował się w jego błękitnych oczach.

Chłopiec poruszył się niespokojnie w jego ramionach, przychodząc do siebie. Z przestrachem pojął, że został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Ojciec znalazł go w apartamentach, które były zamknięte na jego rozkaz od tak dawna, że sam Leander nie pamiętał od kiedy.

– Tato? – Wystraszony głos dziecka sprawił, że Vael powrócił do rzeczywistości, jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz twarzy.

– Lean, wszyscy w zamku cię szukali – zaczął twardo, ale złagodził ton głosu, czując jak dziecko wtula się w niego głębiej, pragnąc ukryć twarz w jego kaftanie.

– Baliśmy się o ciebie – dodał, gdy wyszli na korytarz i skierowali się ku przeciwległemu skrzydłu pałacu. Książę wydawał rozkazy napotkanym gwardzistom, by zaprzestali poszukiwań. Gdy usłyszał, że jego podopieczny znikł ze swojego pokoju, natychmiast wszczęto alarm. Dopiero po przejrzeniu wszystkich komnat i zakamarków, władca przypomniał sobie o zamkniętych apartamentach. Nie miał ochoty tam wchodzić, otrząsać z kurzu dawne, bolesne wspomnienia.

Ale gdy znalazł chłopca, spokojnie śpiącego obok jej łóżka, w cichości zmówił dziękczynną modlitwę do Andrasty.

Ojciec zaniósł wyraźnie wystraszonego chłopca do jego pokoju, ułożył go na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą.

– Jak sądzę, czytałeś całą noc – mruknął patrząc na podkrążone oczy dziecka. Leander przytaknął nieśmiało.

– Zakazałem zaglądać ci do tego pokoju, nie powinieneś czytać tej książki, to nie jest lektura dla dziecka…

– Chciałem wiedzieć… – mruknął chłopiec, potrząsając grzywą kasztanowych włosów. – Myślałem, że dowiem się… tak rzadko o niej mówisz – wyszeptał przerażony swoją szczerością.

Książę westchnął ciężko. Widział wyraźnie teraz to, o czym inni widzieli od dawna. Poświęcał Leanowi za mało czasu, chłopiec potrzebował jego uwagi.

– Pewnego dnia, gdy będziesz już duży, sam wszystko ci opowiem.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do mężczyzny siedzącego na skraju jego łóżka.

– Czy to znaczy… że nie wyślesz mnie do Zakonu?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Książę uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pogładził Leandra po pyzatym policzku i zagarnął jego grzywkę, wtykając ją za ucho dziecka.

– Obiecałem twojej mamie, że się tobą zaopiekuję – szepnął, patrząc jak chłopiec mruży oczy, jego długie, ciemne rzęsy opadają na blade policzki.

– Obiecałem im obojgu – szepnął, patrząc na pogrążające się we śnie dziecko.

Później tego ranka wszedł do pokoju, w którym znalazł Leandra. Z cichym westchnieniem usiadł na łożu, dłonią przesuwając po posłaniu, w którym niegdyś spała ona. Jego wzrok padł na pamiętnik Varrica, podniósł go więc z ziemi przyglądając się stronie, na której zasnął malec. Przeczytał kilka zdań. Przed jego oczami wykwitł od razu widok Katowni, zasnutej dymem, oświetlonej blaskiem ognia i krwawymi promieniami słońca, zachodzącego powoli za góry, widok, który ukazał im się tamtego wieczoru, gdy dobrnęli w końcu do doków…


	24. Chapter 24

To był totalny chaos – myślał Sebastian, gdy przesuwali się z trudem ku dokom. Wszystko, co działo się po wysadzeniu w powietrze świątyni, wydawało mu się jednym wielkim koszmarem. Jakby potworna zbrodnia dokonana przez tego mordercę dała sygnał wszystkim ohydnym, najczarniejszym i najokrutniejszym instynktom ludzkim. Nie wiadomo skąd wypełzły wszelkie szumowiny. Na ulicach trwały zamieszki. Złodzieje i rozbójnicy jawnie rabowali stragany pozostawione przez przerażonych kupców. Hołota zaatakowała kilka willi, strażnicy strzegący arystokratów wyciągnęli miecze. Ulice spłynęły krwią. Niżej w Dolnym Mieście trwała regularna wojna: kartelu ze strażnikami miejskimi, templariuszy z magami, magów z gwardzistami, templariuszy z kartelem. Słowem wojna totalna. Sebastian nie mógł pojąć, jak z rana spokojne miasto mogło nagle zmienić się w pole walki.

Brnąc do przodu musieli potykać się z każdym, kto uznał ich za wrogów, czyli dosłownie z każdym. Templariusze widzieli w nich grupę magów, magowie uznawali za sojuszników Meredith. Demony, ha! Demonom było wszystko jedno, dopóki mogły rozszarpywać ciało i chłeptać krew. Zwykli ludzie czmychali w przeświadczeniu, że są bandą rabusiów. Rzeczywiście tak wyglądali, zabrudzeni pyłem, zakrwawieni, uzbrojeni po zęby, z Hawke która szła na przedzie z twarzą zmienioną w kamienną maskę. I to właśnie najbardziej go martwiło.

Oprócz jego osobistego bólu po stracie przybranej matki i wszystkich tych, którzy zginęli w zakonie, oprócz pustki, która nagle zalęgła się w jego wnętrzu, była jeszcze Hawke i jej wyprana z emocji twarz, jej oczy pozbawione wyrazu. Mimo to odczuwał falę cierpienia bijącą od niej na odległość. W przeciwieństwie do Cousland, która zalewała się łzami i w każdą utarczkę wpadała niczym rozedrgana kula ognia kipiąca gniewem, Reiven wydawała się zimna, wręcz lodowata. Każdy jej ruch, słowo, gest stoisko spokojne, nienaturalnie dla jej ognistego temperamentu.

Przynajmniej ten plugawiec dostał to, na co zasłużył, ale nawet ta mała iskierka zadowolenia gasła, gdy Vael myślał o Hawke. Jak okrutnie postąpił z nią Anders, zmuszając by wydała na niego wyrok, by odebrała mu życie? W tamtej chwili, gdy sztylet wysunął się z jego ciała z cichym mlaśnięciem, Sebastian dostrzegł ostatni promyk słońca gasnący w oczach czarodziejki. Powstrzymywał się z całych sił, by nie podbiec do niej, nie wziąć jej w ramiona i pocałunkami zetrzeć ten jej zdumiony wyraz twarzy. Złowrogi błysk zielonkawych oczu Fenrisa ostudził jednak jego zapał.

Na targu w Dolnym Mieście napotkali pierwsze demony. Ich powykręcane purpurowe ciała nie stanowiły wyzwania dla grupy wyćwiczonych w boju wojowników. Sebastian wierzył, że z dodatkiem do ich grupy Elisy Cousland z łatwością dotrą do doków, skąd przeprawią się do katowni. Mylił się.

Nim do nich dotarli, na placu przed wejściem do niegdysiejszego obozu Qunari, dopadła ich zgraja demonów. Był wśród nich rogaty demon pożądania, kilka demonów gniewu, pomniejsze cienie. Wszystkie wyjące ponad szczątkami templariuszy i magów, którzy je zapewne przywołali, a potem nie umieli nad nimi zapanować. Wszystkie żądne krwi.

Hawke rzuciła się pierwsza do przodu. Był to zaiste przerażający widok, gdy czarodziejka prawą ręką cięła i masakrowała potworne cielska demonów ostrzem, drugą dłonią rzucając potężne zaklęcia, które zdolne były unieść tony gruzu z ziemi wraz z demonem pożądania, zgnieść to wszystko razem w krwawą miazgę i cisnąć o ziemię. Gdy doskoczyła do demona gniewu i zamroziła go jednym ruchem ręki, a potem roztrzaskała głownią miecza, Sebastian zastanawiał się, czy on sam nie powinien się jej bać, gdyby przypadkiem udało mu się ją rozłościć. Ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić, jak w takim wypadku wyglądałyby sprzeczki małżeńskie.

Potem z ziemi wychynęła armia kościanych łuczników i pikinierów, i walka rozgorzała na nowo. Ramiona zaczęły go boleć, gdy z precyzją i niesłychaną szybkością uwalniał strzały jedną po drugiej. W pewnym momencie stwierdził, że ma pusty kołczan. Skrył się więc w cieniu, zmieniając pozycję, tak by mieć pod ręką strzały, jakie przed chwilą posłał w ciało demona gniewu, teraz martwego za przyczyną Fenrisowego miecza.

Wszystko trwało może sekundy, dla niego było mgnieniem oka. Zauważył demona zachodzącego Hawke od tyłu, posłał strzałę wprost w jego oko. Reiven obróciła się i jednym szerokim cięciem pozbawiła potwora głowy. Odwróciła się ku Sebastianowi i na jej ustach ukazał się słaby uśmiech, potem jej oczy rozwarły się szerzej, utkwione gdzieś za nim. Jej usta rozwarły się do krzyku, ale łucznik nic nie usłyszał. Nic prócz złowieszczego chrzęstu, gdy szponiasty pazur zahaczył o jego zbroję i zagłębił się w jego ciele, gdzieś na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Przeszył go paraliżujący ból. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Gdy kościotrup wyszarpnął z niego swoją zakrwawioną łapę, Vael padł twarzą do ziemi niezdolny dłużej utrzymać się na nogach.

Fenrisowi nie podobała się nowa technika walki Hawke. Zaklęcia, tak, jak najbardziej, najlepiej rzucane z dalekiego dystansu, gdzie żadne szpony, pazury czy zęby nie mogły jej sięgnąć. Walka wręcz – nie. Patrzał jak unika razów, obserwował jaki zadaje ciosy, dłonią nieprzywykłą do dzierżenia miecza. Lekcje, których jej udzielał, nie szły na marne, ale nadal daleko jej było do doskonałości, brakowało doświadczenia. I myśl o tym, że za którymś razem może nie zdążyć odskoczyć… Gdy dotarli do doków, rozpętała się prawdziwa jatka. To prawda, że Hawke świetnie sobie radziła, kombinacja białej broni i magii była zaskakująca dla większości wrogów. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Fenris pojął, czemu Reiven stosuje niewątpliwie niebezpieczną taktykę. Fakt był taki, że brakowało jej many. Najwyraźniej wychodząc z domu nie przypuszczała, że zostanie zmuszona przedzierać się przez miasto pełne plugawców, demonów, templariuszy. Podczas gdy Merrill zdążyła opróżnić trzy flaszki lyrium, Hawke nie sięgnęła do swojej torby ani razu. Jej zaklęcia, najpierw potężne i działające na obszernym terenie, teraz raniły pojedyncze osobniki. Pioruny, sople i płomienie wystarczały, by unieruchomić wroga na moment, zdezorientować go i umożliwić Reiven zadanie ciosu mieczem. Fenris starał się trzymać jak najbliżej niej, nie pozwalając demonom podejść ją z boku, ale w pewnym momencie został zmuszony do oddalenia się, jego miecz zagłębił się w trzewiach górującego nad nim demona gniewu. I wtedy dosłyszał ostrzegawczy krzyk Hawke, obrócił się do niej, ale to nie ona była w niebezpieczeństwie. Obrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzała Hawke. W kącie placu leżał Sebastian, twarzą do ziemi. Szkielet pochylający nad nim w jednej chwili wyciągał ku łucznikowi zakrwawioną łapę, w drugiej zmienił się w bryłę lodu. Kilka sekund później szabla Hawke roztrzaskała zmrożonego demona w drobny mak.

Odgłosy walki ucichły wokół niej, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Opadła na kolana, delikatnie obracając rannego łucznika twarzą do niej. Pierwszą oznaką, że rana jest poważna było cierpienie wyryte w tężejących rysach jego powoli szarzejącej twarzy.

– Rei… – wymruczał patrząc na nią zamglonymi od bólu oczami.

– Spokojnie Seb… spokojnie. – Starała się zachować trzeźwość umysłu. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Jeden dzień, jeden dzień i straciła dwóch przyjaciół i brata, nie straci również jego. Drżącymi palcami rozpięła jego zbroję i odrzuciła ją w bok. Cholerne żelastwo. Czemu na Stwórcę nie mogło być parę centymetrów dłuższe? Rozpięła kaftan naszywany srebrnymi łuskami, które nie były w stanie ochronić ich posiadacza przed szponiastą dłonią potwora.

Ciche jęknięcie opuściło bezwiednie jej usta, gdy rozłożyła dłoń ponad rozszarpaną skórą, z której broczyła ciemna krew. Nie czuła zmęczenia gdy ostatkiem many starała się zasklepić tętnice. Udało jej się zatamować krwawienie, ale to było za mało. Uniosła twarz spoglądając na towarzyszy z bezgłośną prośbą wypisaną w jej krystalicznie niebieskich oczach.

Cousland stała niczym kamienny posąg, wpatrzona w wody zatoki, jej miecz i sztylet ociekały posoką. Isabela obwiązywała chustką cięcie na udzie, krzywiąc się przy tym paskudnie. Merrill i Varric zmierzali w jej stronę. Fenris… Fenris otarł miecz, wyprostował się, jego wzrok powoli przesunął się z Sebastiana leżącego na jej kolanach, do niej, jego oczy wydawała się ciemne, niemal czarne.

– Mam tylko tyle – mruknął Varric podając jej fiolkę z czerwonawym płynem. Reiven przyjęła od niego napój z elfiego korzenia z wdzięcznością. Powoli przychyliła flaszkę do ust księcia.

– Postaraj się przełknąć – szepnęła, odgarniając kosmyki włosów z twarzy Vaela. Nieco koloru powróciło na jego policzki, ale wiedziała, że to za mało. Nie miała many, nie miała lyrium, nie było Andersa. Merrill przetrząsnęła swoją torbę i pokręciła głową ze smutkiem.

– Co z nim? – usłyszała ponad sobą cichy głos Fenrisa.

– Nic mi nie… – Sebastian urwał kaszląc, cienka stróżka krwi popłynęła z jego ust.

– W Katowni na pewno mają lyrium, mają też uzdrowicieli – zaczęła Isabela, kuśtykając ku nim.

– To za długa droga – warknęła Hawke patrząc po przyjaciołach. Decyzję podjęła błyskawicznie. Z pochwy przypiętej do uda wysunęła jej podręczny sztylet. Spojrzała na ostrze, które kilka godzin wcześniej zakończyło żywot Andersa. Jaka ironia losu, teraz to samo ostrze miało uratować życie Sebastiana.

Merrill pisnęła cicho, pojmując od razu do czego dąży. Nie tylko ona. Vael drżącymi palcami uchwycił jej dłoń, z błaganiem patrząc w jej oczy.

– Nie Rei… to cię osłabi…

– On ma rację – przyznała Merrill. – Do uleczenia takiej rany… wykrwawisz się…

– Jeśli użyjesz magii krwi, ściągniesz tu demony z całego miasta – mruknął Fenris.

– Więc co mam zrobić…?! – Wrzasnęła Hawke, drugi raz tego dnia emocje wzięły górę nad twardą skorupą pozornego spokoju, w jaki się przyoblekła.

– Zostaw kochani… – Sebastian zakrztusił się, krople krwi zabrudziły jego białą zbroję. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z jej ręki. Hawke przetarła ręką czoło, potem podciągnęła rękaw, patrząc na wąską ranę na nadgarstku.

– Weź moje lyrium – usłyszała cichy głos Fenrisa. Jego dłoń wyciągnęła się do niej, ukazując wewnętrzną stronę poznaczoną połyskującymi liniami tatuażu.

Hawke uniosła na niego oczy, przez moment wydawała się przerażona, jakby zażądał od niej rzeczy niewyobrażalnej. Wiedziała doskonale, co to dla niego oznacza. Pamiętała uczucie wstydu i gniewu, gdy powiedział jej, jak wykorzystywano go jako prywatny zasób many. Pobieranie siły z jego ciała… to bolało. To było gorsze niż magia krwi. Nie chciała tego robić.

– Zrób to – przynaglił czując jej wahanie. Sam nie był pewny, czy chce tego, wiedział jednak, że nie może pozwolić umrzeć Sebastianowi. Nie po tych wszystkich latach przyjaźni, nawet jeśli miało oznaczać to utratę Hawke. Robił to też dla niej. Strata Carvera była dla niej niewyobrażalnym ciosem. Cokolwiek było między nią a Sebastianem, jego śmierć zaboli ją równie mocno, a Fenris nie chciał by Reiven cierpiała. Jeśli tylko mógł temu zapobiec…

Czarodziejka skinęła głową i chwyciła jego dłoń. Ich palce splotły się i ciepło jego dłoni, dodało jej otuchy.

Zamknęła oczy wyczuwając obecność Fenrisa. Czuła jego aurę, wibrującą mocą, pulsującą energię, wystarczyło jedynie pociągnąć z tego źródła. Nie chciała mu sprawiać bólu, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Delikatnie, najdelikatniej jak mogła zaczerpnęła z niego. Usłyszała krótkie westchnięcie i poczuła mocniejszy uścisk dłoni, gdy moc przetaczała się z niego do niej napełniając ją błogością. Czuła się silna, nieprawdopodobnie silna. Zmysły wariowały, wewnątrz niej rosła potrzeba wyciągnięcia więcej, wyszarpnięcia więcej, to było upajające. Chciała zaznać tego odurzającego uczucia potęgi w całej okazałości. Ale Fenris… Fenris…

Uniosła oczy patrząc w jego twarz. Jego usta były zaciśnięte w drobną kreskę, oczy lekko przymknięte, nie wyglądał, jakby odczuwał ból. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że taka jest różnica pomiędzy oddaniem się z własnej woli, a byciem do tego zmuszonym. On jej zaufał… po raz pierwszy, naprawdę zaufał…

Na moment rozproszyła się, pociągnęła za mocno, jego twarz na chwilę stężała. Nie chciała go krzywdzić… Nie mogła…

Rozluźniła uścisk. Fenris wydawał się budzić ze snu, patrzał na nią zamglonymi oczami, nagle tak bezbronny.

– Hawke – odezwał się najcichszym szeptem. Jego oczy powędrowały do Sebastiana.

– Dam sobie radę – upierał się Vael, starając się podnieść na nogi, dłoń Reiven trzymała go jednak opartego o jej kolana.

– Nie próbuj wstawać – rzuciła mu słaby uśmiech – rana jest zbyt świeża – spojrzała z troską na Katownię, z której, raz po raz dochodziły grzmoty i rozbłyski.

– Kapitan zgodził się podrzucić was na drugi brzeg – odezwała się Couslan, podchodząc do nich.

– Nie idziesz z nami – stwierdziła Hawke, wcale nie dziwiła się tej decyzji. To nie była jej walka, jej wojna. Aura furii otaczająca komendantkę gdzieś znikła, pozostawiając bezbrzeżny smutek gdzieś głęboko w jej oczach. Reiven mogła jedynie przypuszczać, co czuła Strażniczka, tak niespodziewanie tracąc jedyną miłość swojego życia. Bo tym przecież byli dla siebie Theron i Elisa. Reiven nie dała się oszukać pozorom. To prawda, że więcej niż połowę życia spędzili na kłótniach, które nieraz przeradzały się w prawdziwą wojnę nerwów. To prawda, że nieraz jedno drugiemu miało ochotę urwać głowę. Mimo to więź była niezaprzeczalna, pomiędzy nimi istniała przepaść przeszłych zdarzeń, zawiedzionych nadziei, nadszarpniętego zaufania. Mogli się nie cierpieć, mogli się nienawidzić, ale nie mogli przestać się kochać. Teraz, bez Therona, Elisa wydawała się zagubiona.

– Is? – Hawke odezwała się do Rivainki siedzącej obok. – Zostaniesz z nim.

Isabela jedynie skinęła głową, w obecnym stanie nie była zdolna szybko się przemieszczać, co było jednym z jej największych atutów.

– I ty, Merrill, postarajcie się dotrzeć do twojego domu, zabarykadujcie drzwi…

– Nie, Hawke, pójdę z tobą – upierała się Dalijka. Hawke wydała z siebie sfrustrowany jęk.  
>Potarła dłonią czoło, czując narastający ból gdzieś wewnątrz. Do wieczora powinna spodziewać się migreny, jeśli do wieczora dożyje.<p>

– Merrill, pozostało ci niewiele many, nie wiem, czy w Katowni zdołamy dostać się do lyrium, jeśli templariusze są sprytni, odetną magów od zasobów. Nie przydasz się nam w walce. – Elfka westchnęła ciężko, jej wielkie oczy zalśniły łzami. – Poza tym ktoś musi zostać z Sebastianem, jego rana jest jeszcze świeża…

Merrill spojrzała na odległe wieże Katowni zagryzając wargę.

– Mam wrażenie, że to jest jakiś potworny koszmar – wyszeptała.

– Ja też. – Hawke wyprostowała się patrząc w tę samą stronę, co Merrill – Tak jakby to był jakiś głupi sen, zaraz spojrzę w dół i okaże się, że nie mam spodni.

Elfka zachichotała, jej śmiech brzmiał dziwnie w uliczce zasłanej ciałami i zachlapanej krwią.

– Potężna Czempionka Kirkwall rusza do walki… nago…

~o~

Kapitan zaczął nawoływać żeglarzy, Elisa skinęła na Hawke i jej towarzyszy. Wiatr zmagał się, niespokojnie szarpał szare żagle. Granatowe kłębiaste chmury przesunęły się nad miasto. Twierdza Wicehrabiego znikła za kurtyną rzęsistego deszczu.

– Donnic zebrał pozostałych strażników, postaraj się ochronić ludność cywilną.

– Dziękuję, pani kapitan.

Avelina uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

– Kapitan? Coś mi się wydaje, że już niedługo, jeśli pójdzie nam źle.

Hawke mogła ofiarować jej jedynie krótkie skinienie głowy.

Do ich uszu dobiegł zgrzyt mieczy, chrzęst zbroi i głośny przeciągły skowyt szlachtowanego demona. Ona i jej towarzysze dobyli miecza oczekując na to, co miało za chwilę wychynąć z ciemnego zaułka, wprost na portowe nabrzeże. Nim jednak cokolwiek zobaczyli, Elisa krzyknęła głośno i puściła się biegiem w stronę wąskiej uliczki. Hawke mruknęła przekleństwo pod nosem i ruszyła za nią.

Gdy ona, Fenris i Avelina wypadli na dziedziniec, znaleźli Elisę stojącą naprzeciw nie kogo innego, tylko… Therona. Podeszła do niego i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz, sprawiając, że Strażnik cofnął się o dwa kroki

– Gdzie się podziewałeś, ty wstrętny… durny… uparty elfie… – wrzasnęła, sprawiając, że Hawke i jej towarzysze popatrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby dzisiejszy dzień był zbyt stresujący dla legendarnej bohaterki? Elisa postradała zmysły?

– Nienawidzę cię – wysyczała Cousland i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Komendantka przez łzy próbowała jeszcze narzekać, ale wypowiedź zakończyła głośnym jękiem, gdy Theron wymusił na jej ustach gorący pocałunek, jednocześnie niemal zgniatając jej drobną osobę w swoich ramionach. Dopiero po chwili Hawke dostrzegła drugą postać, ocierającą szeroki, dwuręczny miecz o martwe ciało maga krwi. Serce w niej podskoczyło, przez chwilę bała się uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Carver?

Hawke uniósł na nią twarz, dłonią odgarnął mokre od krwi włosy uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Kogo tym razem wkurzyłaś, siostrzyczko? Nie widziałem nigdzie żadnych rogów, mniemam, że to nie kolejny atak Qunari?

Olbrzymi kamień przygniatający jej serce spadł nagle, gdy pokazała język swojemu nieznośnemu bratu. Miała ochotę chwycić go za uszy i wytargać, ale nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu wypełzającego na jej usta. Może, tylko może, ten dzień nie będzie taki zły.

~o~

– Myśleliśmy, że byliście w zakonie – wyjaśniła, gdy wsiadali na statek.

– Bylibyśmy, gdyby twój zapijaczony brat tak długo nie zwlekał się z łóżka – wyjaśnił Theron, dłonią odgarniając czerwone pasma z szyi Elisy, która stała tuż obok trzymając go za rękę.

– Grzebał się niemożliwie długo, gdy wychodziliśmy na ulicę, podmuch wybuchu zwalił nas z nóg.

– Mój kac ocalił nam tyłki – rzucił Carwer.

– Powinieneś podziękować Isabeli, Junior – usłyszeli głos Varrica, który z namaszczeniem sprawdzał wszystkie śrubki i zapadki Bianki.

– Ten cholerny rum…

– Gruzy, jakie posypały się nam na głowę… musieliśmy przedzierać się przez zagracone uliczki, potem były demony i magowie i hałastra rzezimieszków.

– I Reiven… sądzę, że wschodnia część dachu twojej ekstrawaganckiej rezydencji będzie wymagała wymiany – dorzucił jej brat.

– Ekstrawaganckiej? Nie używaj słów, których znaczenia nie rozumiesz, matołku – odcięła się bratu.

– Wysadzimy was na brzegu i bierzemy kurs na Amarant – oświadczyła Elisa z grymasem patrząc na paskudne kamienne bliźnięta, wyciosane rękami niewolników po obu stronach wejścia do portu. Statek powoli zakołysał się na fali odbijając od nabrzeża.

– Liss, jeśli pozwolisz… zostanę z siostrą.

Hawke usłyszała Carvera i była szczerze zdziwiona jego postawą. Chłopak zarzekał się, że z chęcią sam rzuciłby ją templariuszom na pożarcie. Sama przez większość ich wspólnie spędzonego czasu miała ochotę urwać mu głowę. Ale gdzieś głęboko istniała niezaprzeczalna więź obojga, więzy krwi, których nie zdołała przezwyciężyć obopólna niechęć.

– Rób jak chcesz – mruknęła Cousland mocno zajęta ocieraniem zabrudzonej twarzy Mahariela.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im potężny wybuch, słup ognia, a potem niebieskawego dymu unoszącego się się nad jedną z wież Twierdzy.

– No i po zapasach lyrium – stwierdził rzeczowo Varric. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział.

Wiatr uspokoił się, a po chwili krople jedna za drugą zaczęły spadać z nieba. Powoli nadchodził zmierzch, chmury przysłoniły krwawo zachodzące słońce, sprawiając, że objął ich cień miasta. Deszcz rozszumiał się wkoło, widoczność zmalała. Ale nawet poprzez jego szelest słyszeli pokrzykiwania, dudnienie i zgrzytanie dochodzące z Katowni.

Hawke zapatrzyła się na posępną budowlę. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, przysięgła sobie, że nie umrze w Kręgu. Zamierzała dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenie. Obróciła się, by uchwycić błysk w oczach Fenrisa. Elf patrzał na nią otwarcie, jego twarz jak zwykle nie ukazująca emocji, ale z jego oczu można było wyczytać tak wiele, jeśli wiedziało się czego szukać.

~o~

Hawke czuła gniew gotujący się gdzieś wewnątrz niej. To, co działo się w Katowni było totalnym chaosem, delikatnie mówiąc. Wykrzykując komendy do swoich towarzyszy i unikając olbrzymich stóp miedzianych olbrzymów, kipiała gniewem.

Przybyli tu, by ocalić pozostałych przy życiu magów, tymczasem Orsino w akcie desperacji uczynił coś, w co nigdy w życiu nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby nie widziała tego na własne oczy.

Pierwszy Zaklinacz obrócił się w stronę najohydniejszej, najniebezpieczniejszej i najbardziej znienawidzonej przez Hawke dziedziny magii krwi – nekromancji. Co innego było poświęcać własną krew, by ocalić życie innych, co innego przeistoczyć się w potworną abominację, zlepek martwych ciał, napędzaną siłą totalnej rozpaczy. W świetle tego, co uczynił Orsino, Hawke zastanawiała się, czy pomaganie magom miało jakikolwiek sens. Skończyło się na tym, że unicestwiła potwora, uratowała kilkoro wystraszonych i wyczerpanych magów pozostałych w kwaterach Katowni. Pozostawiła ich w głównej sali Kręgu, sama postanawiając wyjść na zewnątrz, by pertraktować z Meredith.

Nie wiadomo czemu żywiła nadzieję, że komtur zechce wysłuchać jej racjonalnych argumentów. Ach, ale racjonalne argumenty nie przemawiały do totalnie ześwirowanej fanatyczki ogarniętej żądzą mordu. Meredith dawno przepadła w odmętach szaleństwa spowodowanego przeklętym idolem, którego brat Varrica musiał właśnie jej sprzedać.

W tym wszystkim zaskoczył ją Cullen, deklarując że nie podniesie ręki na Czempionkę Kirkwall i oświadczając, że zwalnia szaloną Meredith z obowiązków. Oczywiście Hawke mogła się spodziewać, że nie będzie to takie proste. Ta stara sekutnica zmieniła się w przerażającą apoteozę nienawiści, płonącą żywym ogniem, budzącą do życia martwe posągi stojące wokół głównego dziedzińca.

Hawke nie była tak głupia, żeby porywać się z szabelką na metalowe potwory. Jej celem była Meredith. Odskakując przed potężną pięścią, która przeleciała tuż przed jej nosem, użyła magii ognia. Nogi miedzianego kolosa zaczęły topić się pod ognistym dotknięciem jej magii. Drugi unieruchomiony. Zanotowała w pamięci. Resztę pozostawiła przyjaciołom, biegnąc w kierunku, z którego dochodziły wycie opętanej templariuszki. W jej dłoni kumulowała się energia grawitacji, gotowa poderwać wroga z ziemi i cisnąć nim o ścianę. To było jej ostatnie zaklęcie, nie miała więcej many i nawet gdyby miała na to czas, nie zaczerpnęłaby jeszcze raz z mocy Fenrisowego lyrium. On sam był już dostatecznie zmęczony. Miała więc jedno zaklęcie i nadzieję, że gdy Meredith łupnie o ścianę, zdoła do niej dobiec nim ta się pozbiera i zakończy jej żywot.

Tuż za sobą usłyszała zgrzyt zbroi, kątem oka dostrzegła jasne fale włosów Cullena opadające mu na rozcięte czoło. Jego templariusze pozostali z tyłu, wraz z jej towarzyszami „dostarczając rozrywki" magicznym posągom.

Miała zaklęcie na koniuszkach palców, gdy płonące czerwienią oczy Meredith skupiły się na niej. Twarz kobiety wykrzywił szkaradny grymas upodobniający ją do krwiożerczego demona. W jednej chwili powietrze wokoło zaczęło iskrzyć, w następnej komtur uniosła się kilka cali nad ziemię, jej sylwetka skąpana w czerwonawym świetle. Potężna fala energii rzuciła Reiven w tył, upadła na plecy przez moment starając się odzyskać oddech. Cullen był szybszy niż ona, pozbierał się z posadzki tylko po to, by zostać zmieciony przez potężny cios opętanej kobiety. Meredith podchodziła z wolna do Hawke, jej oczy utkwione w czarodziejce szukały śladów strachu, by móc się nim napawać. Wreszcie, po tylu latach, zetrze z oblicza ziemi całe plugastwo, całą magię, która jak rak wypaczała dzieło Stwórcy.

Hawke próbowała zasłonić się kosturem, gdy na jej głowę spadł płomienisty miecz. Wyraźnie ponad twarzą czuła wyziewy Pustki, pieśń lyrium była niczym dudnienie krwi w jej głowie.

Kostur zablokował cios, który z pewnością rozpłatałby ją na pół, ale żar emanujący z czystego lyrium spowodował, że jego metalowe części zaczęły rozgrzewać się parząc dłonie Reiven.

Czarodziejka patrzała w oczy opętanej komtur pytając siebie, czy tak właśnie ma skończyć, zabita przez wariatkę na dziedzińcu Katowni. Świadomość własnej niemocy była gorzka. Czuła, że jej ciało poddaje się, dłonie palą, mięśnie omdlewają od wysiłku.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją głośny krzyk Fenrisa. Elf biegł w jej kierunku, unikając metalowych stóp próbujących go zdeptać. Jego usta układały się w ciąg tak dobrze jej znanych przekleństw.

– _Obiecaj mi, że nie umrzesz, nie mogę znieść myśli o życiu bez ciebie. – Jego dłoń musnęła jej policzek._

– _Nie zamierzam umierać – rzuciła z delikatnym uśmiechem rozświetlającym jej twarz._

– _Spróbuj tylko – odparł nim jego usta przywarły do jej warg, kradnąc jej oddech i sprawiając, że serce w jej piersi zaczęło łomotać jak oszalałe._

Zrobić było dużo trudniej niż obiecać. Znacznie trudniej, gdy sojusznicy nagle przeistaczają się w monstrualne potwory. Jeszcze trudniej, gdy olbrzymie miedziane statuy ożywają i próbują cię zdeptać. Ale to jeszcze nic, spróbuj przeżyć, gdy komtur zmienia się w pałające żądzą zemsty straszydło wymachujące mieczem z czystego lyrium. A jedyne, o czym jesteś w stanie myśleć na sekundę przed śmiercią, to miękkie usta, które paliły cię żywym ogniem. I pewność, że zrobiłabyś wszystko, by poczuć je jeszcze raz, choć jeden raz.

– Nie – szepnęła sobie, zaciskając dłoń na rozżarzonym kosturze.

– Nie – powtórzyła pewniej, spoglądając w potworną twarz demona, wiszącą tuż nad nią.

– Nie! – Wrzasnęła znajdując w sobie ostatni pokład many, poprzez kostur kierując ją do miecza wiszącego cal nad jej głową.

Meredith została odrzucona w tył. Zatoczyła się patrząc z furią na Reiven gramolącą się na czworakach, podpierającą się kosturem i w końcu podnoszącą się na nogi.

– Nie zostanę pokonana – wysyczała Meredith łapiąc oddech i unosząc miecz ponad sobą.

– Stwórco, dopomóż swojej pokornej służebnicy! – Krzyknęła chropowatym od zmęczenia głosem. Hawke zatrzymała się w pół kroku, patrząc jak ostrze w rękach szalonej kobiety połyskuje złowrogo. Połyskuje, emanuje coraz silniejszym światłem, skrzy się tak mocno, że nie sposób nań patrzeć, a potem… rozpryska się w czerwonawy pył, osiadający na zbroi Meredith, na jej dłoniach, twarzy, włosach.

Komtur zaczęła wyć obłąkańczo, starając się usunąć substancję ze swojej skóry. Bez powodzenia. Gdy jej przeciągły skowyt odbił się poczwórnym echem pośród wysokich ścian dziedzińca Katowni, Meredith była jedynie bryłą płonącego lyrium, powykręcanym przekpiewczym obrazem templariuszki, połyskującym złowrogo czerwienią.

Walka za nią ucichła. Hawke obróciła się równie zaskoczona, co uszczęśliwiona obrotem sprawy. Jej towarzysze podeszli bliżej, patrząc najpierw na kamienną statuę, potem na templariuszy zbliżających się do nich, otaczających ich kręgiem. Trwała nienaturalna cisza, tylko wiatr pogwizdywał wysoko nad nimi.

Jeden z templariuszy podbiegł do posągu, z obawą dotykając twarzy zastygłej w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego niedowierzania. Spojrzał w stronę Cullena, który był już z powrotem na nogach, pokiwał przecząco głową.

Hawke uchwyciła mocniej kostur, patrząc po stalowych hełmach otaczających jej drużynę ze wszystkich stron. Cullen zapatrzony najpierw w posąg swojej niedawnej dowódczyni, teraz patrzył na nią, szukając w jej twarzy… czego właściwie szukając? Przyszło jej do głowy, że jeśli teraz zostaną zmuszeni do walki, mało prawdopodobne, że wyjdą z tego cało. Templariuszy było za dużo. Dłoń kapitana poprawiła uchwyt na rękojeści miecza, Reiven wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na nieuniknione. A potem Cullen cofnął się o dwa kroki klękając na dziedzińcu Katowni, przed czarodziejką.

~o~

_To była wspaniała wiktoria, wiekopomna chwila. Dziedziniec pełen zakutych w blachę templariuszy u stóp jednej, zmęczonej czarodziejki. Hawke patrzała na nich w osłupieniu. Na tyłki Patronów, wszyscy patrzeliśmy na to w osłupieniu, nie śmiejąc wierzyć, że to już koniec, że jakimś cudem dotrwaliśmy do świtu, wszyscy, w jednym kawałku. _

_Oczywiście powrót do ogarniętego zamieszkami miasta był zupełnie inną sprawą. Gwardziści i templariusze mieli ręce pełne roboty. Hawke przez cały kolejny dzień była zmuszona rozprawiać się z demonami wypuszczonymi na ulice miasta, rozbijać grupy rzezimieszków, uspokajać tłumy. Martwiłem się o nią. Była wycieńczona, ale gdy sugerowałem, by odpoczęła, patrzała na mnie z dziwnym smutkiem w oczach, pytając „jeśli nie ja, to kto?_

_Martwiłem się i miałem rację. Gdy w ciągu następnych dni miasto powoli wracało do normalności, Hawke nagle znikła. Zaszyła się w swoim domu nie przyjmując gości, odmawiając widzenia się nawet z nami. Wiedziałem, że jest tylko jedna osoba, która jest zdolna wyrwać ją ze stanu permanentnego otępienia w jaki popadła… _


	25. Chapter 25

– Daj mi spokój – mruknął, wracając do ostrzenia swojego miecza.

– Isabela miała rację, powinienem od razu iść z tym do Sebastiana – wyburczał krasnolud pod nosem. Elf rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie spod ściągniętych brwi. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Varric go podpuszcza, ale myśl o tym, że to Sebastianowi może uda się w końcu wyciągnąć ją z jej pokoju...

– Wygrałeś – rzucił, podnosząc się z krzesła – ale idziesz ze mną – dodał kręcąc głową, gdy zobaczył lekki uśmiech na ustach pisarza.

* * *

><p>– Varric, ile razy ci mówiłem, ona nie chce nikogo widzieć, nawet mnie nie wpuszcza do pokoju – dobiegł go poirytowany głos Carvera, gdy krasnolud po raz kolejny zapukał do jej drzwi.<p>

– Zawinęła całą skrzynkę wina z piwnicy i się zabarykadowała…

Dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, akurat tyle czasu wystarczyło Fenrisowi żeby prześliznąć się przez hol i niedostrzegalnie dostać się na tylni dziedziniec, stamtąd do ogrodu i po winorośli pnącej się po ścianie na balkon jej pokoju.

Delikatnie otworzył drzwi, przypominając sobie, że już raz kiedyś wślizgiwał się do jej sypialni w ten sposób, tylko że wtedy między nimi stanęła ta cholerna abominacja. Cóż, nie tym razem, pomyślał z uczuciem dziwnie przypominającym zadowolenie.

Wsunął się do środka bezszelestnie. Ogarnął okiem pokój. W środku było ciemno. Kominek był wygaszony. W mroku dostrzegał jej sylwetkę. Siedziała na łóżku, tyłem do niego, pochylona do przodu.

– Zamknij za sobą drzwi, na zewnątrz jest chłodno – usłyszał jej pozbawiony emocji głos. Usłuchał jej, stanął w cieniu zalegającym jej pokój, ostrożnie, by nie potknąć się o jedną z wielu butelek przewalających się po podłodze, niepewny co powinien zrobić, co powiedzieć. Okazało się to niepotrzebne. Hawke podniosła się z posłania i podeszła do okna lekko chwiejnym krokiem. Stojąc naprzeciwko niego, patrzała przez szyby na tonący w mroku ogród.

– Mówiłam, że nie chce nikogo widzieć.

– Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. – Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jej twarz, ledwie dostrzegalna w blasku wschodzącego księżyca, była nienaturalnie blada, odcinająca się ostro od jej ciemnych włosów wydawała się niemal świecić.

– Po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała cicho nie patrząc na niego.

– Chciałem pomóc… – zaczął bezradnie, ale jej gorzki śmiech uciszył go natychmiast. Coś w niej wydawało się obce, nieobecne.

– Nikt nie może mi pomóc – oświadczyła, po raz pierwszy patrząc mu w oczy. To, co w nich dostrzegł, wcale mu się nie podobało. Gdzieś wewnątrz została zamknięta jego żywiołowa, kipiąca emocjami Hawke, to, co stało przed nim, było jej cieniem.

– Nikt mi nie pomoże, tak jak ja nie pomogłam tym, którym byłam to winna.

A więc o to chodziło. Fenris domyślał się, że zjada ją poczucie winy. W bitwie magów z templariuszami zginęło tak wielu, mimo że chcieli ocalić Krąg, w Katowni pozostało zaledwie kilkoro czarodziei. Zamieszki, jakie wybuchły w mieście pochłonęły wiele ofiar, ale przecież to nie była jej wina.

– Nie bierz na siebie nie swoich win. – Uniósł dłoń pragnąc dotknąć jej policzka, ale cofnęła się nagle i jego dłoń opadła nie zaznawszy ciepła jej gładkiej skóry.

– Jestem za to odpowiedzialna.

Gniew zaczął nagle unosić się gorącą falą w jego duszy. Przeklęta abominacja, nawet po śmierci dręczyła jego Reiven. Nawet teraz zadaje jej ból.

– Za to odpowiedzialny jest ten żałosny mag – wysyczał elf.

Jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko, patrząc na niego najpierw z niedowierzaniem potem z gniewem.

– Nie mów tak o nim, on był… był…– zawahała się.

– …mordercą – dokończył za nią Fenris.

– Jak możesz – warknęła zbliżając się o krok.

– Mówię prawdę, ta przeklęta abominacja ma na sumieniu setki istnień…– Wiedział, że ją rozwścieczył, ale ogień pałający teraz w jej oczach był o niebo lepszy niż to nieobecne, martwe spojrzenie.

–…śmierć była dla niego zbył łatwym losem.

– Jesteś niewdzięczny… był naszym towarzyszem, przyjacielem…ile razy ratował nas od śmierci?

– A co to zmienia? Ilu ludzi zginęło z jego winy?

– Zamknij się… ty wstrętny… cholerny… ty… – wysyczała, próbując uderzyć go w twarz, zdążył jednak złapać jej dłoń nim osiągnęła swój cel, sięgnęła drugą dłonią, ale chwycił i ją również, odkręcając do tyłu, przyciągając ją do siebie blisko.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu go ciągle bronisz!

– To moja wina… cholera… – Zaczęła się szamotać, ale nie puszczał, aż wreszcie jej słowa przeszły w urywane jęki i pochlipywanie.

– …obiecałam mu, że nie pozwolę…. nie pozwolę… – Hawke przestała się szamotać, zupełnie się rozklejając.

Fenris puścił jej nadgarstki, przyciągając ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej i zmuszając, by się o niego oparła.

– Nie pozwolisz?

– Nie… nie pozwolę… mu… się zatracić – wyszeptała połykając łzy, twarz ukrywając w jego kaftanie.

– On był zgubiony, zanim go jeszcze poznałaś – wymruczał elf, dłonią głaskając jej plecy, nagle bardzo świadomy jej ciała, wtulonego w niego, idealnie pasującego do niego.

– Mogłam go uratować – dosłyszał jej cichy szept – gdybym tylko mogła go pokochać tak, jak na to zasługiwał… gdybym tylko mogła przestać… kochać ciebie…

Jego całe ciało zastygło w bezruchu. Jej słowa powoli odciskały piętno na jego świadomości. Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziała tego tak dosłownie, nigdy wcześniej…

– Rei… – uniósł dłoń do jej brody zmuszając ją, by popatrzała na niego.

Jej oczy były srebrzysto–niebieskie, mokre i błyszczące. Wewnątrz nich malowała się bezbrzeżna udręka. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to zmazać ten ból, usunąć cierpienie, sprawić by radość i spokój na powrót zagościły w jej źrenicach.

– Ja też cię kocham Rei… – wyznanie zamarło na jego ustach, gdy stanęła na palcach zbliżając swe wargi do jego.

Potem nie było już żadnych słów, żadnych wyznań między nimi. Odgłos opadających na podłogę ubrań, śpiew ich dudniących serc, szum krwi, gdy puls przyśpiesza niebezpiecznie na sam skraj upojenia. Później były ciche westchnienia i głośne jęki i wszelkie odgłosy miłości aż po zatracenie zmysłów i erupcję doznań…

* * *

><p>Obudziła się przed świtem, świadomość nocnych wydarzeń napełniała ją falami, na początku upajając szczęściem, potem w miarę jak opadały z niej resztki snu, przepełniając potwornym bólem i poczuciem winy. To było za dużo, za wiele. Wyplątała się z jego objęć, przez długi moment siedząc na skraju łóżka, patrząc na jego piękno, jego muskularne, szczupłe ciało spoczywające w pościeli. To było gorsze niż piekło.<p>

Cały tydzień była taka roztrzęsiona, przygnębiona. Nie mogła znieść myśli o tym wszystkim. Wszyscy wkoło nazywali ją bohaterką. Pomagała jak umiała, ale gdyby nie jej ślepota, gdyby była bardziej uważna, skupiona, nie doszłoby do tragedii. Gdyby porozmawiała z Andersem, gdyby go przekonała… Tylu dobrych ludzi zginęło, Krąg praktycznie przestał istnieć, miasto popadło w chaos, Anders… zginął z jej ręki.

Prawda była taka, że nie chciała go karać, była na niego wściekła, ale nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Ale Carver… w tamtej chwili furii wzięła górę i… stało się.

Nie umiała sobie z tym poradzić. A teraz… teraz jeszcze to. Znowu dała się ponieść emocjom, znowu zrobiła coś czego przyjdzie jej gorzko żałować. Znów skrzywdziła osobę, którą darzyła uczuciem. I jak ma mu teraz powiedzieć…

Wstała ubierając się szybko. W głowie układając sobie monolog, ważąc każde słowo.

– Hawke? – Usłyszała za sobą jego zaspany głos, pełen ciepła i spokoju. Miała ochotę skulić się, zwinąć w kłębek i płakać. Mała, biedna, zagubiona dziewczynka. Mimo wszystko zacisnęła ręce i obróciła się do niego, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo pragnie pobiec do niego, wsunąć się w jego objęcia i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

– Co się dzieje? – Jego oczy szybko wróciły do swojego zwykłego skupionego wyrazu.

– Ja… to… – westchnęła ciężko. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

Wyraz jego twarzy. Stwórco, do końca życia zapamięta ten obraz niedowierzania pomieszanego z goryczą.

– Rei… myślałem że…

– To moja wina Fen, nie powinnam pozwolić ci sądzić… nie powinnam… – Tak ciężko było znaleźć słowa.

– Chcesz mi odpłacić? – Podniósł się z posłania. – Czy to jest moja kara za to, że kiedyś odszedłem?

Potarła dłonią czoło, desperacko próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk, unikając jego wzroku.

– To nie jest zemsta – zapewniła słabo. – Ja… powinnam ci powiedzieć…

Głęboki oddech, jeden i drugi. _No, kotku, sama sobie nawarzyłaś piwa, teraz je wypij._

– Powinnam ci powiedzieć… że obiecałam…

Przerwało jej głośne tupanie na schodach, kroki na korytarzu niewątpliwie należące do jej brata, potem głośne walenie do drzwi.

– Hawke?!

Z uczuciem ulgi odwróciła się od Fenrisa, dziękując, że chociaż na minutę odwleczono nieuniknione.

– Reiven! – Głos młodszego Hawke'a dźwięczał irytacją. – Podnoś tyłek i choć na dół, przylazł seneszal z całą armią nadętych bufonów! Nie mam zamiaru z nimi rozmawiać.

– Nie teraz… nie jestem w nastroju – odkrzyknęła, przeczesując z frustracją włosy.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, jak nie zejdziesz, przyprowadzę ci ich pod drzwi.

Złapała się za głowę, kręcąc nią z niedowierzaniem. Fenris siedział na skraju łóżka, ubierając się powoli.

– Muszę… – mruknęła nie patrząc na niego. – Zejdę do nich, dokończymy rozmowę… za chwilę.

I nim zdążył zaprotestować, wypadła na korytarz, zostawiając zupełnie zdezorientowanego, półnagiego elfa w sypialni.

Zakładając napierśnik słyszał dochodzący z dołu gwar rozmów, nie na tyle wyraźnie jednak, by rozróżnić słowa. Gdy po chwili wszystko umilkło i doszedł go dźwięk zamykanych drzwi frontowych postanowił znaleźć Hawke i zmusić ją, by w końcu powiedziała to, co nie pozwalało jej zaznać spokoju.

Nie znalazł jej. Schodząc po stopniach na parter przywitała go cisza. Dopiero po chwili z biblioteki wychynął Carver. Jego oczy szybko zlustrowały elfa.

– Carver… ja…

Strażnik uniósł rękę uciszając elfa.

– Nie wiem, skąd się tam wziąłeś i mnie to nie interesuje – wymruczał.

– Gdzie jest Hawke? – Fenris rozejrzał się po holu.

– Wyszła.

– Jak to wyszła?

Carver jedynie wzruszył ramionami patrząc, jak wyraz niepewności na twarzy Fenrisa zmienia się w nieskrywany gniew.

– Poszła do twierdzy, seneszal nalegał – oświadczył chłopak, wyciągając zza siebie butelkę wina i podając nadąsanemu elfowi.

– Poczekam tu, jeśli pozwolisz – wymruczał wojownik, przykładając butelkę do ust.

– To może trochę potrwać – brzmiała odpowiedź.

– Nie szkodzi. – Elf usadowił się na fotelu przed kominkiem i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, krzyżując je w kostkach.

– Czekałem na nią bardzo długo, godzina czy dwie, nie zrobią różnicy… – mruknął patrząc w płomień paleniska.

* * *

><p><strong>No, to by było na tyle. Wszystkich oburzonych, że się to właściwie tak „nie wiadomo jak" kończy, pragnę zapewnić, że to nie koniec. Zamierzała napisać trochę dłuższy epilog ale nie potrafię się streszczać, więc możecie oczekiwać kontynuacji pogmatwanych przygód sercowych Reiven Hawek.<strong>

**W między czasie spodziewajcie się innego opowiadania (szczególnie polecam wszystkim miłośnikom wytatuowanych, seksownych antivańskich skrytobójców)**

**Serdeczne podziękowania dla Przypadkiem i Tassarinian, które niestrudzenie poprawiały moje gryzmoły. Chciałabym też podziękować wszystkim stałym czytelnikom ( wasze wiadomości zwrotne to niesamowita motywacja do dalszej pracy).**


	26. Ogłoszenie

Co niektórzy czytelnicy wiedzieli, że nosiłam się z zamiarem napisania długiego epilogu do tego opowiadania. Jak to często bywa w moim przypadku, kilka stronic tekstu po miesiącu przygotowań urosło do rozmiaru samoistnego opowiadania.

Jeśli macie ochotę poznać dalsze losy Reiven Hawke, Fenrisa i jej wesołej bandy towarzyszy zapraszam do zapoznania się z opowiadaniem** „Na rozstaju dróg"**


End file.
